Mesmeric Stranger
by Eden Storm
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and meets her destiny... I don't own these characters, and this is my first post - so please be gentle. Bella/Alice - don't like, don't read and a BIG thanks too everyone who has submitted a review. **Story Completed**
1. Chapter 1 Senses

**Chapter 1 - Senses**

They say that everyone has a sixth sense. Personally, my natural senses often failed me – it seemed like they were unable to coordinate me to do the simplest thing. Most people were able to walk through a door, but not me. Nine times out of ten, I'd somehow manage to either walk _into _the door, or hit my elbow or knee against it whilst passing through. Or walking in a straight line? Almost impossible for me - without tripping or slipping on something along the way. Oh, and don't even talk to me about holding something without _dropping _it a few times.

To say I was accident-prone would be putting it mildly. So, yeah, my natural senses wouldn't win a gold medal anytime soon, but my sixth sense… that was something entirely different. Everyone gets that feeling at times, the feeling that someone is watching them, but for me it was something more.

As I sat at the table, looking down at my uneaten apple, I knew someone was taking an interest in me. I guess it was hardly surprising; I was the new girl after-all, but this felt different. I glanced up at the four people who were sat with me. Jessica was talking at a rapid pace to Angela about a new handbag she had bought the previous day. Jessica's face was animated, Angela's was quite the opposite, but neither of them were looking at me.

My eyes shifted to Eric and Mike, both engrossed in a conversation about 'La Push', again, neither were looking in my direction. I chewed at my bottom lip slightly, and glanced around the school canteen – nobody, it would seem, was paying me any attention at all. Perhaps my sixth sense had decided to join forces with the rest of my senses… yet I still felt a slight prickle down my spine…

"So, what do you think Bella"?

Eric's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Pardon"? I replied, looking a little sheepish.

At that moment, a door to my side opened and someone walked into the canteen from outside. Eric continued to speak, but from that moment on I honestly didn't hear anything he said. The figure that entered the room walked lightly towards a table at the far side of the room with graceful and elegant steps. My head turned to follow her as she moved.

"That's Alice Cullen".

I turned back and looked at Angela. After we had sat down, both Jessica and Angela has started to fill my head with names I was likely to forget. Jessica had already pointed across the room and highlighted the "Cullen Clan" as she had called them, going over each ones name individually.

Rosalie, the tall blonde who looked like she had stepped from the cover of Vogue magazine, Emmet, her boyfriend, who was even taller and seemingly built like a bear, Jasper, who looked like he was in some kind of pain, and finally Edward, who had glanced over at our table with a raised eyebrow for a few seconds before returning to the conversation he was having with his 'family'.

I had to admit it, they were all stunning looking, and from what I could gather, they were almost reclusive, preferring their own company to that of anyone else. Jessica had spat out the words almost vehemently, but to be honest, I could identify with them – okay, Angela did seem decent enough, but it wouldn't have bothered me to have lunch on my own, I could easily get lost in my own thoughts, which is exactly what I had been doing until the door opened and Alice Cullen had walked into the room.

Again, I bit at my bottom lip as she sat down next to Jasper. Like the rest of her family, she was beautiful, but she somehow seemed to stand out from the rest of them. Perhaps it was her size, she did seem very petit. Or maybe it was her hair? Short, dark and messy looking… or her skin… they all seemed pale, but she seemed more translucent, and here eyes… I suddenly stopped my scrutiny as the object of my gaze turned her head and stared at me directly… and smiled.

At that moment my heart seemed to hammer faster than I ever remember it doing before. I could feel the prickle along my spine again as I drew a quick intake of breath.

"Bella, are you okay"?

I turn quickly in my chair and looked at Angela.

"Yeah, sure… I just remembered I left something I need in the truck…" my voice trailed off.

"Plenty of time left before we start biology class Bella" was Mikes reply, "but if you want, I can come with you now?" His voice sounded hopeful, and without really thinking I replied "sure" as I got up from my seat.

I wasn't sure what had just happened, but the way I had felt when Alice Cullen and looked and me and smiled wasn't a feeling I was familiar with, and it scared me a little. I needed to escape the room, badly.

Jessica laid a hand on my arm as I pushed my chair back to get up, "don't let her (she motioned with her head towards Alice) bother you Bella…."

I didn't understand what Jessica meant, and expressed my confusion "why would she bother me?" I asked.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders, "look, you probably didn't notice, but before she came into the room, she was standing outside staring at you… well, personally, I think she was staring at what you are wearing…. Not that there is anything wrong with jeans and a shirt, but you've probably realised all the Cullen's are dedicated followers of fashion, especially Alice… just don't let it bother you, that's all…"

I looked down at my faded brown jeans and green shirt and shrugged as I walked towards the door with Mike.

As I took one last glance at the Cullen's, who were now all deep in conversation with one another, two things struck me.

Firstly, my sixth sense hadn't let me down at all – someone had been looking at me, and it appeared to be Alice, if what Jessica had said was correct.

And secondly, why had I reacted in such a puzzling way when Alice had looked and smiled at me? My heart had slowed down and was now beating with a regular thud, but as I walked towards my car I couldn't forget the way it had responded to _that_ smile…


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

Chapter 2 - Confusion

As I walked into my biology class I realised three things.

One, Mike seemed a little peeved he wouldn't be sat next to me in class.

Two, I was rather relieved he wouldn't be – yes, he was a harmless, nice guy but I really did need the breathing space and three…

Three, I would be sat next to Alice Cullen.

My legs carried on walking towards the empty seat as if on auto pilot. I sat down. I removed my things from my bag. I dropped my book. I bent down to pick it up, mentally scolding myself for being clumsy.

I smiled at the teacher as he came across to me with a handful of notes, introducing myself as Bella Swan.

Mr Ryan smiled; "Nice to have you in my class Bella" he replied, "oh, and if you have any problems catching up, I am sure your lab partner, Alice, can assist… Alice?"

I turned for the first time to look at Alice who merely nodded.

Mr Ryan walked back to the front of the class, and I heard myself thank Alice, who merely nodded again. Was she unable to speak?

The lesson continued, as did my confusion. Each time I turned to look at my lab partner, she seemed to have moved further and further away from me. Had I somehow offended her? The smile she had flashed at me earlier that day was gone; instead she seemed to wear a permanent frown.

Thankfully, we didn't have to actually talk to each other – Mr Ryan seemed to fill the entire lesson with slides, and handouts and endless chatter - no experiments would be taking place today – thankfully. I was never that good at small talk, and it would seem as though Alice Cullen was worse.

I started to think ahead, to the lessons where we would have to converse – would she be the same then? I passed her a handout, and she took it – avoiding eye contact. Later, I passed her another. This time she did look at me, her amber eyes thoughtful… within a flash, they had averted their gaze back to the desk and I found myself wondering if she had looked at me at all.

I wanted to say something to her, but my mind was blank. My Ryans voice was a faint echo, all I could hear was the blood rushing around my head, my heart thudding in my chest...

The bell sounded, and before I could even put my things away, the small form that was Alice Cullen darted from the desk towards the door.

Okay, so now I was getting a complex.

What on earth had I done to make her act so… strangely… towards me? She hadn't uttered a single word, but then again, neither had I. Perhaps neither of us was that good at meeting new people, but then I remembered that smile… so open, and friendly, and breathtaking….

The last word entered my brain and seemed to ricochet around my body.

_Breathtaking_? Where had that come from?

I packed my things away and moved towards Mike, whose smiling face actually gave me a little comfort.

"Boring lesson eh Bella" he replied.

I just nodded.

I wasn't sure what had just happened, but for some reason it would seem as though Alice didn't like me, and that thought didn't rest easy with me at all, especially when I realised I did like her… perhaps a little _too_ much….


	3. Chapter 3 Alone

**Chapter 3 – Alone**

I didn't see Alice again for the rest of that day, or that week, or the week after…

I tried telling myself that there were a number of reasons why she wasn't attending class. Perhaps she was ill? I didn't much like that thought, but it could explain why she wasn't in school. Or maybe she had a family bereavement? But that didn't explain why the rest of her family were still present, and I found myself coming across them quite frequently.

A few things struck me about the Cullen's. Whenever I thought about them, they would appear.

Rosalie always seemed to be the one I passed in the corridor on my way to class. Always the one to display an icy stare in my direction each time she walked by. She clearly didn't like me much, though I was still trying to work out why.

Emmett and Jasper always seemed to be nearby when I was in the canteen. The former seemed to have a cheeky smile on his face, like he was laughing at some unknown joke. The latter never seemed to break his face free from a grimace. It was all so very puzzling.

My final class of the day was over, and I walked towards my truck taking hold of the handle before a hand appeared to cover my own, I span round and looked up at a pair of amber eyes, "Edward Cullen" – the words had escaped my lips before I could stop them.

Edward removed his hand and took a small step back, a small frown appearing on his delicate face. Had I got his name wrong?

"Yes, and you are Bella Swan" his response was a statement, not a question, and I found myself nodding.

"I was hoping you could help my sister, Alice…"

At the mention of her name, I felt my cheeks blush slightly.

"How" I replied, my throat almost dry.

"She has missed a few biology classes" he responded, and then stopped, waiting for me to say something, I merely nodded.

"She isn't feeling very well… I don't think she'll make any classes this week…"

I interrupted him almost immediately, "is she okay?" I found myself asking.

"Alice gets… migraines… she will be fine, but if you could take some notes for her, I am sure she would appreciate it".

Edward finished and smiled.

I watched as his features changed; he really was beautiful, and it didn't surprise me that most of the female population of Forks high school had a thing for him, what did surprise me was the fact that I seemingly didn't… it was another smile entirely that I couldn't seem to shift from my mind….

"You're very hard to read".

My thoughts vanished as I looked back up at Edward.

"I am?" I asked, and then realised he had asked me a question, "Sorry, yes, of course I will take notes for her".

Edward nodded and smiled again, "thank you Bella" and with that, he walked away towards his car.

A few days later I waited outside my truck for Edward to arrive.

He'd walked with me to lunch earlier that day, no doubt fuelling rumours to the max.

Jessica had been nearby, straining to hear what we were talking about. Had she heard, she would have been disappointed. Edward had asked if he could take my notes for Alice; I had replied that they were in my locker and that I would hand them to him when school finished, waiting at the car park. He had thanked me, and before moving away I had asked how Alice was.

He had lent in closer to me, and replied that his sister was feeling better, that it would simply take a little time for her to adapt… I wasn't really sure what he had meant, but had nodded anyway.

Surely there were tablets that people could take to stop migraines? Their father was a Doctor! Surely he could prescribe something?

I waited for a few moments, before becoming aware of someone standing next to me.

"Bella"

It was Jasper.

"Hello" I replied, before rummaging in my bag for the notes I had photocopied for Alice.

I handed them to him, "I assume this is what you want"? I asked.

Jasper seemed to take a small gulp, worry etched across his face "Yes, thank you".

He started to turn, but my curiosity got the better of me "are you okay?" I asked.

Jasper stood still and then turned, "Yes, Edward sends his apology, he got held up in class…"

I watched as Jasper tried to smile, "I have to go now" he finished, but then stopped suddenly.

"Why do you ask if I am okay?"

He seemed genuinely puzzled by my question,

"You just look…. A little pained? Like you've stood on an upturned plug…" I answered truthfully, before mentally scolding myself for being so… blunt.

Jasper cocked his head slightly, "and that would be a painful experience?" he questioned, looking at me intently.

"Well… it was for me" I answered, and then shrugged.

Jasper nodded, "you seem… a little tense Bella" he replied.

I went to open the door of my truck and looked back at him.

"I'm fine, it's just taking a while for me to settle in, that's all" I answered honestly.

Jaspers face turned into a genuine smile, an almost identical smile to the one Edward had displayed days earlier

"You'll be just fine" he replied as he walked towards his car.

I opened my truck and sat behind the wheel; for the first time that day, I felt the tension evaporate and I actually _did_ feel fine.


	4. Chapter 4 Prose

Chapter 4 - Prose

I flicked through my biology notes, the ones I had copied earlier for Alice. I hoped she could understand them; though as I got to the second from last page I began to doubt that she would – the scribbles I had jotted down danced around the page… and made absolutely no sense to me at all. I sighed. If I couldn't understand them, there was no way Alice would. I turned to the last page and froze. There, in front of me was the poem, well, if you could call my mind wandering a poem. The poem I had written in Biology whilst waiting for the teacher to arrive. The poem I had started to write whilst thinking about her. The poem I had become so involved in, I hadn't even noticed the teacher arrive, or start the class. The only poem I had ever written… one I had absolutely no intention of sharing. Absolute panic ensued. Had I copied this very page as well? I read through the words on the page….

Mesmeric stranger entices me,

Provocative aura, inviting...

Seductive smile is all I see,

Red lips so tantalizing.

Pallid face, a sallow white,

Incisive eyes discerning...

Hair obsidian like the night,

I feel my pulse vibrating.

She casts a spell, rapture, daze,

Saunters to my side...

Enveloped inside her gaze,

Transfixed, she is my guide.

Mesmeric stranger, enticed me,

Mystery so inviting...

Smile on lips is all I see,

Souls linked, so tantalizing.

Okay, so I hadn't actually written down her name, my words could be about absolutely anyone, right? I let out a huge sigh and rolled back on my bed. What a total, total idiot I was. If she didn't assume it was about her, she would certainly wonder _who_ it was about… and what it was about… did I even know myself? The words had poured onto the page as I thought about her – my own personal inspiring muse. Now she was going to think I was a total freak, or just plain odd, or gay….

For the first time that week I found myself hoping, no, praying, that she didn't attend class for the rest of the week…


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

Chapter 5 - Awakening

I walked down the corridor next to Eric, who seemed far too happy for 9am in the morning. I hadn't slept much at all, and the strong black coffee I had poured myself before leaving the house hadn't helped much. Even Charlie had raised an eyebrow; "Not like you to have caffeine overload Bells" he had replied with a smile on his face.

I thought back to the restless nights sleep – and the strange, vivid dream…

_Dream_

_Outside the wind was raging, cutting its way through the weeping willows that stood tall and proud outside the house. The broken gate, clinging tightly to the rusted hinges of long ago, moved to and fro, creaking with age. In the distance, bulrushes danced with frenzy, caressing the dark waters of the small lake, almost framing the reflection of the pallid moon, an amorous play watched by the pin pricks of light from far above. _

_Somewhere in the heavens a fulmination could be heard, a detonation of thunder, a warning to all consciousness that a storm was on its way. The dark sky, in association, shimmered – a glaring zigzag making its way, seemingly agitated and hysterical, across the celestial sphere. The trees below arched, succumbing to the commotion. _

_Inside my room all was calm – a paradox to the world of outside. My large velvet curtain swayed slightly, the wind catching the red material as it thrust itself through the open window._

_A candle flickered, casting a shadow against the wall. Alice was stood at the side of my bed, looking down at me. Her amber eyes were shining, and arousing, probing into my soul. Images of the past, of long ago, formed in her face – I could see them now. Her raven hair framing her delicate face. Her face pale, features translucent - the bewitching smile. As the candle flame consumed the room, so too did her image. _

_Outside the lightning forked across the sky above the house, leaving a glow of radiance behind, as if waving farewell. The wind, accepting some unknown instruction to withdraw, reached out to the perimeter of the house for one last time and departed. All was quiet; an eerie silence fell upon the house inside and out. _

"_Bella" she whispered._

_I raised myself up from the covers, and reached out to her…_

_I awoke with a start. I was alone, there had been a storm, and it had somehow entered my dream. I had never liked thunder or lightening, but seeing Alice in my dream had somehow made everything alright. _

I was tired, and cold, and damp – the rain had started around midnight and hadn't stopped since. Eric nudged me as I walked into Biology class, "Wake up sleepy" he whispered as I looked at him with a slight smile on my face. "Oh, so you've noticed I'm not a morning person then" I replied as I removed my jacket. Eric waved his hands as if to say "so-so" before carrying onto his classroom next door. I placed my coat on the only hook that seemed to be left, and looked for the first time at my desk… Alice.

She was looking intently at me. When our eyes met, she smiled and looked back at the desk.

Okay Bella, get a grip.

I walked towards my seat, and sat down. The teacher entered almost immediately and spent the next 30 or so minutes talking to us about the forthcoming test we needed to revise for. As each minute ticked by, my six sense kicked in again. She was looking at me, of that I was certain. I glanced now and again to my side, but fleeting glances were unable to confirm my suspicions.

Finally, the teacher stopped and walked around the room with more handouts. I sighed, and she spoke.

"Bella".

For days I had wondered what her voice was like; imagined it saying my name, though I had never imagined it to sound so… melodious. Last night, she had said the very same thing in my dream. I felt my hand grip on my pen, time to face your fear Bella…

I turned and smiled, "Hello Alice" I heard myself respond. "I hope you are feeling better?"

Alice slowly nodded, her amber eyes flashing against her pale skin. "Yes, much better thank you Bella".

I watched her lips as she spoke my name again. What on earth was wrong with me? I had never felt so… mesmerised… by anyone before. I was attracted to Alice Cullen, I had to admit it to myself – I had been since the very first moment I had seen her. The realisation hit me hard and left me feeling short of breath.

I nodded my head, "good" was my only response, in a husky tone I almost didn't recognise.

Alice moved her small hand and tapped the notes that were sat in front of her on the desk with her index finger, "thank you for these" she continued.

The poem.

I swallowed hard and bit at my bottom lip, "no problem" I answered, looking at her directly, I continued…

"I hope they made sense, to be honest, when I looked back at them myself, they didn't… "(I was waffling) "make sense I mean, to me… you know…" I stopped rambling and turned away, I couldn't even string a sentence together because being so close to her was driving me slightly crazy.

"They made perfect sense" she answered, her voice resonant, as she placed her hand on my arm, "thank you" she repeated and I glanced at her fingers. So delicate, and pale… the urge to place my own on top came so suddenly I felt myself going dizzy… all too soon she had removed her hand and had now linked it with her other on the table.

She moved a little closer to me, her action dissimilar to how it had been before. "You look tired Bella, are you okay"? – Her enquiry seemingly thick with concern. I chastised myself for not making more of an effort with my appearance that morning.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" I responded, "and I'm not really a morning person, to be honest. Bad combination I'm afraid".

"It was probably the storm" she answered. I was sure she was going to say something else about the storm, but she stopped herself and shrugged her dainty shoulders then continued.

"I must apologise for my behaviour the last time we took biology together, I wasn't feeling too good…."

I nodded and looked back at her face "Migraine" I finished for her.

"Yes, but I feel… better now… the pressure has subsided a little". And then she looked at me again, but this time I felt like she was looking into the depths of my soul...

"I understand now" she finished. I was about to ask her what she now understood, when the bell sounded and Mike appeared. I felt a little despondent – I had never wanted a class to last longer before, but I was starting to realise that there were a lot of things I had never wanted before I came to Forks. I had already decided that I would somehow give Mike the slip, when a familiar voice spoke;

"Bella and I are going to the library".

I looked at Alice, and then at Mike. The former had an amused expression on her face, the latter wore a scowl.

"Oh – okay" replied Mike, who then turned and walked out of the class, leaving only me and Alice.

Alice spoke, "I think you've an admirer there Bella". I nodded a little. She continued "I'm sure he'll get over you… eventually" and then she laughed. Her voice was an amazing, and beautiful thing, but her laugh was even more alluring.

I smiled, "Quit the teasing Alice" I replied.

Alice held her right hand across her heart, "But teasing is my forte!" she answered, another smile etching its way across her scarlet lips. This time I head myself chuckle, realising it was the first time I had laughed since arriving at Forks.

"You have a lovely laugh" she stated, moving a little closer to me. I was about to reply when another voice drifted across the room...

"Alice".

We both turned and looked at the doorway. There stood Rosalie, hands on hips, with a stern look on her face.

She spoke again, "I need to speak to you… in private"

Alice turned a look of genuine regret on her face.

"Sorry Bella, looks like we'll have to give the library a miss… this time" and with that, she flitted towards her sister. Rosalie followed Alice, but turned to me a split second later, her penetrating gaze exuding disapproval… of what, I was unsure.


	6. Chapter 6 Accident

Chapter 6 – Accident

I watched as Alice and Rosalie left the room. I was disappointed. Hearing Alice mention the library had charged my hopes – being with her for longer had made me feel content, albeit temporarily… Rosalie had appeared, and had pretty much destroyed any hope of me spending more time with her sister.

I packed away my notes, when something on the table caught my eye. I looked closer and realised it was a small piece of paper, folded in two. My hands reached out for it. Written on the top was my name, in clear pen craft. I picked up the paper and unfolded it, my heart pulsating at a quicker rate. I recognised the writing immediately, it was mine – the poem I had written about Alice was now staring back up at me. I drew a brisk intake of breath as my eyes scanned the page.

I reached the bottom, and stopped. The small paragraph at the bottom wasn't my writing, it was the same style that was on the front of the paper; Alice's handwriting. I started to read:

_Bella,_

_You're poem has me immersed. I find I am engrossed and preoccupied with your words – perhaps I could monopolise you after class; I am keen to read more of your poetry._

_Ax_

I folded the paper back, and placed it in my pocket. Okay, so she _had _received that faithful page when I copied her my notes. And she had read it, and commented on it.

I felt my cheeks burn slightly; her words were complimentary, but would she have felt the same if she knew the poem was about _her_? Had she suggested the library because she wanted to talk to me about the poem? Did she suspect it was about her? Why had she left the paper on the desk? Had she left it intentionally or by mistake?

So many questions, my head was still reeling with them when I got home.

"Everything okay Bells" Charlie asked when I entered the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water.

"Sure" I replied, before I started to cut the vegetables for dinner. If Charlie had his way, we'd be having take-out every night.

"You're settling in okay"? he asked as he folded away the newspaper he had been reading. "Making lots of new friends?"

Charlie, it would seem, was in an inquisitive mood this evening. I continued to chop.

"Yes – a few" I answered. I wasn't really in a talkative mood; I was too busy thinking about Alice, and what Rosalie wanted to talk to her about, in private…

"Mike called for you". Charlie's voice broke my thoughts, "think he's keen on you" he continued. _So does Alice…_a small voice echoed in my subconscious. "He seems pretty decent…." Charlie continued.

"Yeah, dad, he is – but not in that way" – my reply was a little sharp, and I looked at back at him to make amends, "Mike is just a friend" I finished. Unfortunately I had continued to chop at the vegetables without paying much attention, before I realised, the knife had sliced my hand…

"Ouch".

Charlie jumped up and took my hand.

"Jeeze Bells, be careful! Are you okay?"

I looked at the paddy flesh on the palm of my hand which was now covered in a deep claret… applying pressure, Charlie wrapped it in a towel but the blood continued to pump…

"Okay, I think that needs stitches" he continued.

I groaned. "Dad, it's just a small cut… I don't need stitches" but as he moved away the towel, I realised I did.

"Let's get you to the hospital Bells, hopefully Dr Cullen can stitch you up".

"Dr Cullen?" I asked.

"Yup, grab your coat and keep that towel wrapped around your hand".

I nodded.

Dr Cullen.

Alice's adoptive father.

I had wondered what he was like, and now it looked like I was about to find out.

Charlie walked towards his car, one arm around my shoulders.

Opening my door he looked down at me with a smile, "The things you resort to Bella, just to get out of talking to your old man about boys".

I merely replied with an "Mm". If only he knew.

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews – apologies if some chapters are shorter than others, often I use some as "introductory fillers" before getting to the meat of the story. More to come, I promise! ES.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Alice

Chapter 7 – Alice

_**Alice's POV**_

She was the new girl.

The new girl that everyone was talking about.

The new girl who, according to Edward, everybody was_ thinking_ about.

I hadn't given her much thought until the day I found myself looking at her through the window of the school canteen. Quite often, I didn't take that much of an interest in anyone at Forks high school. Sometimes, if I saw someone wearing something I liked, my interest was fuelled, but only marginally.

But that day, well – I knew that day was going to be different. On my way to school I'd had a vision, broken and fragmented, it appeared I would be sitting with the new girl in biology, but I didn't actually know what she looked like… until now.

As soon as I'd got to the door, something had held me back from entering. My eyes had taken a quick scan of the room, and seemed to rest naturally on her. I could only see the back of her, long chestnut hair tumbling around her shoulders. She was looking down at something, but I couldn't make out what. Moments later her head turned as she glanced around the room, and I saw her properly for the first time.

I was immediately aroused and fascinated by her.

I'd entered the canteen, and joined the rest of my family with my usual gaiety, my eyes never leaving her. When her chocolate brown eyes met mine, I was compelled to smile and the slash of red that appeared across her cheekbones….

I felt flattered.

And then confused.

No human had stirred any form of emotion in me before. The feeling was fresh, felt pleasurable, and I knew from that moment on, I had to know her better…

Of course, things seldom run smoothly, more so for a vampire like me. My step had quickened on the way to Biology; finally, I would get to meet her. But being so close had fuelled not only my desire, but my hunger. Now I knew how hard it was for my brother, Jasper. I had always kept my yearning for blood under control, and then she'd sat next to me…

The craving, the longing and lust had hit me with such a ferocity I was left reeling.

I wanted her, wanted to taste her blood…the desire had mounted; I could smell her intoxicating scent…

I'd moved away from her, and I knew my actions had caused her some discomfort, which in turn caused me discomfort. She didn't understand my behaviour, but then neither did I.

As soon as the bell had sounded, I'd bolted, like a coward. All of my senses were heightened by her. The urge to lean over and taste her exposed neck had shocked me, but the desire to claim her lips with my own had overwhelmed me more.

Taking a few weeks off school had been Carlisle's suggestion.

I could see that both he and Esme were concerned. Edward, it seemed, couldn't read her thoughts which both fascinated and intrigued him. Carlisle seemed a little worried; Rosalie seemed almost livid and couldn't understand my fascination with a 'mere human'. Emmet had teased me, but I expected that. Jasper had kept silent when everyone else was present; he knew me better than the rest of them and only mentioned 'her' when we were alone together. I knew I could rely on him, and his words, though cautious, were soothing. He had faith in me, he had said. And he knew I would find a way to be me again. Esme had sat with me, asking gentle questions – some I could answer, many I could not. Taking my hand in hers she given it a slight squeeze, "you can't help your feelings Alice" she has said, adding "I would like to meet Bella one day". I realised I desperately wanted that too.

For two weeks I had fed like never before, but still I yearned for her. But as the days passed, so too did my mania; I began to realise I could control my desires, that I was merely craving to be near _her_. Jasper helped, projecting calmness towards me whenever I felt myself going slightly crazy. And when he had handed me her notes and I'd sat on my bed and read through her words… I felt that bit closer to her, even though it was merely pen and paper.

And then I'd read her poem.

And I found myself smiling, and hoping – hoping her words were about me. And without really thinking, I'd scribbled a note on the bottom.

And then I'd had a vision. Chief Swan, hugging his daughter, murmuring that the storm would soon pass. Her voice, a little shaky, replying that she would be "just fine dad" and that she "wasn't a child anymore" but I knew… she still feared them.

As soon as I heard the first 'crack' of thunder, I knew my destination. I'd walked towards the door and found it blocked by the huge frame that was my brother, Emmet. His usual goofy smile was gone; instead he wore a worried expression.

"I know where you're going Alice" – his voice was quiet, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear but me.

"I have to" came my reply. I didn't know if he was going to stop me. If he tried, he would have probably succeeded, but instead he stepped to one side.

"I know" he'd said, adding "be careful sis".

I had merely nodded, and walked. Then I thought of Rosalie and how pissed she would be…"Emmet, please don't tell…"

He'd cut me off "Rosalie"? He asked.

"Yes".

Had I the right to ask him that? They were soul mates, they shared everything...

Emmet's face had then changed to his usual grin, without another word he had swung me up into a bear hug and whispered "tell her what"?

Sometimes, Emmet had the ability to shock me. I kissed his cheek. "Thanks bro".

It hadn't taken me long to get to her. I'd stood, looking down at her restless form. I wasn't certain how my need would react to being so close to her again, and I was pleasantly surprised. Oh, the craving was there, I knew instinctively that it would never subside, but I knew I could control it.

She looked so beautiful.

I knew she was dreaming, I felt myself getting closer and without realising, her name had escaped my lips. She was my catalyst. My incitation and motivation for existing. The questions Esme had asked me before formed in front of me as pieces to a jig-saw that were slowly being pieced together.

Her eyes had fluttered open and looked up at me hazily, and she had smiled. A compelling smile that penetrated my state of mind.

I wanted to stay, like that, all night. But her eyes had then blinked a few times, as if to gain focus, and I knew it was time to go. Half-asleep and groggy Bella may have smiled at me, but fully-awake and alert Bella would have wondered what the hell I was doing in her room. So, resentfully, I had left – so too did the storm.

I knew then that I had to go back to class, I had to see her and speak to her – I had to be me.

And that's exactly what I had been. Having her talk to me, and smile with me...had my heart been able to, it would have skipped a beat when she laughed. I was bewitched, aroused and fascinated by her. I knew I wasn't the only one interested in her; and it bothered me when Mike had sauntered across the room at the end of class. I wasn't the jealous type. I knew Bella didn't feel anything for Mike, her body language was so expressive… but I was envious. I'd seen him with her, seen him touch her… I wanted that, more than anything… and it may have happened…

Until sister dearest had turned up. She'd demanded to know what game I was playing, that I was acting out of character, getting too close to the "human", putting our family in danger…

I'd had a vision that she would turn up, so I'd left the poem for Bella, hoping she would see it, read it, and want to spend more time with me.

The day had passed; I hadn't seen Bella again despite looking out for her. And now here I was. At home. Sat, listening to Edward as he played a haunting melody on the piano. It seemed to match my mood.

And then I'd had a vision; Bella, at the hospital with my father, her blood on his hands… vampires don't often feel fear, but the possible impending danger to Bella was too much to bear.

I dashed out of the room, only to come across Rosalie and Esme.

"Let me guess" Rosalie had almost hissed, "You're going to see the new girl".

Esme had placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, "Do what you have to do Alice" she said. I smiled.

"What exactly are your intentions towards her Alice" Rosalie had continued. Had she asked me that before, I wouldn't have known what to say, but now the answer was clear.

"To make sure she is okay, Rosalie"

And I knew, deep down, I would ensure she would_ always_ be okay.


	8. Chapter 8 Carlisle

Chapter 8 – Dr Cullen

To say I was nervous would be putting it gently. Not of the hospital. I'd visited enough of those over the years – sprained ankles, a broken wrist, dislocated fingers, one fractured rib – they didn't call me Blundering Bella at my old school for nothing. No, it wasn't the clinical setting that had caused me to shiver, but the thought of meeting Dr Carlisle Cullen.

And shiver I had, which had caused Charlie to hold me even tighter to his side as he walked me down the white corridor, exclaiming to the nurse on his other side that I was "suffering from shock". I wasn't – until I saw Carlisle Cullen.

A slightly older version of his adoptive sons; like them, a handsome face with a pleasant smile. I felt plain in comparison – honestly, was it fair for such an attractive family to exist? Part of me recalled Angela's remark weeks earlier; "I wish they'd adopt me"… the thought was an appealing one.

Charlie was the first to break the silence, "Carlisle, thank you so much for taking the time to see Bells…."

Carlisle almost bowed, "It's no problem Charlie".

He directed me to a small room and I perched on the edge of the bed. "Its okay dad, really, you can wait outside". I looked at Charlie who was frowning… "If you're sure…"

"She is in safe hands Charlie, why don't you go and get yourself a coffee"? Carlisle had broke in. I was thankful when Charlie agreed, and walked out of the room.

"So, what have we here"? Carlisle asked, moving the towel. My cut, though smaller than I first though, was deeper than I realised. Once the pressure of the towel was removed, it started to pump more blood, dripping onto Carlisle's white gloved hands.

"Knife cut" I replied, a little timidly – "I was cutting vegetables, and it… slipped…"

Carlisle dipped his head and started to clean the wound. "It'll need a few stitches Bella, but soon you'll be as good as new".

I thanked him and watched as he cleaned, stitched and then dressed my wound effortlessly. I may have only just met him, but I began to realise why Charlie rated him so highly, both in his profession and out of it. He made me feel safe, and was genuinely nice, so when he asked me how I was finding school, I answered immediately, my guard now dropped.

"It's going okay, thank you. I've met some of your sons, and daughter… Alice".

Carlisle stepped back and looked at me, "Yes, they mentioned you Bella… Alice tells me you're her lab partner?"

I nodded. "Yes, I took notes for her when she was away from school, with her migraine". I watched Carlisle's face to see if his expression changed. It didn't. He still expressed friendliness.

"Alice suffers from them, from time to time, but she is much better now" Carlisle carried on. And I believed him. "It was a very nice gesture, copying your notes for her Bella – Alice was very appreciative".

I felt a slight glow, somewhere deep inside. "I'd do anything for her" came my immediate response. I then realised what I had said, and it startled me slightly.

Carlisle smiled at me again, when he spoke his voice was soft and gentle, "Yes, Bella. I believe you would".

I wanted to probe further about Alice, about all his children, but Charlie entered the room.

"Bells, Carlisle – everything okay?" We both nodded.

"I just need to prescribe Bella with some painkillers, and then she's all set to go" replied Carlisle, "just give me 10 minutes Charlie, I need to see another patient first" and with that he left the room.

Charlie seemed a little worried. "Dad, are you okay" I asked. Charlie shook his head.

"I've just got a call from the station, there's been a robbery and they need me there, like five minutes ago…"

I stood up from the bed, "Dad, go – seriously, I have my mobile – I'll grab a taxi home, or I'll call a friend to come and collect me".

Charlie shook his head, "You're injured Bells, I can't just leave you…"

I interrupted, "Injured? Dad, it's a small cut – I'm absolutely fine, go!" I laughed and Charlie smiled. He was about to continue when a petite form rushed into the room, colliding with me.

"Whoa" came my reply as the wind was almost knocked out of my lungs. I steadied myself and held onto the form that had such an impact on me. It was Alice.

"Bella, are you okay" she asked, a slight tremor in her voice. Before anybody could answer, Carlisle entered the room and walked up behind Alice turning her around, breaking my hold on her "Bella cut her hand on a knife Alice, but she's just fine"

Alice sighed, and before I realised what was happening, she turned and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. It felt like she was never going to let go, and I realised I didn't want her to.

"Looks like you've got yourself that lift home Bells" came Charlie's reply, with a trace of humour in his tone.


	9. Chapter 9 Journey Home

Chapter 9 – Journey Home

As I waited for my prescription, Alice remained at my side. She had asked Carlisle again if I was going to be okay, and had then insisted I sit back down on the bed while waiting for him to return. "Alice, I really am fine" I replied, when she asked me again about my hand. "I've had worse".

Alice tilted her head to one side, an action I found rather endearing.

"How worse?" she enquired.

"Broken bones, dislocations, sprains…"

"Bella!" she exclaimed, "Are you safe to be let out alone?"

"Surely you've had the odd accident Alice" I asked.

Alice shook her head, "No…"

And I believed her. She was so graceful and elegant, unlike me.

As I put on my coat, Carlisle took Alice to one side. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I noticed Alice nod a couple of times. Carlisle then placed a hand on her arm and gave it a small squeeze, as if reassuring her of something. They were then back at my side, and Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, almost mimicking his earlier display with Alice.

"Now, no more arguments with sharp objects Bella". He smiled. "I promise" I replied and smiled back.

"Alice will take you home now, take these tablets if your hand starts to hurt, and don't worry if it swells a little. I can remove your stitches in a few days time".

I couldn't fault his bedside manner. As I walked down the corridor, Alice's arm linked with mine, I couldn't help but wonder how many Nurses had a crush on Dr Carlisle Cullen.

A crush.

Is that what I had on Alice? Or was it more? It certainly felt like more.

A few minutes later she walked me to her car and I got inside. I immediately missed her closeness.

Within minutes I realised Alice didn't have a high opinion of the speed limit. We cruised down the road, at a faster pace than I was used to, yet still I felt safe. I was beginning to realise that, when Alice was around, I always felt safe. I imagined myself sat in Mike's car, had he been the one to pick me up. Would I have felt this comfortable and happy?

Probably not.

Then again, Mike wasn't the person who was invading my dreams, wasn't the one I'd been obsessing about…

Alice's voice broke my thoughts.

"You're smiling Bella, please share" she murmured, a smile playing on her lips.

I laughed. "I was only thinking about how I would have got home had you not arrived – Mike or Jessica would have probably picked me up, but I'm not sure which one I would have called…."

"Ah, which would have been the lesser or two evils you mean"? She asked, with a wink.

"I think I would have walked home" was my response, and we both laughed again.

"So, you rate me higher than Mike and Jessica?" Alice asked, glancing at me.

I nodded, "Alice, if it were a competition, you'd win hands down" I heard myself reply, "thank you again for taking me home"

"Good" she answered, adding "and it's no bother, that's what friends are for".

Was it possible to feel two strong yet varied emotions at the same time? I felt happy that she had called me her friend, but deep down I felt a little deflated – I knew I wanted more. I blinked a few times, mentally getting back into focus. I would happily accept her friendship, if that's what was on offer. I had no right to expect more. At least she liked me, unlike her sibling….

"I may have even called your sister for a lift" I began… "But I suspect she may have hung up on me".

Alice slowed the car down and pulled over. Turning off the engine, she turned in her seat and inched a little closer to me. "Please, Bella – don't let Rose bother you; she just takes a little time to get used to, she's quite protective over us…."

"But I don't understand why?" I enquired. "Does she think I am a bad influence or something?"

Alice took me by the hand. For the first time, I had skin to skin contact. Her fingers were icy cold, yet pure heat traced itself up my arm and through my body.

"Alice, you're freezing" I exclaimed, placing my bandaged hand on top of hers, sandwiching her delicate and small hand in both of mine. A small groan escaped her lips, "is that better?" I asked.

Alice seemed to be in a daze, nodding slightly she moved even closer and placed her free hand on top of my bandage "so warm" she mumbled, "so very warm"…

I began to get a little worried. "Alice, are you coming down with a cold? Look, I think you need to get home, you need a hot drink down you…"

Alice's head shot up and she quickly removed her hands from mine. Turning back to the wheel, she started the engine.

"Alice" I asked…

"Oh, I'm fine, really – I just feel the cold more than most, that's all" and with that, she steered the car back on the road.

When the car stopped outside the house, I didn't move. I didn't want my close proximity to Alice to end. And then she opened her door… and opened mine seconds after. I got out and stood facing her. "Jeeze Al, are you in the Forks Sprinting team or something?" I asked, slightly bemused.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "What, little old me?" she asked, adding "Al?"

I stuffed my hands in my jacket pocket, "Sorry, nickname I guess… it just, sort of, slipped out"…

"No apology necessary Bella, I think I rather like it".

Again, I felt the glow in the pit of my stomach.

"Would you like to come in for a drink"? I asked. I was disappointed when Alice shook her head;

"I have to help Edward with some homework… but I'll take a rain cheque, if that's okay"?

I nodded again, "anytime, and thanks again for the lift".

I was about to walk away when she moved closer to me and removed my bandaged hand from my pocket, bowling slightly she lent in, turned my hand in hers and kissed it. I was momentarily frozen, and then elated.

All too soon she withdrew, and smiled "You know what they say Bella, a kiss will make it better" and with that, she was back in her car, pulling out of the drive.

As I entered the house and sat down on the sofa, three things struck me. _How had Alice known I was at the hospital?_ There was no reason for Charlie, or Carlisle, to call and tell her. _And how did she know my address?_ We had been too busy chatting for me to direct her, and before I had even known it, we had arrived on the doorstep…

The third thought was one I couldn't shift.

_If only I had cut my lip, instead of my hand…_


	10. Chapter 10 Ancestors

Chapter 10 - Ancestors

I found myself retiring to bed earlier than normal that evening. Charlie still hadn't come home, but had called to say he would be late back. My hand was throbbing slightly, and I felt tired.

It was more difficult to get ready for bed than I had at first imagined. Although the cut had been small, the wound itself was deep and Carlisle had inserted more stitches, covering them with wadding and then a small bandage. As such, I was a little clumsy at getting changed. When my head had finally hit the pillow, I hadn't taken long for sleep to claim me.

_I was stood in the school canteen, watching her. Her aura transmitted so much energy, I felt myself aching. Slowly she stood, and started to make her way towards me – I felt a surge of anticipation enter my body. As she got closer, her image started to fascinate me, deeply stimulated; I spoke her name, "Alice"…_

_She took my hand in hers, and I could feel the coldness of her fingers, but it didn't bother me. She lent towards me, her scent intoxicating…_

_She was going to kiss me. _

_An aching, deeply rooted need took over my senses as I lent in to accept her lips…_

_Pure desire._

_Avid greed._

_Taking hold, I felt her lips on mine. With a fevered agitation, I pressed closer, demanding more…_

With a start I awoke.

A dream.

Another dream.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Never before had I felt this way about someone, especially another girl. I knew my life was going to change when I came to Forks, but I didn't realise how much…

Until that day in the school canteen.

I shook my head, and pulled the covers close to me, my head full of thoughts on what I should do.

* * *

That morning I realised I probably wouldn't be able to drive myself to school. I was about to ask if Charlie could drop me off when I heard a car pull up outside the house. Was it Alice? I ran and opened the door. My hopes were soon dashed.

It was Jacob.

"Morning Bella" he shouted across at me as he swung his large frame out of the truck.

"Hi Jake" I greeted back, walking down to meet him.

"Your dad told my dad about your little accident", he pointed to my hand, "So I figured you may have needed a lift to school this morning?" His voice sounded hopeful.

I nodded. Since arriving at Forks, I had only seen Jake a couple of times, and always in passing. "Sure, a lift would be great, saves me asking Charlie" I replied. It would also give us an opportunity to catch up.

"Great, go grab your stuff, I'll wait in the truck" and he climbed back in.

We were soon on our way.

Jake was the first to speak, "So, you liking Forks high school?" he asked.

I laughed.

Jake turned and looked at me, puzzled; "what's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really – everyone keeps asking me that question, that's all – my dad, your dad, Dr Cullen…"

Jake broke in, "You saw Dr Cullen?" he asked, a slight edge in his voice.

I waved my bandaged hand at him, "my little accident required stitches" I answered. Now I felt puzzled.

Jake made a "humph" sound and turned his eyes back on the road.

Minutes seemed to pass by, nobody spoke. Jake then broke the silence, "I guess you've met his kids then?" he asked.

"Most of the, yes. Why?"

Jake was normally so laid back, but he now seemed a little tense.

"I'm not sure about them", he finished. And waited.

"How come?" I asked, but Jake continued.

"I don't trust them, any of them, be careful Bella".

Okay, so now this was getting a bit strange.

"Be careful? Jake, your not making a lot of sense to me" I replied.

Jake broke in, "You don't understand" he continued...

This time, I interrupted him "I don't understand this conversation, Jake, and I don't understand where all this is coming from".

Again, silence. Jake made the same "humph" sound again, and I felt my anger rise steadily.

"Look, Bella – just be careful, okay? Our ancestors never got on that well…."

"Ancestors? But haven't the Cullen's just recently moved here?" I asked (sometimes, Jessica was rather useful when it came to finding out things about other people).

"So they say… maybe they _moved back_…"

I'd had enough. "Look, Jake – enough of the cryptic, okay? I happen to like them; Alice brought me home from the hospital last night".

Jake swerved the car, and we skidded to a holt. "You were _alone_ with her?" he spat out.

"Yes, do you have an issue with that?" I found myself asking. At that moment in time, I didn't much care if he did.

Jake seemed to regain some self control, "No… no, of course not Bella. You're my friend; I'd hate to have anyone come in between us". He started the car again.

The rest of the drive was done in silence. My mind ticking over the conversation we'd had. His ancestors didn't 'get on' with the Cullen's? What the hell did that mean?

Jake pulled into the school car park. "Here you go" he seemed to whisper.

"Thanks Jake, I appreciate the ride… but you have to know, I don't appreciate your hostility towards the Cullen's, they've been nothing but nice to me". I didn't mention Rosalie, if Jake knew she had taken a dislike to me, it would have only fuelled his fire even more, something I really didn't need.

Jake nodded, and then his gaze turned. "Looks like one of them is waiting for you now" he replied, curtly. Again, I hoped it was Alice, and again my hopes were dashed.

It was Edward.

I got out of the truck.

"Maybe we can catch a movie or something the weekend Bella" Jake asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not really sure what I have planned, but I'll let you know, bye Jake".

I closed the door, and walked slowly towards Edward.

Questions. I had so many questions, but no answers… maybe Edward could provide me with some…


	11. Chapter 11 Quileute

Chapter 11 - Quileute

It would seem as though I wasn't the only one with questions. As soon as I got to Edward, he spoke;

"How long have you known Jacob Black" he enquired.

"On and off for a few years" I replied, "each time I came to Forks during the summer, we'd hook up…" my voice trailed off. Edward didn't look particularly pleased with me answer.

"Why?" I asked.

Before he could answer, I felt a hand on my arm. Without looking, I knew who it was.

"Good morning Bella".

I turned.

"Hi Alice"

Alice smiled and linked her arm through mine, like she had at the hospital. Before she could speak, Edward spoke.

"I didn't pick her up this morning Alice".

I looked at Edward, and then at Alice.

"Jacob Black did" he added.

Alice's arm fell from mine. Edward shifted his penetrating gaze from me to Alice "see you after school" and he left.

"Okay" I interrupted, "what exactly is going on here Alice. First I get bad vibes from Jake about you, your family… now I get the feeling you're anti-Jake. Have I missed something here?"

Alice shook her head, "No – I have nothing against Jacob Black, Bella. Honestly. I asked Edward if he could pick you up this morning, I didn't think you'd be able to drive with your hand like that, and I had to help Jasper with something…" She quickly linked her arm through mine again, "I'm glad you got a lift in" she added, and smiled again. That smile, the one that mesmerised and completely enthralled me. The same smile that made me forget all the questions I had.

"It was nice of you to think of me" I replied, quickly adding, "I mean, with the lift thing…"

Would I ever be able to speak to her without getting all tongue-tied?

Alice squeezed my arm, "I always think of you Bella".

I got the feeling she would have said more, but the bell sounded.

"I have to get to class" I continued, "but, well, would you like to meet me at lunch?"

I was mentally crossing my fingers that she would say yes…

"I'd love to Bella".

It was music to my ears.

I walked into history class and sat by Angela. The teacher followed me in.

"Hi Bella – lucky you arrived before Mr Tate!"

I nodded "I got held up with Alice" and Angela smiled, "She seems very nice".

I smiled. Angela, I had noted, was always nice about everyone, a total opposite to Jessica who always found a way to criticise most people. "Yeah, she is" I replied.

My mind wandered back to the small discussion I had earlier with Alice and her brother. So much for getting some answers, now I was more confused than before. Edward clearly didn't like Jacob, and Alice… well, Alice had just seemed concerned that Jake had brought me to school. I needed to speak to Alice about it. Alone.

Most of the lesson went by with a blur, Mr Tate wasn't the most engaging teacher, but something he said held my attention:

"Legends, Folklore – Myths – they surround us, take the Quileute Tribe, Native Americans who reside in near-by La Push…"

Angela nudged me, "Isn't your friend Jacob Black from there" she asked. I merely nodded.

"That's your homework, research the tribe, and explore their folklore… and next week we'll discuss further".

As the lesson came to an end, I realised I was eager to do my homework for the very first time. Jake had mentioned his ancestors; would I find out any information about them during my research?

And, more importantly would I come across anything about the Cullen's?

I walked to the school canteen, my arms laden with books. Before I even sat down at my usual spot, a delicate hand was removing the books from under my arms where they were balancing precariously.

Placing them on the table, Alice spoke gently "Bella, you really shouldn't carry too many of these books - that's how accidents happen". She sat down.

I joined her. "Thanks Alice".

"How was class" she asked, as Angela joined the table.

"Bella has found her new major I think" was Angela's reply.

Alice raised her right eyebrow a fraction, "really" she asked, adding "care to share Bella".

I shifted in my seat a little, "Angela is just teasing, Al".

Angela laughed, "Teasing? Alice, you should have seen her in history – engrossed is the only word I can use". She then stood up, "Anybody want anything getting?"

I looked up at a smiling Angela, "A juice would be great, thanks. I already have a sandwich, Alice?"

Alice shook her head, "Nothing for me thank you Angela".

Angela left.

I looked at Alice, "are you feeling okay" I enquired. Of course, she looked okay. She looked more than okay, she looked beautiful. Her pale blue silk scarf was wrapped a few times around her neck, but a small part of her throat was exposed, and the urge to lean in and place my lips on the very spot was overwhelming. I seriously needed to get grip on my thoughts.

"Fine, I'm more interested in your love of history Bella, any particular period of time fascinate you?"

Angela returned with my juice, "sure you don't want a drink Alice" she asked.

Alice smiled, "I'm okay, not really that thirsty".

I opened my juice and took a sip, "Are you sure you don't want a taste" I asked.

Alice's eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked into my own.

"A taste" she repeated, looking a little confused.

"Juice" I continued.

Alice broke out of her daze, "Not really a fan of orange juice" she continued, "but thank you for asking".

I smiled. And my thoughts kicked in, again. Okay, so that was a little odd. To be honest, I hadn't seen Alice drink any kind of juice in my presence, but maybe she preferred something hot?

Angela placed her tray on the table, and shifted some of my books to one side. My trigonometry book that was on top slipped to one side, revealing the title of the book underneath "Myths, Legends and Folklaw". Alice picked it up, and turned it over in her hands.

Angela was the first to speak – "Bella's reason for liking history all of a sudden". She laughed, and started to open up her sandwich.

I watched as Alice placed the book back down on the table, looking back up at me her gaze seemed thoughtful.

"History, from the Greek _historia_, meaning "inquiry, knowledge acquired by investigation…are you investigating anything in particular Bella" she asked.

"The Quileute Tribe" I replied.

I watched for a reaction, any kind of reaction. There was none. Angela was now talking about setting up a study group. I couldn't concentrate. For some reason I felt a charge of energy radiate from Alice, who was now staring seemingly into space… a frown had appeared on her delicate face.

"Alice" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face. She didn't flinch. I rested my hand on her arm, "Alice, are you okay".

Then Edward arrived.

"Hi everyone"

Angela literally dropped her sandwich and mumbled "hi" back. I merely nodded before adding "I think Alice may be getting a…"

"Migraine" he interrupted. He lent down and placed his hand on Alice's. "It's okay Alice" he whispered. His voice seemed to bring her out of her daze. "I think I'd better get you come" he carried on, but Alice spoke.

"No, I'm fine, really. Thank you Edward, but I am needed here".

Edward merely nodded, and walked back to his brother Emmet, who had been watching the whole scene from a distance.

I took Alice's hand in mine, cold. It was still so very cold. "Are you sure you're okay Alice, because I'm sure Angela could ask Eric to drive you home…."

Alice placed her hand on top of mine, and I felt the same rush of heat enter my body.

"I'm fine, really".

Angela went back to eating her sandwich. Alice started to converse about a shopping trip she wanted to take us both on. I sat and listened as Alice's last words to Edward rang around my brain, _"Thank you Edward, but I am needed here"…_


	12. Chapter 12 Vision

Chapter 12 - Vision

_**Alice's POV**_

_**Vampires didn't feel fear**_. At least, not in the human sense. Then I met Bella Swan.

My vision of her at the hospital, standing near Carlisle with blood on his hands – her blood on his hands…the alarm and apprehension that had shot through my body for that split second had left me agonised. I needed reassurance that she was going to be okay.

I guess I have always been a little wild, and a little carefree – or flamboyant, as Emmet liked to call it. So, rushing headlong into the hospital room hadn't really surprised Carlisle, but it had stunned Bella, especially when I gave her a bear hug even Emmet couldn't have competed with. The truth was, I didn't care if I had stunned her, or even her father – I was just glad, so very very glad that she was okay.

I expected her to flinch when I embraced her; instead she had lent in against me and sighed, so very softly. The heat she was generating seemed to absorb into my cold flesh. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to leave her side; I was her custodian, or personal protector.

She smiled when I asked how she was; reassuring me she was going to be fine. Since when did I need reassuring of anything? I was carefree Alice, right? And then she had mentioned her previous injuries, if it had been possible it would have sent a shiver along my spine. I didn't like the thought of her being in pain. Any kind of pain.

Carlisle had taken me to one side, told me it was just a small cut that Bella would be okay. I told him then about my vision; he had guessed as much. He knew about my ability to perceive things with my mind, he called it my gift. I told him I would take her home, but I was worried about the cut. I didn't know how Carlisle managed; he had so much self discipline around the blood of humans. Oh, I could contend – but Bella's blood? That was a whole new story. Of course, my worry was pitted against my overwhelming desire to simply 'be' with Bella. Carlisle had squeezed my shoulder, "You have the restraint Alice" he had whispered, "She needs you".

And then I had taken her home. For the first time, I was truly alone with her. She seemed to relax once we had pulled out of the hospital car park. I had intended to stick to the speed limit, but I suppose I was never going to be a law abiding citizen when it came to driving. One quick glance in her direction, I'd realised she wasn't concerned about the speed – instead, she was smiling. Bella's smile was a wonderful thing, each time her lips parted slightly I felt intoxicated. I realised I needed to know what thoughts had resulted in that smile. So she told me, adding that I would win any competition if I were against Mike or Jessica in the friend's stake…

_**Vampires don't physically 'glow' when they are**_ _**complimented**_ – but on that evening, this vampire did.

And the Rosalie had ruined the glow – she even had the ability to mess things up, even if she wasn't there physically. Bella was saddened that Rosalie didn't like her, I could tell by the look on her face and by the sound of her voice. So I pulled the car over – I had to make her see that Rosalie was just misunderstood… and I placed my hand on hers… such a simple gesture…

She had returned the favour, her bandaged hand on top of mine… and I could feel it, the blood pumping around her cut, the temptation was too much for me to bear and without really thinking I'd placed my hand on top of hers, I needed to be closer.

She was so warm in my hand – I'd had minimal physical contact with humans before, but this was different. I felt flushed, and heated, the atmosphere felt balmy as I roasted under her delicate touch. I wanted her, not just her blood, but _her_ – all of _her_. I wanted to make _her mine_…

It was probably a blessing that she had exclaimed how cold I was.

Cold.

I was, and would always be, cold. Yet she made me feel so warm.

I suppose it was an obvious conclusion for her to draw – that I had some kind of cold. I knew I had to get her home then, so I could return and hunt with Esme. My thirst had been under control, and then I had touched her…

_**Vampires didn't make mistakes.**_

Well, I knew I was making them. Acting oddly around her was one. I may have only met her, but I felt I knew her – and Bella was inquisitive. And perceptive. I shouldn't have let her out of the car so soon after getting out myself, but it was so easy to relax and be me around her. And I shouldn't have kissed her hand, either. But I was buoyant, happy-go-lucky Alice, right? It's what I would have done for anyone….

Yeah, right Alice.

So I'd gone home. And I had hunted, alone. And I had found myself standing at the foot of Bella's bed, again. I told myself I needed to make sure she was okay. The truth was, I needed to fuel the desire to see her again. And I was captivated by her face when she was sleeping.

_**Vampires didn't hope.**_

Well, this one had started to.

Started to hope that Bella's dreams were full of my images. When she called out my name, I had walked to her side, and lent over her, as if in a trance. And I had surrendered to my need.

I had kissed her.

I'd relinquished all control, and I had kissed her. And she had kissed me back. Lips on lips, how I wanted so much more… then she had stirred, and I had fled, like a coward.

_**Vampires weren't cowards**_, but I had felt like one that night.

_**Vampires didn't sleep**_, but that night all I wanted was to close my eyes and dream of Bella.

I hadn't given much thought as to how she would get to school the next day. Jasper hadn't hunted, and I wanted to talk to him about her, so we'd left the house together to feed. Emmet had offered to pick her up, but I could still see the look of distaste on Rosalie's face, so Edward had stepped in. He was still very much intrigued by her – and I admit, part of me desperately wanted to see if there was any way he could read her mind.

I didn't expect her to get a lift with anyone else. Certainly not Jacob Black.

She was clearly tense when Edward mentioned his name to me. I didn't need Jasper around to tell me that. So I lied, or rather, told a white lie.

I knew what Jacob was, we all did. I didn't have a great deal of contact with him, or his kind, but I knew what he was capable of, and I didn't like the idea of Bella being near him.

I didn't dislike him… what I did dislike was him spending any time with her; I disliked him for wanting to spend time with her… I disliked him because, when he was around and close to Bella, I couldn't see her. I disliked him because he knew what I was, and I feared he would take her away from me.

_**Vampires didn't feel jealous**_. Well, this vampire did.

But then she asked me to meet her for lunch, and smiled at me again, and I was putty in her hands.

So, there I was, waiting out for her. She wasn't hard to spot, she was the only person carrying far too many books, and with a bandaged hand as well…

Her friend Angela had joined us. At first I was a little disappointed, I wanted to talk to Bella alone, but her friend soon made a favourable impression on me. She was, well – nice. If only Rosalie could take a leaf out of her book.

_**Vampires really don't make mistakes – ever…**_

Well – I did, again. I should have just asked for a juice, to save the questions, but I didn't. I was too involved in simply watching Bella as she got her sandwiches from her bag. And then her friend had returned with Bella's drink, and she'd placed the carton to her lips and taken a sip, licking a drip of orange that had escaped to the side of her lips… and she asked me innocently if I wanted a taste…

Oh, if only she knew how much I did want a taste – _of her_….

I knew Edward was somewhere nearby, I could sense him. And I knew he was reading my mind, but I didn't care. When Bella had mentioned the Quileute Tribe to me, those two words had echoed around my brain – and then the vision had come…

_**Bella, walking towards a truck, but not her own – and getting inside. Then everything had gone misty, but I could hear a voice, his voice… Jacob Black's voice… and then Bella, pushed to the ground, and then looking up at someone… and then more mist.**_

I couldn't see properly what was going to happen, but I knew she was with him. And I knew she was in trouble.

She needed me.


	13. Chapter 13 Questions

Chapter 13 - Questions

All too soon, lunch was over. I was conscious that Alice hadn't eaten anything, and so was Jessica, who had joined us a few minutes before the bell sounded.

"Don't you like canteen food" she had asked.

"I'm on a special diet" Alice had answered.

I didn't see why she needed to be on a diet, she was so dainty and petite. She looked exceptionally beautiful today, in her hipster jeans and a pale blue shirt that was open, exposing her delicate neck and part of her milky white chest. So soft and subtle, Alice was refined, something I would never be.

"What does the diet consist of" Jessica persisted.

Alice shrugged, "I watch what I eat, and drink…." Her voice trailed off.

"So what can you eat" Jessica continued.

I'd had enough of Jessica's probing. "What is this Jess" I interrupted, "The Spanish Inquisition"?

Angela laughed, and Alice looked at me with an expression of gratitude. Thankfully, Mike had appeared, and whisked Jessica away – they were 'dating' according to Angela.

"So, Mike and Jessica - lucky escape there Bella" Angela whispered, with a smile on her face. I merely nodded.

"But I guess there is always Jacob Black – from what I've seen, he's very keen on you".

I laughed, "Jake's just a friend, Angela".

Alice linked her arm through mine again, leaning in close to my ear she whispered intently "Does he know that Bella". Her breath seemed to caress my cheek.. She pulled away and I immediately missed her closeness.

I looked at her, Alice didn't often frown, but she was now.

Before I could reply, Angela spoke; "So, no romance on the horizon then, no love in the air" she continued, with a large grin on her face.

"No" came my rather curt reply.

Romance.

Love.

With Alice… if only…

"Quit the teasing Angela" Alice replied, "That's my job".

Then they both started to laugh.

I interrupted, "Okay, you've had your fun, shall we get to class now".

Angela scooped up her bag and dashed towards the exit, waving goodbye to use both.

Alice walked me to English, halting outside the door she squeezed my arm slightly "Sorry about before Bella".

I shrugged my shoulders, "No apology necessary Alice, I guess I was just a little tetchy".

"Why" she asked softly.

"Jake is just a friend, but I'm not even sure if we're that to be honest. He doesn't like me… hanging around… with you, your family. He got a little angry in the truck this morning…"

Alice immediately interrupted, placing both her hands on my shoulders, she moved in closer.

"Angry? Did he hurt you Bella"?

Her voice sounded urgent.

"No – no, he just… I don't honestly know Alice, I don't understand it, he mentioned his ancestors, said they didn't get on with yours… what did he mean by that?"

The question hung in the air. Alice stood still, her hands still resting on my shoulder blades.

"Alice" I asked again.

"Enter in your own time, Miss Swan".

It was the teacher, poking her head around the classroom door.

Alice smiled, "Let's spend Saturday together? We can talk then".

I nodded, and smiled "I'd like that Alice".

Alice smiled again, releasing her hands she bowed slightly - "Spanish calls" she seemed to sing as she then turned and skipped along the hall, looking back she finished "perhaps I'll learn a little more about the Spanish Inquisition", and winked.

One wink, and my heart seemed to explode in my chest. What was wrong with me? A simple wink and my emotions were left spiralling out of control.

Okay, so Jake had asked if we could see each other on Saturday, but the truth was, I wanted to see Alice more. Tomorrow would be Friday, and then I'd get to spend a whole day with her. My heart gave a small flutter at the prospect. I was becoming infatuated with Alice, my fondness was increasing to the point of complete devotion.

English seemed to drag, and I was thankful I had Eric by my side. His sense of humour, though a little warped at times, made me smile.

"So, Angela was telling me about your little accident Bella – maybe I should do a story in the school mag about knife crime?"

"Funny, Eric – my sides are splitting" I replied, smiling.

"Hey, watch the humour Bella, it can be sly!" he responded, poking me on the arm with his pencil. I laughed.

"On a serious note, do you want a lift home? I said I'd drop Angela off, I don't mind stopping by the Swan estate too?"

I would have gladly accepted Eric's offer, but I had already accepted one from someone else.

"Thanks Eric, but Jake text me a few minutes ago, said he could pick me up".

Eric winked.

I elbowed him in the ribs.


	14. Chapter 14 Confrontation

Chapter 14 - Confrontation

I finished class, and walked slowly towards the parking area. Eric was in high spirits, after spending half the class enquiring about Angela, I had finally managed to convince him to ask her out.

"Are you sure she likes me that way Bella? I'd hate to make a total fool of myself" he asked as he unlocked his car.

"Eric, you make a fool of yourself most of the time, so you won't lose anything by asking, will you" I answered with a smile on my face.

"True… okay then, I'll ask her. I hope you find someone Bella, and then we can double date".

I had a vision of Eric and Angela sat opposite me and Alice in a restaurant.

_Dream on Bella_ a small voice echoed in my ear.

"Look, Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome has arrived" he laughed.

I shot him a pointed look, and walked across to Jake's truck. Before I jumped in, I spotted Edward standing across the car park near his car. When our eyes met, he cocked his head to one side like Alice did when she was thinking about something. I smiled, and he returned the gesture.

"You gonna get in".

Jake's voice interrupted my silent communication.

I got in, and Jake pulled out of the car park – ignoring the speed limit. I suppose I should have been used to it, Alice hadn't paid much attention to it either but it seemed to bug me when Jake did it.

All was silent for a few minutes as I shifted my text books on my lap. Jake glanced down.

"Myths and Legends? Call that homework" he joked.

I smiled, "Believe it or not, Mr Black, my homework is you – or rather, your Quileute tribe".

Jake returned my laugh, "You won't find anything in there" he pointed to the book on my lap "not the truth, anyway" he finished.

"Really? Well, maybe you could share the truth; get me an A for my homework?"

Jake shrugged, "maybe – what made you get a book on myths and legends anyway?" he asked.

"I felt like researching – you never know what you may come across" I answered, adding "let me guess, you think its all mumbo jumbo".

Jake turned a corner, and looked back at me, "define mumbo jumbo Bella" he responded, his voice a little dry.

I opened the book and read from the index.

"Mummies, Wizards, Mermaids, Witches, Dragons, Fairies, Ghosts, Giants, Vampires, Zombies, Werewolves…. Okay, maybe it is mumbo jumbo" I laughed.

Jake didn't. "Or maybe not" he muttered, before he pressed down on the gas and we shot forward faster than before.

"You believe in this stuff then" I asked.

"I have an open mind" he replied. I was about to ask him exactly what he did believe it, when he spoke again, this time his voice was more level.

"So, about this weekend… I thought maybe we could catch a movie on Saturday? Your dad seems happy with the idea".

I turned and looked at Jake, a frown appearing across my face.

"My dad is happy with it?" I queried.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier when he came to visit my dad, he thinks it's a good thing, us spending time together, I think…"

"And what about me, Jake. Aren't you interested in what I happen to think?" I interrupted, a slight tremor appearing in my voice. I could feel the anger rise steadily.

"You said you'd let me know, I just assumed…"

"Well don't, because I have plans already Saturday. Next time, ask me before my dad, okay?"

Jake shrugged, "Okay, well what about Sunday". He was persistent, I could give him that.

"Look – I honestly don't know about Sunday, it depends how late I am back Saturday, besides, I'll have homework".

"Bella, you're blowing me off for homework? And what do you mean, it depends how late you are back – what are you doing Saturday" he asked, glancing at me.

"I'm spending the day with Alice" was my simple reply.

Jake's head shot around, "Alice Cullen" he queried.

"The one and only" was my dry retort.

"Bella, didn't you pay attention to anything I said to you this morning? She… look, none of the Cullen's are to be trusted. I can't let you spend the day with her alone, I just won't…"

The anger that had subsided now rose with a sudden force through my entire body.

"You won't let me? Jake – you have no power over me or my actions – I _am_ spending the day with her and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me".

"If you knew" he spat out "what she was capable of, you wouldn't be saying that Bella".

I ignored him. The agitation I was feeling was pretty hard to control. I bit at my lip. He continued.

"Tell her you're already busy, tell her you're spending the day with me – she'll soon stop hanging around you…."

I burst.

"Stop the truck".

Jake continued to drive.

"Jake, stop the truck NOW" I bellowed.

He did as I instructed.

"Bella…."

I jumped out of the truck and slammed the door shut heavily behind me.

He was soon behind me. Taking a hold of my shoulder, he spun me round.

"Bella, don't be stupid – you can't walk home. Get in the truck, we can talk about this".

I stepped back a pace, he was too close.

"Enough, Jake. I'm seeing Alice, end of conversation".

I turned, but again his hands were on me, this time his grip was firmer. He turned me around again, and grabbed my hands in his.

"Bella, I'm only trying to protect you" he whispered.

I stepped back, and pulled my hands away. The sudden movement seemed to catch him unaware. He let go, and I fell back, hitting the ground with a thud.

What happened next was a blur.

Quick as a flash, a figure appeared between me and Jake.

It was Alice.

"This is how you protect Bella" she seemed to hiss.

I tried to get up, but soon realised I had managed to sprain my ankle. I also realised I had fallen on my bad hand. A small trace of blood started to form on the bandage.

"Ouch" I murmured.

Alice glanced down at me and my now bleeding hand; her features seemed more ashen than normal. Her eyes were dark and I realised immediately she was furious.

Jake stepped forward, which I soon realised was a mistake. A big mistake.

Alice promptly moved towards him, shielding me behind her she pushed Jake, or so I originally thought. Perhaps push was putting it a little lightly, for Jake seemed to catapult back into the front of his truck with a large "thud". I could see the look of shock on his face, like he didn't expect Alice to possess so much force. His look soon changed to anger and he stepped forward again, this time not quite as close to Alice as he was before.

"Leave her alone Cullen" he sneered.

A low growl seemed to escape Alice's lips.

"Never" she warned, and then I saw her mouth open slightly, baring her white teeth…

I tried to get up again, but the pain in my ankle was too fierce and I drew a sharp intake of breath.

"Bella". Alice was immediately at my side, and I immediately felt safe.

"Get away from her" Jake barked.

"No, stay Alice" I mumbled placing my hand on Alice's arm for support.

Alice embraced me, and lifted me in her arms, which came as a complete surprise. I knew she was compact, I had felt her muscled, toned arms and stomach when she had embraced me in the hospital, but for someone so small she seemed to possess so much strength. And that shove she had inflicted on Jake…

Alice stood facing Jake, her body was trembling slightly.

"I'm taking her home, Jake. Try and stop me, and you'll be sorry". Each word was pronounced and sharp.

"Bite me" Jake mocked.

As she walked towards her car with me in her arms, I noticed the large dent in the front of the truck, from where Jake had hit it.

I jolted.

Alice opened the passenger door and gently lifted me inside.

"Thank you" I spoke slowly, "He... I've never seen him act that way before… I... I'm confused".

"It's okay Bella, everything is going to be okay, and you're just a little traumatised. You're safe now, you always will be".

Her voice was back to normal, soft and comforting. I glanced out of the back window to see Jake jump back into his truck.

Alice started the car.

"I'm taking you to my home" she whispered, I nodded.

"We need to talk Alice" I murmured.

Alice sighed, a sweet and soft sigh that made my stomach flip.

"Yes, we do" she responded, leaning across she placed her hand on my bandage but quickly withdrew.

"Bella, you're bleeding", she swallowed hard and continued, "Carlisle will need to take a look at your wound when we get home, he's not at the hospital this evening…" her voice trailed off.

I nodded again, I felt a little dizzy and disorientated. The whole scene that had just played out in font of me seemed liked a delusion or hallucination. My thoughts ran back to the chapters in the Myths and Legends book I had read in the library before I left school for the day.

The chapters I had flicked through, half heartedly. And the chapter I had stopped at when a picture that covered one page looked back up at me.

A picture of a female vampire. One that could have been Alice, if she had longer hair.

And the words, the words that were now swimming around my mind…

_**Ice cold….**_

_Her hands were, when I held them… so very cold, yet they made me feel so warm inside…_

_**Stealth…**_

_When she let me out of her car, the very first time she dropped me off home. And again just now, when she had appeared from nowhere to shield me from Jake…_

_**Strong…**_

_She'd practically thrown Jake against the truck, and then picked me up like I was as light as a feather…_

_**Graceful…**_

_Alice was so elegant and graceful when she walked, even when she sat and held herself, always so poised…_

_**Pale Skin…**_

_She was so pale in comparison to me, and I was the palest person I knew… and her face had gone so milky white when she had stood between me and Jake…_

_**Piercing eyes…**_

_That looked into the depths of my soul… normally amber, yet as black as night just now…_

_**Classically attired…**_

_Alice Cullen, from the top of her head to the tip of her toes…_

_**Tantalising Smell…**_

_I couldn't resist getting close to her, her scent…_

_**Impeccable accents…**_

_Alice was never hesitant in speech…_

_**White sharp teeth…**_

_Even whiter than her skin, and the way she had bared them when standing near Jake…. And Jakes last words to her, "Bite me"…_

_**No appetite…**_

_I had never seen her eat, or drink…._

_**Ancestry…**_

_Alice, and her kin… so very close, and Rosalie, so very protective..._

_**Unexplained appearances…**_

_The hospital. And now…_

_**Lucid dreams…**_

_How many times had I dreamt about her? Felt her presence…_

_**Blood…**_

_How quickly she had pulled away from me when she'd seen I was bleeding…_

_**Dangerous…**_

_I recalled Jake's words; _

"_She… look, none of the Cullen's are to be trusted. I can't let you spend the day with her alone…"_

_Yet I had never felt danger. _

_Only love. _

_Pure, powerful and intense love. _

_I knew that now._

I looked across at Alice, who was looking at me in a questioning way.

"I know what you are" I whispered.

Was I going insane? Had I really just said those words?

Alice turned the car onto a long drive and pulled up outside a large three story building, next to Edwards silver Volvo. Turning, she looked at me with warm amber eyes. Alice always smiled, but this time she seemed almost apprehensive, and even a little fearful.

I reached out for her and took one cold hand in mine.

Silence followed. I didn't know how long we both sat like that. I squeezed her hand, to comfort her. And then she smiled, albeit an anxious one.

"Say it, Bella" she replied, her voice gentle, "Please"…

"You're…"

I stopped myself temporarily, and looked at her – _really_ looked at her, for the first time since I had met her.

"You're a vampire" I whispered.


	15. Chapter 15 Salvation

_**Apologies for the delay – flu struck but now on the mend. Hope you all enjoy! And a big thanks for all your reviews.**_

Chapter 15 - Salvation

_**Alice's POV**_

Let's spend Saturday together.

And she had agreed.

I admit, I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her, but I did have another reason for asking Bella to spend the day with me.

Jake.

Edward told me that Jake had asked her out earlier that morning. One of the benefits of being a vampire; we could hear a pin drop in a crowded room if we put our mind to it. And Edward seemed intent on listening to Bella's conversation with Jake – mainly because he couldn't read her thoughts… and his opinion of Jake wasn't exactly a high one.

I walked out of class towards the car park and spotted Eric, who was standing close to Angela. He lent in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before opening the car door to let her in the passenger seat. They both looked so happy. Another couple at Forks High School then…

Angela spotted me, and waved. I smiled and returned her gesture.

"Humouring yet another human Alice?"

It was Rosalie.

"You should try it some time Rose" I replied, "it won't kill you".

Rose snorted and walked with me towards my car.

"Not taking your pet home today then" she asked, as Emmet came up behind her.

"Play nice Rosalie" he whispered as he lent in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I looked at them both, and then across at Eric as he pulled out of the car park with Angela.

No Bella.

Edward and Jasper suddenly appeared by my side.

Edward spoke as Jasper pointed towards a tuck that was now pulling out of the car park.

"She's in the truck"

Jasper continued, "With Jake".

I watched as the truck disappeared from view.

Rosalie shook her blonde head, "she likes to dice with danger doesn't she".

Danger.

Jasper sensed my discomfort immediately, as waves of calmness caressed my senses… but it wasn't enough.

"I have to follow her" I whispered.

Rosalie snorted.

Edward stepped towards her, his eyes dark. "Rosalie, Alice had a vision earlier – Bella _is_ in danger".

Rosalie glanced at me.

Emmet placed a large hand on my shoulder. "I'm right with you Alice – I'll kick his butt…"

"No" I interrupted. "I appreciate your help, Emmett – but this is something I need to do alone".

Emmett squeezed my arm, "Understood" and he smiled, adding "but if you ever need me…."

Rosalie shook her head, "Look, I think this is getting a little out of hand – we can't just intrude on Bella's life like this… she'll start to wonder… about us…"

I stepped towards Rosalie, "I'm not asking you to intrude Rose, but understand this – she _is_ part of my life now, and I won't walk away and leave her when she needs me – and she _does_ need me, I've seen it…. And_ I_ _need her_".

Three words. Three simple words that had escaped my lips.

I need her.

And I did.

Vampires didn't really need anything to survive, but love…

I saw the look of love displayed daily in Carlisle and Esme's eyes, and Rosalie's and Emmet's…

I wanted that. I craved that. And now I had found it, in the most unlikely person. A human female. Life had a way of throwing curve balls in my direction, and this was no exception. Bella was my soul mate; I knew that now – but how she felt was still a mystery to me… I hoped she felt the same connection as I did… sometimes; I _felt_ that she did….

For the first time since Bella arrived in Forks, Rosalie smiled. Her smile really was a beautiful thing, when she chose to use it.

"Okay… I understand" She looked up at Emmet who was now resting both his hands on her shoulders. She continued, "I remember that feeling Alice… a long time ago".

I knew she was referring to the time she saved Emmett.

"Go – just be careful Alice, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you…."

I nodded, and she embraced me.

I wasn't privy to the conversation that took place as I jumped into my car….

"_I'm still worried about this" Rosalie spoke, as she watched me vanish._

"_We all are" Jasper replied, "but we have to be there for her Rosalie… we always have to be there for her"._

_Rosalie nodded, her long blonde locks tumbling around her shoulders._

"_She's going to tell her, isn't she"… Rosalie's voice trailed off. "Is she Edward" she asked, glancing at Edward who was still looking towards the exit of the car park._

"_I try not to pry into her thoughts" was his only response, as Rosalie shook her head again._

"_Come on Rose, relax – Alice can take care of herself, and if she tells Bella… well, we'll handle it, okay". Emmet's voice seemed to calm Rosalie, as she got into Emmet's jeep._

"_Just take me home Emmett" she asked._

_Edward watched as the jeep pulled out of the car park._

"_Are you worried, Edward" Jasper asked._

"_Yes, but not in the same way as Rosalie" Edward replied, as he got into his Volvo. Jasper joined him and frowned, "I'm not sure I follow Edward"._

_Edward started the engine, and looked across at Jasper. "Rosalie doesn't want Alice to tell Bella about us, she's worried our secret will escape Bella's lips if she knows. I've been watching her Jasper, and I know she can keep a secret. What worries me is the relationship she will have with Alice… human and vampire… I know how Alice feels about Bella, determined, potent, flavoured, and consuming – I fear she won't be able to resist her Jasper"._

_Jasper nodded. "She is in love with her Edward". It wasn't a question._

_Edward put his foot on the gas peddle, "Yes" he answered._

_Jasper looked at his reflection in the glass "Alice will endure this" he whispered, more to himself than Edward._

I accelerated out of the car park - a thousand and one thoughts rushing through my head. Try as I might, I couldn't visualise Bella, or Jake… I was destitute of vision, my mind groping for something, anything that would give me a clue as to what would happen, or what _was_ happening…

If he hurt her…

A burning sensation, unfamiliar to me, tingled throughout my body… I ached, with fear and worry... I couldn't imagine never seeing Bella again.

Her nervous smile that often changed into a gracious beam whenever she was near me.

Her long, chestnut hair that had a habit of falling into ringlets whenever the air was damp.

Her chocolate eyes, that seemed to look deep into my very essence.

Her voice, so soft and gentle.

Her scent… so rich, luscious…

Bella – my Bella, the only person I had ever fallen in love with. I always knew there would be _someone_– my raison d'être…

My Bella.

I spotted the truck as my thoughts continued to vibrate around my mind. And then I saw him, towering above… Bella.

Bella who was sat on the floor, looking up at him with agitation and distress…

I don't recall pulling up across the road, or jumping out of the car, but I do remember placing myself in between them both as my rage engulfed me. I could taste the acidity as the venom started to moisten in my mouth. And then he stepped forward, towards Bella, and my anger erupted. I don't often lose control; I leave that personality trait to Rosalie, but even she couldn't have exceeded the pure hatred that ran through my body at that very moment as I thrust him backwards towards his truck.

And then she made a slight cry with pain, and I was immediately by her side – her guardian, protecting and vigilant.

I forgot, then. Forgot that I was supposed to hide who I was. Concealment was not an option anymore, as I picked her up and turned to face _him_.

And I remember what he said; "Bite me…."

Oh, I could have bitten him, I could have ripped at his throat right there and then but I somehow managed to control myself when I looked down at Bella, shaking in my arms. Bella, so pale and distraught.

I placed her in my car, uttering words I hoped would sooth, calm and comfort.

And I drove, away from Jake and his dented truck. Away from danger. I told her I was taking her home. And she nodded, and finally spoke.

"We need to talk Alice".

So many mistakes, Alice. I had made so many, was it a surprise she wanted to talk about what had just happened. I answered in the affirmative. I did owe her some kind of explanation… but I had to idea what I would tell her. I needed to break my thoughts, so rested my hand on hers, so natural…

But not if you're a vampire and the hand you've just placed yours on is bleeding.

Bella's blood. So close…

I had to withdraw. I had to explain my behaviour… "I'll take you to see Carlisle…."

Carlisle. He would know what to do, what to say…

I was lost in my own thoughts, as Bella seemed lost in hers. She was so quiet,

And I watched her face. So expressionless and masklike. Oh, how I wished I could trade my gift for Edwards right at that very moment, so I could read her thoughts, see what she was thinking. But then I remembered he couldn't. That somehow, Bella was immune to him.

Imune…

And then she turned, and her face altered so quickly it was almost animated as she raised one perfect eyebrow, almost as if she was contemplating the unfathomable.

And she looked at me, her face now clear and lucid.

"I know what you are" she whispered.

She knew.

It almost seemed like poetic justice that I heard those words as I pulled up outside my home, my haven. My family.

She knew.

Reaching out, she took my hand. So warm.

She knew.

Her words seemed to ricochet around my body.

I needed to hear her say it.

And say it she did.

"You're a vampire"

She knew.


	16. Chapter 16 Confessions

_**A BIG thanks to those of you who provided advice on uploading chapters!**_

Chapter 16 - Confessions

_Was I wrong?_

_Had I somehow managed to completely misunderstand?_

_And had I really just said those words?_

I placed my bandaged hand to my temple. My head was pounding as the blood rushed around my head.

Blood.

I suddenly looked back up at Alice.

Alice Cullen – a vampire.

My answer repeated itself in my mind – you're a vampire.

And then she spoke.

"Yes"

Yes.

I'd stepped out of reality. The facts of existence seemed to no longer apply. Instead I was in a fantasy where vampires coexisted with humans. Only it wasn't a fantasy…Alice was sitting next to me, authentic, and absolute…

I swallowed, and started to speak, my voice husky "I think I've always known… subconsciously I mean… if that is at all possible… my poem…"

"Mesmeric Stranger" Alice replied.

"Yes… and my dreams…" I knew I was incoherent, but Alice remained silent, looking at me intently. "You were in so many of them…."

"They were not _always_ dreams Bella" she replied, her voice so soft and gentle.

_Not always dreams_.

I recalled the kiss. Had that been a dream? I felt my cheeks blush.

Had she watched me sleep? I tried to remember my bedtime attire… boxer shorts and an old t-shirt… I physically cringed. Okay Bella, time to wake up, my subconscious yelled at me. You've just realised Alice is a vampire and all you can think about is what PJs you wore to bed…

I looked back at my hand. My cut was no longer bleeding, but the bandage displayed a claret clot that had dried, ironically in the shape of a V.

"Is this a problem for you Alice" I asked, as her amber eyes darted to my hand.

"It was, to begin with…" her voice trailed off.

"Biology class" I guessed.

"Yes – but Bella, please understand – I don't… we don't… drink human blood".

I nodded, and allowed her time to continue.

"We class ourselves as vegetarians, a family in-joke really… we hunt animals…"

I had never seen Alice so uncertain in speech before.

I moved back a little, placing my bandaged hand under my left arm, to shield it away from her. I didn't want to make things difficult for Alice… but my reaction had the opposite effect as Alice dropped her head slightly, a look of pain etched across her delicate features.

I immediately removed it, mentally scolding myself. Without hesitation, I placed my injured hand under her chin and lifted it slightly.

"I trust you unconditionally, Alice. Please believe me".

Alice nodded a slight smile on her lips. She spoke gently, "Bella, I won't lie to you, when I first met you… my senses… I couldn't concentrate. I was, am and always will be addicted to you; your scent… intoxicated me. I didn't know how to react…"

I placed a finger against Alice's lips. So cold, and full.

"Shhh, Its okay, Alice…" I replied.

Alice sighed.

Was it a sigh of relief?

A sigh of longing?

A sigh of worry?

I had to break the silence; the not knowing was tearing at me inside. And I hated seeing Alice so… worried. I had to lighten the mood somehow, so I said the first thing that entered my mind.

"You seriously dented Jake's truck Al"

Alice laughed. I was relieved. It was so nice to have the sunshine back.

"Jake knows, doesn't he…?" I knew the answer immediately, but waited for Alice's reply.

"Yes"

"He thinks you… would harm me, doesn't he?"

Alice moved closer, and lent her forehead against mine. She had never been this close to me before, not in the waking world…

She spoke, her breath stroked my face.

"I would never hurt you Bella".

And I believed her. Here I was, face to face with a living vampire, and I believed her.

"I'm not afraid of you" I replied, "but I have so many questions…"

"And I promise, I shall answer them all, but first…."

Alice moved back to her seat. Before I realised what was happening, she had darted from the car and was opening my door, holding out her hand to me.

"You really should be on that sprinting team Alice" I replied, taking Alice's hand in mine. It was still cold, yet pure heat radiated through my body, like hot coals in a fire.

Alice laughed.

"You find out I'm a vampire, and that's the first thing you suggest – please, don't ever change Bella".

_Please don't ever change._

For a split second that's all I could think about.

Changing.

Becoming a vampire like Alice.

The thought soon vanished as I turned and saw Doctor Cullen and Rosalie standing inside, near the front door. Another female joined them, and smiled at me.

Now I was a little afraid.

Alice gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Your family… they're…"

I couldn't finish. I swallowed hard.

"Yes, we all are Bella – don't be afraid".

I looked at her. "With my guardian angel at my side, why would I be afraid" I answered, smiling.

_I was about to enter the Cullen's house. _

_A house full of vampires._

_And I was human._

_I suppose I should have been afraid, yet all I felt was complete ease._

'_And I've fallen in love with a vampire'_ was my final thought as I followed Alice to the door.


	17. Chapter 17 Association

Chapter 17 – Association

I walked behind Alice, still holding onto her iced hand. She didn't say anything to me as we walked towards the front door, instead she squeezed my fingers again, without looking back at me and I returned the gesture. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was smiling. Sometimes, actions really did speak louder than words. I could almost feel the encouragement filter from her fingers into my own.

I wasn't worried, merely concerned. Not because I was about to meet a family of vampires, for some reason that didn't seem to cause me any anxiety at all… no, what concerned me was how they would respond to me. I didn't feel an ounce of fear for my life – I was far too busy fretting that they wouldn't like me. Bella Swan, a mere human – so very different to each member of the household…in comparison I was rough around the edges, unrefined, unfashionable, unsophisticated…. And a whole heap of other words that began with 'un'… how could they like me? How could Alice?

"Bella"

Alice's voice broke my thoughts. I looked up guiltily. I'd been staring at my scuffed sneakers…

"I'd like to introduce you to my mother – Esme, this is Bella".

While I had been pondering my probable poor impact, Alice had steered me into the hallway of the house, and now here I stood – Bella Swan, old green cardigan over a white vest and brown jeans, in front of Esme… elegant, and beautiful, just like her daughters.

Esme smiled, and I extended my bandaged hand without thinking, adding "It's very nice to meet you Mrs Cullen".

Esme took my hand in hers before pulling me into an embrace. "The pleasure is all ours Bella" she replied. Releasing me she took a small step back, adding "And please, call me Esme".

I smiled. I had never been that good when it came to meeting new people, but I immediately felt relaxed and calm with Esme.

Carlisle was the next to speak; standing next to his wife he took my bandaged hand in his "Bella, it's nice to see you again, under better circumstances this time".

Carlisle turned to Rosalie, who was still standing by his side. "I believe you have met my other daughter already, Bella?"

I swallowed – "Yes, hello Rosalie". I expected my voice to falter, and was slightly shocked when it came out firm and confident.

"Hello Bella" came her reply. I expected it to drip with venom… it didn't. She continued "I think your hand needs looking at".

Four pairs of eyes moved to my hand.

The dried blood.

Alice was first to speak, "Carlisle, Bella… fell… on her hand. Can you take a look?"

Carlisle was immediately at my side; with the same chilled hands as Alice he took my hand in his. "Come with me Bella, and I'll take a look – the stitches can probably be removed now".

I nodded, "Thank you Dr Cullen".

"Please, call me Carlisle – we don't stand on ceremony here Bella".

Alice linked her arm through mine again, smiling she motioned to an adjacent door with her head, "I'll come too" she replied.

Esme clapped her hands together, "Forgive us Bella – where are our manners! What would you like to drink?"

As I followed Carlisle and Alice down the corridor, one word entered my head.

Surreal.

I felt like I was in a day dream. The house was…magnificent. Stately, almost imperial and noble – just like its occupants. I reached another door and watched as Carlisle opened it to reveal a library or study.

"Alice, why don't you go and see to Bella's drink while I remove her stitches, we won't be long".

I turned and looked at Alice. I didn't want her to leave me, but I suspected Carlisle's suggestion was for her own good. I didn't know if there would be much blood when the bandage was removed. Alice inched closer to me as Carlisle entered the room.

"Are you okay if I leave you Bella" she asked.

Alice – always so considerate and thoughtful, despite the possible distress my very essence could cause her.

Before I could answer, Emmet appeared behind her, his presence almost looming due to his sheer size.

"C'mon little sis – Carlisle needs to check out Bella and her intentions towards you" and with that he winked, and walked towards the room we had left.

I could feel my pallid cheeks burn.

Emmet's voice echoed around the room, "Bella – Scarlett is very becoming on you".

I bit my lip.

Great.

Did the whole household know I had developed feelings for Alice?

"Ignore Emmet, Bella – we all do" was Alice's response as she lent in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. If my cheeks weren't burning before, they certainly were now. I looked quickly at Carlisle, but he was busy moving something on his desk… though I got the distinct impression he had witnessed everything.

"I'll be just fine Alice, thank you" was my rather feeble response.

Alice stepped back and winked.

My cheeks flamed again. This was ridiculous, I felt like an awkward twelve year old who had just admitted their feelings to a latest crush.

I turned to walk into the study as I heard Alice's sweet, melodious voice dance behind me "Emmet is right – red is most flattering my sweet".

_My sweet. _I immediately felt flattered by her endearment.

Carlisle looked up from the table directly at me and smiled.

"Take a seat Bella, and I'll take a look at your wound".

As Carlisle removed my bandage, I watched him. So in control. Curiosity got the better of me.

"How do you manage?"

I mentally kicked myself for being so abrupt with my question. Did they even know I knew what they were? Had I just made everything harder for Alice?

Carlisle removed the last stitch and rubbed his thumb gently against the small scar that was on my palm. He smiled, and then looked back up at me; his eyes almost sparkled as he spoke.

"I assume you mean this" he gestured towards the old bandage that still had remnants of blood on it.

"I'm so sorry" I stuttered, "Forgive my rudeness, I sometimes speak without thinking… and Alice… you must understand, she didn't tell me, I guessed…."

Carlisle pulled up another chair and sat opposite me.

"Bella – no apology is necessary. We always suspected you would find out. Alice trusts you, we all do".

I laughed then, at that, shaking my head a little. "I appreciate your trust Carlisle, but I think Rosalie would rather I vanish into thin air".

Carlisle sat back and crossed his legs. "Perhaps, before… but not any longer Bella. Family is important to us, Rosalie may seem a little harsh in her persona towards you, but that is merely fear masked. She doesn't want our family placed in danger".

I interrupted immediately, "I would never, ever, tell anyone – you can be assured of my secrecy".

Carlisle nodded and smiled, "I know we can Bella, please, just give Rose a little time".

I nodded, "I will, I don't want to cause any upset for Alice, she… she means a lot to me…"

My voice trailed off. She did mean a lot to me, she meant everything to me, but I wasn't about to admit that to her father when I was still trying to work it all out in my own mind. She was my world, and she would be the first person I told.

"And I believe the feeling is very much mutual" Carlisle replied, "and to answer your previous question… compassion. It has allowed me to perfect my lifestyle as a 'vegetarian', resisting the urge to consume human blood is second nature to me Bella"

He then stood and offered his hand, "and now, Bella – I believe we must now retire to the living room – Edward and Jasper are keen to talk to you and if I don't return you soon, I suspect Alice will come looking".

We both laughed.

As I followed Carlisle out of the study, a painting on the wall caught my attention. Four men standing on a balcony, one looked like Carlisle… though the period seemed…

"Is that... is that you" I asked.

Carlisle nodded, "You have keen eyes Bella".

As he closed the door I stopped.

"May I ask… how long? How long have you been… this way"?

One day I would be able to say vampire, but everything was happening so fast, it felt like the only way to maintain some control was to omit the word from speech…

"A little over three hundred and fifty years Bella"

_Three hundred and fifty years._

_Surreal indeed._


	18. Chapter 18 Family

Chapter 18 – Family

Carlisle was around three hundred and fifty years old.

Three hundred and fifty.

Those numbers were still careering around my brain when I entered the living room.

The living room that now housed every single member of the Cullen family. I swallowed, bit at my bottom lip again, and walked towards the empty seat that was next to Alice.

"Is lemonade okay, Bella" Esme asked, a look of concern on her face.

"That's fine, thank you" I replied, as I took the glass from her outstretched hand.

Everyone seemed to watch as I took a sip. I guess they weren't familiar with people using glasses in their house to consume liquids…

Emmet spoke next, standing near the large fireplace that seemed to be the focal point of the room "I think tomato juice would have gone down a treat – or maybe, even blood orange…"

Rosalie, standing by his side, gave him a sharp elbow to his ribs, but he didn't even flinch.

"Maybe next time" I heard myself reply, a smile appearing on my face. I knew then that I was going to like Emmet.

Alice inched a little closer to my side, and I felt myself return the motion.

Rosalie linked her arm through Emmet's, "It was nice meeting you again, Bella, but I am afraid we have to be somewhere now…"

Emmet interrupted, "what she means is, we need to hunt".

I felt my mouth open slightly, as Alice placed her small hand on my thigh.

Edward, sitting on the sofa across from me glanced at Emmet, and then back at me.

He spoke softly, "Excuse Emmet, Bella – we're still trying to teach him the art of being tactful".

Emmet laughed, "Sorry Bells – old habits die hard, if you're going to be part of this family, you may as well know it all from the start, right?"

I nodded and placed my hand on top of Alice's subconsciously.

_If you're going to be part of this family…_

_As a human? Or a vampire…_

Rosalie took hold of Emmet's elbow and pulled sharply, looking back at me she smiled apologetically, "See you at school Bella" and with that she practically pulled Emmet out of the room.

Not deterred, the latter turned on his heels at the last minute and gave me a mock salute, a huge grin on his face.

I found myself smiling back, his grin was almost contagious.

Unlike Jaspers…

I hadn't noticed him until now, as he was sat furthest away from me. His smile, if you could call it that, seemed rather strained.

Carlisle's voice floated across the room, "Please excuse Emmet, Bella. He can be a little blunt at times, but he means well".

I turned to face Carlisle, who was standing beside the seat occupied by Esme.

My answer was steady. "It's okay, really. I'd rather be faced with the truth".

And I knew then. Knew that the truth, though probably difficult to comprehend, was exactly what I sought.

Esme rose from her seat steadily, "You are very gracious, Bella".

I thanked her again as Alice interlaced her fingers through mine. She spoke gently, and my eyes were immediately on her.

"If you seek the truth Bella, there are things you need to know about us… our gifts…"

Gifts?

Now I was perplexed.

I felt a slight stirring of agitation in the pit of my stomach, but it soon passed as a warmth rose, slowly moving up and down my body bringing order and clarity. I had never felt that way before.

Alice spoke again, this time to someone else in the room.

"Thank you Jasper"

I looked from Jasper to Alice. Okay, now I felt confused again.

The look on my face was clearly not missed by Alice, who squeezed my hand again, gently she spoke.

"I need to explain our… abilities".

I watched as Carlisle nodded at Alice, as if giving some unknown acceptance.

"Come with me, I'll show you round the rest of the house before I take you back home".

As I stood, Carlisle held out his hand again, and shook mine gently. "Don't be a stranger, Bella".

Before I could answer, Esme was at my side and I found myself in her tight embrace again, "I hope you come back soon, Bella".

I nodded, "Thank you, it really is lovely to meet you all".

Carlisle placed his arm around Esme as Edward stood up from his seat and walked across towards me.

Standing close, he smiled – "Welcome to... now, what did Jessica call us… ah, yes – welcome to the Cullen Clan".

Alice poked him on the chest, "Edward! I expected that kind of talk from Emmet, not you!" She was smiling, as was Edward.

Edward held up both hands, "Sorry, Bella. Seriously, welcome".

I found myself smiling – the Cullen family banter was rather infectious.

Alice took me by the hand again and led me towards the door. Before we left, I turned and looked at Jasper, the only member of the family who had remained reticent throughout the entire meeting.

"Goodbye Jasper"

Jasper flinched a little, a look of complete shock appearing on his handsome face.

"I…"

He started to speak, but then stopped, as if contemplating what to say. Finally he smiled.

"Goodbye Bella".

Honestly, if Rosalie and Jasper smiled more often, they could seriously break a few hearts at Forks High School.

I followed Alice out of the room, up a spiral staircase, and along a brightly lit corridore. We came to a door at the end of the room, and Alice turned.

"Welcome to…. My room!"

I followed her and was immediately amazed with the ambiance – it shouted 'Alice' from every surface, nook and cranny. My room was… well, chaotic, a little threadbare and disarranged – everything this room wasn't.

I watched as Alice walked across the deep blue carpet, and sat elegantly on the sofa bed that was in the corner of the room. Patting her hand on the free surface beside her, I immediately joined her. I had missed the closeness.

"Do you like my room" she asked, a little trepidation in her voice.

I shook my head, "Alice – what's not to like? It's so tidy and clean – and the colours are very comforting. You should see my room in comparison… it's a total tip!"

Alice laughed, "You forget, Bella. I have seen your room and I found it rather… refreshing".

_Of course, she had seen it… while I slept, and had dreams about her… I felt my cheeks burn again._

Alice laughed again, "Oh Bella, you really are adorable when your cheeks redden – you captivate me".

I didn't understand how I could captivate anyone, especially Alice.

"I don't know how… I'm really not that special…"

Alice interrupted me immediately, "Bella – that is exactly what you are… which is why I want to tell you everything, about us".

I turned on the seat, so I was facing her completely. I was extremely thankful that Alice felt she could confide in me. I reached out and took both her hands in mine, not noticing the coldness like I had before. Interlinking our fingers, I edged a little closer.

"I appreciate this, Alice…"

Alice rubbed her small thumbs against my own and nodded.

"Then let me explain…"


	19. Chapter 19 Explanation

_**A/N – Sorry for the delay; hope you enjoy Chapter 19 (Alice's POV from the moment they arrived at the Cullens Home). Thank you for all your reviews – they really do make my day. HAPPY NEW YEAR to all! ES.**_

Chapter 19 – Explanation

_**Alice POV**_

I knew she was nervous. Who, in her situation, wouldn't be? But I knew Bella was different. Somehow I had always known – even before my very first vision of her, I _knew_…

You're a vampire….

I watched as the expressions on her face altered. She was thinking. I knew Bella; I knew every arch of her eyebrow, every bite of her lip, every sigh…

She had always known, she said.

And I believed her.

And then she mentioned her poem… and I knew then, knew that her words were about me. Mesmeric stranger, I was her mesmeric stranger… though I hoped, secretly, I would become so much more than that, so much more that a stranger to her. What were her initial words again in the poem… _mesmeric stranger entices me_… oh, how I hoped that was true.

And then her confession.

I had been in so many of her dreams.

How I had secretly longed to hear her say those very words. How many times had I stood, still, at the foot of her bed, watching her sleep… watching her toss and turn, incoherently whispering my name?

Finally, an admission. _**"In my dreams, you were in so many of them"**_… and I couldn't stop myself, couldn't stop myself then from telling her that they weren't always dreams… and how I reacted to her response. How could one simple blush send shivers along my spine? I had to physically stop myself then from taking her in my arms, stop myself from claiming her lips with my very own.

Oh, Bella. If only you knew what your very existence did to me.

I knew she was trying to make sense of it all.

_Of me. _

_What I was. _

_What it meant. _

_What she understood. _

I saw her eyes dart to her bandaged hand, and the dried blood, and I knew how she was going to react before she even moved it away from me… from possible harm... I knew then, that I had to make her see – had to make it clear, that I wasn't a drinker of human blood. The thought of her not understanding, of running away from me was unthinkable. But this was Bella Swan. So very different to any human I had ever met. Somehow, she seemed to understand me before I had even spoken. And when she placed her hand below my chin, I knew then that she really _did_ understand me, and what I was.

The feel of her hand on my skin was so comforting; I had never felt that way before with a human, or even a fellow vampire.

My aching and deeply rooted need flared like flames in a fire; I was completely in love with her. Everything about Bella had enticed me in – I was a mere butterfly caught in a spider's web when ever she was near me. I had to explain the effect she had on me, the mania I had felt that very first time in biology class… I owed her that much. And then she had placed her fingers against my lips, to calm me… and her words, _**"everything is going to be okay Alice…"**_

Was it? For as long as I could remember my existence had been surrounded by a deep, intangible façade – it was my walled defence, yet Bella had cut and severed through my concealment with such ease and sincerity…

_My brain was reeling with "what if's" and "how" and "should I"… _

_What if Bella didn't reciprocate my feelings? _

_How would my vampire and feral instincts cope if she did? _

_And should I even allow myself to think of Bella crossing the timeless portal, to become incessant and immortal like me…_

I knew she had detected my sigh, and I knew she was changing the subject to make me feel better. I knew, before she even mentioned his name that Jakes name would be brought into the conversation. Jake – a wolf… not that Bella knew… not that I would tell her, even though my brain was screaming at me too….

And I knew she had questions. Of course she had questions. She had just found out that I was a vampire, that we – the Cullen's – all were.

I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as we walked towards my house. I loved the feel of her skin, her touch. I couldn't quite believe that I was here, that we were here – together…

And she knew what I was. So many times I had visualised her saying those very words… you're a vampire… she knew… and here she was, with me, about to enter my house, my world, my sanctuary…

I knew, deep down, that Carlisle and Esme would welcome her with open arms. I also knew that my act of bringing her here, to my home, would speak for itself. Seeing Rosalie stood with my parents was a little disconcerting though. I hoped, and prayed, possibly for the first time in many, many years, that Rosalie would be civil to Bella. She didn't disappoint me and I loved her for it. I knew, though, that if anyone would notice the blood on Bella's hand it would be Rose.

Blood.

Bella's blood.

A month or so ago, the very thought of Bella's blood would have sent me spiralling out of control, yet now I was able to manage… oh, it wasn't easy – her scent alone sent a longing throughout my entire body, one I had never experienced before. But her blood… my own personal drug…so very inviting.

And Carlisle knew.

Knew that, despite my endeavour to remain under control, where Bella's blood was concerned, I was still very much a novice, still learning… like Jasper.

I didn't want to leave her side, but deep down I understood why I had to. Only my brother Emmet could enter the room and crack a joke at such a meaningful time… but I suppose I should have thanked him, his humour certainly eased the tension I was feeling. And it also made Bella blush again… that blush, the one I secretly hoped was just for me…

I left her, then, in Carlisle capable hands and entered the living room. Esme was still trying to find Bella something to drink. Jasper had sat on a seat furthest away from the rest, and I gave him my secret smile. I knew how hard this was for him, and I loved him for his endurance. Edward also sat across the room, one eyebrow raised, as if waiting for me to speak. Of course, Rosalie was the first to.

"She knows, then?" was her only comment, and I merely nodded.

"And she's okay about it" Rosalie continued.

"Yes, she is" was my response. The truth was, my mind really was elsewhere – how was Bella, was her cut going to be okay, what was Carlisle saying to her…

Edward, reading my turmoil, spoke gently.

"She's fine, Alice".

And then Esme had placed a drink on the table, and lent over me, squeezing my arm.

"Bella is lovely, Alice".

I smiled.

She was. And I knew without any doubt that I admired, and loved Bella, with every ounce of my being. And when she came into the room, and sat beside me, all I wanted to do right then was stand and admit my feelings to her and my family…. My love for her… my overwhelming desire to make her mine.

I saw Edward shake his head slightly. He could read my thoughts, and I smiled at him, projecting _I'm just excited, Edward – but I will tell her, when the time is right, and we are alone_. Edward returned my smile and nodded in silent agreement.

Only Emmet could spoil that occasion once more. I should have know, he was the joker of the family…. Yet Bella responded to him with a smile and a dry wit that made me love her even more. I found myself inching closer to her, to protect her from his jesting… subconsciously placing my hand on her leg.

I was impressed with the way she handled Emmet's comments, how I admired her strength and fortitude… yet I knew it was so much to take in… to understand what Emmet meant when he said _**we had to hunt**_….

For a split second, I hated one brother for being so blunt, and loved another for being so helpful…. Jasper, the one I knew I could always rely on… I knew what he was doing, I could see it in the concentrated look on his face and the way Bella seemed to relax as Jaspers gift of calm caressed her senses…

And then she said she wanted to know the truth. And I accepted her need, for a moment I didn't care if my family disagreed with me… Bella wanted to know about us, our gifts… and I wanted to tell her. I hoped Carlisle would understand, his smile and slight nod indicated that he did. So I knew, then, what I needed to do. And where I needed to take Bella before I told her, told her it all.

My room.

And then I saw Edward, looking intently at me.

I projected my thoughts across the room to him.

_I'm scared, Edward. Scared she'll fear me when she knows… about my visions…_

And then Edward smiled, and I instinctively knew everything was going to be okay.

I'd never shown anyone my room before, not outside my family circle. Even Rosalie and Esme seldom entered, somehow they seemed to know and understand that this was my sanctuary, the place I went to when I needed time to myself, to think, to listen to music, or to simply watch the world spin on its axis from outside the full length windows that made up two walls of the room.

As I entered, one window was entirely open, and I could feel a slight breeze. The trees nearby were swaying steadily in the wind, and I could hear small animals foraging for food or shelter. And the heartbeat. Bella's heartbeat, as it thudded softly in her chest.

I walked towards my sofa, sat down, and watched Bella as her chocolate eyes gazed around my haven. Her lips pulled into a smile, and I was immediately relieved. I wanted Bella to like my room, it was part of who I was – I feared if she didn't like the room, she wouldn't like me…

When she joined me on the sofa, I could never remember a time where I felt so at ease, and euphoric. Bella, my Bella, sat with me in my room – finally…

And then she had made the comment about seeing her room… and I had smiled then, adding that I had seen it.

And I had seen it, oh so many times – while she had slept, I had watched her… the desire to curl up beside her had engulfed me so many times… to take her in my arms and hold her. And she blushed again, and I was lost in the colour of her cheeks, and the quickened beat of her heart, lost in her chocolate eyes as they blinked a few times before resting on my own, lost in her smile, how I longed to simply be lost inside her…

I told her she captivated me.

And she did captivate me - my mind, body and soul… if I had one…

"_**I don't know how… I'm really not that special…"**_

Those words had brought me back down to earth suddenly – Bella had no idea how special she was… I had to make her see; make her understand that she was special…

As our hands met, and her fingers entwined with mine, I knew it was time – time to tell her about us, time to tell her everything.

I started with Jasper, and I watched as her head cocked to one side slightly as I spoke.

"He can manipulate emotions" she had asked.

"Yes, but he only uses his gift when it is absolutely necessary Bella, Jasper would never manipulate emotions for any other reason but to calm…."

I watched her again as her head nodded slightly. "He... I think he's projected calmness towards me twice now… downstairs, earlier… when Emmet said he was going to hunt…."

I waited as she swallowed, and then continued, her fingers gripping mine a little tighter than before.

"And before… when you had your migraines, and I gave him my biology notes… I didn't really understand it then, but at the time I was feeling a little frayed, being the new girl… after I spoke to him… well, I didn't feel quite so worked up anymore…."

I smiled, "That sounds like Jasper" I replied, and squeezed her hand again.

"I must thank him" she whispered. Her words brought so much relief, and I couldn't quite believe the degree of her understanding.

Understanding… she needed to know more about Jasper, and his plight – how hard it was for him to refrain from drinking human blood… so I told her. Not everything; I knew instinctively that Jasper would tell her himself, one day.

Bella's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Do you all have this gift Alice" she asked.

I moved closer to her, if that were possible.

"Only Edward, Jasper and I have a gift Bella – and each is different".

Bella nodded, "Please, go on…." She whispered, so I continued. I told her about Edward, told her he could read minds… and her mouth literally gaped.

"He can read minds? My mind…." Her voice trailed, and her cheeks became crimson.

I smiled, "Bella – you need to know, for some reason… Edward is unable to read your thoughts. We're not sure why, he can read every thought a person has – but you… from you he get's nothing".

I watched as Bella sighed, and nodded.

I couldn't help myself, "Bella – were you having some naughty thoughts about someone in Edwards's presence?"

Bella swallowed, "Erm, I'm not sure I can remember Alice… "

And I knew her uncertainty that she had – and I hoped they were about me. I removed one hand from hers and rubbed her arm, "Forgive me, Bella – I shouldn't tease at a time like this".

Bella laughed, and placed her free hand on my arm, mimicking my actions she gently rubbed my arm, "this is rather surreal, I admit. I'm in a house full of vampires, Jasper can reassemble emotions, and Edward can read minds… though not my own… why is that? Am I doing something wrong?"

I laughed then, and without thinking, I embraced her like Esme had earlier. My lips were close to her ear, so I whispered softly "You're not doing anything wrong, my sweet. So much to take in… I can't begin to explain how I admire you…."

Bella snuggled in closer to me, and shivered a little.

"Are you cold" I asked, concerned.

Bella shook her head, "No… just… being close to you, it makes me feel… "Her voice trailed off.

Aroused? Because that is the exactly they way I felt, right now…

She moved back and took my hand in hers again, "and you, Alice… what can you do?"

It was my turn to sigh.

"You can tell me, Alice… you can tell me anything".

Her voice was soft and calm, as she unconsciously began to rub her thumb across my hand.

"I have visions".

Bella's thumb stopped, as she tilted her head to one side, and then the other.

I allowed her time to digest what I had just said. Finally she spoke.

"Do they cause the migraines?"

I shook my head, "No… though sometimes they do take a lot of my energy. You see Bella, I can't control my gift, and I never quite know when I will get a vision… they often surprise me…"

Bella suddenly stood and walked towards the open window. I glanced at the empty space where she had sat. Did she understand? Was she afraid? I stood and joined her side. Together we both looked out towards the woodland that surrounded my house. I couldn't speak; I didn't understand what had caused her quick exit away from me…

Then she turned, and nodded "I understand now…."

And then she smiled. And pure relief ran through me, out of my body and bounced around the walls of the room. She continued.

"You had one, I think, in the canteen? Was it about me? Is that how you knew, about me and Jake and our argument…?"

I nodded.

Bella took my hand again, and lent her head against my chest.

"And before… in the hospital, when I cut my hand…."

I nodded again.

"Alice Cullen" she murmured, stepping back slightly, "you really are my guardian angel".

And then she smiled again, a dazzling smile that was for me, only for me.

Without another thought, I lent in and claimed her lips with mine.


	20. Chapter 20 The Kiss

_**A/N – Finally…. What we've all been waiting for?! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 20 – The Kiss

_**Alice Cullen was kissing me.**_

And my fate was sealed at that very moment.

Her soft, cold yet sensual lips touched mine gently at first, and I heard myself sigh.

I was overcome with longing, and when I felt her tongue dart across my bottom lip, I couldn't help but lean in closer as our lips merged deeper. And then I heard her sigh my name, so softly… _"Bella"…_

And I knew from that moment on our souls were linked.

I had never experienced a kiss like this before. Oh, I had kissed a few boys – but never a girl, and certainly never a vampire…

_**Alice Cullen was kissing me.**_

I wanted to feel more as my tongue cautiously moved forward and rubbed against Alice's.

I was consumed, enthralled and completely fascinated by her.

One kiss and I was immersed.

I felt Alice as she placed one hand to my cheek, our kiss still hadn't broken and the feel of her fingers as they stroked my face shifted my excitement up a gear.

"Alice…." I whispered in a husky voice that was almost unrecognisable.

I felt Alice smile against my lips as she muttered _"beautiful, so beautiful"…_

Me?

Beautiful?

I was suffering from delirium. Surely I was hearing things?

And then I inched forward… so my tongue was now caressing the top of Alice's lip, and I felt her tense… and then ease as she mumbled by name again, her voice now an octave deeper than before _"Oh, Bella... my sweet Bella"…_

_**Alice Cullen was kissing me. **_

How blessed I felt, that such an alluring individual would choose me – Bella Swan… my mind was racing as blood pumped around my body… she was lacerating all of my defences, and it felt so good…

I couldn't hep myself, as I gently rubbed my tongue across her teeth…

And I felt it. Her energy – so residual… my heart was besieged…

Her tongue quickly moved so it was stroking my own…

And then I bit her bottom lip gently…

One caress – I never imagined it would cause such a collision as she jumped backwards.

And there we stood, heavy breathing, visibly shaking, two pairs of eyes each with dilated vision…

I couldn't believe that I had just bitten her. My cheeks flamed, as I tried to find the right words to say.

My heartbeat quickened…

And then I felt her hand as she touched my chest, feeling my heartbeat.

"Alice… I'm…. so very sorry, I…."

Alice shook her head, "You were caught in the moment, Bella….we both were… Never apologise for that…."

And then she smiled as she placed both her hands on the sides of my face. Leaning in closer to me, so close that I could see her amber eyes, now a shade darker, she murmured, "You, Bella Swan are the most amazing kisser…."

My cheeks flamed again.

I couldn't speak properly, couldn't fully comprehend what was happening to me, to us…

I swallowed a few times before answering.

"Alice that was… we were… kissing…."

Alice took my hand and pulled me back down to the sofa bed we had sat on earlier. Leaning into me she moved a strand of my hair that had fallen out of place, tucking it gently behind my ear she winked.

"Oh, Bella – how you make me smile…."

And then her face changed, slightly, as a slight frown appeared.

"Was that okay? You didn't mind me… kissing you?"

I heard the uncertainty in her voice.

And without thinking, I lent in closer and whispered "Alice Cullen – it was perfect" as I claimed her lips with mine.

And it would have been perfect again, but a sudden knock on the door interrupted further exploration…


	21. Chapter 21 Interruption

Chapter 21 - Interruption

The knock on the door seemed to echo around the room as we both leapt apart. I had never seen Alice look so… sheepish… before now. I decided the look suited her – very cute indeed.

I took a deep breath to try and steady my ragged breathing. Our lips had only briefly met the second time, yet I could still feel them on my own… my bottom lip was still tingling with anticipation…

And then the door gently opened, and Esme appeared.

My cheeks immediately burned. The thought of her entering, without knocking first…

Esme smiled apologetically, "Sorry to interrupt you both"… she looked from me, to Alice, and then back at me again.

"Your mobile was ringing – it has been for a while… I thought it may be important".

I stood and took my bag from Esme's out stretched hand.

"Thank you Esme" I heard myself reply, although my voice was still a little hoarse.

Esme nodded, looked back at Alice with one raised eyebrow and then smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you girls alone…."

And with that, she was gone.

And there I stood, holding my backpack, my cheeks no doubt a deep burgundy as I tried to make sense of what was happening. I looked at Alice, who was still sat down.

"Alice?"

Alice looked up and glanced at me. Still she remained silent.

"Are you okay" I asked.

Alice nodded slowly, and finally spoke.

"I feel… a little frayed… I've never felt like this before…"

Frayed? Was that a good thing?

She stood slowly, and smiled – the smile I knew so well, and loved.

"You make me feel so many emotions I'm not used to Bella… you breath new life into me…"

I immediately spoke, "So frayed is a good thing" I asked, still a little confused.

Alice removed my backpack from my hands, dropped it on the floor and took my own in hers.

"Definitely, a good thing – a very human emotion I would say… nearly getting caught with my hand in the cookie jar so to speak…. "

I immediately understood. I made her feel more human.

She continued, "At least Esme knocked first…."

And then she laughed, her eyes twinkling. Her laugh was so infectious, I found myself joining in. Finally, I broke for breath.

"You do realise she probably suspected something, Alice? I can never hide my emotions… I must have looked so guilty…"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "Perhaps…."

Alice was now being her usual flippant self. I poked her chest with my finger.

"Esme may not have a gift in the physical sense, like you do Alice… but I would say she is very perceptive…. Didn't you see her coming?"

Alice shook her head, "Bella, my mind was previously occupied with something far more delicious".

Before I could answer, my phone rang again. I dropped to my knees and rummaged around in my bag for it…

It was Charlie.

I stood and motioned to the display, "I have to get this Alice".

Alice nodded, and walked towards the open window.

I took a deep breath, and answered.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

Charlie seemed a little exasperated.

"Finally, Bella! I've been worried sick about you – where are you?"

"Relax dad, I'm fine. Alice just picked me up from school and took me back to her place, so Dr Cullen could remove my stitches…."

Charlie sighed. "Oh, okay then… you can't blame your old man for worrying Bells"

I turned to look at Alice, but she was looking intently outside the window. I turned again.

"Want me to pick anything up on my way back" I asked. I knew the answer – take out, of any kind…

I was surprised with Charlie's response.

"You see to yourself tonight Bella. I have to work a double shift, helping out with some missing person's reports in the next County – I won't be back till late".

I smiled, "Okay dad – and sorry for not letting you know my plans… I've just had… a lot on my mind today".

I rang off, and turned again expecting Alice to be in the same position as she was before, but now she was looking at me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have realised Chief Swan would be worried about you… very careless of me…"

I walked across to her, "No harm done Alice, though I probably should be getting back".

Alice nodded. "I'll drive you – if you can handle the speed?" and she winked.

"Oh, I can handle it" was my reply, as Alice took my hand and pulled me out of her room.

The drive home was over too soon and I found myself wishing I was still with Alice in her room, on her sofa bed, kissing…

As Alice pulled up on the drive, her deep growl interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up and saw the object that had caused her reaction.

Jake was standing beside his truck, hands pushed deeply into the pockets of his trousers.

"Jake" was my only response.

Alice's small hands gripped the steering wheel, "I'm taking you back" she whispered.

I placed my hand on hers, "It's alright Alice, really".

Alice turned and looked at me, her eyes now inky…

"I won't leave you here with that…. With him" she replied, shaking her head.

I squeezed her hand, "Alice, I know you are concerned for me, but I honestly believe Jake means me no harm – I've seen that stance of his before… he feels guilty… he probably wants to apologise…."

Alice looked at me, "I don't like this Bella". Her voice was so soft I could barely hear her.

I nodded, "I know – but I really need to clear the air with Jake Alice…"

We both got out of the car, and Alice was immediately at my side.

"Where's Chief Swan" she asked, her eyes searching for his car.

"He's working late, won't be back till the early hours of the morning"

Jake started to walk forward, but stopped when Alice growled again.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble Cullen".

Jake's stance may have looked firm, but his voice was far from it.

"Just try…." Alice interjected.

I turned so I was facing Alice, my back towards Jake. Taking both hands in mine, I brought them to my lips and kissed her fingers. Gently releasing them, I lent in close.

"Alice – I will be fine, I promise you…"

Alice's head dropped slightly, and then her eyes were on mine… but she seemed a million miles away… the same look she had in the school canteen… another vision…

"Alice"

My hands were immediately on hers again, as I waited patiently for her to answer.

Jake spoke, "what's going on Bella".

I waved my hand to silence him.

And then Alice seemed to regain focus, as she looked intently at me…. And smiled.

"Okay Bella, but if you need me…"

I didn't understand the alteration in her frame of mind.

"Are you going to share your vision?"

Alice smirked… "Let's just say I've seen you in it, so I know Jake won't be a problem to you now".

I was perplexed. "Seen me? Who with? What was I doing?"

Alice walked towards the door of her car, and I followed.

"What, tell you and spoil the surprise?"

Okay, now I really was perplexed.

Looking past me, she pointed at Jake, "Behave…."

Jake snorted, "Yeah – yeah, bite me Cullen…."

Alice laughed, "Oh, I tend to leave that to Bella these days" and with that she turned to me.

"Mind if I come say hello later tonight?"

Later tonight…. My heartbeat quickened, and my mouth went dry,

"Sure…"

Alice smiled, "I knew you'd say yes… remember to leave the window open"

And with that, she was gone, leaving me standing with Jake, who looked as puzzled as I did.


	22. Chapter 22 Admission

Chapter 22 – Admission

I watched as Alice's car disappeared out of view.

I sighed, and looked down at the gravel. She'd only just left my side, and I was already missing her.

But tonight…

I'd be seeing her tonight.

Alice Cullen.

Vampire.

Friend.

And possibly so much more after _**that**_ kiss…

I heard a movement at my side.

"Err… Bella?"

I turned immediately.

Jake.

I'd been that wrapped up in the thought of seeing Alice again, I had completely forgotten he was behind me.

"Jake"

Jake pushed his hands even deeper into the pockets of his jeans.

"Look, Bella. I really don't want to… what I mean is… before… look, I'm just sorry – I should never have…"

I watched as he frowned, and sighed. Jake was obviously trying to find the right words to say, and was obviously struggling… I took pity on him.

"We're still friends, Jake" and I held out my hand.

Jake looked into my eyes, smiled, and walked towards me, taking my hand in his, he shook it firmly.

"Friends, Bella. And... Well, sorry…."

I smiled, "Apology accepted Jake – just don't go all possessive on me again, okay?"

Jake removed his hand, "You mean like she just did?"

I shook my head, "Now, now Jake…"

Jake held up both hands.

"Okay – point taken. I'm just concerned for you, you don't know about her, them…"

His voice trailed off as he stepped back and lent against his truck.

"I understand completely, Jake".

Jake laughed. "Yeah – right Bella. Look – I don't want to get into this conversation again, because it didn't end too nicely the last time… just be careful".

I walked towards him, and held out my hand again, this time to show him scar that was left on my hand.

"Alice took me to see her father, Dr Cullen. He removed the stitches… there was a little bit of blood…"

Jake immediately interrupted, "I'm so sorry about that, Bella – when you fell on your hand… I swear to god I didn't mean for that to happen…"

I hushed him gently. "Jake, please. Let me finish".

Jake looked at me intently, and then nodded. "Okay Bella…"

I pointed to the scar, "Dr Cullen removed the stitches, Jake, and he didn't even flinch when he saw the blood…."

Jake lent in, "what exactly are you getting at Bella?" His voice was firm, yet his facial expression was pure puzzlement.

"What I am getting at, Jake, is the fact that I know… I know what they are… and I know you know what they are…. Vampires, Jake. I know, do you understand?"

Jake stepped back again and hit the side of his truck with his back. Complete shock etched across his face.

"You know? They… told you?"

I shrugged. "I guessed".

Jake shook his head again. "And… and your okay with it?"

The look of shock was now replaced with bewilderment.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Jake opened his mouth to answer, but clamped it shut again almost immediately.

I waited for his to speak.

"Bella…"

Again, I waited, but Jake seemed unable to speak.

"I know what they are, Jake. And I accept what they are – completely. They don't drink human blood".

Jake rubbed his hand across face. I waited for him to answer.

"Bella… this isn't… I mean, you shouldn't be so… accommodating… you can't trust vampires…"

I'd had enough of Jake's warnings. "Look, Jake. I think we're going to have to agree to disagree on this one".

Jake frowned again.

I continued, "How did you know they were vampires, anyhow?"

For the first time that afternoon Jake averted his gaze away from me.

"Jake?"

He clearly didn't want to answer me.

Then I recalled the conversation we had before. Jake's ancestors… if Carlisle was as old as he said he was... and I had no reason to doubt him…

"Jake – is this about your ancestors?"

Jake sighed and looked back at me.

"Lets just say my ancestors knew them… the Cullen's I mean, Knew what they were…"

Curiosity got the better of me "And they had a problem with them?" I asked.

Jake sighed again, "Honestly Bella, I don't know the specifics. All I know is they came to some agreement about sharing the land, this land… providing the Cullen's didn't harm humans…"

I smiled, almost triumphantly. "See Jake – I told you they didn't consume human blood".

Jake snorted, "Yeah – well lets just say I still have a problem trusting them. And you really shouldn't hang around with them Bella, Charlie wouldn't…"

I cut in, "Charlie wouldn't believe you if you told him what they were Jake, and I would never forgive you if you did".

Jake opened the door to his truck.

"Okay Bella – have it your way. I won't say a word – I never have, remember?"

I smiled, "Touché, Jake"

Jake climbed into his truck.

"And… well, we're okay aren't we Bella?"

I shut the door to his truck and lent in through the open window.

"Jake, we are more than okay – you are, and always will be, my friend. You just have to trust and respect my decision, okay?"

Jake nodded, "Okay – but I will be watching them, Bella"

I nodded. I didn't expect anything else from him.

Before he started the engine, he looked at me, the same puzzled look on his face as before had appeared again.

"Can I just ask you one more thing?"

I nodded.

"She… Alice… what did she mean when she said she 'leaves the biting to you these days'?"

I felt my cheeks burn.

"Just a joke, Jake".

Jake's eyes narrowed. "Has she tried anything with you Bella?"

Tried anything? Did _kissing_ constitute as trying anything? My face flamed again.

Jake, not deterred, continued.

"If she tries to turn you Bella, I won't be held responsible for my actions"

I stepped back, so the cold air could stroke my red cheeks.

"Jake – nobody has tried anything, so please drop the big brother act – Alice likes me…"

Jake raised an eyebrow, "and that, Bella, is what worries me".

I shrugged my shoulders, "maybe I like her too…."

My voice trailed off. Had I really just said that?

I watched as Jake placed both his hands on the steering wheel.

"Just be careful Bella – like can turn into more – and I'm not sure it's that healthy to have feelings for…"

I interrupted immediately, "for another girl, Jake?"

Jake shook his head. "No Bella, for a vampire" and with that he pulled out of the drive.

I walked slowly up the drive towards the front door.

Alice Cullen was a vampire. Jake knew, had always known, and was worried about me.

Worried that Alice may try and, how did he put it… 'Change' me.

As I entered the house and walked up the stairs towards my bedroom, I began to wonder why I wasn't worried that she may try…

She would be coming to see me, tonight. A vampire would soon be popping in through my open window to see me…

And I wasn't worried at all.

I was excited.


	23. Chapter 23 Knowing

_**A/N – Again, thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing my story, it really is a pleasure to get so many varied and positive remarks – please, continue! It really does put a smile on my face.**_

Chapter 23 – Knowing

_**Alice's POV**_

Bella bit me.

I was the vampire, kissing a human.

And _she_ bit _me_.

How ironic.

And how utterly amazing.

And it was.

Bella's kiss was… amazing.

I never expected her to respond the way she did when I lent forward, throwing all caution to the wind, and possessed her delectable lips with my own.

She was the epitome of beauty, to me. The epitome of perfection – and here I was, kissing perfection.

I could hear her quickened heartbeat, and feel her passion – it oozed from her body and beckoned me to explore further.

I forgot who I was.

I forgot what I could do if my essence engaged overdrive.

Nothing seemed to matter except the feel of Bella's lips, and tongue, as it gently probed further.

I didn't think about what I was doing, what we were doing, because I didn't want to break the magic – and that's what it was.

I was a vampire, alone for so very, very long – waiting patiently for that special someone to enter my life… and here she was, my magic and compassionate Bella.

I never wanted to let go.

And then she bit me.

And my reaction startled me.

She had so much power over me… a simple bite on my bottom lip, and my animal instinct kicked in… and I realised, then, that a kiss would not be enough.

I wanted Bella Swan… I wanted to feed on her, not in the literal sense, although I knew instinctively that her blood would taste like nothing I had ever consumed before… no, I wanted to feed on her, every ounce of her flesh… one night… I wanted to spend it with only her, in her arms…

And then that look – when she realised what she had done… those flushed cheeks…

I felt so blessed that she had responded the way she had. Bella had responded to my kiss, and as I watched her cheeks turn scarlet, I couldn't help myself – I had to feel her again. I placed my hand on her beating heart.

The heart that had a rhythmic beat and kept Bella alive.

The same heart that kept me alive… or as alive as I could be.

The heart that I had fallen irrevocably in love with.

Bella's heart.

My heart.

And then her words tumbled from her lips… 'We were kissing….' and I couldn't help but smile, and pull her down next to me as I sat.

Bella was completely adorable, even more so when she was flushed and confused… those dark, chocolate eyes were mesmerising, and hypnotic to me. I placed a piece of her silken hair behind her ear as if in a trance.

We had kissed.

And the realisation hit me hard.

Bella knew what I was… and I had kissed her…

Did she mind?

It felt like she had enjoyed it, but uncertainly hit me full in the face….

Had I overstepped the mark?

And then Bella surprised me.

She pulled me in for a second kiss.

Bella was the only person who was capable of surprising me, and I realised I liked it.

My mind, always so focused and alert, was floundering. The heat from Bella, from her lips, melted into my body and nothing else mattered but her… and our connection.

And then a sound, so soft… what was it?

My vampire senses had seemingly left me.

We leapt apart, at that sound.

Yet my thoughts had still deserted me.

I couldn't comprehend what the sound was, until the door to my room opened, and Esme entered.

Yet still I was dazed from what had happened.

I heard Esme speak, and Bella answer, but I was still unable to move, or even look up.

All I could think about was Bella's kiss and how it made me feel.

Esme soon left, I think. Perhaps she had stayed a while – I honestly couldn't say.

My brain was working overtime, Bella's name seemingly on repeat as I thought about what had just happened between us… and how it made me feel…

Bella, Bella, my Bella…

We had kissed, and Esme had nearly caught us…

If I had the ability, I think I would have blushed, then.

And then I looked at her, my Bella.

And she was looking at me, intently.

She was worried about me…

So I replied with the only words I knew would explain…

'_**You breathe new life into me'…**_

And she did.

No longer did I feel as though I was merely _existing_, no – for the first time I felt like I was _living_…

And then she asked me, why I hadn't seen Esme coming…

At first I didn't know. My mind, sharper than the most lethal sword, had failed me…

But then I knew.

Bella.

I had been so engrossed in her; my mind was blank to any outside influences.

Only Bella was important to me, at that moment – Bella, far more delicious to me than any vision…

I wanted to say so much more, but her mobile became the second interruption of the day.

I gave her some space, more so for my benefit. Standing so close to her was having an amazing effect on my sense of balance and direction. I needed to control my urges, and the only way was to remove myself from her immediate vicinity.

I walked towards my open window and gazed at the world outside. I didn't need to breathe, but for some reason I found myself taking large gulps of air into lungs that hadn't worked for years. It seemed silly, yet it seemed to calm me as I listened to Bella speak to her father.

Guilt soon replaced desire.

Of course Bella's father would be concerned about her.

I hadn't given it a single thought when I had brought her back to my home.

Yet she understood, as she walked towards me and smiled.

I knew it was time to take her home.

Yet all I really wanted was to keep her here, with me, forever.

Forever….

Of course, I could remain here, forever,

But Bella… a human…

I tried to push the thought away from my mind as I pulled her out of my room.

For the first time I stuck to the speed limit when I drove her home. The quicker I drove, the sooner we would arrive at her home, and the sooner I would be alone again.

And then he turned up, again.

Jake.

It didn't matter anymore – didn't matter how I reacted when Wolf Boy was around, because Bella knew what I was, though the growl had escaped from my lips before I could even curb it.

I hated the thought of leaving her with him.

I knew, now, how he felt – it was obvious to me. He loved her, perhaps he always had.

He was my nemesis.

I trusted Bella implicitly – I knew he wouldn't be able to alter her opinion of me, of us… the Cullen's… what we were…

But I hated the thought that he may try and make her _his_…

Bella wasn't an object to be owned.

But if she was, she would be _mine_…

Would she tell him that she knew what I was? Would this anger him further?

My mind was working overtime as I tried to allocate my thoughts…

And then she took my hands in her and kissed them…

And I knew.

She would never be his, because she only wanted to me mine…

And that thought sent my vision into overdrive…

And I saw her.

Saw her with me.

In her room.

Together.

And I knew.

She would be with me.


	24. Chapter 24 Waiting

_**A/N – Next Chapter coming up, and apologies for making you all "wait" **___

Chapter 24 - Waiting

I made myself something to eat, though to be honest I wasn't really that hungry.

Charlie had called again to check on me, and to tell me he wouldn't be back until sometime tomorrow. Apparently they had a lead on a missing person in the next county, and he wanted to be there to help out as much as he could. I understood. He sounded tired, so when I asked him to take things easy he had immediately responded;

"Bells, I'm more worried than tired – are you sure you'll be okay on your own"?

I answered in the affirmative.

"And you'll lock the doors before you go to sleep".

I groaned, "Yes dad"

"And make sure the windows are closed too, I don't want to entice any would-be burglars…"

I guess Alice didn't count as a would-be burglar…

"Sure thing dad".

I now sat on my bed, a half eaten pizza on a plate on my lap.

It was around 9pm and I was bored.

I had already started my homework, though I hadn't been able to finish it. The thought of seeing Alice again did amazing things to my heartbeat and concentration.

Thankfully it wasn't due until next week.

I stood up and paced around my room, ending up at my open window again. I must have repeated this action for almost an hour, and I was now getting irritated with myself, or rather with my frustration.

Alice hadn't said when she was coming, if indeed she still managed to come…

_What if she changed her mind?_

_What if Rosalie tried to change her mind?_

_What if she had to stay out longer to hunt?_

Okay Bella, relax…

I sat back on the end of my bed and looked down at my hands.

The small scar that was on my hand.

The scar that had indirectly brought Alice and I closer together.

Together.

Is that what we were?

Together?

I still didn't understand why she had kissed me – not that I was complaining. Far from it. My dream had turned into a reality today and I was so very thankful for that.

But what was _she thinking_?

What was _I thinking_?

Here I was, waiting for Alice so we could…

What?

Talk?

Kiss?

More?

My head started to spin.

Okay, I really needed to calm down before I started to hyperventilate.

I'd already cleaned my room; it hadn't looked this spotless since I first arrived at Forks. And I'd already had a shower and washed my hair. I wanted my room to look nice… I wanted to look nice… for her. Oh, I knew she had already seen my room, but it was different this time. This time I would be… well, fully conscious for a start. And I wanted, no – needed, to make a good impression.

I glanced at my bedside clock again; somehow nearly an hour had passed while I had been fretting.

Okay – 10pm…

I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels, but found nothing of interest.

Typical.

Music! Yes, I'd play a CD – that would ease my mind, music always seemed to have a calming effect on me. I pulled open my favourite CD and placed it inside my lap top. As I logged onto my emails, I realised I hadn't responded to Renee's latest letter.

Perfect! That would certainly fill in some time before…

Well, before Alice arrived.

The music flowed from my lap top as I opened my email account.

My mother, it would seem, had sent me another essay…

I began to read – and soon realised this one was full entirely of questions.

I hit the "reply" button, got comfortable at my seat, manoeuvred my computer on my desk and started to compose my response.

**So – have you settled in okay Bella? The kids at school treating you right?**

_Yeah, Mum. I've settled in just fine, and I've made a few friends along the way. They all seem really nice._

**Have you managed to catch up with Jake again? He was always very keen on you Bella…**

_Jake and I have met up a few times, he's really changed since I last saw him – seems taller, and more mature… and before you ask me more questions about him, no mum – we're not dating and never will. Jake is just a friend, albeit a good one._

**There must be some nice boys at Forks High School… anything you want to tell me?**

I knew that question was coming; I was only surprised it hadn't been the first one she asked me. I drummed my fingers across my keyboard. How on earth did I answer that one?

_I've made friends with a few – Mike, Eric… and the Cullen boys are cool; Edward, Emmet and Jasper…_

**Have you been out shopping with any new girlfriends? I think your wardrobe could do with an update Bella, I would be happy to send you some extra cash if you need it…**

Shopping? I physically shuddered. Besides, there was nothing wrong with my wardrobe. Well, not really…

I immediately thought of Alice, and Rosalie… okay, maybe I could do with getting a few more tops. Maybe Alice could help me?

Alice…

_Maybe I need to get a few more tops, but I haven't had the chance yet. I've met a few girls who like to shop…Jessica and Angela have asked me to go with them but you know me, shopping isn't really my thing. I guess I could go with Alice; she's Edward, Emmet and Jaspers sister – her father is the local Doctor here, they are all such a lovely family._

I stopped reading my email.

Alice.

How on earth could I even begin to explain about Alice to my mum, when I wasn't even sure what was going on myself? Oh, I had absolutely no intentions of mentioning the "V" word…

But adding "oh, and by the way I kissed Alice today and it was the most amazing experience of my life"…

I just couldn't type that.

Not yet.

Not until..

Until what Bella?

I rubbed my eyes and continued to read.

**I hope your dad is taking good care of you Bella – are you eating take-out every night?**

I smiled at that.

_You know Charlie – he is a fan of takeaway, but no – we've had home cooked meals too Mum, you would be proud!_

**Well – remember, I am only a phone call away Bella – or text if you'd prefer, Phil is teaching me how to respond; not sure how you teenagers manage! Love you – mail me!**

I smiled again – Renee was, to put it gently, a technophobe.

_Think I'll stick to calling – no offence mum, but I think it would take you all evening to compose one text message. Love to you and Phil, and I promise I'll mail again next week._

I hit the send button and lent back on my chair. I'd almost forgotten how inquisitive she was.

My CD was coming towards the last track; my favourite. I flicked through a few other emails as my voice naturally started to hum along to the music.

I was still smiling at the thought of my mum texting, and humming along to my song when a soft voice floated across the room.

"Bella".

I turned quickly on my seat and my eyes came to naturally rest on the petite form that was Alice, who was leaning against my window sill, a smile on her face.

She had arrived.


	25. Chapter 25 Patience

A/N – Hi everyone. Another chapter for you all to get your 'teeth' into Enjoy!

Chapter 25 - Patience

_**Alice's POV**_

I'd gone hunting as soon as I returned home.

I was almost certain I could cope now, cope with being so close to Bella. Her close proximity certainly did strange things me; but I was starting to understand that it wasn't a _need_ for her _blood _that sent a shiver down my spine and clouded my visions.

No.

It was simply a _need_ for _her_.

So, here I now stood – in my room, looking out into the dark skies. I watched as the clouds slowly gave way to the moons silver glow.

Pure tranquillity.

I always felt this way when the moon was full – tonight was no exception. I watched as the white orb seemed to smile and gaze, it sights upon the starlit maze that surrounded it.

How I could liken my life to one that was constantly trying to find its way through a maze.

Always searching for the right path to take, my visions sometimes helping and sometimes hindering me.

I'd found the centre of my maze the day I joined the Cullen's, my family, my rock, my nucleus.

But there was always something missing.

I shifted my stance slightly so my head was now leaning outside.

I'd never been able to fully comprehend my life before I became what I was. Often my mind would wander, for a split second I could almost embrace the world of dreams that were within me – but they seldom lasted.

I had never known what was reality, and what was memory – often I assumed my subconscious was manipulating what I saw to aid me in my quest for the truth. But I had always felt alone. Even my family couldn't breach the gaping hole I felt deep inside.

Pictures in the depths of my mind, whether truth or otherwise, had become my way of being…

Until I met her.

Shapes, those shapes that entered my mind, were always cloaked in mystery…

Until I met her.

I had always searched for that one vision that would explain _what I was_ and how _I could feel_, and now I had met Bella, I knew I had found it.

This feeling was so new to me, magic and surreal…

She made me feel things I had never felt before as a vampire. And as I watched the clouds caress the pallid moon, I knew instinctively that I had never felt this way about anyone else, even when I was a human.

The wind had started to blow as it gently moved against my face.

Bella was my destiny.

I heard a movement behind me. I knew who it was without having to look.

"Edward".

My voice was soft and calm.

"Alice".

I turned then, and walked towards him. He was smiling, and I knew then that he had heard some of my thoughts.

"I'd like to meet my destiny one of these days, Alice" he murmured, and his eyes seemed to flicker like the candle flame that was burning steadily to our side.

I smiled. "Maybe one day you will".

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "I can be patient – the question is Alice… can you?"

I knew he was going to ask me that, I didn't need to be a mind reader to understand the look of concern on his face.

I'd also seen him coming, literally. That was why I had waited here, patiently, for him to arrive before I set out to visit Bella

I lent against my window.

"You're concerned?" I asked my voice still low.

Edward walked towards the open window where I had previously stood. Without looking at me, he spoke gently.

"Perhaps, a little. I don't want you to get hurt Alice".

"You know how deeply I feel for her, Edward" was my simple reply.

Edward turned then, and smiled. "I don't think your feelings are in question here Alice".

I immediately interrupted "So you doubt Bella's?"

Edward shook his head, "No – I may not be able to read her mind Alice, but it's obvious to me, to us all, that she too feels deeply for you".

Now I was a little puzzled.

"I don't understand?"

Edward walked towards me, and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Alice – you know what we are; what we are capable of. I know how hard you've worked at combating your animal instinct when it comes to Bella, her blood… but she is human…"

I nodded slowly.

"Human, Alice. She'll age, grow up… she'll want to experience life…"

I nodded again.

"Will you be able to let her go, Alice? Let her go if she wants to?"

Edward wasn't telling me anything I hadn't already thought of myself.

The truth was, I honestly didn't know if I could let her go if she chose to leave me, I had no way of knowing how I would react…

But right now, right at this very moment in time, she wasn't going anywhere. And I needed her, needed to be with her…

I would never stop her from making her own decisions, even if they included moving away from Forks, from me… and I would never hurt her, even though the hurt would cut through me like a knife…

Edward watched me intently, and then nodded.

"I understand. And I'm sorry, Alice. Sorry for bringing this up… I just care for you…"

Sometimes it was so easy explaining to Edward. Not one world had escaped my lips, but he understood… he understood more than anybody else would.

I placed my hand on his.

"I know, thank you Edward".

Edward smiled again. "What are brothers for?" he asked.

I watched as he slowly moved towards the door. Again, I waited for what I knew was coming next…

"Oh, and Alice – don't stay up too late tonight, remember you and Bella have school tomorrow" and with that he winked.

"You've been hunting with Emmet, haven't you?" I asked as I threw a small cushion at his body. Of course, he was too quick. I watched as the cushion hit the door and landed on the floor.

It was time to see Bella.

I leapt from my open window and ran towards the object of my desire. It didn't take me long to arrive, and I immediately noticed the orange glow radiating from Bella's bedroom.

I had been slightly worried that she had fallen asleep, as I glanced at the watch on my wrist.

"Kinda late for a visit don't you think"?

Jake.

I turned and saw him standing with his arms folded across his chest. Why hadn't I seen _this_?

My agitation engulfed me.

"Not when one has an invite" was my simple response as I mimicked his stance, folding my arms in front of me.

I continued.

"You look a little miffed, Jake. Hasn't Bella invited you over too?"

My voice was sweet as honey. I knew the answer, but the opportunity to poke fun was too good to miss.

Jake snorted.

I continued, "I take that as a no, then – which begs the question Wolf Boy – what are _you_ doing here?"

Jake shifted slightly.

"Don't call me that Bloodsucker".

I laughed.

"Is that the best you can do Jake? How original"

Jake shook his head "Oh, I have plenty of things I could say…"

I shrugged, "So, go ahead – let's put all our cards on the table shall we, you, me and Bella?"

Jake frowned.

"I don't understand" he muttered, as he looked up at Bella's open window.

I walked towards him and placed a finger on his chest.

"Bella knows what I am, Jake. Perhaps its time you told her what you are".

Jake stepped back.

"Don't you dare tell her Cullen, I'll…"

I immediately interrupted.

"I have no intention of telling her about you, relax Jake. But don't you think its time she knew? She would understand…."

Jake shook his head again, "No – listen to me. She wouldn't…"

I waited as Jake tried to find the right words.

I understood his denial. I had felt the very same thing. Bella had discovered what I was, in that respect I was lucky… but she would never guess about Jake…

I continued.

"Look, Jake. I don't want any hassle – but understand this. I am what I am, and Bella knows. She's perceptive, give her a little credit. If you have feelings for her like I know you do, you should trust her".

Jake frowned again, but continued to listen.

"I'm not going to leave her anytime soon Jake, so get over it. I care for her. More than you know. And I hate to see her upset… so why don't we try and at least be civil to one another?"

Again Jake frowned. Finally he spoke.

"I can't tell her… it's against the rules…."

I shrugged.

"Well maybe you can find your way around them"

Jake sighed.

"I can't do this Alice, okay? It's against everything I know, everything I've been brought up to respect and believe in – I can't be friends with a vampire…"

I stepped back.

"Well, you just called me Alice which certainly beats Bloodsucker, or even Cullen, so I guess that's a start"

Jake still looked puzzled; as if he was trying to understand the thoughts that were rushing through his head, understand me… and our conversation. How I wished Edward was there to give me a little insight.

I looked up at Bella's window, and any patience I had dissolved.

I spoke steadily.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone I've been waiting all evening to see"

And with that I walked away, leaving Jake standing, the frown still on his face.


	26. Chapter 26 Connection

_**A/N – Sincere apologies for the delay in posting this Chapter – had a lot going on – but finally managed to get it finished – sit back and enjoy, and before you know it I will have posted Chapter 27 **___

Chapter 26 - Connection

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

It was a blessing I was sat down.

Had I been stood up, I would have fallen.

My legs were shaking like jelly, and my heart was beating faster that I thought humanly possible.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

My throat had gone dry, and I was pretty sure I was perspiring.

Such an influx of feelings and emotions…

She had arrived.

"Alice".

My voice betrayed me – I was trying to calm myself down, but the husky tone gave me away.

She was leaning against the wall now, smiling.

A single action, one simple smile gave me such rapture. Happiness entered my body.

A feeling of pure exhilaration and passion fuelled cupidity was bubbling under my skin.

She wore a white shirt which was completely open, revealing a blue crop top and a toned stomach that was like marble.

"Are you okay Bella, you look a little….. Flushed…"

And her voice.

So soft.

"Your cheeks are slashed with an amazing colour Bella… very florid and ornate…"

Her voice continued to caress my senses.

"Perhaps you should take a breath, now?" she enquired, and winked.

I did as I was instructed.

And then I swallowed hard.

She was here, finally.

Here in my room, with me.

And we were alone.

Alice moved and gracefully jumped until she was perched on the end of my bed.

"You came".

Alice smiled, "did you doubt I would?" she asked slowly, still smiling.

"No… I just… well…. No".

I mentally kicked myself for not engaging my brain before I spoke.

I watched as Alice moved back a little so she was now sat fully on my bed, her legs clad in tight jeans now crossed.

Still I didn't move.

My legs had now turned to lead as my brain screamed at me to stand up and join her.

On the bed.

I swallowed hard again.

The energy that she was transmitting was overwhelming.

"Sorry about the time. I got… held up".

As she spoke, her amber eyes twinkled.

I was thankful I had switched off the main lights before, leaving only the desk and bedside lamp on. Fully lit, she would have noticed me shaking…

And I was shaking, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

Having her in my room like this was having an amazing effect on me.

I shivered.

She was immediately by my side.

"Are you okay Bella? You seem… a little dazed?"

Her small hand was now stroking my cheek, causing me to shiver again.

Her closeness made me feel things inside I had never felt before… and I felt like my heart was literally aching…

"Bella" she enquired again, a small frown appearing on her face.

I had to take control.

I simply had to.

I nodded slightly and looked up into her bright eyes.

"Alice, I think you need to sit down…" I motioned to my bed.

Alice removed her hand and placed in on her hips.

"I don't understand" she asked looking a little perplexed.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Her charm was so alluring… and the deeply, rooted need inside shocked me.

And her smell.

I could smell her… so often she had referred to my scent but hers… it was so intoxicating.

"Please" I whispered.

If she didn't move away from me right now, I was going to pass out. I didn't understand the pure desire and avid greed that was moving up through my entire body.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

I wanted to kiss her again.

I wanted her to hold me in her arms again.

I wanted…

Alice cocked her head to one side, and looked deeply into my eyes. And then she smiled.

"Ah….okay Bella" and with that she returned to her previous position on the end of my bed.

I felt my cheeks blush again.

"Flames in fire, Bella…I feel the fevered agitation also"

I sighed.

"I'm useless" I mumbled, looking back at my hands.

Alice laughed.

"Oh, my sweet Bella".

I looked back up at her.

Alice, sensing my embarrassment and obvious attempt at controlling my desire for her cocked her head to one side again and then pointed towards my computer.

"What are you doing" she asked.

"E-mailing my mum, she tends to worry a lot…." My voice trailed off.

"Mothers do that" was Alice's reply as she took a pillow from my bed and hugged it.

I watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"A substitution for you, for now" she softy replied, and then smiled again.

I sighed. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

At least my voice was now back to normal, but when Alice held the cushion and lent her chin on the top of it, I could feel the energy radiate throughout my entire body again.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Alice winked.

"Bella, as a human, I think you're doing amazingly"

Immediately a question ran through my mind and I subconsciously frowned.

"What is it?"

Alice's voice was sweet like honey.

"How are you doing, Alice… as a vampire I mean…"

Alice moved the pillow onto her lap and placed her hands on top of it.

Looking thoughtful, she slowly replied.

"Better than I expected"

She smiled, and continued "Your scent drives me slightly crazy, but in a good way. The truth is, all I really want to do right now is invite you to join me on this bed".

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

My mouth gaped and Alice laughed.

"To talk, Bella".

My mouth shut.

"This is quite amusing, this could be role reversal Bella - anybody would think you're the vampire… so hesitant to be near me, a human…."

I immediately interrupted.

"I do want to be close to you, you have no idea…. I'm just…. This feeling is so strong… and I…. I haven't had this feeling for… for a…."

"Vampire" Alice finished.

"Girl" I responded.

"Ah" was Alice's reply, and before I knew what was happening she had moved towards me, taken me in her arms and carried me to the bed, depositing me beside her gently.

Before I could move, she embraced me, whispering words in my ear.

"My sweet Bella, please don't worry. Everything is going to be okay".

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump_.

I lent my head against her chest.

"Have you seen it, seen that everything will be okay?" I enquired, trepidation in my voice.

Alice kissed the top of my head gently.

"My visions are subjective. Sometimes I can see clearly what is going to happen; but then the vision can alter if a different decision is made – people constantly change their minds Bella; my visions only show me what _could_ happen if a particular course of action is taken".

I nodded slightly, moving my body so I was now sat beside her.

"Does it hurt, the visions I mean?"

Alice shook her head. "Perhaps, in the beginning… although the beginning was such a long time ago now…"

I watched her face as she spoke. So beautiful. I still couldn't believe all that had happened today. Nor could I believe what was happening now.

"How… How long have you… been a vampire"?

Alice took my hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Carlisle believes I was born in 1901 – and turned in 1920. I recall very little of my human life – I literally woke up alone as a vampire…"

My hand tightened on hers. I didn't like the thought of Alice being alone.

"You're not alone now" I murmured, and Alice smiled.

"No – I have my family… and I have you".

I smiled then.

"Did you have a vision about me?"

Alice turned, so she was now facing me, her legs still crossed.

"Oh, I saw you… but you were merely a shape in my thoughts, and a name… Bella… but I knew we were destined to meet".

I turned and mimicked her, legs now crossed, our hands were still interlaced and I held out for her free hand. She took it gently and there we sat, smiling at each other.

"I didn't foresee you biting me though, which was a complete surprise, albeit a pleasant one".

I laughed. "About that…. And the kiss…." I stopped, and bit at my bottom lip.

Alice shifted closer, and tilted her head. "Regrets Bella?" she asked, a little hesitantly – something Alice seldom was.

"No – no regrets; how can I, when all I really want is an encore?"

Alice laughed then, and gently stroked my cheek with her hand. He fingers were cold, but the gesture so comforting – pure heat ran throughout my body.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"You skin is so warm…" she murmured, "and soft" she continued to stroke, before bringing her fingers down the side of my face and onto my neck, were my pulse was beating hard.

"You're heartbeat is such a strong and steady thump Bella… I am tuned into it…. It's so comforting…"

I sighed.

"You're so beautiful Bella" she whispered, as she lent in towards my neck and inhaled deeply.

"And you smell so good"…

My mind was racing as I lent forward a little, allowing Alice more access to my neck.

My hand was on the back of her head before I realised what I was doing, stroking the soft ebony strands that were like silk.

I kissed the top of her head, and inhaled also.

"Bella"… her voice was barely audible as she lent in further and kissed my neck gently.

I moved my head to one side, as her lips moved against my pulse point.

My breath was ragged; she had so much control… so much more than I…

I lent into her small, compact body and as I did so, a low moan escaped her lips…

The moan turned into a small growl…

I needed to feel her lips on mine, and moved back a little. Sensing my movement, Alice did the same. Our eyes locked, hers still deep amber, dilated…

"You have so much power over me" she whispered, as her index finger traced the shape of my lips.

My lips parted, as I allowed her access to my mouth.

Gently she placed her finger inside, "Promise you won't bite" she softly spoke, before breaking out into a dazzling smile.

I kissed her finger in response, and before I could take another breath, her lips were crashing down on my own.

Bliss.

Absolute bliss.

Alice was my sanctuary. I was lost in her kiss. I was drowning… slowly drowning as her lips pushed harder against my own, her tongue demanding entry…

And then she was pulling away from me, and if it were possible, her cheeks would have been as flushed as mine. Of that, I was certain.

I rubbed my finger against my swollen lips and watched as she frowned, tilted her head and then sighed.

"Have I… done something wrong…" my voice was barely audible.

Alice quickly lent forward and kissed me again, albeit swiftly. All too soon she pulled away.

"Nothing, my sweet. Unfortunately, Charlie is on his way home…." I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

Her voice trailed off before she continued.

"He's decided he can't leave you home alone…. Such a shame…."

Again, her voice trailed off.

Now I understood. She had seen Charlie in a vision.

At that moment I found myself mentally cursing my dad.

Alice stood, and swayed a little.

"Varied scenes are always in my mind Bella, yet I always think of you…"

I stood and secretly felt a little smug.

Alice detected my smile.

"Happy at that prospect, are we?" she asked playfully, before leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"Indeed" was my simple reply.

Alice brushed my hair with her hand.

"He'll be here soon…. I'd better go… but leave your window open, it's always nice to say hello…."

I smiled, "My window is always open for you Alice" I heard myself reply.

I watched as she took a small bow, "See you at school tomorrow… if not before…"

I nodded, and held out my hand. She took it in hers with a questioning look on her face.

Slowly, I brought her hand to my lips and kissed each of her knuckles in turn. When I returned her gaze, her face held a look I had never seen before – pure want, and desire… exactly how I felt.

Alice swallowed, and a deep growl left her lips.

"You're making it difficult for me to leave Bella".

I shrugged my shoulders, "Perhaps I don't want you to leave".

Alice sighed. "Alas, Chief Swan will be knocking on your door in about…" she tilted her head and then continued, "3.5 minutes…."

"Great" I muttered under my breath.

Alice took my hand in hers and kissed each knuckle as I had done.

"This is not over Bella – you and I? This is merely the beginning"

And with that she was gone.


	27. Chapter 27 New Arrival

_**A/N – what can I say? THANK you all for your wonderful reviews; it really does make an authors day. I know some of you are a little 'frustrated' with me at present but all I will say is this; the wait will be worth it in the end! I promise.**_

_**Happy reading. ES x**_

Chapter 27 – New Arrival

_**Alice's POV**_

I jumped from Bella's window and landed softly on the mossy grass below.

I expected to bump into Jake again, and was slightly surprised when I didn't see, or smell him anywhere near the Swan residence. He'd clearly decided to go home. Or perhaps he was out howling at the moon somewhere.

Slowly I moved towards the side of Bella's house and waited. Within minutes, Chief Swan's car pulled up on the gravel driveway, and I watched as Bella's dad got out of the car. He looked tired, and I knew immediately that Bella would be worried about him.

I had seen him in my vision, seen him change his mind and leave the police station in the next County to come back home.

I didn't tell Bella _why_ Charlie had changed his mind.

Slowly I closed my eyes and the vision entered my mind again.

_Charlie holding a photo of a missing girl in his visibly shaking hand… _

_A young girl with long, brown hair who bore a striking resemblance to Bella…_

_Charlie placing the photo back down on the desk and shaking his head, the worry etched on his face – worry for the missing girl, and worry that it could have been Bella…_

That very same thought made me shudder as my eyes flew open. I didn't want to think of that – think of Bella going missing…

So Charlie had decided to head back home, to make sure his daughter was okay.

Oh, I had been disappointed. The thought of spending the night with Bella wrapped up in my arms… well; it had been a pleasant one. But as I watched Chief Swan move towards the front door, I understood. He cared for Bella, he loved Bella… and he needed to make sure she was okay. In his position, I would have done exactly the same.

There would be other times. I knew that without having a vision.

Slowly I made my way back home, bumping into Jasper as I reached the perimeter.

He was about to go hunting.

"Hi Jasper".

Jasper smiled and strode towards me. "I assumed you wouldn't be back until…"

He stopped as I shrugged my shoulders.

Steadily he continued, "Get ready for the teasing Alice, Emmet seems to be on top form this evening".

I smiled as another voice gently spoke. It was Esme.

"Alice, if Emmet gives you ANY trouble, you let me know, mmm?"

I laughed as both Jasper and Esme vanished into the woods. Taking a deep breath, I entered the house.

As I appeared in the living room, Emmet looked up from the computer game he was playing.

"Didn't get lucky tonight then, Al?!" he enquired, with a smirk on his face.

I sat down next to a bored looking Rosalie and sighed.

Rosalie glanced at me, and took my hand in hers; giving it a slight squeeze. This gesture surprised me. Rosalie was always so... in control. Seldom did she show any form of emotion, unless she was alone with Emmet...or hunting, or was angry...

I smiled and she returned the favour, removing her hand so she could turn the page to the glossy magazine she was reading.

Edward spoke next, "Emmet, pay attention... this game is proving to far too easy..."

Emmet immediately looked back at the screen, "Damn - how did you manage to throw me over your shoulder like that?"

Edward laughed, "Lack of concentration on your part... again...."

I was thankful that Emmet's teasing had stopped. The truth was, I felt extremely frustrated. All I wanted was to be with Bella. Even if it simply meant sitting near her and talking, or holding her as she slept. But I knew that was impossible tonight. I had already seen Charlie enter Bella's room, on the hour every hour throughout the night. I didn't think he would take too kindly to finding me in there with her.

Still, it really was _such a shame_…

Rosalie stopped reading her magazine, and glanced at me. "Shall we leave the boys to play their games?" she enquired, and I nodded.

Together we walked out of the room, towards the back yard. "I think we both need a little fresh air Alice" she murmured, and again I nodded.

The moon was still full when we opened the door and stepped outside. The breeze was welcoming, as it passed all around us. I watched as it caught Rosalie's hair, each strand gently moving, almost dancing. She really was a beautiful creature - inside as well as out, the only problem was she seldom chose to show the inside beauty - so many people immediately disliked her. Of course we knew; her family knew what she was capable of giving, but the outside world? That was another matter entirely.

Rose was the first to speak.

"I've never see you like this before..." her voice trailed off as she turned to face me. The moons sliver glow seemed to bath her face and blonde locks, giving her the appearance of an angel.

"I've never felt this way before" was my simple reply.

Rose nodded. "When you first came here, with Jasper... we all assumed you and he were together, or at least, that you soon would be...."

I walked across to the end of the yard, and sat down on the wall. Rose followed and did the same.

"That seems like such a long time ago now" I whispered, as I recalled the time I first met Jasper.

I knew we would have a bond, like brother and sister - perhaps stronger, I loved him with every ounce of my being, yet I had never seen anything beyond that bond.

I loved my family, all of them, yet Jasper was the one I held dearest - fate had ensured me had met, and it was our destiny to become part of the Cullen Family.

Rose continued.

"We all saw the bond you and he held... I didn't think it were possible to see anything stronger than that... and then I saw the way you looked at Bella that very first day in the school canteen, and I've seen the way you interact ever since... unbreakable...."

Again her voice trailed off, as if she was still trying to comprehend her words.

Rose understood.

I was a little surprised, but extremely thankful. It was okay to talk to Edward, he understood simply by listening to my thoughts, but to have Rose understand too... I would have never allowed myself to hope she would.

Rose smiled then, and without thinking reached out and pointed her long finger at me, comically shaking it up and down.

"I know I may sound like Edward now, but just promise me you will be careful Alice"

I sighed then.

"Define careful Rose".

Rosalie shifted and stretched out her long legs in front of her.

"I assume your meeting with Bella tonight was... cut short?" she enquired.

I nodded, "Unforeseen circumstances" I muttered.

Rose laughed and my head immediately shot up, "What's so funny?" I asked.

Rose smiled again. "Oh, just the obvious frustration in your voice; tonight was going to be special, wasn't it?"

I nodded again, wondering how Rosalie had become so astute all of a sudden.

"Alice, you must understand - having these feelings for a human... things won't run smoothly... if she was a vampire..."

I immediately cut in, "She isn't Rose, and she never will be".

Rose shook her head, "Calm down little one, I wasn't suggesting you turn her, far from it. I was simply saying IF she was a vampire, life would be a lot simpler for you... Bella is human, things will get complicated and difficult - are you sure, really sure, this is what you want?"

I didn't need to think. My answer was immediate. "With everything I have, Rose. Every thought, feeling, action - she is my destiny"

Rose nodded, "I thought you may say that"

I smiled, "have you been taking lessons from Edward?"

Rose snorted, "I don't need lessons from anybody".

She paused and then continued, "Sometimes though, well - sometimes it would be nice to have a gift too - I can be sat in a room with you, Edward and Jasper and have no idea what you three are thinking or feeling - it's extremely frustrating at times".

We both laughed, then.

I continued, "I suspect that is how Edward feels, when Bella is around".

Rose smiled, "I'm beginning to really like her you know".

I smiled, "Hey, hands off".

Rose tilted her head slightly, "You know Alice, I really didn't know you had feelings for women - I mean, I understand why - we are by far the farer of the sexes... but still, it was a little shock".

I shrugged my shoulders, "Before Bella, I didn't have these feelings for anyone - male or female. She has re-lit a fire that had died the day I became what I was".

Rose stood, and I followed. Taking my arm in hers, she led me back to the house.

"Bella and Emmet are our saving graces for relighting that fire" she added, as we got to the door. Before opening it she steadily turned and looked at me.

"Have you thought about it?"

Now my head tilted slightly, "thought about what Rose?"

Rosalie's face seemed to change slightly, as if she was lost in a million thoughts. Looking past me, her gaze lifted upwards towards the night sky. When she spoke next, her words were almost incoherent.

"Human today, vampire tomorrow... the way the wheel of fortune turns...."

I immediately understood. Had I thought about changing Bella? I also knew she was referring to herself when she mentioned the wheel of fortune.

"I'd be lying if I said no". My words were precise, and clear.

Rosalie's head shot back down and her eyes were immediately on mine.

"Human life is precious, Alice. I never really appreciated mine until it was gone..."

I had always known how Rosalie had struggled initially with becoming what she was now.

"Bella's life is precious to me Rose".

Rosalie smiled. "Is it precious to her though?"

I frowned then, at those words. Rosalie continued, sensing my confusion.

"Alice - one day, and it could be soon or perhaps even if a few years, but one day she will ask you.... I don't need Jaspers gift at sensing emotions, I see the way she looks at you, the way she gravitates towards you, the way she almost merges into you... and I don't need Edwards ability at mind reading - mark my words, one day she will ask you to turn her... my question is, would you oblige?"

I was stumped then.

"I... I don't know...." I didn't often stutter in speech, but Rose's assumption had hit me hard, and if it were possible, I would have felt winded.

Rosalie took my hand in hers again and gave it a squeeze for the second time that evening.

"Stay true to yourself, Alice, and stay true to what you want - whatever that decision may be... you will always have my support".

We walked back into the house together, as Emmet's voice boomed from the other room. "You CHEATED Edward....."

I looked at Rose, and we both laughed. "Boys" Rosalie replied, with dryness to her tone.

"Will be boys" I finished, a smirk on my face.

"Now I think I understand your fascination with Bella" Rosalie answered, as she left me to walk back into the living room.

I laughed.

"Alice".

I turned as Carlisle's walked towards me.

"Hi Carlisle".

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you are back - I need to call a family meeting... there's trouble..."

I immediately turned to face him fully, "Trouble?" My thoughts were immediately on Bella...

As if sensing my discomfort, Carlisle shook his head "It's not Bella, Alice".

Often Carlisle's perceptiveness threw me, it was almost like he could read my mind like Edward could.

Carlisle steered me towards the living room, as Jasper and Esme followed.

"What is it Carlisle" Jasper asked as we were all seated.

"I'm afraid to say we have a new arrival on the scene. A nomadic vampire that is seemingly causing upset in the nearby County..."

My mind raced to Charlie, and the photo of the missing girl he had held in his hand.

The girl that looked like Bella.

I shivered, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt fear.

Six pairs of eyes were immediately on me.

"Alice?" Carlisle's enquiry was soft.

Edward looked deep into my eyes.

Walking over to me he took my hand in his, and softly he spoke, "You need to tell them what you saw Alice"…


	28. Chapter 28 The Meadow

_**A/N – Chapter 28 is finally here, I really am sorry for the delay in posting. Hope you all enjoy, and as always – please review**_

**Chapter 28 – The Meadow**

When I awoke, the sun was streaming through my window. I had to blink a few times to make sure I really was awake. Somehow, I'd never really associated sunshine with Forks before.

I stretched, and managed to hit the back of my head on the headboard.

Great start to the day Bella.

It was 7am, and my alarm was due to go off at 7:15. For the first time since arriving, I had slept right through the night and had awoken feeling extremely refreshed.

Of course, that could have something to do with a certain pixie like goddess who had popped through my bedroom window last night.

My compact and celestial Alice, who had carried me with such ease across to my bed…

And when she had lent in, and kissed my neck…

Trust my dad to 'spoil the moment'.

I recalled him calling out my name as soon as he had entered the house.

_I had immediately run down the stairs, and was a little shocked to see how tired he looked._

"_Dad, are you okay?"_

_He looked far from it._

"_I am now I'm home" he had replied. Even his voice seemed drained._

_I had watched him remove his belt and gun, grab a beer from the fridge and walk into the living room, flicking on the TV. I was about to move back upstairs when he called out to me._

"_Are you happy here, Bells?"_

_I moved immediately to the sofa and sat down next to him._

"_Dad, I am more than happy here. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"_

_Charlie had sighed then._

"_Just your old man worrying unnecessarily Bella"._

_I hugged him, then. _

_Hugged him because I knew he needed it, and because I needed it._

_Charlie seemed shocked, but then gave into my embrace._

"_Now get to bed, it's late" he had mumbled, a slash of red appearing across his cheekbones._

_So __**that's**__ where I got it from…_

_I had smiled and left him. _

_I didn't realise he'd gone to bed soon after me. _

_Nor did I realise he had popped into my room at least seven times that night to make sure I was okay._

That morning as I drove to school, three things struck me.

Firstly, I was actually looking forward to class – but that was probably because it was Biology. And Biology meant sitting next to Alice.

My heart gave a flutter at that prospect.

Secondly, I was a step closer to Saturday – and Saturday meant spending the entire day with Alice.

And thirdly, well, thirdly I would be seeing Alice very soon… ten or so minutes at the last check…

I sighed.

I really did need to get a grip.

As I pulled into the car park, my eyes were immediately on the three spaces that normally housed Alice, Edward and Emmet's cars.

They were empty.

All of them.

As I walked into the school entrance, I looked back at the spaces. The sun was still shining, and I had to squint to see…

But they were still empty.

Alice didn't appear in Biology.

Edward didn't appear in English.

Rosalie didn't pass me in the corridore between classes.

Jasper and Emmet were missing from the school canteen, and as I sat hunched over my sandwiches at lunch, I began to worry.

Non of the Cullens were at school today….

As if sensing my discomfort, Eric appeared at my side and sat down, giving me his usual friendly grin.

Jessica closely followed with Mike.

"Still moping Bella".

Jessica's words were harsh, but I wasn't really paying her that much attention. All I could think about was Alice.

_Why wasn't she at school? _

_Why weren't any of the Cullen's at school? _

_Has something happened to them?_

_To Alice?_

Jessica continued.

"He'll be back tomorrow, Bella. Honestly, anyone would think he had left Forks for good".

My head shot up.

"What are you talking about Jessica?". Now my words were harsh.

Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically before moving towards the drinks machine.

I looked at Eric.

"What is she talking about Eric?"

Eric pulled his chair closer and took a bite out of his sandwich. Slowly I waited as he chewed and swallowed.

My patience was wearing thin.

I turned to Mike, who had sat down opposite me.

"Mike?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders, "Okay Bella, take a chill pill! She was referring to you and your obvious moping because Edward isn't here today". Mike's tone was bitter.

Edward?

My mind raced….

And then it became clear.

Jessica assumed I was missing Edward.

Okay…. Well, perhaps I was, a little – but it was Alice's presence, or the lack of, that was tearing me up inside.

"What did she mean, he would be back tomorrow?"

Mike literally huffed. Eric was about to take another bite from his sandwich, but thought better of it.

Eric smiled at me and answered my question.

"Jeeze Bella, you really DO have it bad hey! Okay, okay. Basically, when the sun shines, Dr Cullen and his wife pull their kids from class to do some extra curricular stuff, hiking mainly… that kinda thing…."

His voice trailed off as he took he took a bite from his sandwich.

Mike huffed again. It was getting tedious.

And then I mentally kicked myself.

Of course!

Vampires and the sun didn't really gel… well, according to most vampire flicks I had seen they didn't. Then again, most vampire films depicted vampires as creatures of the night who never went out during the day at all. That obviously wasn't true…

Yet the sun really was shining today and they were still conspicuous by their absence.

Well, they were to me.

Eric continued to eat his sandwich as I packed my things away.

I had a feeling the rest of the day was going to be extremely tiresome, and then Angela arrived.

"Bella, you're needed outside".

Mike's eyes were immediately on mine.

I looked at her smiling face, a slight frown appearing on my own.

"By who?" was Mike's curt response.

Angela sat down, "Mike, you ask too many questions"

Looking back at me she smiled, "Just go Bella, and take your bag… I'll cover for you this afternoon".

I stood immediately, yet I was still confused. "I don't understand".

Angela lent over and pinched one of Eric's sandwiches.

"Hey, that's mine…" he muttered.

"Friends share" she murmured, kissing him on the cheek.

I watched the display, and amused expression appearing on my face.

Angela looked up "why are you still here? Beat it! Parking bay 3…."

Parking bay 3.

That was Edwards's parking spot….

Mike's voice cut into the conversation.

"You can't skip class Bella; it isn't… the right thing to do…."

Jessica returned, "Whose cutting class" she asked, as she sat down with a plate of what looked like salad, and more salad.

Eric pointed to her plate, "We'll have to start calling you rabbit, Jess – with all those greens…"

Jessica huffed, a sound similar to the one Mike had displayed minutes earlier.

"Funny, Eric, really funny – how long did it take you to think of that one? I'm…"

Her voice carried on, but I wasn't listening. Angela lent towards me, "Now would be a really, really great time to leave Bella" she whispered, and winked.

Immediately I was at the exit, jogging towards the car park, my eyes searching for Edwards silver Volvo…

What I saw far exceeded my expectations.

Alice's yellow Porsche.

And a smiling Alice at the wheel of the car. At least, I was pretty certain it was Alice – she was wearing sunglasses and the collar of her violet shirt was pulled up around her neck.

Before I thought about what I was doing, my bag was thrown into the back seat as I climbed in next to her.

"Alice".

Alice smiled, "Bella".

We were soon out of the car park, speeding down the highway.

I couldn't stop looking at her. I had missed her so much…

Alice's voice broke into my thoughts.

"See something you like?" she murmured.

I smiled, adding "Yes".

I wanted to say so much more, but my tongue literally felt tied...

I continued, "You cut class this morning".

Alice merely nodded, and then looked at me. "Did you miss me?"

I shrugged, feeling a little mischievous I added "Not really, Mike was my lab partner, it was kinda cool to hang with him…."

Alice immediately reached out with one hand and placed it on my knee; giving it a slight squeeze she whispered "don't tease Bella…."

I smiled "Tease? Me?"

Alice started to slowly move her fingers gently up and down on my thigh.

I felt lightheaded.

"A-lice…" my voice was hoarse.

Still she continued with her gentle caress.

I swallowed hard.

"Okay, now who-se tea-sing…." I stammered.

Alice smiled at me, and removed her hand.

I immediately missed her touch.

"You skipped class" I repeated.

Alice nodded, adding "and now you are"

I sighed, "If my dad finds out, I literally am history…."

Alice laughed, "History, I find, is so overrated…."

I laughed too. "Yeah, maybe for vampire, but for us mere mortals… if he found out, I'd be grounded for at least a month".

I didn't like the thought of that. Not being able to see any of the Cullen's. Or Alice.

Alice turned right when a fork in the road appeared; slowly removing her glasses she turned and looked into my eyes.

"Charlie will never find out, trust me. Besides, even if he did, it wouldn't stop me from visiting… I prefer the more unconventional way of entering your house; Charlie would never suspect a thing".

She smiled then, adding "besides, it's only one afternoon".

I settled back into my seat then. She was right, of course. I had skipped class voluntarily. Spending the afternoon with Alice was a far better prospect than maths and French class.

"So, where exactly are we going Alice?"

Alice turned the car again, and slowly we came to a stop.

"Welcome to Woodland Fathom".

I looked around the small clearing, but there was no sign of a name.

The trees were taller here, blocking out the suns rays.

"Woodland Fathom?" I queried.

Alice was already out of the car, pulling me out of my seat. "Oh, it's my special name for it – I even wrote a poem about it once… though it wasn't as good as yours…" her voice trailed off as she took my hand and lent in, kissing my cheek.

I swallowed hard.

She moved back and then pulled at my hand.

"Come with me, you need to see something".

I watched as she skipped forward, following her into the woodland.

Alice's pace seemed to get quicker.

"Hey, Alice, perhaps you can drop down a gear or two? We're not in your porche now…"

I was already breathless. I really did need to engage in more exercise.

Alice slowed, "Oh, sorry Bella… I sometimes forget…here, this will be easier".

Quick as a flash she lifted me into her arms.

"Alice, what are y-ou…"

I couldn't carry on.

My voice had got trapped in my throat as she ran forward. Fast. Still holding me tightly in her arms.

We were literally sprinting at top speed.

Trees whirled past me into oblivion.

The wind hit my face as my hair streamed out behind me.

In Alice's car we had reached a high speed… but in Alice's arms…

It was amazing.

And a little scary.

But still amazing.

"You're safe, Bella" she voiced, as the pace seemed to pick up even more.

And I knew I would be.

After what seemed like a minute we slowed, and Alice came to a gradual stop.

Looking down at me she smiled, "Now that was fun" she exclaimed, kissing me gently on my forehead.

I nodded.

"That wa-s am-azin-g" I mumbled, still trying to catch my breath.

Alice released me and winked. "Sorry Bella, next time it won't be such a shock to the system, I promise".

So there would be a next time.

"We've arrived" she whispered and pointed to another small clearing just in front of us.

This clearing was a sun trap; I could see the bright rays shining down on the mossy grass, each beam framing the small white and pink flowers that were growing through the luscious blades.

"It's beautiful Alice" I whispered.

"It's my Meadow" she replied.

I turned and looked at her animated face.

"You come here a lot, don't you"

It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. Somehow I just knew.

She nodded.

"It's my sanctuary, and now it's ours"

She smiled and I lent across and cupped her cheek.

"Thank you"

Alice lent into my touch. I watched as she turned slightly, kissing the palm of my hand.

I was in heaven.

I was in love.

Alice sighed then, and took a small step back.

"There's something you need to see".

Her voice didn't seem as steady as normal.

I watched as she closed her eyes.

Was she getting another vision?

Her eyes were immediately open.

"So frustrating; I have no idea what your reaction is going to be…"

I listened to her words, confusion playing at my mind.

"I don't understand?"

Alice shook her head, and then smiled again. Her smile was more radiant than the sun beams that shone up ahead.

"You soon will" she answered, as she left me and walked out into the clearing.

Somehow, I knew I had to stay where I was.

I didn't move.

I simply watched her.

She continued to walk, her back towards me. Then she moved her small hands, and her violet shirt was soon discarded to the floor, leaving a white crop top underneath.

She sighed.

And then turned so she was facing me.

And what I saw took my breath away.

Her marbled skin seemed to….glimmer… in the sun.

I stepped forward and stopped as her eyes met mine.

I had never seen anything so beautiful before.

She turned slightly, and looked up at the sky.

And her face was immediately illuminated.

Alice was…

Shimmering.

Like the glisten of frost… a thousand tiny iced gems gleaming on her pale skin…

It was so overwhelming I swayed a little.

Alice's head moved back down, as she looked at me again and held out her hand.

I walked towards her and took her hand in mine.

"Alice… you…"

I didn't know what to say.

Alice smiled, "Now you see why we avoid the sun, bit of a freak show if we didn't"…

Everything, then, clicked into place.

Taking her small hand I held it to my heart.

"You take my breath away, Alice. You never have to avoid the sun with me. To you I am sincere".

Alice lent in towards me, and for the first time since we had met, I knew she needed to be held, to be comforted. My arms embraced her as I brought her close.

Her words were a muffled, but I could hear every one.

"I was so afraid this… this would scare you…"

"Never". My response was thick with emotion.

Alice stood back.

And there we stood, facing each other. Alice's hand still on my beating heart.

"This" I placed my hand on top of hers, "beats for you Alice".

A cloud from far above moved, and the ray of light from the sun rested on us both.

Alice continued to radiate, as did my heart.

And I knew what I needed to say.

I knew what I wanted to say.

I knew it was time.

"_**I love you"**_ I whispered.


	29. Chapter 29 Heartbeat

**Chapter 29 – Heartbeat**

_Alice POV_

I waited patiently in my car.

Well, perhaps not patiently… Esme was always telling me that patience was a virtue, but if that were the case it was certainly one I wasn't in possession of.

I recalled the last time Esme spoke the words to me, and Rosalie's response as she walked by;

"_But to sin is __**so**__ much more fun Alice…"_

I smiled.

And then frowned.

Is that what I was doing with Bella? Sinning? She was, after-all, human… and I was… well, a vampire.

What if I lost control?

What if I got carried away with the moment?

What if I bit her?

That would be the biggest sin.

I took a deep breath, not that I needed one – but the action alone brought an unexplained calmness.

I would never lose control with Bella.

I peered through my dark sunglasses, watching various people walk to and from class in the distance.

People.

But none of them were Angela.

I'd had a vision that morning; I knew Angela would soon appear, because I had seen her.

I just wasn't certain _when_ she would show.

I drummed by fingers on the steering wheel.

I had to speak to Angela, because I wanted to see Bella.

Bella.

My mind raced back to the previous evening events.

Chief Swan arriving home earlier than expected due to the picture of the missing girl that a fellow police officer had given to him.

The picture of a girl that strongly resembled his daughter.

The fear he had felt…

The fear _I_ had felt when Carlise had called a family meeting to discuss the nomadic vampire that was causing upset in the next County.

I told him, then. Told him about my vision.

And I recalled the worried look on his face, and those words he had almost whispered…

"_He or she is seemingly preying on young, teenage girls. Alice's vision and the rumours that are circulating around the hospital staff confirm this…."_

Preying on teenage girls, like Bella…

I had decided then that I wouldn't be letting her out of my sight. And then I had awoken this morning…

Not only was I far from patient, but that morning when the sun had rose, I had become exceedingly frustrated.

I watched the golden ring, a fierary ball, rise steadily – gravitating without a care. As red and purple slashed across the sky, I felt deflated. The entire population of Forks high school would wake from slumber and see the amber sphere and immediately feel joy.

Personally, I couldn't wait for it to be engulfed by the darkness of the night. Oh, it may look florid and ornate to most, but to vampires the sun was no friend; one could almost call it an enemy – waiting to 'spill our secret' the first opportunity it got.

_The sun meant hiding from human eyes._

_The sun meant no high school today._

_The sun meant not seeing Bella._

And then I had the vision of Angela, walking across the car park at lunch…

And I knew if I got her attention, she would get Bella for me.

My fingers started to drum on the steering wheel again. Two people were walking towards the school canteen, but neither were Angela.

My mobile phone stated to ring.

I glanced down and noticed it was Jasper who was calling.

"Hi Jasper"

"Hello Alice. I just wanted to let you know that we have it – Emmet is unpacking it now, and Edward has said he will help us put it together".

I smiled. My surprise for Bella.

"Thanks Jazz, you may want to rope in Rosalie too – I know what you boys are like when it comes to reading instructions…."

Jasper laughed.

"I won't tell Emmet you said that Alice; see you later".

I placed the phone back in my pocket and glanced up.

Angela.

Without a moment's hesitation, I waved my hand out of the window.

"Angela".

Angela stopped and turned, her eyes darting across the car park. She soon spotted me, frowned, and then walked across towards me.

I remained in the car; the sun was shining far too brightly for my liking.

"Alice?"

I smiled.

"Hi Angela".

Angela lent her head down, so she was peering in through the open window.

"Is everything okay?"

I had begun to realise almost immediately that Angela was not only genuine, but caring. I understood why Bella liked her so much,

"Yes thanks. I was just hoping you could do me a favour?"

Angela shifted slightly and shrugged her shoulders, "Sure…"

I smiled again. It was difficult not to in Angela's presence.

"I kinda skipped class this morning…."

My voice trailed off as Angela smiled.

I continued.

"And I was hoping you could find Bella for me…."

Angela continued for me.

"To see if she wants to skip class this afternoon, right?"

I nodded. Angela was almost as good as Edward at mind reading it would seem.

"Do you think Bella would?" I asked, a little hesitantly.

The truth was, I had only seen a vision of Angela, and not one image had entered my head of Bella. Perhaps skipping class wasn't her thing? Maybe she had a test to take this afternoon? What if…

Angela's words interrupted any further concerns I may have had.

"If it were anyone else asking me that question, Alice, I'd say probably no. But seen as it's you…. I'd say the chances were in your favour".

I laughed, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Angela".

Angela smiled, "you don't need it – Eric said she's been pretty quiet all morning, I suspect she misses you. I'll go get her for you, wait here".

And with that, she was gone.

I immediately felt the happiest I had felt all morning.

Bella had missed me.

Me.

Alice Cullen.

And then I saw her.

And I realised I had missed her too – more than I thought possible.

I wasn't completely settled until she was in the passenger seat, and we were speeding down the highway.

Now she was with me.

I knew where I was taking her, knew what she needed to see.

Bella sought the truth; I knew that. And I wanted to tell her everything about us, to show her what we were under the suns penetrating rays.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at Woodland Fathom.

This was my sanctuary.

And I wanted to share it with Bella.

I watched her expression as she got out of the car and looked all around us. Pure appreciation, the same look I gave when I looked at her.

Without thinking, I had taken her in my arms as I ran through the wood, the trees a silhouette so tall all around us. I felt her stiffen in my arms slightly at first, but she soon relaxed into me. Her form moulded perfectly into my own, and as I gathered speed, it felt as though we were one.

I inhaled deeply, and her scent engulfed me. When we arrived at the Meadow, I was reluctant to let her go.

But I knew it was time.

I could see the puzzled expression on her face when we arrived; she still wore it when I glanced back at her before walking out into the open meadow.

And then I removed my shirt, and looked up into the blue sky before turning to face her.

I was scared, for a moment.

Scared that she would fear what she saw.

Misunderstand what she saw.

Dislike what she saw.

But the look on her face sent a warm glow throughout my body, its heat more intense than the suns beams from far above.

And then she was by my side, and her words rang in my ears like a soft melody_… "You take my breath away, Alice. You never have to avoid the sun with me. To you I am sincere"._

I had existed for so many years, yet this was the first time I had felt such an influx of emotions rush around my head and throughout my entire body. I was so strong, normally. So in control. But those last five words Bella whispered literally wrapped themselves around me… _to you I am sincere_….

She took me in her arms then, and held me close. Somehow she knew I needed the contact, needed to be supported by her…

My hand was on her heart, and I could feel each beat caress my fingertips.

Bella's heart – the one that beat for the both of us… the one I treasured more than anything else…

The sun seemed to shift its stance from far above, as if needing to see what was happening on the ground below. And as the bright rays illuminated us both, Bella spoke three words that would be forever etched in my heart, giving it a new life it had never known as a Vampire…

"_I love you"_

Bella loves me.

And there I stood, although my legs felt weak.

Overcome with emotion, I smiled.

"My sweet, sweet Bella…"

I hardly recognised my own voice, it was so deep…

Bella loves me.

Me.

Bella shifted a little, a red slash appearing across her pallid cheekbones.

"Bella" I spoke again, this time more softly.

She looked at me, fear and worry in her eyes.

I took her hand in mine, and placed it on my heart.

"Bella – you make my old, weak heart feel young and strong again – if it could, it would beat only for you. My sweet Bella – I love you more than sonnets could convey".

And then she smiled, and before I could continue to tell her how much I loved her, her soft lips were on mine.


	30. Chapter 30 The Surprise

_**A/N – A heartfelt thanks to those who have reviewed my story – I can't begin to explain how happy they make me feel. Thank you, thank you!**_

**Chapter 30 – The Surprise**

"_I love you"_

Alice's words enveloped me like a protective cocoon.

She loved me.

Not just affection for a friend, or a high regard or fondness…

But love.

Those same three words had escaped my lips freely before I could even comprehend what my admission would mean.

I hadn't thought about how Alice would react, because I had been caught in the moment.

As the clouds had parted, and the rays streamed down upon us, I was more aware of Alice and my feelings for her than I ever had been before.

It was almost a tactile sensation.

Alice loved _me_. And the full force of what that meant hit me…

So I kissed her.

I kissed Alice.

I kissed the girl I loved.

I kissed the girl who loved me.

Naturally her lips moulded to my own, willingly and without pretence. I felt her hand wander to the small of my back, and as I copied her movement I felt her lean into further. Her lips left mine as she traced my cheekbone with soft, featherlike kisses.

I was immersed in Alice. Slowly sinking…

And then she stopped and took a small step back.

"Bella, you bewitch me"

I smiled.

"And… you really love _me_?"

I heard the hesitancy in her question. I took her hand again and held it to my heart like I had done moments earlier.

"Feel" I responded, my voice a tone deeper than normal.

Alice closed her eyes, and a smile appeared across her beautiful face.

She opened her eyes, "Your heartbeat is the most meaningful and compelling sound I have ever heard Bella".

I nodded, adding "A symbol of my love for you".

Alice almost skipped, "I am the happiest vampire that ever lived… or should that be existed…. No, lived – Bella Swan, my heart and soul – you make me feel like I am _living_ again".

I embraced her then, and whispered softly "Alice Cullen, I love you with every beat of my heart".

Alice lifted me in her arms and spun me around.

"I am so… blessed!" she shouted, as she turned me around in her arms again. Before I could take another breath we had both fallen to the mossy ground, with a soft thud.

Alice sat up and looked at me as I scrambled to sit upright.

"Sorry about that Bella, often my emotions can run away with me…."

I nodded, "I believe you" I mouthed, as I tried to catch my breath.

Alice moved so she was now sat behind me, her legs stretched out to either side of mine.

I felt her breath tickle the side of my face, "I have a surprise for you at home"

I turned my head slightly to one side, "Oh really? Do I get any clues?"

Alice shook her head, "No, that'll ruin the fun".

I lent back against her small, but solid, form.

"I could sit like this forever" I murmured, as her arms folded around me.

I felt her lips gently kiss my ear as she whispered back "I wish we could".

I closed my eyes as the rays continued to bath us.

Forever.

Alice could sit here, forever, if she chose to.

But I?

I sighed and opened my eyes as her lips gently brushed my cheek.

"Tell me what you are thinking" she asked, as her lips then kissed my cheek again.

I wanted to tell her, but I knew instinctively it would spoil the moment, so instead I turned "are you sure you can't give me one tiny clue about the surprise".

A smile appeared on Alice's face, "you look rather cute when you're curious Bella".

She was back on her feet before I could blink, holding out her hand she smiled.

"Come on".

I stood, losing my balance slightly – Alice was immediately beside me.

"Think you can manage another run through the woods" she asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

I laughed, "As ready as I'll even be" I answered, as Alice lifted me up into her arms and started to run back towards the car.

It didn't take long to arrive back at the Cullen house.

Alice was clearly excited about the 'surprise' that was in store for me.

Pulling me up the stairs, she halted at the top, a small frown appearing across her face.

"I hope it's ready…" she seemed to whisper, more to herself than to me.

As we walked towards Alice's bedroom door, it opened and a disgruntled looking Rosalie appeared who promptly slammed the door shut behind her.

I'd seen Rosalie looking slightly annoyed before – but this time she was literally simmering…

"Rose?"

Alice's voice was soft, with a hint of concern.

"I tried Alice, I really did try – but they…" (She motioned to the door with her finger) "Wouldn't listen… the three wise men of DIY…."

DIY? As in – Do It Yourself…

Now I was intrigued.

What were Edward, Emmet and Jasper doing in Alice's room?

"Men" sneered Rosalie, as she passed by, adding "Oh, Hi Bella".

Rosalie really was an enigma; one I rather liked.

Before we moved forward, Edward's soft yet serious voice broke through the walls.

"Emmet, you need to use a hammer for that…"

Emmet's voice, less soft and far more comical, replied "Hell no – I can use my fist".

Alice sighed, "Okay Bella, time to address the three wise men…" taking hold of my hand, she opened the door and steered me inside.

What I saw then brought a smile to my face, as I immediately tried to stifle a giggle.

A large bed had been erected against one wall in Alice's room.

Well, partly erected.

It was still missing two legs, and there was a large gap where the mattress should sit.

Emmet was sat cross legged on the floor, one leg resting on his lap.

Jasper was sat beside him, hunched over what looked like paper instructions, although they were a little screwed up – I watched as Jasper tried to flatten out the piece of paper on his knee.

Edward was stood behind his brothers, holding what I assume were the remaining wooden lattes that would house the mattress.

Emmet was smirking.

Jasper looked concerned.

Edward looked… a little stressed. I never imagined he could look that way. As usual, he was immaculate, but his hair seemed to be even more disarrayed than normal, like he had spent countless hours running his fingers through it.

"Boys?" enquired Alice.

Emmet was the first to speak.

"We'd have finished hours ago if Rosa had read the instructions properly".

I found myself smiling again, it really was impossible not to.

"Really" retorted Alice, with raised eyebrows. She placed her hands on her hips, "Pray, continue…"

Emmet averted his gaze down and started to fiddle with the leg that was sat on his lap.

"Emmet?"

Alice's voice sounded partly bemused, but it still had an edge to it.

Emmet continued, though he still avoided eye contact with us.

"DIY is a man's job really….Rose was in the way"

Jasper spoke next, "Rose got a little angry with Emmet's teasing and gave me the instructions…."

And by the look of said instructions, she had screwed them up first before hurtling them at Jasper.

Again, I had to stifle a giggle.

Alice raised one delicate eyebrow.

"Edward" she asked.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"Sorry Bella, we've ruined your surprise".

So this was my surprise… a bed in Alice's room.

I felt my cheeks blush immediately.

Alice took my hand in hers "I'll explain in a moment Bella, in the meantime…"

I watched as Alice looked from Emmet, to Jasper, to Edward.

"Can I trust you boys with finishing this little task?"

Jasper and Edward immediately nodded.

Emmet looked back up, "Tell Edward I can use my fist to hammer in the nails Alice, I…"

Edward voice cut in again, "That is precisely what caused the problem before, Emmet. You hit the nail too hard and it split the wood, which is what Rosalie was trying to tell you…."

"It doesn't say how to correct split wood in here" Jasper interrupted, pointing to the ruffled paper that was now on his lap.

"So we glue it" responded Emmet.

Edward sighed. "Do you really think it would be safe for Bella to sleep on a bed that's held together with glue?"

Emmet laughed, "And sleeping in a room with a vampire IS safe Edward?"

Jasper suddenly stood. "I think we all need to calm down here, and put things into perspective. Emmet – we are not using glue…"

Alice sighed, "I don't care how you finish the task, boys, just do it".

I watched as Jasper and Edward exchanged smiles, I couldn't help but join in.

Alice continued, "Oh, and Emmet – perhaps you should find Rose and thank her for her assistance earlier".

Emmet snorted. "Help? Don't you mean hindrance? She…"

Alice cut in again and waved her small hand in the air, "I don't care Emmet, just apologise".

Emmet nodded, "Okay boss…."

Alice took my hand again and pulled me from the room.

Slowly we walked back down the stairs and into the living room. Alice sat down and motioned for me to join her.

"I really am sorry about that Bella; I really should explain what just happened".

I nodded.

Alice took a deep breath, an act I found quite endearing.

"I was wondering… well, hoping, that you would…"

Her voice trailed off.

I edged a little closer and smiled.

Alice took my hand, "Would you like to sleep over tonight? We can watch a DVD, I can get a pizza delivered, and maybe Rose would like to join us too…I've never had a proper girlie sleepover before – well, obviously… I don't eat … but…"

Alice stopped and then stood.

"I'm making a mess of this aren't I" she asked, as she looked back down at me.

I reached out for her hand and pulled her back down next to me.

I had never seen Alice look so… nervous… before. I was immediately enamoured with her even more.

"Alice, I would love to" was my simple response.

Alice beamed, "Really?"

"Really – but I do have one question… the new bed?"

Alice smiled rather sheepishly. "Well, you probably noticed before that I only had a small sofa bed… I didn't need an actual bed, because I don't sleep"

I frowned, "At all?"

Alice continued, "No – we don't need sleep, we simply… rest I suppose".

Alice didn't sleep.

I corrected my thoughts.

Vampires didn't sleep.

And Alice didn't have a bed.

Until now.

"You got the bed for me?"

Alice nodded, "Do you like it? It was going to be a surprise".

I smiled, "Alice, I love it – perhaps even more so when the Three Wise Men of DIY have finished putting it together".

We both laughed.

Feeling a little mischievous, I continued.

"It'll be lovely having a double bed all to myself…."

Alice poked me in the ribs.

"You'll have to make room for me too, I insist….."

I smiled, "oh, I think that can be arranged".


	31. Chapter 31 Contemplation

**Chapter 31 – Contemplation**

_**Alice's POV**_

Finally, the bed was complete.

I'd taken Bella home, so she could gather together her belongings and check with her dad that she could stay over this evening. I'd left her, albeit begrudgingly, because I needed to hunt. It hadn't taken me long to quench my thirst, so now here I was, in my room, looking at the bed…

"So, what do you think Al? Impressed or what?"

Emmet's voice infiltrated my thoughts.

He continued.

"I know it took a little longer than anticipated, but we got there eventually".

I smiled.

"Yes, emphasis on the word eventually… but thank you, thank you all".

I looked from Emmet to Jasper and then Edward, who returned my smile.

Jasper spoke next, a wry smile on his face.

"I've been a major in the Confederacy Army, giving instructions and orders on a daily basis, but this…" he motioned to the bed, and the large box in had been stored in "this was tougher".

Emmet laughed, "Dude, that's a crazy thing to say".

Jasper shook his head, "Emmet, you have no idea how hard it was to read this _(he waved the paper instructions in the air) _and to make you understand them… you don't take instruction too well…."

Edward laughed.

Emmet scowled, "Rose was the one with the issues Jasper, and not me… she was the one who lost it…"

Jasper continued, "I won't argue with you there – I've participated in the great vampire wars of the South, but Rosalie? She's far more intimidating than any vampire I came face to face with there…"

Emmet nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I still think you boys should thank her – she was only trying to help, and I suspect if you let her, this would have been finished before Bella and I arrived".

Emmet and Jasper left the room, the former muttering under his breath.

I looked at the bed, and the back at Edward who was now standing by my side.

"I really am sorry we didn't finish it in time, but I think she liked the gesture Alice".

I nodded. I recalled the smile on her face when she witnessed the banter than had passed between me and Emmet, and the blush that had appeared on her face when Edward apologised for not having the surprise ready for her.

"I wish you could read her mind" I whispered, more to myself than Edward.

Edward smiled again, "I didn't need to – her look said it all…."

He deliberately left the sentence hanging, as I turned and pointed my finger at him.

"You've spent too long with Emmet today".

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps… just… well… just be careful".

And then he embraced me.

I didn't expect this from Edward, but as I lent in to his embrace, I found myself smiling.

I stepped back and nodded, "I will".

And so here I was, sitting on the end of my new bed, thinking about Bella.

Thinking about those three words that had escaped her lips earlier in the afternoon.

Bella Swan loved me.

I saw it in her eyes, and her smile.

I heard it in her voice.

I felt it in her heartbeat.

I could taste it in her kiss.

I was blessed. I was a vampire who was redeemed; Bella had favored me with her love, no longer did I feel damned or cursed. I always thought I would be alone; condemned for eternity. And now Bella had appeared – I never wanted to let her go. Slowly I shut my eyes as I recalled how she had lent against me in the meadow.

"_I could sit like this forever" she had softly spoken…_

Forever.

I knew then that I wanted Bella, always. I wanted to be by her side eternally. Till the end of time. I couldn't comprehend existing in a world if she wasn't going to be in it. So I had answered simply "I wish we could".

I didn't want what we had to be brief, or temporary. I wanted it forevermore.

But there was only one way that could be made possible.

And I hated myself for even contemplating it.

Bella was human…

This, I was extremely conscious of.

And so was Edward, which is why I felt his concern every time he looked at me.

Rosalie had also accepted it, which is why she had asked me directly if I had ever thought about changing Bella.

Jasper knew too, it was as if he had somehow always known I would fall in love in an unconventional way; vampires didn't fall in love with humans, it simply wasn't done… until now…

Carlisle and Esme had remained silent on the subject, but I saw the way they looked at each other whenever I spoke about Bella, whenever she was with me, whenever one of the others made a comment about us…

Emmet was the only one who seemed oblivious, or perhaps he had chosen to act that way – perhaps it was the easier option for him…

Would it get easier for me?

Would I be able to block out my thoughts of turning Bella into a vampire with time?

Or would it get harder?

Before I could even begin to think about it, a vision literally crashed into my thoughts, and it didn't take long for it to fall into place.

Bella was standing in the wood near her home, and judging by the look on her face she was far from happy… who was with her? I couldn't make it out, so much haze surrounded them… but then her voice echoed around my brain, "Jake, No…."

Jake.

I immediately understood, and before my mind could begin to rationalize what I had just seen, I was speeding down the highway like a demon possessed.

At that moment, I didn't realise that there was someone else watching Bella, someone who wasn't Jake.

Someone who craved Bella's blood….


	32. Chapter 32 Exposure

**Chapter 32 - Exposure**

I left the house and hurried towards my truck. I was so focused on Alice, her image flooding my mind; I didn't notice Jake who was standing nearby. When he spoke, I felt myself jump.

"Have you got time for a quick chat"?

I paused at my truck and looked around.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you jump".

Jake started to laugh as I threw my bag in through the open window and walked over towards him.

"No worries, I didn't see you…."

Jake smiled. "I'm not that hard to miss, surely?" he enquired.

I laughed then. "No – I suppose not – have you been taking growth vitamins or something? I'm sure you're a few inches taller than the last time we spoke!"

Jake shook his head, "Nah, I'm just having a growth spurt that's all".

I nodded, adding "What's up?"

Jake shifted and motioned towards the wood to the side of the house.

"Walk with me? I know you're on your way out" he pointed towards the bag I had just thrown into the truck "but it won't take long – I just need to talk to you".

I looked at my watch. Alice would be expecting me soon, but I figured a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Besides, the look on Jake's face suggested he really needed to talk.

"Sure, lead the way".

I followed him into the wood, "is everything okay Jake?"

Jake continued to walk on, until we came to a small clearing.

"Jake?" I asked again.

Jake turned and sat on a tree stump.

"I should be asking you that question Bella – is everything okay with you?"

"Everything is perfect" I answered.

Jake rested his elbows on his legs and lent on his hands.

"I think there is a slight flaw to your statement".

Flaw?

He continued.

"You hang out with vampires; that's far from a perfect situation to be in, if you ask me…"

"I don't recall asking you Jake".

Jake suddenly stood, "Look Bella, I think you need to step back into the realms of reality here".

I looked into Jake's eyes, "My feet are planted firmly where they need to be. I don't need to step anywhere"

Jake sighed, "Okay – let's look at the larger picture then, shall we?"

I shrugged my shoulders and lent against the large tree that was behind me.

"I know you think I am interfering, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't speak out about this? I am worried about you".

I sighed again.

"Jake, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this; Alice won't harm me – none of her family will".

Jake shook his head "Forgive me if I don't share your conviction Bella"

I felt weary.

All I wanted was for Alice to appear, take me in her arms and run with me to somewhere, anywhere.

Jake walked towards me, and bit at his lip.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just can't help the way I feel, about her… them… you…"

Me?

I must have looked confused, I certainly felt confused.

Jake continued, "You really have no idea, do you?"

I frowned, "I'm tired Jake, and there's somewhere else I need to be…."

Before I knew what was happening, Jake's hand was on the side of my cheek.

I was stunned.

His touch was gentle, but it didn't send mini electrical waves throughout my entire body like when Alice touched me.

"You'd be safer with me" he whispered.

Still I stood rooted to the spot.

"Jake?"

For the second time that afternoon, Jake's actions shocked me – leaning in, his lips were on mine.

Okay.

Jake was kissing me.

Kissing me…

I immediately moved my head back and pushed at his chest with my hands.

"No" was my simple answer.

"Bella, I…."

"NO" I answered again, this time firmer.

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I can't apologise for what just happened Bella, because I wanted to kiss you…. I…"

I shook my head, so vigorously it almost hurt.

"You may have wanted it, but I didn't – I'm sorry Jake, but you need to know… I love her".

Pain slashed across his face.

I continued, "I love Alice".

Jakes pain was soon replaced with anger.

"Unbelievable. You're in love with a blood-sucker – are you insane?"

Before I could answer, someone else spoke – and the voice was far from happy.

"And I suppose being involved with you would be more rational"?

Alice.

Jake threw his arms into the air. "You just can't keep away, can you? You can't bare the thought of Bella being with me – does it worry you Alice that she may want to be with me instead of you?"

Alice looked… furious.

I bit at my lip as her eyes moved from Jake onto me. And then she smiled. I immediately felt relief run through my body - I wasn't sure if she had seen the kiss, but I certainly didn't want her to think I had encouraged it…

"Are you okay Bella".

Her voice was calmer now.

Jake's voice interrupted any answer I could have given.

"I kissed her, Alice. I didn't hurt her".

I watched as a growl escaped Alice's lips. Her eyes were darker now, and her fists were bunched at her sides. She seemed to be shaking slightly.

I was immediately beside her.

"I am fine, Alice – really…"

Again, she growled but slowly her head dropped and the shaking seemed to subside.

A little.

My hand was on hers, as my fingers gently coaxed at her own. Immediately her fingers were entwined with mine.

"Look at me" I whispered.

Alice's head shot up and her eyes were on mine.

I smiled, "Everything is okay – Jake knows how I feel, don't you Jake…."

I looked at Jake, who was shaking his head.

"You don't know how you feel Bella, you're confused…."

Alice growled again, this time louder than I had ever heard before. Quickly she pulled away from me.

I watched as she darted across to Jake. Standing a few inches away from him, her words were crisp and laced with venom.

"Don't you ever patronise Bella again".

Jake remained silent.

"Look, I think it's time we all called it a day" my voice was firm, even though I felt completely weak inside; the day was taking its toll.

"Alice, take me…"

Alice was beside me before I could even finish my sentence.

"…home".

Jake shook his head again, "So now you're calling the Cullen place your home?"

I felt my body shake slightly, and this time Alice was the one comforting me.

"Bella?" her voice was soft and temperate, far from how I was feeling inside.

"I've had enough of this Jake". I let go of Alice's hand and walked towards him.

I was at boiling point.

Jake took a step back, clearly noticing the fury on my face. "Bella, I…"

"Enough" my voice was turbulent with emotion.

"No more, Jake. Understand this, and understand me – my life is mine to lead as I see fit. And I choose to spend it with Alice and her family. No more prying, Jake. And no more criticising the ones I love".

Jake didn't move, or answer. He merely stood, looking at me. I continued.

"You are my friend, Jake – but this constant intrusiveness is driving me insane; choose now; you either take me and Alice, or you don't take me at all".

I was still shaking when Alice slipped her cold hand in mine, and pulled at me.

"Let's go Bella" she murmured.

Slowly we turned and walked away from Jake, who was still trying to comprehend my words.

"You can tell him to come out now, Alice".

Jakes words floated towards us both, as Alice slowly turned.

Jake continued, his face looking grim. "Did you have to bring back up? Is that it? Worried in case I caused you some problems?"

I was confused, and by the look on Alice's face, she was too.

"I don't understand" she answered simply, a frown appearing across her face.

"I can smell him, Alice – who is it, Edward?"

Alice shook her head, adding "I didn't bring anyone…"

Okay, I was confused before, now I was bewildered. Smell him? What on earth was Jake talking about?

I watched as Jake motioned towards the thicket to our side. Alice's gaze followed. Slowly she cocked her head to one side.

Her frown turned into what looked like panic, but before I could ask her what was happening, her face turned back to normal.

"I didn't bring _anyone_ Jake… but I sense them also…."

It was now Jake's turn to frown.

"You mean…."

Alice immediately cut him off, "I'm taking Bella home…."

I expected Jake to argue, and was a little shocked when he nodded.

"Okay…"

Alice took my hand in hers, and pulled me gently.

"Alice?"

Alice looked from me to Jake, "Be careful" she whispered. At first I thought she was talking to me, then I realised her words were directed at Jake.

Jake snorted, "No bloodsucker scares me".

"What is going on?" I asked again, as Jake disappeared into the woods.

"Lets get you home, and I'll explain everything to you then".

I nodded. Alice seemed… tense.

"Are you okay Alice" I asked.

Alice nodded, adding "I will be once we get out of here"


	33. Chapter 33 Annotation

**Chapter 33 - Annotation**

I'd removed my backpack from the truck, and jumped into Alice's car, which was now cruising down the highway. Clearly, something was wrong. Alice had remained glued to my side as we moved away from Jake, and even now as she drove, one hand was still holding mine.

"You had a vision".

It was a statement, not a question.

Alice nodded.

"What else did you see?"

This time Alice glanced at me.

"I could hear your voice; I knew you were with him… I didn't know what he was going to do though…."

The kiss.

"I didn't know either" was my honest answer, as Alice's thumb started to stroke across my hand.

We were soon at the Cullen's.

Alice turned off the engine and shifted in her seat so she was now facing me.

"He kissed you".

I nodded.

Alice looked down.

I removed my hand from hers and lifted my fingers to her chin, tilting it up towards me.

"I didn't kiss him back Alice".

Alice smiled, "I know… I'm just…"

Her voice trailed off, as if she was thinking of the right words to say.

I waited for her to continue.

"I'm… jealous…."

I interrupted, "You have no reason to be, he won't try it again…"

Alice lent further towards me. "Oh Bella, you heighten my emotions; I love you so very much, the thought of anyone else coming in between us…"

I placed my finger against her cold lips.

"Nobody, and nothing, will".

Alice smiled again, "I'm being pathetic, aren't I" she whispered.

I smiled then, adding "If the roles were reversed Alice, and he tried to kiss you, I'd probably break his jaw…."

Alice laughed then, her melody echoing around the car.

"Bella Swan, I didn't think you had it in you!" she exclaimed, her smile even wider than before.

"I can be a puzzle at times" I replied, as she lent her forehead against my own.

"One I'm looking forward to solving" she whispered, before her lips claimed my own.

Her lips were soon leaving mine.

"Bella, there's more…"

I nodded.

I knew there was more.

"Let's go inside, we need to talk to Carlisle".

I followed Alice inside.

Rosalie was sitting in the living room, a games console in her hand. Emmet was by her side.

"Best of three" Emmet suggested, as Rose shook her head.

"No – it's a pointless game; and it's boring me".

Emmet placed a large arm around her.

"Rose, please? I hate playing against the computer – it always wins…"

"As I just did" she interrupted, a smile appearing on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, well…." Emmet's voice trailed off as he spotted me and Alice.

"Bella, you'll play me?"

Before I could answer, Alice shook her head.

"I need to speak to you all, it's urgent".

Rosalie was immediately by Alice's side.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, glancing to me. I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't exactly sure what was wrong, but it sounded serious.

Alice frowned again, "They were in the woods" she whispered, as her voice trailed off.

Rosalie nodded, "Emmet, go upstairs and get Edward and Jasper, now".

I expected a wise crack, or some joking retort from Emmet, it wasn't to be. Instead he nodded a grim look on his face.

"What is going on" I asked my voice husky.

"Let's sit" Alice answered, adding "Rose, can you get Carlisle and Esme?"

Rose bounded from the room.

We were alone.

"I'm guessing this isn't about Jake's kiss" I joked, as Alice turned.

"I wish it were" she answered simply, as the rest if the Cullen's flooded into the room.

Carlisle was immediately standing in front of us.

"Alice, you need to tell me what happened…. Don't leave anything out…."

Alice nodded, "I had a vision, about Bella… she was in the woods… with Jake".

Everyone's eyes were on me.

Alice continued, "I… well, I went to find Bella, she needed me…."

"Why?" Emmet interrupted, looking grim.

"That's not important right now Emmet" Carlisle interrupted, no doubt sensing the discomfort that was radiating from me.

"To hell with that" Emmet continued, looking at me he added, "If that dude tried to hurt you, I'll…."

Alice interrupted.

"He didn't. So let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Emmet looked as if he was about to say something when Rosalie spoke.

"Okay, go on Alice…."

Alice took my hand in hers.

"I got there, and Bella and I decided to leave Jake… and then he sensed someone watching us… he sensed it Carlisle, not me… what's wrong with me?"

Alice's question was an urgent one.

Carlisle crouched down so he was facing us both.

"Alice, your thoughts were on Bella… try and understand, when you focus on someone so intently like you do, it is possible to miss things…."

Alice shook her head, "But I should have sensed it… at first Jake thought it was you, Edward".

I looked up at Edward, who was staring in at Alice, no doubt reading her thoughts.

Alice continued, "I told him, then, told him I was alone… and he knew it was someone else… another vampire…"

Another vampire.

And it had been watching us.

I immediately tensed, as Alice turned to look at me.

"You were safe with me, Bella. You are safe with me" she whispered.

"I know" I answered, as I gripped her hand, "You don't need to reassure me Alice, I know I am safe".

Alice nodded, and the looked back at Carlisle.

Carlisle slowly stood.

"Bella, you need to know… this vampire… they, whoever they are… they aren't like us…."

I slowly began to understand.

"They drink human blood" I answered slowly.

Carlisle nodded.

My thoughts flashed back to all the missing people my dad had told me about.

"The missing people in the nearby county's…." my voice trailed off.

"Yes, I'm afraid it seems as though this nomadic vampire is now in Forks" was Carlisle's soft response as his gaze moved to Edward.

"Tonight, you stay here Bella, as planned. Alice, Rosalie and Esme will stay in too – Edward, Emmet and Jasper, you're coming with me – we need to trace this vampire, see where they are heading".

Everyone else started to talk, then, but my mind was recalling what had happened in the wood.

"What about Jake" I asked gently.

Everyone stopped talking.

"He knew… how did he know? And we just left him, Alice… he walked into the woods? Was he mad?"

Alice placed her hand on my cheek, moving in towards me she whispered softly.

"Jake will be fine, Bella. I promise. There is something he needs to tell you; something I can't because it would mean me telling you his secret, and I can't do that – I promised him I wouldn't".

Jake had a secret?

"But he isn't a vampire, is he?" I jokingly asked.

Emmet snorted.

"Emmet, shut up" Rosalie hissed.

Alice shook her head, "No, he isn't… but we need to talk to him… you need to talk to him…"

I nodded.

Whatever secret Jake had, I needed to know it and the sooner the better.

"You will be careful" I asked as I stood.

Esme patted my shoulder, "The boys know what they are doing Bella, and they always look out for one another".

I smiled. Esme always knew what to say.

"And when we find him, or her, we'll sort them out good and proper" Emmet's voice boomed.

I shuddered.

"He was only joking Bella" was Edwards soft reply.

"Why don't you take Bella to your room, let her settle in" Esme suggested, as the boys left the room.

Alice nodded, taking my hand in hers she pulled me from the room.

As we walked up the stairs, I halted. Alice looked back at me.

"Bella?" she asked.

"I'm glad I am staying here with you tonight" I answered.

"So am I" she replied, with a wink.


	34. Chapter 34 Unity

_**A/N – Sorry I've made you wait till Chapter 34!**_

Chapter 34 - Unity

The moon was full tonight. A slight shiver ran along my spine as I looked out of the open window in Alice's room. Somewhere, out there, was a vampire. A nomadic vampire, as Carlisle had called them.

Them.

Was there more than one?

Or was in a single, solitary, being… waiting to ambush its next victim?

I shuddered again.

Somewhere, out there, was Carlisle.

And Emmet.

And Jasper.

And Edward.

I silently prayed that they would all be okay.

I also thanked some celestial being that Alice hadn't joined them.

Alice had taken me up to her room, before going back downstairs to get me a drink.

So here I was.

Waiting.

Although for what, I wasn't sure.

I heard the door open, and turned,

Alice.

"Are you okay Bella" she asked, her question laced with concern.

I walked across the room and sat down on the bed.

Alice joined me, handing over a drink.

Slowly I took a sip.

"Today has been… interesting" I answered, as I took another sip.

Alice nodded.

"I'd like to go and see Jake tomorrow".

Alice nodded again.

"And… I'd like you to come with me?"

Alice smiled. "Of course" she answered, adding "He may not want me there though".

Now it was my turn to smile, "I don't care" I answered, taking a last sip of the drink, placing the glass on the bedside table that had also appeared since my last visit to Alice's room.

"I'm sorry we won't be having that girlie night after all Bella, Rosalie has joined the boys…."

Her voice trailed off as she sighed.

"That's okay, you're here with me, that's all that matters" I answered truthfully.

Esme was downstairs, patiently awaiting their return.

"Would you like me to turn on a light?" Alice asked, as she moved in closer to me.

"No… I like it this way" I replied.

The room was dark, but I could easily make out Alice's face as the moonlight spilled in through the window, illuminating her beauty even more. Gently I felt her lips brush against my forehead, before they moved to the side of my neck. Slowly she whispered "I need you Bella" as I silently nodded in agreement.

After everything that had happened today, I simply needed Alice.

"May I?" she questioned, as she moved her head back. Her pupils were dilated, as they looked deep into my very soul. Slowly I nodded again, placing my hand tentatively to her heart. "Yes" was my simple reply.

Alice smiled as she placed her hand on my heart.

"Your heartbeat is so seductive Bella" she murmured as her eyes searched my face. I could feel the heat from my body radiating around us in response to her closeness and touch.

"Kiss me" I whispered as Alice's jaw clenched a little, as if she was fighting to remain in control.

My heart continued to pound rapidly beneath Alice's fingertips. Slowly, I removed my top as Alice's hand dropped to her side.

I didn't fear her, I never would, and I needed so very desperately to show her. As I threw my vest to the floor, Alice's breath became ragged as her eyes darkened to an inky black. A low growl tore from her lips, the sound of primal need.

Alice's hands were soon in my hair, each delicate finger combing at my strands, gently moving downwards onto my back. My breath caught in my throat as one hand wandered to my stomach. Then her lips were on mine, kissing and caressing. A low moan escaped my mouth as her lips moved to my neck and throat, slowly moving to the sensitive hollow of my neck.

"So beautiful…" I heard her whisper as my hand raked through her hair, my fingers playing with her silky smooth tresses.

Slowly my hand wandered down, "take this off" I murmured, as Alice obliged, removing her top and bra.

Slowly my hand traced her collarbone, moving slowly down in between her breasts onto her stomach, savouring the hard, marbled muscle.

"You are beautiful" I whispered, as Alice's mouth was on my own again, her tongue darting across my bottom lip. I parted my lips and invited her inside.

Alice's hands were on my back, strong yet gentle. She emitted so much power and strength, yet it was coupled with acute tenderness that told me she would never hurt me physically.

Slowly Alice's tongue probed further as my own matched each movement. I could hear a low growl escape her lips again as she tore her mouth away from me, removing her jeans she tossed them to the floor as I again followed her lead.

Hunger soon pooled somewhere deep within me as I saw Alice wearing only her panties. Never before had I felt like this about anyone. Without thinking I reached out and rubbed one finger across Alice's nipple as it became taut under my touch. Alice sucked in a deep breath, "Bella" she seemed to moan as my gaze met hers.

Slowly, I removed my bra. Alice let out another ragged breath, followed by a growl of what sounded like pleasure as she lent forward and tasted my nipple with her tongue.

"You taste… I've never….." her voice trailed off as she sucked at my other nipple.

I could feel my body spasm at her touch as a burning feeling erupted deep inside me. Alice's fingers replaced her tongue, as they started to move slowly, massaging my breasts in slow, erotic, ever-decreasing circles till she was gently pinching my nipples.

I wanted so much more, and Alice didn't disappoint as she tore away my briefs, covering my body with her smooth, marbled skin. I could feel her foot as it brushed against my leg in a rhythm that made me ache all over.

"Alice…"

My voice was hoarse now, as I clutched at her strong shoulders, parting my legs as she settled between my thighs. I could feel the fabric of her panties against my flesh.

"Please, take them off" I rasped, as Alice looked down at me, a smile playing on her red lips.

"Soon, my sweet" she whispered, as her mouth covered my nipple again.

In was in ecstasy.

I was in love.

I could feel my body arch upwards as Alice moved her mouth to my other nipple. I could feel her lips stroking the tip as she gently bit.

Oh my god.

"Alice!"

I really was in ecstasy.

I could feel Alice's smile as my body moved and then arched from the bed.

Surges of emotion and sensation darted through me. Pain and pleasure.

I wanted so much more.

Alice brought her head back up, and gently kissed the tip of my nose. Her eyes were a dark hue, and then she smiled again, and I felt my heart leap from its rib cage.

"Are you ready, Bella" she asked, a slight frown appearing on her face, "because I won't be able to stop myself soon…."

I placed my finger on her lips to silence her.

"Don't stop" I begged. I wanted Alice. I wanted her inside me, forever…

Alice quickly kissed my lips, "I love you Bella Swan" she whispered, her voice thick with hunger and want.

"I love you Alice Cullen" I replied, my own voice husky with need.

Slowly Alice kissed my neck, inhaling my scent as her lips moved down towards my chest, then my stomach before moving lower, and lower. My legs parted as she placed featherlike kisses on the inside of my thigh, and then she brushed her lips across my soft mound as I buckled under her, moans of pleasure escaping my lips.

I could feel her hot breath and her moist tongue as she teased my heat, driving me wilder and wilder.

"Alice…." I moaned my voice now totally unrecognisable.

I was going to die with pleasure; my brain shouted at me as she rose above me and quickly removed her panties. Lowering herself down, my breath caught in my throat again as I could feel her own heat against mine.

For a brief second I could feel panic.

What if I did something wrong?

What if I couldn't give Alice the same pleasure she was freely giving to me?

My mind soon began to reason. This was Alice Cullen. My Alice Cullen. And my body was demanding for her to fill me, to claim me…

"Please, more…." I almost whimpered as my legs spread a little more. Slowly my hand moved to Alice's navel, moving down a little I traced a hesitant finger to Alice's core.

Alice purred, "You have no idea what you do to me, all of me…." She rasped as her fingers traced my core, entering me gently her fingers began to caress.

Her eyes were on me now, and I could see she was battling to rein in her wildness.

"I trust you" I responded as I felt her slow her movement, her fingers still probing.

My body twitched wildly again. Alice lowered her mouth and started to drive my own lips wild with her tongue. Then her lips were back on my breasts as she licked and sucked.

I felt myself writhe beneath her, whimpers of pleasure echoing all around me. I felt my hands claw at then sheets to my side as her fingers continued to caress, deeper and deeper…

I could feel the tremors of release building deep within me. Varied sensations rolled through me.

I never dreamed Alice's touch would feel this wonderful.

Alice's eyes were back on my own, as my core accepted her gift.

"More…" I moaned, as Alice's mouth crashed down to mine, her kiss more urgent. My fingers now clawed at her back, down across her small buttocks as her fingers continued to torture my senses.

I nuzzled my face into her chest, teasing her nipple with my tongue as my hands continued to rake across her back. I could feel her muscles clench as her fingers moved faster, her free hand pulling my hips into hers.

Deeper and deeper, her fingers thrust into my core, as I felt myself open wider.

"You feel so good" Alice groaned above me as I thrust myself against her for one last time before I totally lost all control, crying out loud….

A satisfied smile appeared on Alice's lips as she removed herself slowly from me, laying by my side she enveloped me in her cold yet comforting embrace.

"I love you" I whispered, as I leaned my head on her chest.

Seconds later, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep, content and happy.

"I'll love you for all eternity" she whispered back, as my eyes closed and her lips brushed mine.


	35. Chapter 35 Bella

_**A/N – Thank you, once again, for reading and reviewing my story. I've had so many amazing comments, I honestly can't begin to convey how happy they make me feel. So, all I will say is… please continue to read, and if you feel inclined, please review! Thank you. ES.**_

**Chapter 35 – Bella**

_**APOV**_

I watched Bella intently until her eye lids fluttered, and slowly closed.

I was in a complete state of bliss.

And jubilation.

The euphoric moment Bella had cried out my name… how elated I had felt.

Me.

She had cried out my name.

And she had given herself to me, freely and without restraint.

Me.

A Vampire.

We were united now.

Mentally, emotionally, and physically.

Nothing could divide us, our very souls were aligned and nobody could separate or sever our bond.

Especially Jake.

My mind wandered back to the kiss.

The way he had lent in, and claimed Bella's lips with his own.

For a split second, alarm had run through me – what if she responded to him? What if she changed her mind about me?

But as she pushed him away, I knew I would never question Bella again.

I also knew I was moments away from striking Jake with a fist that was clenched, ready to do my bidding.

How dare_ he_ kiss _her_…

I saw it, momentarily. Oh, I was small, but I was also strong and powerful and the image that fluttered into my mind showed me exactly what damage and hurt I could inflict on Jake…

Had Bella not composed my shaking form... I shuddered at the prospect.

So much had happened, that afternoon.

Perhaps my mind was too preoccupied with Jake, and Bella, and _that kiss_….

I wasn't naturally absent minded. Or easily distracted.

But I had been then.

So intent on removing Bella from Jake, I had missed the scent, missed the presence of another…

A Vampire.

Bella stirred in her sleep, as my name escaped her soft lips.

Would she have been in danger had Jake not sensed the other vampire, hiding – possibly watching the display before them? Would I still have been oblivious to the menace that lay in hiding if Jake hadn't been there?

I slowly shook my head, hoping the movement would somehow displace my thoughts and concerns.

Bella was all that mattered.

Despite my initial blindness, nothing would have hurt Bella – I simply wouldn't have allowed it to. Bella had redeemed my broken soul and saved me. Nothing would ever harm her. Nothing.

I watched as she snuggled closer to me. The warmth she was emitting comforted me liked nothing I had ever felt before. Slowly, I pulled the cover over her naked body, marvelling at her sleeping form.

She was exquisite.

She felt, looked and tasted magnificent and as she stirred again, I could feel my emotions heighted – I wanted her again….

Slowly, I tried to extract myself from her, but as I pulled away, her arms tightened on my torso.

I felt a smile appear on my face; obviously Bella had other ideas, even in slumber.

Gently, I kissed her forehead, and then her lips as she sighed and rolled her leg across me.

Heat stirred in my stomach.

This was going to be harder than I thought, my mind raced, as Bella sighed again "Alice…."

"Tease" I whispered into her ear, before snuggling down next to her.

I simply wanted Bella.

Living.

Breathing.

Safe.

As if sensing my thoughts, Bella moved her face closer to mine, her eyes still closed. I couldn't resist her as I lent across and brushed her lips with my own.

Stop it, Alice; a soft voice in my mind scolded me.

Bella needed her sleep.

But a low moan escaped her lips, and before I could move back I found myself encircles in her arms tighter than before.

And then her eyes opened.

And she spoke softly.

"Let me love you, Alice".

Bella's words caused an ache deep inside me that I hadn't felt for a lifetime.

"Bella" I heard myself moan as her tongue captured my words, my mouth, my breath…

Slowly she lifted herself, then. I followed, only to be eased by her delicate fingers back onto the bed. I felt myself swallow hard, a slight trace of venom trickling down my throat.

"How do you feel?" she asked, all previous traces of uncertainty now vanishing as she smiled above me.

"I want you." I answered, although my voice sounded hoarse.

Smiling, she settled herself on top of me.

"My turn" she whispered, as a growl escaped my lips, my attempt at gaining some form of control.

When her hand brushed against the sensitivity of my straining nipples, I felt myself buckle.

"Bella" I heard myself sigh as her lips closed over one of my aching nipples. Her mouth and tongue played until the crescendo of excitement built beyond tolerance.

I could feel myself losing control; I had to feel Bella, touch her… gently my fingers moved across her back as she continued to lick my nipple. My mind, possibly for the first time, was filled with one thing and one thing only – Bella.

"Bella, I need you" I heard myself rasp as her lips brushed across my own. I needed to feel more as my hand wandered down to the tautness of her buttocks. Squeezing gently, a smile appeared on my lips as I felt Bella moan against my tongue.

Bella soon returned the favour as her hand moved with determination downwards towards my core. I could feel her smile against my mouth as her finger reached my heat.

With another growl her name escaped my lips… "Bella…."

With more urgency, Bella's lips moved over every inch of my face and neck, kissing and tasting. Again, I cried out as she inserted another finger deep within me, rocking gently at first before thrusting deeper.

Bella was sending me into frenzy, my need burning as she looked into my eyes with that smile I loved so very much playing on her lips.

"I love you" she whispered as her expert fingers continued to caress my core.

I was spiralling out of control.

The animal urge deep within me cried out in a shout of release.

"I love you" I murmured helplessly against Bella's throat as I climaxed.

Gently Bella lifted herself upwards and looked at me again with that rueful smile.

The scent of our lovemaking filled the air. The scent of an aroused Bella almost made me cry out again.

Bella had made love to me as if I was something infinitely precious.

"You're crying" I heard her gasp, as one tear ran down my cheek.

I felt my eyes blink a few times.

No, this wasn't possible…

Bella placed a finger to my cheek and gently moved away the tear; bringing it to her lips she tasted it.

"I can't… we don't cry……" I answered, confusion playing at my mind.

"Taste" she replied, as she placed the same finger to my lips.

Salt.

It tasted like salt…

"You made me cry" I responded, my voice still bewildered.

"Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong…." She asked, fear laced in every word.

Slowly I sat up, and kissed the tip of her finger.

"Bella Swan, you did everything right… don't you see? You make me more human… oh Bella, I love you so very much….."

Bella smiled and returned to my side, snuggling in closer to me. I could feel her warm body as her fingers encircled my own. Placing a kiss on my neck, she whispered "You're the only one I shall ever love" before her eyes closed and sleep claimed her.

Yes, I simply wanted Bella….

For eternity.


	36. Chapter 36 Answers

_**A/N – I am very sorry for the delay in posting this chapter; life has thrown the odd curve ball my way, but I am back now and ready to continue! Enjoy, and please review.**_

**Chapter 36 – Answers**

The sun was streaming in through the open window, but my eyes were fixed on one thing and one thing only.

Alice.

She was standing, looking out towards the orange and apricot sun as it rose in the sky.

She looked… at peace.

She also looked beautiful.

Standing with her back to me, I could see the stream of sunshine caress her pale shoulders and delicate neck, glistening like dew on blades of grass. She was wearing a vest and cropped jeans, and as I continued to watch, my heart gave a flutter as I recalled what had happened the evening before.

We had made love; and as Alice turned to face me, radiant smile on her blood red lips, I realised I wanted to pull her into my arms again.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" she softly spoke, as she skipped across the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning yourself" I replied, with a smile on my lips. Her close presence made me shiver with longing.

Alice, not missing anything, cocked her head to one side. "Are you cold?" she asked.

Slowly I lifted myself up, realising I was still naked beneath the covers, I felt my cheeks redden.

"Because your cheeks look quite the opposite, in fact, I'd say they looked a little hot…"

Alice's voice trailed off as she lent forward and claimed my lips with her own.

_I could seriously get used to waking up to this,_ my mind decided as her tongue rubbed across the top of my lip.

"Mmmm" I responded.

Alice moved back and placed her fingers on my cheek.

"You look delectable on a morning Bella" she whispered, adding "Perhaps I had better let you get changed; otherwise we will never make it downstairs…"

I sighed, rather heavily, and Alice laughed.

"Okay Alice, if you insist" I answered, before quickly leaning forward and kissing her lips.

Alice laughed again, "You tease" she whispered.

"I could say the same thing about you Miss Cullen" I answered, as her hand wandered down my collarbone and beneath the cover.

"Alice…." I warned, as her fingers found my breast.

Now it was Alice's turn to sigh.

"We'll continue this later" she answered, winking as she left the room.

I couldn't wait for later.

As I entered the lounge, I realised I was the last to arrive.

"Sorry" I mumbled, as I sat down in between Alice and Rosalie.

Esme smiled as Carlise spoke gently, "Please don't apologise Bella, we don't need to sleep, so we are always ready".

I nodded and returned their smile.

Emmet, sat next to Edward and Jasper on the sofa opposite smiled.

"Sleep well Bella?"

I nodded, "Yes thank you" I answered, before glancing at Alice who also had a smile on her face.

I swallowed hard. If Emmet was going to ask me more questions like this one, I knew my cheeks would start to redden at any moment.

"You did manage to sleep then?" he asked, winking.

Okay, here came the blush…

"Emmet, shut up and mind your own business" was Rosalie's retort, as she glanced at me and smiled.

"Okay, was just checking on our guest, that's all" Emmet answered, with a broad smile on his face.

"Thank you" I found myself repeating, before catching Jaspers eyes that were directly on me. Slowly I started to relax; no doubt Jasper was working his magic again.

Carlise moved to the side of the chair where Esme sat.

"We didn't find the nomadic vampire last night, although we did pick up his scent".

"It's a he?" I asked, my voice faltering a little. Alice took my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

Carlisle continued, "Yes, and further exploration of this area has convinced me that he acts alone. I suspect he has ventured into the next County, although he could easily come back to Forks. I think it best that we continue to track him".

Everyone in the room nodded In agreement.

"Is he going to come after me" I asked, my voice betraying me again.

Carlisle frowned a little, "It's not likely Bella, after what happened yesterday he didn't approach you, or Jacob, or Alice – he most probably knows the company you keep – this alone should make him stay away".

I nodded. He, whoever he was, knew Alice was a vampire.

Emmet spoke next, "He wouldn't want to involve himself with another vampire Bella, and he certainly wouldn't want to get involved with Jake's kind either".

I watched as Rosalie shot a pointed look at Emmet.

Jake's kind?

Edward stood, "Don't worry Bella, you are safe with us – we won't let anything happen to you, or anybody else here in Forks. We'll continue to hunt until we find him".

I smiled at Edward.

"Thank you" I replied.

Alice stood next, "I think it's time we went to see Jake" she spoke, and as she held out her hand, I took it.

Yes, it was definitely time to see Jake.

_(Later, at the Swan Residence)_

Alice pulled up outside my house.

"Did he say he would come here?" she asked.

I nodded, "I rang him while you were talking to Jasper, and he said he would come as soon as possible".

Alice nodded, "Are you sure you want me to join you Bella? Perhaps he would rather talk to you alone?"

I took Alice's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I want you with me".

Alice smiled, "Then let's go".

We walked into the house. Charlie had left me a message on the kitchen table; he was at work and would be home around lunchtime.

I was about to make myself a drink when Jake's voice boomed from behind me.

"I didn't think she'd be here…." Jake gestured towards Alice with his thumb.

I could feel the anger bubble in the pit of my stomach.

"Jake, just sit" I replied, which resulted in a "Hump" from Jake and a dazzling smile from Alice.

"I think there's something you need to tell me" I continued, as Jake sat down heavily on the kitchen chair.

"I have no idea what you mean" he replied.

I pulled up a chair and sat down, facing him.

Alice remained stood behind me.

"Yesterday, in the woods… you said you could _smell_ them…."

Jake glanced at Alice, before averting his gaze to me.

"Yeah, well they do smell".

Behind me, Alice growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry – did I offend you?" he rasped, as he lent back on the chair, folding his arms across his chest.

Alice moved closer behind me, and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I think I'll leave you alone…" she softy spoke, squeezing my shoulders gently.

"Finally" retorted Jake, with a smug look on his face.

"I'll be outside" Alice continued, ignoring Jake's comment.

"You don't have to" I answered truthfully. I wanted Alice beside me.

Alice looked at Jake and then back at me.

"It's for the best, besides…. I'm not sure I can cope with _his_ smell…."

Her voice trailed off as she walked past Jake and winked at him.

Jake gave another "humph" as Alice left the room.

"Okay – does someone want to tell me what is going on here?" I asked, subconsciously sniffing the air.

I couldn't smell anything.

"Jake?" I asked again, as he averted his gaze to the kitchen table.

"Look, this is ridiculous; I know you're not telling me everything Jake – please, if you really care about our friendship, you'd tell me…."

Jake rubbed a hand across his face.

"It's not that simple" he answered, with a sigh.

I watched as he drummed his fingers across the table.

"You don't want to tell me, or you're unable to?" I asked.

Jake stopped the drumming and glanced at me.

"I'm not supposed to say… look Bella, I shouldn't even be _having_ this conversation with you…."

I nodded, "Okay, but I _know_ there is something you're not telling me Jake. How did you know there was another vampire hiding in the woods? Does your tribe have an extra sense when it comes to vampires? And why did you walk_ into_ the woods after we left you? That was crazy Jake; have you _any _idea what a vampire could do to_ you_?"

Jake suddenly jumped from his seat, "_You_ have no idea what _I_ can do to _them_ Bella…."

I watched as he started to pace around the room.

"So why don't you enlighten me?" I almost whispered.

Jake turned, and grimaced. "Bella, I can't…. I…"

"I think you should go" I answered. I'd had enough of Jake and his secrets for one day.

"Bella, please believe me… I want to tell you, but I've given my word to them"

"Them?" I asked again.

Jake shook his head.

"Look, I can't do this right now okay Bella"

I shrugged my shoulder.

Jake started to walk away, but then suddenly turned, "Alice knows…." His voice trailed off.

I nodded.

"And she hasn't told you…."

I nodded again, "Alice hoped you would tell me yourself…."

Jake walked up to me and took my hand in his.

"I think you need to read that myths and legends book again Bella…. Perhaps Alice could help you with your homework instead of me?"

I must have looked puzzled, as Jake squeezed my hand gently. "Ask her to… help you…understand… tell her I suggested it…."

Immediately I knew what Jake's words meant.

For some reason, he was unable to tell me his secret.

But Alice could tell me…

And he wanted her to.

"Okay…. If you are sure…" I answered, before adding "Look Jake, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time about this… I'm just… worried about you…"

Jake smiled, "Bella, you're dating a vampire – I should be the one who's worried here".

I laughed, then. Laughed because it felt like I had the old Jake back.

Slowly he turned my hand over in his, "About yesterday…."

I squeezed his hand before releasing it. "You shouldn't have kissed me Jake" I answered softly.

Jake sighed again, "Why not Bella?"

"Alice" I answered simply.

Jake snorted, "You really do like do play with fire don't you"

Before I could answer, Alice was by my side.

"I think you're the one who likes to play with Fire" she answered for me, as she linked her arm through mine.

Jake remained rooted to the spot.

"If you care about Bella, you wouldn't be placing her in danger" he answered.

Alice tilted her head to one side, as if the action helped her digest what Jake had just said.

"The same could be said about you" she replied her voice still calm and collected.

Again, I was puzzled, but I continued to listen and watched as Alice and Jake seemed to engage in a staring competition.

Finally Jake broke his gaze, "Whatever Alice" he answered as he turned to leave.

Stopping at the door, he turned on his heels, "Remember, Alice can help you with that homework" and with that he was gone.

I turned to look at Alice, whose arm was still linked through mine.

"We need to talk Alice".

Alice nodded, "Yes".


	37. Chapter 37 Peace

**Chapter 37 – Peace**

_**Alice's POV**_

I stood outside, as Bella and Jake spoke inside Charlie's kitchen.

_My mind wandered back to the night before._

I had felt at peace, with Bella in my arms. I watched her sleeping form as waves of calm ran throughout my entire being. Not once during our love making had I been tempted to bite Bella and bleed her dry. Oh, I'd struggled initially to gain control of my emotions as they helter skeltered around my body. Bella's scent, laced with lust and desire, had hit me with a force I had never experienced before, and it had sent my need into a frenzy as it battled to gain control of my own desire. I had tasted her, and kissed her, and caressed every ounce of flesh I could, and she had returned the favour with that smile that sent my emotions into overdrive.

I was in love with Bella Swan.

And she loved me.

And I had cried.

I couldn't recall the last time I had cried. Perhaps, when I was human… but that memory, if indeed it did exist, was locked somewhere deep inside my conscious, waiting patiently to be set free. No, I couldn't recall crying as a human… nor did I recall crying as a vampire because… well, vampires didn't cry. Yet I had shed a single, solitary tear that had run down across my cheek, slowing as it was captured by Bella's waiting finger tip.

And she had tasted it – my mind was so focused on the tear, I hadn't had time to stop Bella from tasting it, now I was only too aware that the tear could have been venom… and if Bella had tasted that single drop… what would have happened?

I shuddered slightly. Sensing the movement, Bella lent her cheek into the crook of my neck and snuggled closer.

I was so very thankful that my tear seemed to be the real thing, although I was still confused. I needed to speak to Carlisle, and I needed to find out if they had found the stranger, the vampire that was causing so much damage and destruction.

But not yet.

I was too content, here, with Bella in my arms. I could hear her steady breathing and even heartbeat as it pumped blood around her body.

Blood.

Slowly I smiled; no longer did fear and panic ensue; I loved Bella, and I would never hurt her.

She sighed in her sleep and murmured "Alice…"

Even in sleep she was thinking about me. I closed my eyes, even though I knew sleep would never come.

Bella.

Always on my mind, I didn't need to dream about her because she was foremost in my thoughts ever minute of every day since I had met her, and as I kissed the top of her head, savouring the scent of her hair, I realised she had been in my thoughts before I had even met her. That first vision, of someone new… since that moment, I had been thinking about one person and one person only…

Bella.

Time continued to slowly pass, as I savoured this moment. I was holding the one I loved, but how long before the moment passed? Soon it would be day break, and I would have to let her go. More nights would arrive, and I hoped more than I thought possible that they would be spent like this with Bella. But what about after? When the nights, weeks, months, years passed… what then?

My eyes shot open as I heard Bella cry out in her sleep… "_Don't ever leave me…"_

I held her tightly, soothing words escaping my lips as I stroked her arm that was now thrown across my chest.

"I won't…." I whispered back.

Bella seemingly satisfied with my response, or the scene that was playing out in her dream smiled against my neck as she sighed and continued to sleep soundly.

I would never leave her, but what if she left me? I would never change. I would always be me, Alice Cullen. The sands of time had ceased to drain for me, but for Bella – for Bella they continued to leisurely fall…

Bella would age.

Bella would change.

And I would lose her.

The thought was impossible to bear as images ran through my head – Bella maturing, meeting new people, perhaps even a potential husband… Bella having children, growing old, watching her own children give birth…

I shook my head. These weren't visions of the future, they were merely my imagination acting up to the fear I felt, the fear of losing Bella.

I felt a slight movement on my cheek, and realised it was another tear drop, roaming down across my cheekbone.

I needed to speak to Carlisle, I needed answers.

Slowly I extracted myself from Bella's arm and leg. I watched as she reached out for me. Quickly I moved a pillow under her searching arm. Gently Bella moved into the pillow and sighed with content.

I didn't want to leave her, but I had so many questions I needed answering.

Quickly I threw on some cloths and left the room, closing the door gently behind me. It didn't take me long to reach the kitchen, where Esme stood facing the large open full length windows that took up one entire side of the room.

"Esme" I whispered, as Esme turned and smiled.

"Bella is asleep?" she asked, walking towards me and taking both my hands in hers.

"Yes" I answered simply, as I squeezed both of Esme's hands in my own.

"Alice… is everything okay?" she asked, a look of concern slashing across her face before it was quickly replaced with her usual smile.

"I need to speak to Carlisle… is he back yet?"

Esme pulled me towards the lounge area and together we both sat.

"Not yet, but he is close by – I can sense him"

I smiled then. Esme and Carlisle had a bond that really was impenetrable; both could sense the other even if miles of land separated them.

"You can talk to me, if you like" she continued.

I nodded. "Esme.. I'm… confused"

Esme moved in closer to me, and rubbed my shoulder with her soothing hand.

"Bella?" she asked.

"No… yes… I…"

I stumbled across each word.

"You love her, Alice".

I nodded, "How did you know?" I asked, as Esme smiled again.

"Let's call it mother's intuition" she answered.

I nodded again. Esme may not have been my birth mother, but she was the only mother I had ever known and loved.

"She feels the same way" she continued, and I knew it wasn't a question.

"Yes" I answered simply.

Esme continued to rub my shoulder, "You're finding it hard, these feelings you have are new to you Alice…don't worry about them, enjoy them"

I sighed then. "She's human, Esme. One day she will leave me… and what then? What do I do then? She makes me feel… so many emotions… tonight… Esme, tonight she made me so happy, and I cried a tear… and then when I thought about losing her, I felt so sad… I cried a tear again… what is happening to me?"

Esme stopped her gentle stroke and looked directly at me.

"Alice, nobody knows what the future holds for you and Bella. I wish I could tell you what will happen. I can only advise this; life, as they say, is for living. If Bella makes you happy, you live every moment you can with her until life takes a new direction, for you or for her. Vampires can experience emotion Alice, although I have only heard of a vampire shedding a tear once before".

I looked up at Esme immediately, "Who?" I asked.

Esme smiled; "One day, a few years ago, when I was inside watching you and your brothers and sister outside playing baseball with Carlisle… you all looked so happy, and I felt so content and blessed to have you all in my life – the family I always wanted when I was a human… the family I treasure more than anything else in this world Alice. I watched you all, and I cried a single tear. I have never told anybody until now".

I lent forward and embraced Esme. Slowly she rocked me in her arms. "Everything will be okay, my love. But you need to speak to Bella about your fear"

I nodded into Esme's strong arms.

We sat like that, for a while. Esme combing my hair with her fingers, rocking me gently.

"I need to go back upstairs" I responded moments later.

Esme smiled, "Go back to her, Alice. And don't worry. All will be well"

I kissed Esme on the cheek and then bounded back upstairs to be with the one I loved.

And there I laid, with Bella in my arms until the sun rose and shone into my room.

And there I stood for a while, watching its arcane powers as it set itself higher and higher into the sky. How I had loathed the sun before and how my mind had altered so quickly when I realised Bella wasn't upset or feared by what it did to me.

I could sense her awakening before she opened her eyes, yet I remained still, as the sun continued to bath my skin. And then I turned, because my eyes craved Bella.

She looked… beautiful. And it took every ounce of control I had to stop myself from throwing myself on top of her, claiming her lips with my own as my fingers did my bidding…

I needed to escape; I didn't want to, but I knew Carlisle wanted to speak to everyone about what had happened the evening before. So I had left her, albeit begrudgingly.

And when Bella had arrived, flushed as ever after Emmet's comments, we sat and listened to Carlisle. And I knew Bella wanted to see Jake, and I was relieved and happy she wanted me to go with her. I didn't like the thought of leaving her alone with him, especially after that kiss… yet when he had arrived at her home; I knew she wouldn't be able to get any sense from him with me there.

So I left her, again. But I was going to stay close, so close that I could still hear every word that had passed between Bella and Jake.

And then he tried it again… I could hear his words… "You really do like to play with fire don't you"…

And without a further thought, I found myself back in the kitchen with them both, arm linked through Bella's.

I had never been possessive before.

But I was starting to now.

So here I was, with Bella and Jake as he turned to leave the house ""Remember, Alice can help you with that homework"…

He wanted me to tell Bella what he was, and as I stood opposite Bella, I started to wonder how I could tell her…

Tell her that her best friend was a shape-shifter.

Tell her that her best friend was a wolf.


	38. Chapter 38 Myths and Legends

_**A/N – Hello everyone. I hope you are all well, and are ready for Chapter 38. I know I keep apologising for the delay in posting – but, well, sorry again! Please review if you have the chance, your comments not only motivate me but often inspire me too, so thank you! ES x**_

**Chapter 38 – Myths and Legends**

I watched as Alice's nimble fingers flicked through the pages of the Myths and Legends book. I didn't realise how quickly she could read, until she stopped and looked up at me with a smile on her face.

I smiled back, it was impossible not to.

I watched as she lent forward and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"So…."

I waited for her to continue, as she tapped one of the pages with her index finger. My eyes moved to the location her finger was tapping.

It was the page on vampires; the one that had the image I had likened to Alice days earlier.

"So?" I continued, with a similar smile Alice had shown.

I watched as Alice picked up the book, and held it to the side of her face so the image was now next to her own.

"Think we look alike?" she asked, winking.

"Mmm…" my voice trailed off as I looked at Alice, then at the image, and then back at Alice.

"She _may_ have the edge…." I answered, trying not to laugh.

Alice pouted, "Bella – be nice…."

I looked back at the image. The vampire certainly was attractive.

But she wasn't Alice.

"Okay, you win…"

Before I could blink, Alice had lent across the table and was kissing my lips.

A familiar heat ran along my body.

All too soon, Alice was back on her seat, smiling.

"One of these days, I'll get used to that" I softly spoke, as Alice licked her lips.

"The kiss, Bella? Or my supreme speed?" she answered, licking her bottom lip again.

"Both take my breath away" I answered truthfully, as Alice cocked her head to one side and smiled again.

That smile did amazing things to me.

"Did you read this?" she gestured to the text that followed on from the image.

I nodded; I was still trying to get my heartbeat back to its usual rhythm after that smile.

"And you believe in what it says?" she asked again, as her eyes darted back to the page, and then back to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "some of it, I guess… I mean, you are pretty strong Alice, and you're quick…and pale… and beautiful… and…"

Alice cut me off.

"You really think I am beautiful?" she asked, a slight wave appearing in her voice.

"Alice – have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You're…. amazing… in fact, a word has yet to be created that could describe how utterly stunning you are."

Alice raised her eyebrow again and did that cute little pout that made my breath catch in my throat "Well, according to this book, vampires don't have a reflection…."

I lent in closer to her, "Then you'll have to take my word for it" I whispered, as she lent in further too.

I could feel her breath caress my face, so sweet and warm…

"Bella, _you _are beautiful… I was smitten right from the very start – when you looked across the school canteen and smiled at me".

Slowly, her lips brushed across my own.

The kiss was gentle.

Slowly she moved back, and smiled again.

"We're not going to get very far with this, are we" she jested, as I smiled.

"I don't care about Jake's secret anymore; I want to know more about you Alice…."

Alice literally beamed.

"Really. What would you like to know?"

I smiled, "Well, one thing has been bugging me for a while now…"

I watched as Alice tilted her head to one side. She really was adorable when she did that.

"Go on…." She murmured.

"Well…. Are you…. Or rather, do you… really have an aversion to garlic?"

I couldn't hold back the bubble of laughter that rose from my throat.

Alice dramatically placed her hands on her hips… "Bella Swan" she whispered, and before I realised what was happening, she had scooped me up into her arms and was looking down at me with her usual radiant smile.

I giggled again; the look on Alice's face was comical.

"Play fair" I asked, rather breathlessly.

"Vampires play to win" she whispered in my ear, adding "And there's nothing we like more than tasting human flesh…"

I shivered in her embrace as she ran her tongue down my neck.

I didn't want her to stop, as a groan escaped my lips.

My eyes closed naturally as she kissed me again, and when they finally opened, we were in my bedroom.

"Did I forget to mention we really can move faster than the speed of light" she continued to whisper in my ear, as she placed me gently on the end of my bed.

"And before I met you, I never had a bed…." Her voice trailed off, as she sat next to me and smiled.

"Any more questions, Bella?" she asked, as she ran her index finger across my cheek, down my neck and onto my collar bone.

Questions.

I had so many….

But only one screamed out at me…

_Will you turn me, Alice...._

I gulped.

"Bella?"

Alice's voice was soft. I looked into her eyes.

"Alice, I want you to…."

"Bella?"

It was Charlie's voice, booming from downstairs.

I swallowed hard. Okay, perhaps this time it was a blessing that Charlie had interrupted; I was about to ask Alice to turn me into a vampire….

Yet, deep down, I knew I wouldn't have harboured any regrets if I had asked her…

But what would she have said?

"Yeah dad, I'm just upstairs with Alice".

Alice smiled.

"I heard him pull into the drive, but you seemed so focused on something Bella, I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts… is everything okay? What do you want me to do?"

I looked at Alice, "I… I just want you to…"

My voice trailed off.

"Tell you about Jake?" she finished for me.

I nodded, "Yeah… sure…."

There was a knock, as Charlie pocked his head around the door.

"Hi Bells, Alice… you girls want me to make you a sandwich?"

Alice stood and smiled, I watched as Charlie's face broke out into a smile too.

"Thank you, Chief Swan, but I have to be getting home now" Alice answered.

"Hey, call me Charlie" my dad answered, as he beamed at Alice.

"Thank you… Charlie" she answered.

My dad looked at me, still smiling.

"Sandwich, Bella?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure, I'll see Alice out and then I'll come help".

Charlie laughed, "Bella, I don't need supervision when it comes to making sandwiches…."

I laughed, "Yeah dad, I believe you…."

Charlie shrugged is break shoulders, "Hey, lets not forget who cut themselves on a knife not that long ago eh?"

I felt myself blush.

Alice smiled, "I never did ask how that happened" she murmured, looking at me.

Before I could answer, Charlie continued.

"I guess I shouldn't have teased her about Jacob Black".

Alice raised her eyebrows, "How so" she asked, smile still on her delicate face.

"He's sweet on her" my dad answered, adding "you could do a lot worse Bells".

I watched as Charlie said goodbye to Alice and left the room.

"Alice" I began, before she placed her finger across my lips to gently silence me.

"Bella… read page 33 in your book…. It will tell you all you need to know about Jake. Then… well, then you can ask him questions only he will be able to answer".

She removed her hand. I had never seen Alice look so…. forlorn before.

"Your dad's a nice man" she continued. Her face looked preoccupied, as if she was thinking about a thousand and one things.

"My dad can be a royal pain in the butt" I answered, before taking her hands in mine.

Alice seemed to break away from her thoughts as her eyes met mine.

"Jake loves you, Bella…" she whispered.

I looked at her, "and I love you" I answered, "you, Alice. Not Jake. Only you"

Alice swallowed, "Bella… I love you… I've never felt this way before, about anyone…"

I smiled, "Good; I'm not sure I like the idea of you having feelings for somebody else, even if they were in your past".

Alice moved closer, "I'm scared, Bella. Scared he'll come between us…."

I kissed her, then.

Kissed her deeply, with all I had.

"I love you…" I whispered against her lips.

Alice broke free, "I'd better go Bella… If you kiss me like that again, you're dad will wonder what the growls are!"

I laughed,

"Read the book, Bella. And I'll come to you, tonight… if you want me to that is…."

I placed a finger on the tip of her nose and tapped it gently; "Of course I do" I answered as she brought my finger to her lips and kissed it.

"You may want to talk to Jake, you will have questions…."

I nodded, "And I want you to come with me" I continued.

Alice frowned, "They… he… may not want me on his land Bella…."

I shook my head, "I don't care what he wants; I want you with me Alice. Always".

Alice kissed me, "Then I shall go with you".

She turned to leave, but something held her back.

Turning slowly, she looked at me as if she was peering into the depths of my soul.

"We need to talk too, Bella".

I nodded.

"I love you, no matter what happens" she gently spoke.

Before I could decipher her meaning, she was gone.

Slowly I walked down the stairs, Alice's words echoing around my head - _I love you, no matter what happens…_

What did that mean?

What did she mean?

Suddenly Jake's image appeared in my mind, followed by my dad's words earlier.

Did Alice really fear he would come between us? I knew that would never happen, but did Alice?

By the time I had got into the kitchen, I had already decided that I would make Alice believe me when she came to see me tonight.

And I would tell her my fear… losing her as I grew old….

And I would ask her… to change me, when I didn't know, but I needed to tell her that I wanted that, eventually….because, deep down, I couldn't live a life if she wasn't going to be part of it…

"Penny for them" Charlie's voice echoed around the kitchen.

"Err, what?" I answered, as he placed a sandwich in front of me.

"Your thoughts, Bella" he continued, as she spotted the open book on the table, "You're reading about… vampires?" he asked, as he sat opposite me, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Mmm, school project" I answered, as my eyes wandered down to the image.

Alice.

Was she okay?

As soon as my dad had mentioned Jake and how he felt about me, she had taken a step back…

"Maybe we can get a film out tonight" Charlie continued, oblivious to the turmoil that was eating me up inside.

He continued, "How about The Lost Boys? It could help you with your homework" he laughed, as he took another bite from his sandwich.

"Yeah, dad that would be fun" I answered, a smile appearing on my lips as one thought randomly entered my head…

_..Dad, I'm dating Alice…she's a vampire…_

"What's so funny" he asked, catching my smile.

"Oh, nothing" I answered, as I flicked through the book to page 33.

And then my smile vanished as quickly as it had arrived as my eyes scanned the title of the chapter…

_**Werewolf's…**_

Okay.

I was dating a vampire.

And my best friend was a…

Werewolf?


	39. Chapter 39 Jasper

**Chapter 39 – Jasper**

_**Alice's POV**_

The drive home seemed to last longer than normal.

As I navigated the road, all I could think about was Bella… and Charlie's words.

I liked Charlie. He was genuine, and he was clearly over the moon to have Bella staying with him. It was also clear he liked Jacob; and it was also obvious he wouldn't mind his daughter dating him…

This is why I now felt…

Hurt?

I knew, deep down, that Bella didn't think of Jake in a romantic way, but when Charlie had teased her about it…

For a split second, I wanted to hear him tease her about me.

Alice Cullen.

I was the one dating his daughter…

But of course, he didn't know that. And why should he? It wasn't as if Bella and I had been together for months… everything had happened so quickly… yet it felt so right.

I loved Bella; and I didn't want to lose her, not to Jake… not to anybody.

Of course, Charlie wouldn't be quite so accommodating if he knew what Jake really was…

_And you're a vampire Alice; think he's going to take kindly to that?_

I felt myself blink a few times, hoping the action would somehow make the thought go away.

Okay, so I was a vampire… but at least I didn't smell, or have fur… and at least I still looked human… well, to a degree…

Look at page 33 Bella….

Had she? Was she still in her room, or was she back in the kitchen, reading about Jake and what he really was?

Would her opinion of him change?

As I pulled into the drive, I saw Jasper. He seemed to be waiting for me. I jumped from the car and walked towards him, without my usual gaiety.

"Jasper"

Jasper walked towards me, and without another word his arms were around me as I lent into his welcoming embrace. My head burrowed into his chest as I sighed.

No words escaped his lips as he rocked me gently in his arms, similar to the way Esme had held me the night before.

I didn't realise how much I needed his embrace until now.

I sighed deeply as he moved back, looking down into my eyes.

"I needed that" I whispered, with a slight smile on my lips.

"I thought you might" he answered, adding "I could sense you were on your way home... and I can feel your anguish Alice. What happened?"

Had any other asked me that question, I would have shrugged off the question.

But this was Jasper.

He knew me.

And I knew him.

"Bella" I responded, looking down at my feet.

I felt his lean fingers lace through my own, "Come with me" he asked, as she gently pulled me towards the entrance to the path that led deep into the wood that surrounded three quarters of our home.

Slowly we moved deep into the wood, as the sun shone down onto us both, he turned and looked at me and smiled. His smile was breathtaking; I had always found so much comfort in it.

"Do you want to talk about it Alice?"

I smiled and sat down on the mossy ground; Jasper followed my movement and sat down beside me. That was one of the things I loved about Jasper; he never probed, always there for me when I needed him, whether it be to speak, or simply be.

"I love her" was my response, as I looked into his amber eyes.

He smiled, "Oh really? That's sure knocked me...." his Texan drawl made me laugh.

"Well, I've managed to make you smile titch, that's one task completed".

Titch. He always called me that. I elbowed him gently in the ribs, "That's Jazz" I replied.

"What are brothers for?" he answered, smiling again.

Brothers.

I always looked upon Edward and Emmet as brothers, but what I felt for Jasper was so much more. I had never been able to put my finger on it, but I loved him dearly - as a brother and a best friend.

"What would I do without you Jazz?" I asked slowly, a slight tremor appearing in my voice.

Jasper placed a protective arm around me and pulled me close.

"You will always have me, titch" he answered, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

I sat like that, for a while, as the sun continued to bath us both.

"And that, perhaps, is the problem?"

I looked up at him, a puzzled look on my face.

"Problem?" I enquired.

Jasper nodded, "You will always have me in your life Alice, and you will always have Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rose and Emmet... but you won't always have Bella..."

His voice trailed off as he noticed the pained look that appeared on my face.

I wouldn't always have Bella...

Jasper took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze, "you won't always have Bella, Alice, unless you turn her into one of us".

My head shot up, then.

"I can't...." I answered, before burying my head in my hands.

Jasper pulled me into him again, his voice softly floating around me.

"Alice; I know this is something not to be taken lightly, but I know how you feel about her, I can feel how you feel.... Talk to her, Alice. Perhaps the same thought has run through her mind?"

I shook my head, "I can't... I want to but I can't... Jasper, I have never felt so... out of control before. I can't bear the thought of losing her, ever. Jake loves her...."

My voice trailed off then, as Jasper laughed.

I shot a pointed look at him.

"Oh titch, you're scared of losing her, to _him_? Trust me; she loves you... with a burning passion I have never felt before"

I smiled at Jasper, "Really?" I asked, as he smiled again.

"Really, don't doubt her feelings Alice, and don't doubt your own".

I placed my head against his shoulder.

"I do love you, you know that right?" I asked, as Jasper tousled my hair with his long fingers.

"I do" he answered, as he removed his fingers and kissed the top of my head again.

"And I love you far too much to watch you hurt like this Alice - talk to her - get everything out in the open. I have a feeling you may be shocked by Bella's response".

I turned and looked at Jasper again; his face was glistening in the sunlight.

"You think she wants... I mean, do you think she has thought about becoming one of us?"

Jasper shrugged, "I wish I could read her mind for you titch, but I can read her emotions, and when she is around you she is wired... all for you, Alice. She feels nothing but complete devotion, to you. I wish I could find someone who felt that way about me".

I hugged him close, "You will" I answered, "One day" I continued, adding "Maybe you'll fall in love with a human?"

Jasper laughed, "That's okay Alice, we'll leave that uniqueness to you, I think".

I laughed.

Jasper slowly stood, "Come on, let's get back - I promised Emmet we'd play baseball with him, you know he only likes to play when you pitch".

I smiled, "I'm pretty good at that" I answered, following Jasper back to the house.

Before we entered, Jasper turned and took both my hands in his.

"Talk to her, titch. And if she wants to become one of us... don't immediately dismiss it, okay? Bella can make her own decisions and the time may well come when you have to as well".

I lent in and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Jasper" I murmured.

"Anytime titch" he replied, as Emmet burst through the door.

"Rosalie... ROSALIE, they're here... let's play ball...."


	40. Chapter 40 Charlie

Chapter 40 - Charlie

"Bella"

I flicked through the pages of the Myths and Legends book.

Alice had definitely said page 33…

"Bella"

Page 33 fell open, as my eyes focused on the image before me.

A picture of an 18th century engraving of a werewolf…

"Bella"

My head shot up at the sound of Charlie's voice.

"Jeeze Bells, you really are engrossed in that book! Did you hear anything I have just said to you?"

I shook my head slightly; I hadn't even heard him call my name…

Jake was a werewolf? Or, as the text on the page displayed, a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf…

How on earth had he… become one?

"Earth to Planet Bella, is there anybody home?"

My eyes must have glazed over …

"Sorry, Dad. What were you saying?"

Charlie stood and cleared away his plate.

"I said, maybe you could invite Jake around to watch that DVD with us? The more the merrier, right?"

My eyes were back on the page… a human will transform when the moon is full….

Would there be a full moon tonight?

I closed my eyes as a vision of Jake entered my mind, sitting next to Charlie with a DVD in his hand as the moonlight filtered in through the open blind…

And then a howl…

That certainly didn't constitute as merriment…

Maybe I should invite Alice over too…

Me, Charlie, a werewolf and a vampire…

I started to laugh.

I couldn't help it.

"Okay Bella, what's so funny about me asking you to invite Jake over? Doesn't he like watching DVDs?"

I bit at my bottom lip.

Did werewolves like to watch DVDs? Maybe I should ask him? My only experience, after-all, was an old movie Renee had rented for me a while back, and I was pretty sure that wouldn't really explain everything to me.

Weren't the vulnerable to silver bullets?

"Bella, you are starting to scare me now".

I looked back up at Charlie.

I was losing it.

Completely losing it.

"Sorry dad, look – about Jake…"

Charlie sat back down.

"I wouldn't mind him coming here to watch a DVD, but he is just a friend, okay?"

Charlie smiled, "Yeah, for now… but you never know what's around the corner Bells. He's a decent kid, give him a chance?"

I swallowed hard.

Jake, well… Jake was a werewolf…

I suspected my dad would change his opinion a little if he knew that…

Then again, I was dating a vampire…

And I loved a vampire…

I swallowed again and looked back at Charlie.

I had to tell him.

Not that I was in love with a vampire, but I had to tell him about Alice…

Because, well…

"Dad, I am dating Alice"

Would go down a lot better than,

"Dad, I am dating a vampire"

I recalled the look on Alice's face when my dad had mentioned Jake.

She had seemed… hurt.

And I hated the thought of anything hurting her.

"Dad, look, there's something I need to talk to you about".

Charlie frowned, "Go on" he answered.

I bit my lip again and took a deep breath.

"Don't freak out on me, okay" I heard myself respond, as I took another deep breath.

"Bella, have you been taking an illegal substance"

Now it was my turn to frown.

"Drugs, Bella. Have you been taking them?"

I started to laugh again.

My dad thought I was on drugs….

"Bells, this isn't funny… look, we can get you help…"

I interrupted immediately, "Dad, relax. I am NOT on drugs, okay? Give me a little bit of credit here".

Charlie sighed, "Well, you can't blame me for assuming… you're acting… a little out of the ordinary, that's all".

Out of the ordinary.

My girlfriend and best friend both shared fangs…

Now _that_ was out of the ordinary….

"I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all" I answered sharply.

Charlie moved so he was now seated on the chair beside me.

"Bella, whatever it is, you can tell me".

Okay Bella, here goes nothing…

"Okay Dad – it's about Jake…"

"Great kid" Charlie interrupted.

I shot him a pointed look, and Charlie immediately bit at his lip.

"Yes, dad. Jake is great" and he's a were wolf my mind echoed…

"But the truth is, there will never be anything beyond friendship between us, because… well… there's someone else".

Charlie whistled, "It's that Mike kid isn't it?"

I shook my head.

"Dad… I've been seeing… that is, I am seeing…. Alice".

I watched closely as Charlie's mouth opened, closed and the opened again.

It was rather comical.

Silence.

"Dad?"

More silence.

Okay, perhaps this wasn't going to go as well as I had hoped…

Finally, Charlie spoke.

"Alice… as in, Cullen… darted out of this kitchen moments ago?"

I nodded as Charlie closed his mouth again.

I shifted in my seat, "Look dad, I'm sorry if… if I have shocked you. It wasn't my intention; I just couldn't keep this from you. She is important to me, and so are you. I couldn't keep it a secret. I hope you understand".

Charlie frowned, and the raised an eyebrow, and the gulped.

"Alice is female" he replied, the look of shock still on his face.

I smiled then, because for the second time that afternoon I really couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I kinda realised that" I heard myself reply.

Charlie stood and walked to the sink. I watched as he turned on the tap and filled a glass with water. Taking three large gulps, he finally turned and looked at me.

And smiled.

"Well, Bella… I have to hand it to you… she's a looker"

I stood and walked over to him.

"You don't mind… I mean, I know it's a lot to process, but I… I care for her…"

Charlie took me by the shoulders and squeezed.

"Bells, I'd be lying if I said I could process all of this immediately, but the important thing is your honesty… and the fact that she clearly does make you happy"

He pulled me into an embrace.

Without realising, tears flooded down across my cheeks.

Tears of complete relief, and happiness.

Charlie moved back, "Have you told your mom?"

I shook my head.

"Dad, I can't…. not over email… maybe when I see her next…."

I expected Charlie to argue, instead he nodded.

"Okay. One more thing…. Just because she…. Is a she… obviously…."

I smiled, as Charlie swallowed and drew another breath,

"What I mean is, just because you are dating a female, it doesn't mean you don't need to be careful… or safe… with… things…"

I punched Charlie gently on the chest, "Dad, I don't need to talk about the birds and the bees"

Charlie sighed, "Okay, I'll take your word for that Bella, just promise me you will… take things slow, just… well, just be careful".

I nodded.

I was dating a vampire… careful didn't really come into it…

I was about to move away when Charlie caught my arm.

"I'd like to get to know Alice better, if that's okay with you?"

I smiled and nodded, it was more than okay with me.

"And one more thing… does… Jake knows?"

I nodded again.

Charlie smiled as he walked into the living room, "Poor kid, I think you've broken his heart".

As I walked upstairs, my thoughts were back on Jake. Slowly I removed my phone from my pocket, creating a new message I typed gently.

Jake… I know what you are.

We need to talk.


	41. Chapter 41 The Storm

**A/N – Hello all! Just wanted to give thanks for all of the comments you have made, I love the fact that so many of you are really getting involved in the story – that's what it's all about!! Keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep the questions coming, they really help me move forward! ESx**

**Chapter 41 – The Storm**

I lent against the side of my truck, waiting for Jake to arrive. Charlie had been called to help out at the station again, so it was an ideal opportunity for me to speak to Jake about…

Well, what he was.

I'd walked Charlie out to his car.

"Sorry about leaving you alone again, Bells. I've never known there to be so much trouble at work…."

His voice had trailed off.

"What kind of trouble" I had enquired, as Charlie opened the car door.

"We don't have a large police force Bella, because we're a small town, but lately… well, folk have been going missing. It's all hands on deck".

_Folk had been going missing…_

I nodded, "I understand dad, just be careful" I asked, as I lent in and gave him a quick peck on the side of his cheek.

Stubble.

He definitely needed a shave.

Charlie got in the car, "Maybe you could ask Alice over for that DVD? But you have a curfew Bells… just because she isn't a guy, doesn't mean I won't be watching you both…"

His voice trailed off, as if he was still trying to fully comprehend his own words.

"I've invited both Jake and Alice over dad"

Charlie whistled, "Brave girl Bells" as he winked at me, and pulled out of the drive.

Brave Girl…

I was going to sit with a werewolf and a vampire in my own living room…

I guess I was brave.

I'd sent Alice a text, asking her to join me, but I hadn't received a response. She was probably out hunting. I glanced down at my phone. Jake had answered immediately;

"I'll be right over"

But I still hadn't received anything back from Alice.

I hoped she was okay.

I flicked through the phone menu and read the text I had sent her again;

_Alice; I know what he is… and I've invited him over. I'd like you to come too? I miss you. Bx_

I returned the phone to my pocket and sighed.

This was going to be an interesting evening…

The sun, which had blazed all day, was now setting, yet I could still feel the heat.

I could hear the distant rumble of thunder, causing me to grimace.

This isn't what I needed, right now.

I knew my fear of storms was irrational, yet each time I heard that rumble…

I felt myself shiver.

As I patiently waited, I could hear the storm getting closer and closer. Looking up into the purple sky, I felt a drop of rain hit my cheek, running slowly down, leaving a trail, similar to the trail Alice's tear had left on her face…

Had she spoken to Carlisle about it? Did vampires cry? Alice had seemed as shocked as I was….

"Bella".

I jumped, and glanced up.

Jake had arrived.

I had been so engrossed in my thoughts, I hadn't heard him arrive, nor had I heard the rumble of thunder that was now right above me.

"Let's go inside, I hate storms, they freak me out" I heard myself say, as I ran towards the door, Jake close behind me.

Finally we were inside, as I walked into the living room and sat down.

Jake followed, but remained standing in front of me.

He smiled.

"Bella… you're… involved… with a vampire, yet it's a _storm_ that freaks you out? You really are special".

With that he threw himself down on the couch opposite me, and smiled again.

Oh, so he was going to be cocky Jake tonight.

I smiled sweetly back, "Yeah, well, what can I say? I like to keep… interesting… company. I'd say you fall into that category too, don't you think?"

Jake seemed to flinch.

I carried on, "I know what you are Jake…"

Jake raised an eyebrow, "I bet she just couldn't wait to tell you".

I shook my head, "She didn't tell me, she merely pointed me to the right direction in my book".

Jake snorted, "Yeah, well I bet she had plenty more to say after you read it".

I lent back in my chair, "Actually, Alice left me to digest the information. I haven't spoken to her about it; I wanted to speak to you first".

Jake swallowed, "I… well, I appreciate that, thank you Bella".

I nodded again, "Lets not forget who asked her to tell me either, shall we?"

Jake sighed and held up both his hands, "Okay, I give in… you're right, I did ask her…"

His voice trailed off as he looked around the room, "Where is she? I thought you were both joined at the hip?"

I stood and wandered over to the window.

"She's busy" I replied, as my hand went back to my mobile, pulling it out to see if I had any missed messages.

I hadn't heard my phone beep… yet still I checked.

Nothing.

"Preying on some innocent animal no doubt" Jake muttered.

I turned on my heel, "Why don't you tell me about the innocent animals YOU pray on? I presume werewolves have to eat too?"

Jake looked… stunned.

"Bella, we're not… I mean, I'm not a werewolf…."

I frowned, "Then what are you?" I asked, my voice still displaying an edge to it.

Jake stood and walked across to me, "I'm a human, Bella, but I can change into a wolf…"

I watched as Jake's mind seemed to wander, as if he was trying to locate the rights words to say from his brain.

"You're a shape-shifter" I asked, and Jake nodded.

"You said 'we' before… are there more of you?" I asked again, as Jake turned to look out of the window.

The room was immediately lit by a slash of lightening as it forked across the sky.

I was talking to a human shape-shifter, and there was a storm outside.

My life had seriously taken a spooky path.

"There are others in the tribe that are like me, Bella. You need to know, it was a secret… I honestly couldn't tell you…"

The storm was starting to scare me, and to say I felt out of control would have been putting it mildly.

I found myself getting agitated, and without thinking I interrupted, "and now you can share your secret?" I asked, as I felt the palms of my hands go clammy.

I wanted Alice.

"Now you know, I can tell you everything" he continued, adding "Bella, are you okay? You've gone milky white… I won't harm you, I would never harm you, please believe that".

I walked and sat back down on the sofa.

"Jake, it's not you… it's this storm, like I said before… they scare me".

Jake was immediately by my side, taking a clammy hand in his I could feel the heat from his skin.

"It'll soon pass, I promise" he whispered, as he brought an arm around me.

That too was scorching hot.

"Jake, you're… boiling…"

Jake laughed, "Yeah, I know"

I swallowed hard. It was nice to have Jake smile and laugh, and I knew he was simply comforting me, but his closeness was making me feel claustrophobic.

I found myself moving out of his embrace.

"Sorry Jake, you're just… I'm just not used to having… you're making me feel humid" I replied, as Jake moved back.

"Humid? I thought you would prefer that to embracing an ice berg".

I immediately turned, "Quit the joking about Alice, okay? I happen to feel comfortable with her".

Jake stood, "Yeah, well you need to know Bella, I don't feel comfortable with her, or her family. Period. You want to know why I all of a sudden I can change into a wolf Bella? It's because of _them_…"

He spat the last word out, making the blood rush around my body.

He continued, "I haven't always been like this Bella, but since they arrived… it triggered something, some gene that certain members of the tribe have… and bam… wolf time…"

I stood, "You're saying you can change into a wolf, because of the Cullen's?" I asked.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Vampires, Bella… they turn up, and bam… the gene kicks in".

I shook my head, "Jake, you need to understand something, the Cullen's mean us no harm… no harm, are you listening to me? But there is another out there… I'm not sure who he is, but Carlisle tried to find him with Edward and Emmet… he's the one responsible for the missing people, Jake, not the Cullen's".

I watched as Jake's expression changed. He was trying to comprehend my words.

I carried on, "he was watching us, you, me and Alice in the woods… you said you could smell him… it wasn't Edward, Jake. It was the nomadic vampire…"

Jake turned his head towards the window, as if he was looking for something… either in his memories, or outside the house itself…

"I tried to locate him, but he vanished" Jake whispered, as he continued to frown hard.

"Carlisle couldn't find him either"

We both turned towards the voice.

Alice.

At that very moment, a crack of thunder seemed to make the entire house shake as a lightening bolt hit the tree outside.

I felt myself going weak, as everything around me started to spin.

I was going to pass out…

Alice was immediately by my side, lifting me up into her arms. At the same time Jake had crouched down near me, but he wasn't as quick as Alice who let out a protective growl.

"Hey, no need to get upset" I heard Jake say, as he backed off a little.

Alice looked down into my eyes and smiled.

I returned he smile, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I've missed you" I whispered, as the room was lit up again by the slashes of electrical energy from outside.

I started to shake as darkness engulfed me.


	42. Chapter 42 Alliance

**Chapter 42 - Alliance**

_**Alice's POV**_

As Jasper hit the ball, a loud detonation of thunder sounded in the distance.

My thoughts were immediately on Bella.

She didn't like storms; I recalled the last time… remembered seeing her in my vision as Charlie checked she was okay, how I had dashed over to make sure she was going to be alright, even in slumber.

How she had tossed and turned.

How I had wanted to take her in my arms…

Of course, I couldn't then…

But I could now…

"Alice"

It was Emmet, waiting for me to pitch the ball…

"I have to go" I heard myself respond, as I started to walk towards Edward.

"Alice, just one more…for me, please?"

I watched as Emmet lent his chin on the top of the baseball bat…

The things I did for my family!

"Okay, but you won't be hitting anything" I murmured, as Rosalie crouched down behind Emmet.

"Let's play ball" Emmet shouted, holding the bat in his strong hands, he waited for me to pitch...

And pitch I did.

The ball left my hand and shot forward in a blur…

Emmet swung…

And missed.

I smiled as Emmet groaned, "No way…."

Rosalie, standing behind, ball in her hand, laughed.

"You asked her to pitch Emmet, and that's exactly what she did…."

Emmet turned, "Yeah, well it was pure luck… come on Alice, pitch again…"

I shook my head, "I need to see Bella" I answered, as Jasper and Edward walked towards me,

"Is she okay" I heard Edward enquire, as his eyebrows furrowed.

Before I could answer, Emmet loomed from nowhere and had picked me up in his arms, swinging me around

"Alice, one more? Please one more? You know Rosalie can't pitch to save her life…"

As he placed me back on the ground, my mobile fell out of my pocket.

As I lent down to pick it up, I realised it was turned off. I quickly flicked it back on.

Rosalie was now beside me, poking her finger at Emmet her reply was crisp, "I'm a vampire, Emmet – I don't _need_ to pitch to save my life…"

I watched as she then threw the ball into the distance…

Way into the distance.

"Oh hell Rosalie, you know I was just kidding…." Emmet whined, as he started to run to collect the ball.

"That's right, go fetch, like a dog…." Rosalie replied with a smile on her face.

My phone sounded, and I glanced at the screen.

It was a text from Bella; my eyes scanned the short message.

"I really have to go; Bella is meeting Jake…."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "and speaking of dogs" she murmured, as Edward frowned again.

"She knows what he is" he spoke gently.

I nodded, "Yes, which is why I need to go".

Rosalie nodded, "Go to her, we'll finish off here"

I watched as Rosalie turned and ran towards Emmet, no doubt to explain my sudden departure.

"Would you like us to come with you?" Jasper enquired, as he span his baseball bat around his fingers.

I'd often wished I could do that.

"No, I think it's best if I go alone, Jake is a little… apprehensive… of me"

Edward nodded in agreement, "He doesn't trust us; but I can't say I trust his kind either. Just be careful".

I smiled, "I always am" I replied, as I darted towards home.

It didn't take long to get to Bella's. I cursed myself for not having my mobile turned on. As I pulled into her drive, I spotted Jake's truck next to Bella's. There was no sign of Charlie's car.

The lightening forked and lit up the sky.

Was Bella okay?

I closed my eyes, but found myself completely blind of any vision.

Of course, he was with her… I couldn't see anything when he was around her…

I was inside the house, facing Bella and Jake almost immediately.

Bella looked… ashen.

Had Jake said or done something to her?

Outside, the lightening hit a tree as Bella swayed slightly.

It was the storm; it was having an effect on Bella. She looked… terrified.

She was in my arms before Jake could even blink, and as her cold and clammy finger graced my cheek, I heard her whisper...

"_I've missed you"_ as she blacked out.

I placed her gently on the sofa, "its okay Bella… everything is going to be okay…" I whispered, as Jake snorted behind me.

I placed my cold hand on her forehead, as I shot a questioning look at Jake.

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "She's dating a vampire, she's just found out I'm a wolf, and there's a rogue vampire out there somewhere, killing innocent people, I don't think everything is okay, do you Alice?"

I felt a low growl escape my lips, "Now is not the time for this discussion" I replied sharply, adding "get me some water".

Jake raised his eyebrows, "I don't take instruction from vampires, sorry" he replied.

I glanced back down at Bella, whose breathing was now steady. Gently I lent forward, whispering in her ear "Wake up Bella, the storm is nearly over, please wake up…"

Jake edged forward, "You're too close to her neck Alice, and I'm watching you… don't get any ideas…."

My head shot up, "Jake, stop being a total jerk and go get me some water, NOW"

Jake flinched, as Bella started to come round.

"Jake…"

My voice was urgent.

"Okay, for Bella…"

I watched as he vanished into the kitchen.

"A-lice…"

My eyes were back on Bella, as she opened her lids and spoke my name.

"I'm here, I'm sorry I didn't get your message, but I am here now…."

Bella smiled, as her eyes gained focus.

"What happened"? She asked, as concern slashed across her face.

She started to move, but I placed a hand on her chest. I could feel hear heart beating fast beneath my fingers.

"Steady, you fainted…."

Bella blushed; it was nice to see some colour appear on her pallid cheeks.

"The storm" she finished, as I helped her sit up.

I nodded.

"What an idiot" she answered, as Jake entered the room with a glass of water.

"We all have our fears Bella" I replied, smiling as Bella blushed again.

"Yeah, but storms? I don't even know why they freak me out so much… I've never liked them, even as a kid…."

Jake lent over and handed Bella the glass of water.

"Drink up" he asked, adding "idiot".

Bella smiled, and I couldn't help but copy her.

I watched as she drank the water, handing the empty glass back to Jake.

"The storm is over now, you don't need to be scared anymore" I softy spoke.

Bella smiled, "My fears are nothing when you are here" she answered, as she lent forward and took my hand in hers.

I lent forward and winked, before I could reply, Jake coughed behind me.

"Err, ladies… I am still here you know".

Both Bella and I looked at Jake, who was standing with his arms folded, a look of intrigue on his face.

"Sorry" I heard Bella reply, as squeezed my hand and brought me down next to her.

Jake remained stood.

"Why don't you sit down" I heard myself say, as Jake frowned again.

"Maybe I don't want to sit down" he answered, as Bella sighed.

"Jake, just sit down" she muttered, as Jake made a 'humph' sound, before sitting on the sofa opposite.

Bella continued to hold my hand in hers as her glance moved from Jake to me.

Her chocolate eyes were almost shining as she looked into my own.

How I loved her….

"So, how do we find this vampire then?"

Jake's voice ruined the moment.

I wasn't surprised.

I looked at Jake, "I suggest we speak to Carlisle"

Jake snorted again.

It was getting tedious.

"I don't need help from you Cullen's. I can hunt him down myself; just make sure you keep off our territory"

Yes, he was definitely getting tedious.

Before I could reply, Bella's voice rang out.

"Jake, for once in your life, will you shut up and listen. This vampire is dangerous, if we're going to catch him, we'll need to all work together".

I listened intently to what Bella said.

We.

I didn't like the sound of 'we'… there was no way I was allowing Bella to get involved in any of this…

Jake's retort was laced with sarcasm. "Finally, you admit vampires are dangerous! Well here's a suggestion Bella, don't hand your heart over to one!"

I'd had enough.

"Bella's heart is perfectly safe with me. Back off Jake, before I show you exactly how dangerous _I can be_…"

Before I could stand, Bella's grip tightened on mine.

"Enough. This bickering isn't getting us anywhere. I watched my dad leave the house earlier because someone else has gone missing. I can't take watching my dad go through this any more. We work together, end of discussion"

Jake opened his mouth as if to reply, but thought better of it.

"Okay" I heard myself response.

I wasn't sure if the rest of my family would agree, but having Jake and his pack on our side would definitely help.

I felt myself smile as I imagined what Emmet and Rosalie's response would be…

"Jake?" I heard Bella ask, as she subconsciously rubbed a finger across my pale knuckles.

"I need to talk to Sam about this first" he answered, adding "But… I don't want Charlie to go through this anymore either Bella, so… I'll see what I can do".

Bella seemed to sink further back in her chair, as I immediately moved closer to her side. Without warning, Bella mimicked me, so she was now next to me, one hand still on mine, she rested her head on my shoulder.

Jake seemed to squirm.

I smiled.

I rather liked seeing him uncomfortable.

Jake stood, "I have to go… I need to speak to the others…."

Bella and I stood, still holding hands.

"Thank you Jake" she answered.

Jake nodded, "That's okay… I should be thanking you for being so… well…."

"Understanding" I interrupted, sweetly.

Jake shot a pointed look at me, "Yeah… okay, so you were right…."

Bella looked at us both, clearly wondering what we were talking about.

I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it.

Jake coughed again, "Look… you're both going to have to learn to be discreet about… things… because… honestly, if your dad walked in Bella, he'd wonder what the hell was going on".

I hated to admit it, but Jake was probably right. I just couldn't help myself when she was near…

"Charlie knows"

Jake forehead creased, as my head shot round to look at Bella.

_What did she just say…? _

"Knows what?" Jake asked.

I looked once again into Bella's chocolate orbs as she looked back at me and smiled.

"Charlie knows I'm seeing Alice…"

_Charlie knows…_

_She told him?_

My breath caught in my throat as a warm feeling seemed to flood through my entire body…

_Seeing Alice…_

"…. Romantically…." She finished, before squeezing my hand again.

She told him.

Pain seemed to wash over Jake's face as he struggled to understand what it all meant.

Complete jubilation swept through mine…

She told him…

Jake muttered "see you later" and left, but every fibre of my being was focused on Bella, as hers seemed to be on mine.

"You told him?" I asked traces of hesitancy still in my voice…

"Yes, you mean the world to me Alice, and now my dad knows how much".

I immediately lent in and kissed her soft lips.

"I love you" I whispered as I soaked up Bella's scent, and taste…

_And I'll love you for ever_ my mind sang, as Bella returned the kiss.


	43. Chapter 43 Girlfriend

**Chapter 43 - Girlfriend**

My gaze fell on Alice as Jake left. I wasn't entirely sure what he said, all that really mattered was the fact that Alice was here with me now.

"_You told him…." _She softly enquired…

The look on her face was one of complete wonder. It made me smile, it made me feel all warm deep inside, and it made me want to take a deep breath and scream out loud exactly how much I did loved her…

"Yes, you mean the world to me Alice, and now my dad knows how much"

She smiled; and it wasn't the usual smile I'd always hoped she saved especially for me.

No, this smile was… radiant.

Breathtaking.

And sexy as hell.

Her lips were claiming mine before I could soak up her amazing smile fully, but then I felt those soft lips on mine, and I suddenly reasoned it not only looked radiant, but it _felt _radiant.

My ears immediately picked up her words, laced with desire.

"I love you"

My own lips responded with a smile and I felt Alice groan into my lips as they opened and invited Alice's probing tongue to explore further.

Hands were immediately tangled in hair; hers exploring my locks, carefully stroking downwards as mine played with her short, spiky tresses. So soft….

Alice broke the kiss and took a small step back, her eyes a dark hue.

Was she… panting?

"Alice?" I enquired gently.

Alice smiled, "Sorry Bella, I was getting a little carried away there…."

I smiled, "No apology necessary, I rather liked it" I added, with a wink.

Alice growled, "Bella, if you look at me like that again, I'll pounce…."

A slight shiver ran along mine spine. I rather liked the thought of her pouncing on me too. Maybe we could try that later…

My mind wandered at that thought…

"I really, _really_ wish I could read your thoughts Bella"

I looked back up as my cheeks flushed slightly.

Alice took my hand and pulled me back down onto the sofa.

"As much as I enjoy kissing you" she continued, with a wink, "I want to talk to you about Charlie…"

I nodded, "Mmm" I added, leaning in a little closer to Alice, who seemed to breathe in deeply.

"Your scent is extremely intoxicating this evening Bella, even Jake's smell hasn't put me off…"

I frowned, "Jake's smell?"

Alice laughed, "Oh, don't get me started! His scent is… well, it's not nice…"

"I couldn't smell him?" I responded, as I subconsciously sniffed the air…

"Well, his… smell… has gone now, but yours… well, yours is simply delicious…"

She smiled at me again, as my heartbeat seemed to quicken.

"But I digress" she continued, trying to look serious… and failing miserably.

"So you want to talk to me about my dad?" I asked, as I lent forward, my lips inches away from her own.

I watched as her pupils dilated, and a soft purr seemed to escape from her lips. Those soft, red lips… I couldn't help myself as I lent in and quickly kissed them. Alice growled.

"You really are a tease" she answered, as she lent forward and returned the favour, only her kiss was far deeper, as her teeth nibbled gently on my bottom lip.

Dear god, I was in heaven…

Alice quickly lent back again and sighed.

"Talk, then kiss… okay?" she asked, as she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Okay, let's talk" I answered as I took her hand in mine. Alice squeezed it slowly.

"Is everything okay? I mean… you didn't mind me telling Charlie?" I enquired. Was that why she wanted to talk? I was pretty sure she had looked elated when I first mentioned it, but…

Alice's response cut into my thoughts.

"Mind? Bella, I am…. Overjoyed you told him… it means so very much to me"

As if to prove her statement she placed my hand on her chest, over a heart that once beat soundly.

"It means the world to me, Bella. It means… everything. You mean everything, to me"

I smiled, "Well then, now we've discussed that, lets get back to… kissing?" I asked, as I smiled.

Alice nodded, "Oh yes…. But first…. How did he take it? Your dad, I mean. Was he… okay?"

I laughed, "Alice, he looked like a fish out of water the number of times he opened and closed his mouth, but yeah… it'll take time for it all to fully fall into place, but he was cool about it, he likes you…."

Alice was listening intently, she looked so cute when she looked that way.

"In fact…." My voice trailed off, as Alice moved closer.

"Go on…" she asked.

I smiled, "Lets just say I think my dad is a fan of yours regardless of what our relationship is"

Alice looked puzzled, "How so?" she asked as I smiled.

"I believe his words were…." Pausing, I lifted my hands into the air as my fingers created invisible quotation marks "She's a looker"

I brought my hands back down as Alice… squealed!

"Really? I mean, really Bella? He likes me? Really?"

She was embracing me in a tight hold before I could answer.

"Alice… you may want to loosen that grip of yours…."

Alice immediately loosened her hold, as she looked at me… beaming.

"Oh Bella, I am so glad Charlie likes me…. He always seemed so keen on you and Jake getting together…. It felt…strange…"

I understood as I took Alice's hand in mine again.

"That's why I told him Alice".

Alice embraced me again, as she whispered in my ear "how did I get so lucky in meeting you"

My heart melted.

"I'm the lucky one" I replied huskily, as Alice kissed my cheek.

The kissing, I am sure, would have continued had Alice not sat bolt upright all of a sudden, a concentrated look appearing on her face.

"He's coming back" she whispered.

"Jake?" I asked. I had forgotten about Jake.

"No, Charlie…."

I smiled, "Great, are you ready to say hello in your new capacity?"

Alice turned her head and tilted it to one side, "New capacity" she queried.

I took her hand and kissed her pulse point.

"As my girlfriend, unless you don't actually see yourself…"

My sentence was cut short as Alice's lips were on top of my own, kissing deeply and with a hunger that was similar to the one that rumbling deep within me.

Alice broke the kiss, her usual pallid face a little flushed, lips swollen…

"I can't wait to formally meet my girlfriend's dad" she answered, with a wink.


	44. Chapter 44 Baseball

_**A/N – Allow me to express my sincere gratitude to you for reading and reviewing Mesmeric Stranger. I feel like I am on this amazing journey with you all; so without further ado… Chapter 44!**_

**Chapter 44 - Baseball**

I watched Alice as Charlie pulled into the drive.

She looked…

Nervous?

"Alice" I probed gently, as she turned and smiled.

"Showtime?" she suggested, as I started to laugh.

The door opened, and Charlie walked into the room.

And stopped.

My eyes were now on my dad, who seemed to be taking a while to gather his thoughts. I watched him swallow. Hard.

"Hi Charlie"

Alice was the first to break the silence.

My dad nodded, "Hello Alice… Bella…." His voice trailed off as he looked from Alice, to me, and then back to Alice again.

"I hope you're both having a… nice evening…." He asked, his voice waving a little.

"Yeah, we were just about to watch a film, but if you want to watch the game instead, we can head upstairs"

My voice was calm, and collected. I was rather please with myself.

"The game?" Charlie asked. He was obviously still thinking about things. About me and Alice.

"Baseball" I replied, as Alice jumped and squealed again, making Charlie jump.

"I guess you like Baseball" Charlie asked, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"I love baseball" Alice replied, adding a small jump in for good measure.

"I play with my family sometimes" she continued, as I looked at her.

"Maybe you can teach Bells here how to hit a ball" Charlie continued, as he glanced at me with a smirk on his face.

"Anytime" Alice answered, as she stepped to my side and took my hand in hers.

I watched as Charlie froze a little, and then took a deep sigh.

"Well… okay then… that's… okay…" I watched as my dad stumbled across his sentence.

Alice, realising her action, released my hand immediately and bit at her lip.

So adorable.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Before you girls go upstairs, I'd just like to say… well, that is… I'd like to…"

Alice and I both watched as my dad stopped, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh hell, I'm not making any sense here…" he continued.

Alice took a small step towards my dad and held out her hand.

"Charlie… I know Bella has told you about us, and I'd just like to formally say, you don't have to worry – about us, about her… I respect Bella, and I respect any ground rules you may want to set"

I watched as Alice then shot Charlie her award winning smile.

He really didn't stand a chance.

Charlie took Alice's hand in his and shook it gently, a smile now appearing on his face.

Slowly he released it as Alice joined my side.

"Thank you Alice…" he then looked at me, "I don't have any specific rules, but you still have a 10pm curfew Bells"

I nodded.

"And… just… don't rush headlong into… things…"

Both Alice and I nodded.

Okay, so perhaps we had already broken that particular rule, but what Charlie didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Charlie, seemingly satisfied, turned to walk into the kitchen, no doubt to get himself a beer, or two.

I was about to take Alice's hand in mine, and give it a squeeze, when Charlie turned and looked directly at Alice.

"One more thing… just because my daughter is… dating you, Alice, doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you because you're a… girl. Hurt Bella and you'll have me to contend with, okay?"

I had to stifle a giggle then. My dad may be a law enforcement chief, but I suspected he may come off worst of he decided to take on Alice…

Alice nodded, "You can trust me Charlie, and I would never hurt Bella. Ever".

Charlie smiled, "Well that's okay then…"

'Okay' seemed to be my dad's favourite word this evening.

As Charlie vanished into the other room, I turned to Alice.

"You seem to be a pro at this" I jested, as Alice winked.

"I like your dad" she answered.

"I think he likes you too" I added, as I gave Alice a quick peck on the cheek.

Alice beamed again, "Well, I am a 'looker'" she replied, kissing me back quickly on the lips.

"You girls want a drink" Charlie's voice boomed from the kitchen.

"No, we're good thanks" I replied. I wasn't thirsty, and the last time I looked we didn't keep any O-negative in the fridge.

Charlie walked back into the room holding a can of beer.

"Want to watch the game" he asked, looking directly at Alice.

"I'm kinda in the room too, dad" I replied, jokingly.

Before anyone could answer, my phone started to ring. I glanced down and realised it was Jake.

"I have to get this, it's Jake" I answered, as Alice nodded and sat down on the sofa.

I walked into the kitchen, looking back to see my dad sit down next to Alice, flicking on the TV.

I smiled as I entered the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hi Jake"

"Hi Bella… I'm just calling to… well, to see if you are alright? That storm seemed to mess with you a little".

I laughed, a little? Try a lot!

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks for asking, and thanks for coming over before"

Jake laughed, "Anytime Bella, sorry I made a hasty escape… I just… well, you both looked… busy"

Yeah, busy with each other…

I suddenly felt a wave of guilt pass over me.

"I'm sorry about that Jake, really"

"That's okay; I also called to say I'll be speaking to Sam and the others tomorrow afternoon, about the… suggested alliance…"

"That's cool Jake, I really appreciate it"

Silence.

"Jake?"

I could hear Jake's breath as his words suddenly escaped from his lips, "Bella, will you come and see me tomorrow afternoon? I think it's best if you're here with me, to… explain… things to Sam, if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind" I answered.

Jake sighed, "You may when I ask one more thing…"

"Go on" I urged, as I heard Alice's laughter float into the kitchen.

"Can you come… alone? I know… she'll… want to come too, but I honestly don't think that would be a good idea initially"

Jake paused as I thought about his words.

"If this alliance is going to work, you'll… they'll… have to get used to Alice Jake, they'll have to get used to all of the Cullen's"

Jake sighed again, "I know, really, I know… but tomorrow we'll be on our territory Bella, and things could get… complicated… before we've had chance to talk it through properly"

Jake had a point.

"Okay, I'll come alone, but then we'll have to all meet up eventually"

Jake seemed to breath a sigh of relief, "Yeah, I know. Okay, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Till tomorrow, enjoy your evening Jake"

I rang off and wandered back into the living room to find Charlie and Alice both deep in conversation.

"Care to share" I asked, as I lent against the arm of the sofa chair next to Charlie.

"Pitch talk, you wouldn't appreciate it Bells" my dad answered, as his eyes remained glued to the TV.

Alice stood, "Is everything okay Bella" she enquired.

"Yeah, it was just Jake…"

I couldn't speak to Alice about the conversation, even though I suspected Charlie was so engrossed in the game he wouldn't hear a single thing I had to say.

Alice nodded, "Actually, I'd best be getting home now…"

My heart sank.

"Walk me out?" she gently asked, as I smiled.

"But you'll miss the game" Charlie interrupted.

Alice smiled again, "That's okay Charlie, I suspect one of my brothers will have recorded it for me"

Charlie nodded and stood, "Okay, well… it was nice to see you again Alice. Don't be a stranger; especially if there is a game on, Bella is absolutely useless at…"

"Yeah, okay dad, we've got the picture…" I interrupted, as Alice laughed.

"Good bye Charlie, hope the team win"

Charlie sat back down, "Me too kid, me too"

Slowly we walked outside into the fresh and warm air.

"I think that went well" I murmured, as Alice turned and took my hands in hers. Her touch was cold, but delightful.

"Me too" she replied, as she lent forward and then stopped. A giggle escaped her lips as she moved back to her initial stance.

"What?" I asked, a little perplexed.

"Oh, nothing. I just think your dad has become a member of neighbourhood watch that's all"

I turned to see the curtain in the front room move a little.

"Great, my dad the inquisitor" I replied dryly.

Alice laughed, "Don't be too hard on him Bella, he's merely cautious… we've had a chat, I'm sure everything will be well"

I turned and faced Alice again, the breeze was playing with the end of her hair and the temptation to reach out and caress them too was overwhelming.

"Talk?" I asked, a little breathless.

"Nothing to worry about, I promise" she replied, as she lent in a little closer.

"And your talk Jake?"

I replayed back the conversation we had, as Alice nodded her head.

"He is right… thought I hate the ides of you going alone. Just promise me you'll come straight to my house once you've seen him? Carlisle will need to know what was agreed and…" her voice trailed off as her gaze deepened.

"And?" I asked again, still breathless.

"And I'll want to see you… I always want to see you…."

Her voice trailed off again as I lent in.

"Charlie" she responded, her breath caressing my cheek.

"Will have to get used to it" I replied, as I lent in and kissed her.

The touch was gentle at first, but as the desire set in, and Alice's tongue gently pushed against my own, it became heated. My arms were around her immediately as she copied my actions. I needed to be closer to her. I could hear Alice growl gently as her lips moved to my cheek and then to my ear.

"I love you" she whispered, before taking a step back.

"The feeling is very much mutual" I replied my voice deep and laced with desire.

Alice smiled and climbed into her car. She lent out of the window and touched the palm of her hand lightly with her lips as she blew across her hand, smiling.

Nobody had even blown me a kiss before.

"Sweet dream Bella" she spoke lightly, adding "Think of me"

I winked, "I shall think of nothing else"


	45. Chapter 45 Forever

**Chapter 45 - Forever**

That night I found myself opening my window automatically. I didn't think Alice would be paying me a midnight visit, but there was no harm in keeping my window open ajar, just in case she did.

I recalled the last conversation I'd had with Charlie before making my way back upstairs.

I'd walked back into the house after watching Alice speed away in her car.

I couldn't help but smile, smile at the kiss we had shared, and smile at the way she had embraced me, and smile at her sweet action as she blew me that kiss…

"Alice seems… like a nice girl" Charlie replied, as I glanced up at him.

I nodded, still smiling.

"She certainly knows her baseball" he continued, as I merely nodded.

But my smile was still in tact.

"And she sure knows how to make you smile" he carried on, as he raised his eyebrows and winked.

I felt my cheeks burn slightly.

"Erm, yeah…. She does…" I responded.

"Sorry Bells, I didn't mean to… tease…"

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?" I asked.

"Nah" he answered, as he started to laugh.

I couldn't believe how… cool… my dad was being. I wondered if my mum would take it all on board as quickly as Charlie seemed to be…

I'd have to call her. It wasn't a conversation I was looking forward to. My mum wasn't homophobic, but to find out over the phone that your daughter was dating another girl… perhaps I should go and visit her, and explain. I owed her that much. But now really wasn't the time to be making a visit away from Forks.

The morning soon appeared, as I opened heavy eyelids to find it was nearly 10am. I never normally slept this late.

A quick look at my mobile and I realised I had a missed call from Jake and one from Alice.

Dialling my voicemail, I listened for my messages.

Jake was first.

"_Hey Bella. I've spoken to Sam. If you can come to the reservation around noon, we can talk. See you soon"_

So he had already managed to speak to Sam. I couldn't really tell by his voice if the conversation has gone well or not, but I guess I would soon find out.

Alice was next.

"_Good Morning Sleeping Beauty. You looked so peaceful when I looked in on you this morning, I simply couldn't wake you. Be careful today. I am here if you need me. We all are. See you soon. I love you"._

My heart leapt at her last three words as my mind recalled her previous statement… when I looked in on you this morning…

I wish I had been awake to see her. To look into those mesmerising eyes. To take her hand in mine and bring her down next to me so I could claim her soft lips with my own, like I had in my dream that night...

I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I needed a shower. A cold shower.

The rest of the morning seemed to pass slowly, I was conscious of meeting Jake; or rather conscious of what he may have to say to me. I was also missing Alice.

After lunch I jumped into my truck and made my way over to the reservation, parking on the outskirts. I needed the short walk to calm my nerves.

I was soon leaving the forest, as I spotted Jake in the clearing.

"I've spoken to Sam"

No Hi Bella…

I watched as Jake paced up and down.

He was alone.

"And?"

My enquiry was gentle.

"Well, he wasn't that keen initially… but he accepted it was for the best. This vampire needs… finding. And there is no way the Cullen's can do this without _our_ help".

Jake stopped pacing and looked at me.

"I have a favour to ask, though…."

I pushed both my hands deep into my jacket pocket. I didn't feel cold, but for some reason the action helped me feel in control of my emotions.

"Go on" I replied, as a slight frown appeared across my face.

"I don't want you to be part of this… of any of this…" his voice trailed off as he walked towards me, stopping a few inches away.

I pushed my hands deeper, clenching both fists.

Calm down Bella.

"I _am_ part of this Jake" I answered.

Jake shook his head, "Look Bella, I am only thinking of your safety… while we… while the Cullen's and Sam's pack go looking for this blood sucker, I don't want you around… in fact, it may be an idea for you to get away completely? Go visit your mum, just get away for a week… I don't think you should be around Alice at this time…."

His voice trailed off as I digested his words.

He didn't want me around, because he wanted me to be safe. He also didn't want me to be with Alice…

"And why shouldn't I be with Alice?" I enquired slowly.

Jake snorted, "Bella, in case it slipped your mind, she IS a blood sucker too, and I have no idea how she'll react when she goes hunting… she threw me against my truck when she was angry, remember? I don't want her to… harm you…"

I interrupted as my fists clenched tighter. I could feel my nails digging into my skin.

"Harm me?" I asked, incredulously.

Jake continued, "unintentionally of course, but if she gets angry…."

I didn't allow Jake to finish.

"I appreciate the concern, Jake, but I can take care of myself, and as for Alice… she would never harm me, okay?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Besides, I think you've forgotten one thing in all of this…"

Now my voice trailed off as Jake scrunched his brow, "What?" he asked, a look of wonder on his face.

"You"

I removed one hand from my pocket and poked Jake on the chest.

Hard.

"You" I continued, "And the fact that you're a wolf… if Alice is dangerous, I'm assuming you can be too?"

Jake shook his head, "I would never hurt you Bella, never…."

I smiled sweetly, "and neither will Alice, so all is good".

Jake folded his arms across his chest, "I don't like it…" he muttered.

I copied Jake, folding both arms across my chest.

"I don't care whether you like it or not Jake. I am glad you are willing to help, but understand me – I am not leaving Alice's side, okay? Not for a day and certainly not a week"

Jake made his usual "humph" sound, adding a sigh on the end to further dramatise the moment.

"Well if she cares so much about you, how come she hasn't suggested you take off? Mmm? I'll tell you why, Bella. It's because she is focused on the hunt, okay? That's what vampires do – they focus on the kill… she hasn't given you an ounce of thought it all of this, which proves to me she can't really care that deeply about you…."

I turned, and started to walk away. I had no intention of listening to Jake's theories any longer.

Jake ran behind me and grabbed my shoulder, but I quickly pulled free.

"Where are you going?" he asked, trying to grab me again.

"To my truck, Jake. And if you want this friendship of ours to survive, you'll let go of me and leave me the hell alone".

I carried on walking, with Jake now at my side.

"You can't walk back on your own, it's not safe…."

I laughed, then.

"According to you, I'm never safe, so what's the difference?"

Okay, so maybe I was being a little petty, but I just wanted to get to Alice.

"Bella, please – let me walk you, it really isn't safe…"

I turned then, and stopped.

"Scared Alice is out there, waiting for me Jake? Waiting to show me how much she doesn't care?"

I was definitely being petty now, but sometimes Jake made me so… mad…

"I don't mean Alice…."

I laughed again, adding "wow that must be a first! Go back Jake; I'm tired of this conversation"

Jake stopped, "Fine, Bella – whatever. Go home, and think about what I said…"

Now I made the 'humph' noise as I carried on walking. If retraced my steps through the forest, it wouldn't take long to get back to my truck.

I stopped again, and turned to find Jake, still rooted to the spot.

"I've thought about it, and…. I'm sorry Jake, I'm staying… and I'm staying with Alice, forever"

Jake clenched his fists at his side, "Forever? Do you even know what you have just said Bella? You can't be together forever…"

I remained where I was, as the anger simmered.

I had said forever. I had thought about forever… I had wondered about forever and I had dreamed about forever but I had never said it out loud until now.

Calmly I looked up at Jake, my voice was but a whisper but my words rang out clear and precisely "I decide what forever is, Jake, not you"

Jake looked annoyed as he spat out "Fine" and walked back towards his house.

Yeah, everything would be just fine….

Of course, as I got deeper into the woods, I started to wonder if it had been such a good idea leaving Jake, as the shadows seemed to get closer all around me.

_It's just the trees, their branches swaying in the breeze making that noise and casting those shadows _my mind reasoned.

Of course, I was wrong.


	46. Chapter 46 Danger

**Chapter 46 - Danger**

Alice's POV

As I pulled into the drive, I realised my mood was far better than it had been the last time I had driven onto the gravel. Jasper wasn't here to greet me this time, but I noticed Rosalie sitting on the wall, her face was turned away from me, as if she was looking out into the thick woodland area.

I jumped from the car, and approached her.

"Rosalie" I enquired softly, as she turned and patted the space next to her on the wall.

I immediately sat down.

"How is Bella" Rose asked, with genuine concern.

Somehow, Bella made me feel human… and somehow that feeling seemed to be rubbing off on Rosalie too. I had never seen her… like this… before. It made me even happier.

"She's okay, she doesn't like storms…" my voice trailed off as I recalled her stricken face.

"A phobia?" Rose asked gently.

I found myself shrugging, "I'm not really sure, I never got the chance to ask her about it… Jake was there…."

Rosalie chuckled, "Of course he was, he's almost as bad as you when it comes to Bella" she responded, finishing with a wink. The 'old' Rosalie would have said that, but her retort would have been laced with venom. Now, well… now Rosalie was smiling.

"Yeah" I replied, "I guess I am a little addicted to Bella".

Rosalie laughed again, "A little? Alice, you're verging on obsessed! But… well, I won't criticise; she makes you happy, and seeing you that way makes me happy"

I lent my head against Rosalie's arm.

"How come you're out here anyway?" I asked, as Rosalie glanced down at me.

"The boys are out there, looking for…_ him_…"

"Does Carlisle know?" I asked, as Rose nodded, "Yes, he thinks the vampire has moved on as he couldn't detect any traces of him, but you know what the boys are like, they wanted to double check. I just hope Emmet is being careful"

I laughed then, "Emmet and careful don't really mix Rose".

Rosalie raised her perfect eyebrow, "I think you're right, perhaps I should exchange careful for careless?"

We both stood and started to make our way back inside. Rosalie turned and looked at me, "I guess I wouldn't want him any other way though" she said with a smile.

"Rosalie… when you…" my voice trailed off as I contemplated how I should ask my question.

I swallowed hard, and looked up into her amber eyes.

Rose waited.

"When you… found Emmet, and he was hurt… was it…"

Rosalie continued, "Was it a difficult decision to make, turning him into what we are?" she guessed.

I nodded.

Rosalie took my hand in hers and placed her free hand on top.

"Alice, when you fall in love, you are blinded by it, or at least, I was. I had been alone for so very long, when our paths crossed and I saw him for the very first time, I couldn't comprehend an existence if it didn't include him".

Rosalie had never opened up like this to me before. I found myself squeezing her hand.

Rosalie continued.

"Perhaps I was selfish, asking Carlisle to turn Emmet… but I could see the pain he was in after the bear attack… I wanted that pain to stop… I didn't think…"

Rosalie sighed.

"I loved Emmet the moment I found him, and he was hurt… If Carlisle hadn't changed him, he would have died".

Rosalie shuddered.

I nodded. I understood that love all too well.

"What if Emmet hadn't been injured, Rose? What then?"

Rosalie squeezed my hand now, "Honestly? I don't know Alice. I really don't know. I would never have chosen this life for myself so I'd like to think I would have simply walked on by and left Emmet to live his life as a human…but the pull… the pull is so very strong between us…."

She tilted her head then, and looked deep into my eyes.

"I understand, now. Understand how very difficult this must be for you, Alice. You feel that pull towards Bella…."

Her voice trailed off as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Whatever you decide Alice" she whispered in my ear, "I'm with you".

I returned the embrace as someone whistled behind us.

"Hey, hands off Alice, isn't one female enough for you?"

It was Emmet.

I giggled, "Maybe I prefer having two"

Emmet grinned and swooped Rosalie up into his strong arms.

"Find anything" I asked, as Jasper and Edward appeared from the shadows.

"Nothing" Edward replied as Jasper placed an arm around me.

Together we all walked back inside.

Carlisle was waiting in the living room, next to Esme.

"I have something to tell you all" I spoke softly, as Emmet grinned again.

"Let me guess… you've decided to leave and take Bella to… Alaska?"

I smiled sweetly, "Not yet" I replied as Emmet laughed and threw himself down on the sofa, pulling Rosalie down next to him.

I turned to face Carlisle, "I've just left Bella. She's going to see Jake tomorrow, at the reservation. Jake is going to speak to his…"

"Wolf friends" Emmet interrupted as Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes" I carried on, adding "Bella thinks we need to form an alliance… and I agree".

Carlisle nodded as Esme sat down beside me.

"I agree, if we work together, we can find him…" she continued, looking up at Carlisle.

Emmet spoke, "Hang on… an alliance? With the wolf boy? I don't think…."

Edward interrupted, "Is this a good idea, Carlisle?"

I had expected some reservation from Emmet, but not Edward.

Edward looked from Carlisle, to me.

"Alice, we don't know a lot about them…"

Jasper walked towards me and sat down. His voice was gentle.

"We will never know anything about them unless we work together"

Jasper turned to face me.

"We do need this alliance; when I was out looking before, I could sense traces of anger, deep rooted anger and hatred… so strong an emotion, it was left to linger. We need all the help we can get in finding him"

Carlisle nodded, "We all need to agree to this alliance. If Bella and Jake can convince the others, so much the better"

Later that evening I found myself sitting on the edge of the bed in my room. Slowly I picked up a pillow and inhaled deeply; Bella. My Bella. Her scent was so strong; it was almost as though she was in the room with me now. Of course, she wasn't. She was in her own room, tucked up in bed, sleeping…

My mind played over the evenings events. I still couldn't believe Charlie knew about us. He was so… nice. I smiled to myself as I recalled how nervous he had seemed when he first switched on the TV when Bella had wandered into the kitchen.

"_So, you really like baseball" he had asked, as he glanced up at me._

"_I sure do" I had replied, smiling._

"_And you… well, you like my daughter" he had continued, glancing at me again as he took a sip from his beer._

"_I sure do" I had repeated, my smile even more wide._

"_That's… well… That's…"_

_I had taken pity on him, "probably unexpected, and will take some getting used to" I finished for him, as he nodded and smiled._

"_Do your folks know?" he has asked then, his attention now firmly on me and not the game._

"_Yes… they love Bella" I had replied._

_Charlie had smiled, "Wait till she plays baseball… they may change their minds then"_

_I laughed at that. Yes, I definitely liked Charlie._

The urge to go and see her was overwhelming, but my brain reasoned it wouldn't be such a good idea. Bella needed her rest if she was going to go head to head with the wolf pack tomorrow. I shuddered. I still didn't like the thought…

And I still didn't like it as morning approached. Moving swiftly from my room, I was soon outside Bella's house. The window was open, which sent a warm glow throughout my entire being.

And there she was, sound asleep.

I simply couldn't wake her, but I found myself lying next to her as I inhaled her scent again. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, make love to her…

But I couldn't wake her. She looked so… at peace. Instead I had placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

So now, here I was, back at home.

"Alice, will you please stop pacing around the room".

Emmet looked exasperated with me.

"Sorry, I'm just…."

I was worried, about Bella.

Emmet ran a hand on top of my head and tousled my locks.

"I know, I know" he murmured.

Edward was standing behind us both, he took looked worried, and I understood why. He was reading my thoughts, and they were laced with concern, fear, anxiety…

_**And then it hit me, a vision so intense and sharp it knocked me to my knees.**_

_**Bella.**_

_**In the wood near the reservation…**_

_**Walking alone.**_

Why was she alone? Where was Jake? What was happening?

"Alice?" Edward was by my side immediately.

_**I could hear the breeze…**_

_**I could feel it…**_

_**And then I saw him…**_

"Bella…" my voice broke as both my hand gripped around my side.

"Alice?" Jasper was now beside me, his arms enveloped around my shoulders.

Carlisle and Esme rushed into the room, followed by Rosalie.

She was in danger… Bella was in danger…

Edward stood, "Its Bella, she's in danger"

Danger.


	47. Chapter 47 Collision

_**A/N – Hello everyone; sorry about the double cliff hanger insert wink here I just wanted you all too get a feel for what was happening from both Bella and Alice's perspective… So I'd best not keep you waiting eh?! Again, thanks for the comments, you all rock! PS. Happy to be a Beta reader if anyone needs help – mail me. ESx**_

**Chapter 47 - Collision**

Just keep walking Bella…

"Such a… small thing…"

His voice was deep, and literally sent a shiver along my spine.

My head shot up to find a stranger with a classically sculptured face standing in front of me.

I watched as he tilted his head, first to one side, and then to the other.

Alice often did this, but when she did it…

It was endearing.

It made me smile.

And it made me fall in love with her that bit more, if indeed that were possible.

However, when _he_ did it…

It was chilling.

It made me feel apprehensive.

And it made me fear him.

His gaze deepened, as he ran fingers through his short auburn locks.

"You're very quiet, Isabella…"

I watched as his eyes gleamed a deep crimson. Not amber, like melted honey. No. A dark red, like the fires of hell.

Oh, he was beautiful… and I could almost have mistaken him for a member of the Cullen family if it hadn't been for _those_ eyes…

He knew who I was.

As if reading my very thoughts, he smiled again, which sent another chill throughout my body.

"I've been very remiss; allow me to introduce myself…."

He walked over to me, then, and held out his hand.

My eyes were on his fingers, long, pale and perfectly still.

"Reuben"

I looked back up to his face as his hand quickly took mine in his.

Cold.

Icy cold.

Alice's touch was cold… but his was… almost arctic…

His clasp was firm, as he shook my hand, still smiling. I noticed an amethyst stone as it gleamed on his index finger; it was almost as hypnotic as his watchful eyes as they continued to bore into me.

I gulped as he release my hand and took a small step back.

Still I couldn't find my voice.

He… Reuben…was the nomadic vampire who had been… _killing_… people…

And now, here he was, standing in front of me.

No, towering, above me, with his lean torso that was hidden beneath a long, dark coat that flapped open now and again each time the wind caught the corners.

His black shirt was open at the top, and my eyes darted to the black shoestring like necklace that was around his neck. A small piece of flat metal, no larger than a coin, hung with an unknown mark etched on its surface.

Noticing my gaze he smiled again. It made me feel nauseous.

"Inquisitive Isabella" he continued, as he brought his fingers to his neck, holding the piece of metal between the tips of two fingers.

He was dangerous, that much I knew.

And I was completely alone.

His gaze was penetrating and hawkish.

"Perhaps you would prefer me to use Bella?"

I knew I had to say something…

"Yes…" I whispered, as he brought his hand up to his chin.

"Bella… rolls of the tongue nicely…."

At the mention of a tongue, my eyes were on his lips… a deep claret…

He watched and smiled, showing white teeth… very white teeth…

"What do you want from me" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

He laughed, then.

"Oh, my dear Bella… I don't want anything _from_ you; I simply _want_ you… although, I admit, I'm not quite sure how to play this game…"

I took several steps back, and felt the hard bark of a tree hit my shoulder blades.

"Game? You call this a… _game_?"

My voice seemed to reach an all time high as the last word escaped my lips.

He stepped forward again, his eyes even more piercing than before.

"I like to play games… hide and seek is my particular favourite. I always win you see… but you? You are an enigma… I dearly want you to run, so I can catch you… but what then?"

He paused as he seemed to contemplate what it was he wanted.

With a smile he continued, "It would be so very easy for me to… taste you… kill you, even, but where is the _fun_ in that?"

I felt my knees go weak as I slipped towards the ground, my back still against the tree.

"You, my Bella… you are different….I've been watching you for a while now… _very_ different indeed…."

Anger rumbled in the pit of my stomach, replacing any fear I had previously felt.

"I am NOT your Bella…" I hissed, as he raised delicate eyebrows.

"Ah, of course… you are Alice Cullen's Bella… how careless of me to forget _that_…."

I shuddered again, as my feet scrambled to push me back to my full height.

Not that my full height really mattered, he was well over 6 feet… even taller than Emmet…

And he knew Alice's name?

"Tell me, Bella. Where IS Alice?"

He laughed again and before I could blink he was next to me, his lips close to my ear.

I felt myself convulse as his breath touched the side of my face.

"You like to keep company with Vampires, Bella"

I swallowed hard as he seemed to vanish, reappearing at the other side of my face, he continued.

"I'm a vampire… is there something wrong with keeping _me_ company…."

I felt myself lose balance, as he hand gripped my wrist.

"Play the game, Bella… run… and I'll find you…and then… well, then we'll see…."

I tried to pull away from his grasp, but it tightened. As if in a trance, I watched as he lent forward again.

"But before you go… one little reminder, mmm?"

And then his finger, the one with the gleaming amethyst, was on the inside of my arm, just above his grip on my wrist.

"I promise this will only hurt… marginally…"

A breath caught in my throat as I watched him run a sharp nail across and then down into my bare flesh.

A very sharp nail.

I felt a slight tingle as he quickly etched something on my skin.

Seemingly satisfied, he lent back and smiled.

Blood.

A thin trace of blood started to run down my arm, as I felt it throb slightly.

My eyes darted from the mark, back to his face.

He laughed again, and I knew I would never be able to forget that sound.

Ever.

"What have you… done…?"

Reuben smiled as he lifted his finger to his lips and sucked…

"So… very delectable…"

I felt physically sick as his eyes seemed to go a deeper shade of red.

"I recall very little of my past, pathetic human life Bella, but I do recall my love of fine wine…"

I watched as he licked the end of his finger, as traces of my blood vanished.

"Now I find I am a blood connoisseur, and yours my dear… yours is exquisite… "

He let go and pushed me roughly as I fell forward.

I placed my hand on the mark… I couldn't tell if the mark would scar, but it seemed deep as the blood continued to run, thankfully slowly…

My eyes blinked, as if to find a focus they didn't really need…

'R'

He had marked his initial on my arm… branded me…

So I wouldn't forget him, who he was… his name…

"Run, Bella… I'll find you…. Perhaps not today, but I will find you…."

He was letting me go?

As I started to run forward, my mind was wandering…

Why was he letting me go?

I could hear his laughter as I fell forward.

Why was he letting me go? It didn't make any sense…

"BELLA"

It was Alice, I could hear Alice…

I kept running… until I hit something solid.

It was Emmet.

"I've got her Alice" he shouted, as he continued to hold me in his arms.

"Emmet… he…."

I couldn't speak as a whirlwind of activity surrounded me.

The Cullen's, all of them, had appeared seemingly from nowhere.

Alice was holding me now, as Emmet and Carlisle nodded at each other.

"He's over there…" I pointed towards the direction I had just come from, as Carlisle joined me and Alice.

"Bella, are you hurt? Did he hurt you…?" Alice's voice faltered.

Was he watching us?

Carlisle spoke, "Alice, take her to our home, Rosalie, go with her".

Rosalie nodded as she placed her hand on my cheek; "You're safe Bella" she gently spoke, as Alice lifted me up into her arms.

Alice.

My eyes were immediately on her.

"Alice…."

Alice looked… overwrought.

"Esme, make sure all the girls get home safely"

I watched as Carlisle kissed Esme on the forehead before turning to his sons.

"Follow me"

Emmet was first to fall in behind Carlisle, closely followed by Edward, who also looked perturbed.

"Alice, are you okay" It was Jasper.

Alice didn't speak; she still looked down at me with worry etched on her face.

"Alice…" Jasper spoke again.

Alice nodded, "I need to take her home…" she almost whispered, as Rosalie rubbed her hand along Jaspers arm.

"She will be fine, Jasper, they both will… go…"

Jasper frowned, nodded, and then vanished.

Alice was…shaking.

Esme was by Alice's side, as Rosalie stood on the other. I watched silently as both placed a protective arm around Alice, who was still holding me in her arms, tightly against her.

Before I could speak, we were accelerating through the forest, all linked as one in perfect momentum. We were at the Cullen's house before I could count to three.

"Rosalie, get Bella some water" Esme asked.

Rose nodded and vanished, as Alice still held on tightly to me.

"Alice, you need to put Bella down now…"

Esme's voice was gentle, as Alice seemed to pull me into her.

"Alice…" again, Esme asked, as she stroked Alice on the shoulder.

Slowly Alice looked down at me.

"Bella" she merely whispered, as I placed a shaking hand to the side of her face.

"I'm okay Alice…" my voice trailed off, even thought I sounded far from it.

Rosalie reappeared as Alice placed me back down.

"Drink this Bella" Rosalie asked, her voice also laced with concern.

Rosalie had never sounded that way before. It was… comforting.

Slowly I reached out for the glass. As my top pulled up, I realised my arm was still bleeding.

Blood.

Rosalie's breath caught in her throat as she took several steps back.

"You're… bleeding…." She whispered as Esme and Alice both looked down at my arm where dried blood had congealed on my shirt sleeve.

"Bleeding…." Alice continued, as she looked back up at me as if in a daze.

"He… what did he _do to you_" she asked, as she started to visibly shake again.

"He…" my voice wavered, as Rosalie shook her head.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry…but I can't… this is too hard….."

Esme was immediately by her side, "Rosalie, go and get Carlisle, now".

Rosalie nodded, and ran to the door. Turning around she smiled apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry Bella…. I just can't…"

I nodded, "Rosalie, I understand, its okay, really".

I felt my other hand close over the mark Reuben had made as my eyes shot back to Alice.

Would she be able to manage?

Esme, obviously thinking the same as me stepped towards Alice.

"Alice lets just take a few steps back from Bella, we…."

Alice cut into her sentence.

"No… I can do this…."

I watched as Alice stepped closer to me, placing her small, pale hand on top of mine.

I looked at Esme, who had taken a few steps back and was seemingly trying to take control of her own emotions.

"Alice…." Esme continued, as Alice pulled me into an embrace.

Her words were incoherent, "He… if he had… I could have lost you…. I can't lose you…."

I felt myself lean into her embrace, forgetting the blood on my arm, my hand were around her, holding her, comforting her.

"Shhh, it's okay Alice, he only marked me with his nail… it doesn't hurt…."

I continued to hold Alice as Esme watched the display in front of her.

"I love you, Bella, so very very much…" Alice continued, as she gripped me even tighter. I didn't mind, I needed to feel her close to me after everything that had happened.

"I love you too" I replied, as we both rocked each other gently in our embrace.

I glanced as Esme who was still watching, clearly absorbed in what was unfolding before her eyes. I smiled.

And then I saw it.

A single, solitary tear, run down her cheek, similar to Alice's tear.

Slowly she brushed it away with her fingers, as she graciously smiled at me.

Alice continued to whisper random words in my ear; clearly we were both suffering from some form of shock.

"Never leave me… I can't exist alone… I'll find him…."

I kissed Alice on the cheek, "I'll never leave you" I replied huskily, as Esme took a deep breath and moved towards us, enveloping us both in her arms.

"I love you both" she softly spoke, as we both melted against her.


	48. Chapter 48 Promise

_**A/N – Hello! Thank you, once more, for reading and reviewing! Sorry for not posting this yesterday – I promise there are a few more chapters yet to come (how many, I am not entirely sure!) P.S – Please read/review "**__**A road, a butterfly, and two hearts" by brokenvoice if you get the opportunity!**_

**Chapter 48 – Promise**

_**Alice's POV**_

Bella was safe.

I held onto her shaking form tightly, perhaps a little too tightly, but I didn't care.

Shaking…

Was she shaking? Or was that me, trembling…

Bella was safe.

As I buried my face into her neck, I couldn't hold back the sigh of relief that recoiled deep inside me.

_She…_

_Could…_

_Have… _

_Died…_

A small voice bounced around my brain.

If Bella had died, I would cease to function…

To lose her…

I felt my entire being convulse at that thought, as Bella's arms were around me, her lips on my ear, her words soothing me… she was okay… okay…

She was the one who had come _this close _to…

I shuddered again.

And here she was, comforting _me_…

And she wasn't the only one, as I felt Esme's strong arms envelope us both.

Safe.

Bella was safe.

And I would make sure she would _always_ be safe, because I would find _him_…

_And I would lacerate his defences, terrorising every ounce of his being… he was mine to destroy… mine…_

I felt a hand on the small of my back, as Carlisle's soft voice floated around the room.

"I need to check Bella, Alice"

The blood.

Bella's blood.

Under different circumstances, I would have allowed myself a fleeting moment of conceit; Bella's blood still called out to me, softly and seductively… but I had controlled my thirst for it…

But _he_ had caused the blood…

Not an accident…

_Him…_

I didn't need a vision to tell me what was going to happen.

_I was going to follow his every move._

_I was going to find him, and interrogate him._

_And then I was going to rip him apart…_

"Alice" Carlisle spoke again, as I took a small step back.

Bella looked…. So tired, and pale, and…scared…

I couldn't take this…

_I was going to hunt him down, and slowly inflict so much pain on him he would cry out and beg me for mercy…_

_Only I wouldn't show him an ounce of mercy… only intolerable cruelty…_

"Alice, I really am okay" Bella whispered, as my gaze was immediately on her.

She looked far from okay, and it was all _his_ doing…

_Oh, I was looking forward to this… I'd make him pay for what he did to Bella…_

"Alice" she murmured again, as I finally gained focus.

My hand was on hers as Carlisle lifted up her shirt sleeve. The blood had stopped running, but I could still smell it…

I glanced around the room, we were alone. Esme must have left with the others.

"Bella, I need you to sit down" Carlisle asked, as I eased Bella down onto the soft. I was by her side in a heartbeat.

Carlisle looked at me then, slight traces of concern in his eyes.

"Alice, perhaps…"

I didn't give him chance to finish.

"I can do this Carlisle" I replied, a little sterner than I had wanted.

Carlisle nodded, and looked back down at Bella's arm.

Moments passed as I watched him clean her wound… _what had he done to her…_

And then I saw it… the mark.

"R"

He had… tainted her skin with his initial.

I felt the venom, then, trickle down my throat as I tried to gain some control.

_He had branded her…_

"Alice"

I looked at Carlisle, as I felt my entire body twitch with an anger I had never felt before.

_I was going to find him, and kill him, slowly…_

"Alice"

This time Bella's voice broke into my thoughts as I looked from the mark, back to her eyes… her dark brown eyes that seemed to be pleading with me….

"He… I…."

I couldn't speak, the acidity continued to make its way down my throat, almost coaxing the rest of my body to take a taste…

"It doesn't hurt" I heard Bella reply, as she took my hand in hers.

Hurt…

_I was going to deliver so much hurt; he wouldn't even have time to run…_

"Will it scar?" I heard Bella ask Carlisle.

Scar…

Wounds would heal; but to have that as a reminder….

"Bella, there is a possibility that it will scar, yes. It's a deep gash…." I heard Carlisle answer as he applied some cream and a small bandage…

_Scar…_

_Perhaps I should administer marks of my own onto his skin, scar him first, and then kill him…_

I stood quickly, "I'm going to kill him" I heard myself reply as Bella suddenly jumped from her seat.

"You can't, Alice please… he's… dangerous… I can't lose you; I simply can't lose you…"

My ears immediately picked up on her sobs.

Bella was crying…

I held her close to me, "Please don't cry" I whispered, as tears ran down across her face.

I had caused this, the tears. I mentally chastised myself.

"Promise me you won't go after him, Alice. Promise me…" she stumbled, as the tears continued to fall.

I gently cupped her face between my hands.

"I promise" I answered.

Bella, seemingly satisfied, buried her face into my neck as my arms folded around her.

_I promise._

_I won't search for him… now…_

The others soon appeared a look of concern on each face.

I watched as Bella glanced at Rosalie, who was standing furthest away.

"Are you okay Rose" she seemed to whisper, as Rosalie nodded.

"Yes… I'm sorry about before Bella" she answered; her voice seemed to shake a little, so unlike the confident Rose I knew and loved.

"No apology is necessary" Bella answered, as I found my hand squeezing hers again.

Bella; always thinking of others...

Carlisle placed a protective hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Bella, you need to rest, you're suffering from shock"

Bella shook her head, "No… I can't… what if he…"

Her voice trailed off as I felt her warm fingers grip at my own.

"He won't come here, Bella, of that you can be assured" Carlisle replied.

"He's got a death wish if he does" Emmet spoke, and I knew he wasn't joking.

I watched as Bella nodded, and the looked at me.

I hated seeing her so… fearful…

"He knew my name… he knew _your_ name Alice…"

He knew my name….

Carlisle motioned for everyone in the room to sit.

Jasper remained standing as he looked intently at Bella. I knew what he was doing. I felt Bella's grasp loosen a little as she sighed softly.

"Bella, I really think you need to get some rest" Esme softly suggested, as Bella shook her head again.

"I… can't… not yet, not while he is still in my head…"

Carlisle sat on the other side of Bella, "What can you tell me about him?" he gently probed, as Bella turned.

I watched as she shuddered.

I was the first to reply.

"His name is Reuben; I saw him in my vision Carlisle, saw him introduce himself to Bella"

Carlisle's head shot up, "Reuben? Are you absolutely certain?"

Both Bella and I nodded at the same time.

"Carlisle"? Esme enquired, as Carlisle suddenly stood and left the room. He was back within minutes, holding the small portrait I had seen hanging in his study.

_What's going on Edward _I asked with my mind, as Edward watched Carlisle walk towards us.

Edward looked at me, apprehension spread across his face.

Slowly Carlisle stopped and looked down at where Bella and I sat, as the others all watched on inquisitively.

Carlisle turned the painting around and pointed to a small figure that was standing beside him.

Both Bella and I answered as the same time.

"That's _him_"


	49. Chapter 49 Understanding

**Chapter 49 – Understanding**

_**Alice's POV**_

As Emmet and I ran towards Bella's truck, I couldn't help but recall Carlisle's words.

"_Reuben is very dangerous; you all need to understand this._

_For a short time, I lived with the Volturi, a small coven of ancient vampires and it was there I met Reuben for the very first time. _

_At the beginning he, like the others, led an educated and refined life as they survived on human blood. As the months passed he became more careless with his choices of victim, and more opposed to the rules and regulations the Volturi lived by. _

_The Volturi's attempts at controlling Reuben were unsuccessful, and he was asked to leave. I have never seen or heard from him since those days, until now. _

_Reuben despised me for my willpower and control; he attempted to convert me, and failed"_

Had Reuben stumbled upon us by accident, or had he been searching for Carlisle?

Esme had insisted, then, that Bella get some rest and I agreed with her. The look of shock that was still apparent on her beautiful face pulled at my dead heart, almost giving it new life.

I'd taken her up to my room, positioning myself beside her, as she held tightly onto me. Sleep had come within moments, as I softly whispered calming words in her ear.

Rose had knocked gently on the door, and appeared.

"_Emmet is going to get Bella's truck, I'm going with him" _she had informed me, as I lifted myself from Bella's arms.

"_No, I'll go… I need to see Jake…"_

Rose had raised her eyebrows, _"Is that such a good idea Alice?" _she asked, as I gently left Bella's sleeping form.

"_He needs to know what happened" _I had replied, adding _"Stay with her Rosalie? I don't want to leave her alone?"_

I expected Rose to shift uncomfortably and suggest Esme instead.

I was pleasantly surprised when she nodded, _"I won't leave her side"._

We soon arrived at the clearing, to find Jake standing beside Bella's truck.

"Where is Bella" he asked, a frown appearing across his face.

Venom.

I felt it massage my throat as the anger quickly bubbled somewhere deep within me.

"Easy Alice" Emmet whispered, as both my fists clenched at my side.

"Why is her truck still here?" he continued, adding "And why are _you_ both here?"

The venom continued to heighten my irritation and anger.

"Alice, I really think you need to calm down" Emmet continued, as he glanced from me back to Jake.

"Back off Wolfie" he continued as Jake folded his hands across his chest.

"Or what? You'll lumber over here and hurt me?" Jake scoffed.

It was running through my veins, now. The venom. I could feel it's exploration as it continued to poke at the small amount of reserve I had managed to maintain until now. Poking and prodding, searching for the annoyance it new I was feeling…

Emmet remained standing by my side, although I could feel his temper rise slightly.

"Is Bella with you?" Jake asked again, "She left me over an hour ago…"

Hatred and outrage erupted.

"And you let her walk, into the woods, alone…" I hissed, as Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"So?" he questioned.

_**Wrong answer Wolf….**_

Before Emmet could stop me, I was standing inches away from Jake, who seemed a little shocked.

"So?" I repeated, as my fist connected with the top of his cheekbone.

_Crack._

The strike came with a force even I didn't think I was capable of inflicting, as my knuckles struck Jake's face.

Jake immediately fell backward, landing with a definite thud onto the floor.

Emmet was next to me, as we both looked down at Jake.

"Eat your heart out Rocky" Emmet laughed, as I took a small step back. I was still shaking as the venom slowly waved farewell, happy that its job was now done.

"You…." Jake hissed, as he stood, one hand holding his cheek bone.

"Has she broken your cheek bone, Wolf Boy?" Emmet asked, as he finally stopped laughing.

Jake looked….angry, as angry as I had felt.

"No" Jake hissed again, as his eyes fell on me.

"No? Shame" Emmet continued, adding "You'll have one hell of a bruise though".

Jake started to shake.

"You'd better get away from me" he almost whispered, as the shaking seemed to get worse.

"Oh, cool, is this where you turn into a puppy?" Emmet asked, as I placed a hand on his arm.

"Step away Emmet" I asked, as Emmet shook his head.

"Only if you step with me Alice, I'm not leaving you"

Jake's fists clenched at his side, as his head rolled back.

I continued.

"Jake, listen to me… Bella is safe, but when she left you, he found her…. The nomadic vampire… he found her…."

Jake started to take in large gulps of air as his head shot back down.

"He let her go, because he knew we were in the vicinity" I continued, as Jake growled.

"Hey, that's quite impressive" Emmet interrupted, as Jake's eyes locked with my own.

"_Is… she… okay_…" he whispered, as I watched him fight his inner demons. Jake was clearly in turmoil; something I had triggered. I felt a slight wave of regret.

"Bella is safe, Jake" I answered, as Jake took several steps back.

The shaking seemed to have subsided a little, but Jake still looked furious, although I suspected the fury was now aimed at himself.

"I should never have left her" he whispered as he continued to take large gulps of air.

"No, you shouldn't" Emmet replied, as Jake growled again.

I turned to Emmet, "Get in Bella's truck and start the engine".

Emmet looked as if he was about to disagree, but thought better of it.

"Sure" he answered, as he walked towards the truck.

"Next time, I'll bring you a big, fat, juicy bone" he shouted out, as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Jake took more steps back.

"Jake, I'm… sorry"

And I was. Not for punching him; he deserved that. But it had obviously triggered the potential to shape-shift, and Jake was clearly struggling to control the transformation.

Jake shook his head, "I would have punched me too" he muttered, as his breathing started to calm.

"Go, Alice. And tell her I am sorry… so very sorry…."

I nodded, "Just be careful Jake, Reuben is out there somewhere".

Jake swallowed hard, and for the first time since I had known him, he looked deep into my eyes.

"You be careful too… Rocky…" he answered, a small smile playing in his lips.

I turned to go, when Jake called out.

"Alice… I'm… I understand now. How you feel, about her I mean"

I nodded as he continued.

"Your feelings are so strong, you took on a wolf … I'm sorry for… everything"

I nodded again, adding "thanks Jake".

Jake turned but then glanced back at me, "I have your back, Alice".

I smiled, "And I have yours" I replied.


	50. Chapter 50 Rosalie

_**A/N – I have now corrected that tiny error I made in the last chapter (well spotted 'comment'). Thanks once again for reading/reviewing/adding the story to your alerts, and if you haven't had chance please check out stories by brokenvoice, bleed4her and DarkBella – they are amazing (and I am sure there are many more out there by authors I haven't come across yet, so I'll certainly keep looking!)**_

**Chapter 50 - Rosalie**

Slowly my eyes opened. After a few blinks, I was still finding it difficult to gain any kind of focus. I shifted slightly, causing a slight movement on the end of the bed.

"Alice"

Was that really my voice? I sounded so feeble…

"No, sorry Bella. It's me, Rosalie"

Rosalie was in the room?

I blinked again as my pupils honed in on Rose.

"Oh, hi Rose… sorry, I just assumed…" my voice trailed off again.

And still I sounded frail. Get a grip Bella.

"That's okay" Rosalie replied, as I stretched out my hand and turned on the bedside light.

What time was it?

The room was immediately illuminated and the orange glow felt comforting.

"Where is Alice?" I enquired.

Suddenly a painful thought hit me.

"Rosalie, she hasn't gone to find…_ him_…" I gulped. I couldn't say his name, that alone brought back too many memories.

Rosalie shifted forward so she was now sitting beside me.

"Please don't worry, Bella. Alice has gone to get your truck with Emmet. She won't do anything silly…"

And I believed her. Still, it was a relief that Emmet was by her side.

"That's good…" I replied, as I began to rub my eyes.

"Although…." Rosalie's voice continued, as I placed my hands back on my lap.

"Yes?" I enquired.

"Well, she hasn't gone looking for _him_… but if she comes across Jake, that's a whole new matter entirely… I suspect that's the real reason why she went with Emmet to get your truck, because she really didn't want to leave you"

I frowned, as Rosalie smiled.

"Bella, he left you… or you left him, I'm not entirely sure which way round it went, but he allowed you to wander off into the woods alone…. Let's just say I really,_ really_ wouldn't want to be in his shoes if she finds him…."

I swallowed hard.

"He's a wolf" I whispered.

_And this is all your fault Bella _my mind raced.

"And Alice is a vampire; she can take him" Rosalie answered, still smiling.

I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it.

I laughed.

"Oh Alice" I softly murmured.

My Alice, always protecting me. Though I secretly hoped she didn't come across Jake.

A thought suddenly hit me.

"She won't go on the reservation, will she?"

Rosalie shook her head, "Your truck was parked on the perimeter Bella, they won't encroach onto the land, I swear".

I nodded.

"How long have I slept?" I asked, thankful that my voice now sounded more stable and steady.

Rosalie glanced at her wrist and then back at me, "Just over an hour or so, we didn't want to wake you…."

I nodded and smiled at Rosalie.

Rose shifted again, and then suddenly stood.

"I'm sorry… I hope I didn't wake you" she almost whispered.

I immediately shook my head, "No… you didn't…"

Rose smiled. I watched as she started to turn. Without thinking my hand was on her arm.

"Rosalie… would you mind… that is, could you stay with me? Until Alice returns…"

Rosalie glanced at my hand, and then back to my face. She seemed… perplexed.

"I don't want to be alone" I whispered, as I glanced down at the sheet that was covering me. My hand held the cover firmly.

Rosalie immediately sat on the side of the bed.

"You're never alone when the Cullen's are around Bella" she softly replied, adding "Don't be afraid".

I looked up, then, as Rosalie smiled at me.

Rose's smile was a comforting thing; I never dreamed she would offer me one after the way she had acted around me when I first started at Forks High school.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" I replied, adding "I still feel like a coward".

Rosalie seemed to edge a little closer.

"Bella, you are not a coward. In fact…." Her voice trailed as she scrunched her eyebrows; she was obviously thinking.

I waited for her to continue.

"Bella, you are one of the bravest humans I know"

I laughed then.

"Rose, you don't know any humans bar me".

Rosalie laughed then, "Well, perhaps not…. But you are not a coward. If anyone is that, it's me" she answered, as she now glanced down at her hands.

Rose thought _she_ was a coward?

"Okay, let's just rewind here… I think I've missed a frame" I answered, as Rosalie looked up at me, her smile was now gone, instead she looked… forlorn?

"How can you possibly be a coward?" I asked, completely unconvinced.

Rosalie clasped her hands together on her lap, still she didn't say anything.

"Rosalie?" I gently probed.

"Before, Bella… when you were bleeding… I… I ran…" she mumbled.

I didn't think Rosalie was capable of mumbling.

But I now understood.

And I sighed.

Her eyes were on me.

"Rosalie; you're a vampire… I was bleeding…. There's nothing cowardly about that"

Rose shook her head, "I should have handled it better…. Alice did…."

I shifted up and brought my knees close to my body as I rested my chin on the top.

"Rosalie, it can't have escaped your notice that Alice and I are… involved… she's spent a lot of time with me, and she's adapted…."

Rose smiled then, "No, it hasn't escaped my notice" she answered.

Was that a smirk on her face?

I felt my cheeks blush, but only slightly.

"And thank you, I appreciate your… understanding…" she continued.

I smiled then, "Anytime Rosalie".

Rose stood then, and looked down at me.

"Alice asked me to keep an eye on you while she was gone… I hope you didn't mind me looking in on you"

I shook my head, "I appreciate it, thank you Rosalie, and please forget about what happened before… it's my fault for bleeding…"

Rosalie laughed, "Oh, I think I can forgive you Bella" she replied.

I bit at my bottom lip then, "It is my fault, though" I continued, "my blood I mean, it seems to cause upset… if I didn't bleed, it wouldn't be an issue…."

I was talking a little incoherently now, and I wasn't even sure if I was talking to Rosalie, or to myself.

I soon snapped out of it when Rosalie sat back down, heavily. The whole bed seemed to creak.

"Do you know what you have just said" she enquired, softly.

I looked at her, expecting to see…confusion.

Instead, her eyes were gazing at me with an unfamiliar understanding.

I merely nodded.

"And… you've thought about it?" she asked again, her voice still calm.

Had I thought about it… we both knew what she was referring to… me being turned into a vampire….

"Rosalie, I've thought of little else" was my honest response as she nodded slightly.

Would she get angry? Rosalie was still an enigma to me. I knew how important her family was to her, how protective she was. Would she be adverse to the group dynamics changing?

I shifted again, feeling a little agitated. Well done Bella, my subconscious yelled at me, way to go…

"Bella, I think you need to speak to Alice about… your thoughts… when all this is over" she replied, as I looked deep into her amber eyes.

What I saw there both shocked and surprised me.

Her eyes were… smiling… at me. Rosalie looked…relieved?

"Okay…" I answered, as she stood up again.

"Promise" she gently asked, as I nodded.

"I promise"

The door suddenly burst open, as Alice literally flew into the room, almost colliding with Rosalie who looked extremely bemused.

"Bella" she sighed, as she launched herself at me.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I think that's my queue to leave" Rosalie replied, as she winked at me.

Rosalie just winked at me.

Stern, stringent and serious Rosalie…

How I loved the Cullen's!

Rose left the room, closing the door gently behind her as Alice shifted to my side; I was immediately encased in her strong arms.

"Hey" I whispered, as she ran her fingers through my hair. My face was lent against her chest as she dropped several feather like kisses on the top of my head.

"Hey" she replied, as I shifted my position. I needed to see her face.

"I'm sorry I left you, I wanted to get back before you awoke" she quietly spoke, as I lent forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

"That's alright, I'm glad you're back now though" and I was. I'd seen her reaction when Carlisle had bathed my arm, watched her eyes dart towards the etch that… _he_… had inflicted on me. She had flipped…

Alice ran a cold finger down the side of my cheek, down towards my pulse point on my neck. There her finger ceased its exploration.

Her eyes moved from the finger, and looked into my own.

"If I had lost you, Bella…"

I cupped the side of her face with my hand.

"I'm not lost, Alice. I'm right here"

Alice sighed, "I should never have… let you go alone to see Jake".

I lent forward, "Alice, I shouldn't have left Jake and wandered off back alone, this is my fault, nobody else's"

Alice lent forward and claimed my lips with hers. Her kiss was deep, almost hysterical.

Alice.

I was so thankful she was back in my arms, safe.

The kiss ended as she broke away, "I'm sorry Bella, that's probably the last thing you needed, I just…I…needed it…"

Before she could continue, my lips were on hers, returning the favour. I could feel Alice shake slightly from the touch.

I broke away, "don't you dare apologise for kissing me ever again" I quipped, as she smiled at me. One solitary smile and I felt myself go weak at the knees.

I wanted to stay like this, with Alice, forever.

_You should talk to Alice about your thoughts Bella…_

Rosalie's words repeated in my head.

I needed to tell Alice, but now was not the right time. I mentally cursed _him_ for appearing in my life, in our lives…

"I should take you home" Alice whispered. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't a fan of her suggestion.

"I don't want to be alone tonight" I answered.

Alice cupped my face, her amber eyes sending a warmth and comfort throughout my body.

"You will never be alone, not tonight, not any night, from this day forward".

Her lips were caressing mine again as I welcomed a shiver of anticipation.

_You will never be alone._


	51. Chapter 51 Unison

**Chapter 51 – Unison**

I pulled up outside my house and cut the engine to my truck. Alice was beside me, her hand still on my knee.

"Go inside, I'll see you upstairs" she whispered, as I took a deep breath.

The last thing I wanted was to leave the Cullen House; I felt safe there. And I knew, once I was inside my own home, with Alice, I would be safe. But for some reason, walking up to the front door alone sent a shiver along my spine.

Alice instinctively understood, as she took my hand in hers.

"Bella, I promise I'll be right here until you close the front door, and then I'll be in your room waiting for you"

And there she sat, patiently waiting for me to exit the car, sincerity ringing in her voice.

I nodded.

I hated feeling so…

How did I feel?

Reuben… yes, I could now _think_ his name although saying it out loud was another matter entirely, Reuben had toyed with me and my emotions. I felt as though my life was spiralling out of control, that he could simply appear at any given moment and…

"Bella"

Alice's voice thankfully interrupted my chaotic thoughts.

"Sorry Alice, I'm a bit of an emotional wreck at the moment"

Alice gave my hand a slight squeeze, "Bella, please look at me"

I looked up at her warm amber eyes.

"You are safe my love" she whispered, as I felt her lips caress my forehead.

I was loathed to leave her, even though I knew it was only for a matter of moments. I didn't intend to engage Charlie in conversation; I would feign a headache or something.

As I stepped into the kitchen, Charlie almost collided into me.

"Steady there Bells, we don't want any more accidents" he joked, as I then watched his eyes move down to my shirt sleeve… the one that had traces of blood on it.

"And speaking of accidents" he continued, "what's this?" he enquired, pointing at my arm.

Great.

"It's nothing, really. I just caught my arm on the truck when I shut the door"

Had anyone else said that, well… unbelievable would have been one word.

But this was me, Bella-Accident-Prone-Swan.

I watched as Charlie screwed up his face a little.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, as his head bent down a little.

"What, this?" I motioned to my arm, "Nah, just a small gash. Dr Cullen took a look and it's going to be okay"

Charlie lifted his head back up, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Charlie whistled as he walked past me.

"Bella, you closed the door to your truck while your arm _was still inside, _only you could manage that, thankfully you're…" his voice stopped then, as he literally scratched the top of his head.

"I'm what?" I continued, now I was perplexed.

Charlie rubbed at his chin, "Well, you're…girlfriend'_s _father is a Doctor, ironic really"

_My girlfriend's father was a vampire doctor, now __**that **__was ironic._

"Yeah" I mumbled, adding "Look dad, I'm pretty beat so I think I'll head up now"

Charlie stopped and turned, "Bells, its only 8pm, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just have a lot on tomorrow at school"

I practically ran upstairs, and found Alice standing patiently at end of my bed.

"Sorry about that, I had to explain this" I pointed to my arm.

Alice flinched.

"Yes, I heard" she answered, as I closed the short distance between us and circled her neck with my arms.

"Alice, _I_ _need you_" I whispered.

I needed to erase the memories that had built up inside my head, the memories of him, and replace them with Alice.

"Are you sure about this" Alice replied, as she cupped my face with her hands.

"You've been through so much today…." Her voice trailed off as I lent forward.

"I've never been so sure" I answered truthfully.

With a groan of need that seemed to emanate from deep within Alice's chest, I felt her bury both her hands in my hair as she brought her mouth down hard onto my own. My lips parted as her tongue demanded entry, delving into the sweet darkness until it met my own.

I was instantly consumed as I felt my temperature heighten.

The kiss was flames in a fire.

It was beyond anything I had ever known.

And it was ours.

I raised my head slightly as a ragged breath escaped my swollen lips. Alice opened her mouth as if to speak but quickly closed it with a groan of pleasure as I slanted my mouth in the opposite direction, claiming Alice's lips once more.

I could spend hours kissing Alice, savouring her unique taste – it was as if I was filling myself with her very essence…

But I needed more.

Reluctantly I broke the kiss.

Alice looked… wild.

I felt my heartbeat quicken.

Her breathing was ragged as I cradled her face in my hands.

Looking directly into her eyes, I whispered "love me, Alice".

I didn't care that Charlie was downstairs, I needed her.

Alice smiled, "Tonight is ours" she gently replied as she outlined the perfect shape of her moist lips with the tip of her tongue.

I felt myself buckle slightly as the simple action made me shiver. My hands dropped from the side of her face and automatically gripped at the material of her top, inching it upwards.

Alice purred.

"I'm a little impatient" I admitted as Alice laughed quietly. I turned to the bed and threw back the covers, turning to find Alice completely naked.

I could hear the echo of my racing heart in my ears as my mouth went dry. Her skin was like a delicate porcelain. _Alice was a walking piece of_ art my mind sang as I felt myself smile, _my walking piece of art._

"You are so beautiful" I murmured as Alice closed the distance between us.

"My Greek goddess" I continued as Alice pulled me into her embrace, her breasts crushing against my own.

"I think you're still suffering from shock my sweet" she answered with a smile.

_She honestly didn't see it, her outstanding beauty…_

I wanted her, my heart and mind sang in unison.

"I think you're a little overdressed" Alice whispered, as she helped me peel back each layer of clothing.

And there we both stood, as Alice's amber eyes seemed to flicker across every ounce of my flesh.

"My love" she almost sang as she sought and found my lips.

My hands roamed over her dewy, cold, velvet-smooth skin as hers seemed to copy my every touch, creating the most erotic and sensual aura I had ever experienced. Her chest was pressed against my own again but this time there was no material to hide my aroused nipples.

I could feel Alice's lips move to my neck as she seemed to inhale my scent.

"Like delicate flowers in the rain" she purred as my hand traced the gentle curve of her hips resting on the slope of her buttocks, pulling her closer to me.

Alice growled at my throat as I rejoiced in the knowledge of how much she wanted _me_.

"Kiss me" I almost demanded as Alice lifted her lips to mine. She tasted like sweet nectar as our tongues stroked in a rhythm that was so sensual it threatened to push me over the edge of what little control I had left.

"Bella"

Alice's voice was rough with desire as she grasped one of my hands and led me to my bed.

I followed, stretching my body next to hers as her hand rested on my stomach, her fingers making small circular movements, as her eyes continued to focus on mine.

Desire, her dilated pupils almost sang to me as my fingers skimmed along Alice's back, my touch light before it moved forward onto her breast, resting on one hard nipple.

I watched as Alice's eyes darkened marginally, a soft groan escaping her lips. Her head dipped as her lips found mine. My hand moved to her hair as my fingers sifted through it, enjoying the silky texture.

Her eyes quickly moved to my bandaged arm.

I watched as a slight trace of pain flickered across her face.

"Look at me" I whispered, as her eyes moved to my own.

"It doesn't hurt Alice" I murmured, as her head moved hesitantly towards the small bandage.

Gently she placed a kiss on the bandage.

I smiled, recalling the last time she had done this.

"A kiss will make it better" I continued, as Alice glanced up at me, a dazzling smile on her beautiful face.

"I need _you_" she whispered as she quickly propped her weight on her forearm, rising above me. Her mouth crashed down onto one breast as she slowly sucked my nipple, caressing the taut bud with her tongue.

"Oh" was my only response as Alice lifted her head and paid equal attention to my other breast.

My racing heart continued to echo as my hands explored Alice's skin, creating a heated trail over her cold body wherever they travelled.

I felt as if we had been transported to a faraway place where only Alice and I existed as I felt my core burn with an intense heat.

"Alice, _please_" I heard myself whisper, a near sob escaping my lips.

Alice groaned as she shifted slightly, her finger trailing downward. Slowly she entered me.

"Yes" I whispered as Alice entered another finger gently, slowly rocking to a rhythm only she had synchronized to complete perfection.

"You're safe Bella" she whispered in my ear as her tempo increased. My hips lifted up automatically as Alice's rhythm got faster and faster, her fingers caressing my very core, reaching up higher and higher.

Moments later I exploded into oblivion, calling out Alice's name as her lips crashed down onto my own, silencing me. Her entire body seemed to also collapse against mine, her energy seemingly spent. My arms immediately circled around her body as she shifted to my side.

We both sighed, then, in unison and mutual contentment.

Alice was the first to break the silence.

"I love you Bella"

I claimed her mouth in a searing kiss as my hand found her breast, my fingers stroking across the taut bud. Slowly I broke the kiss as my hand moved to stroke her pallid cheekbone.

"I love you Alice" I whispered as my body slowly started to cool. Her arms were around me as I rested my head on her chest.

"Sleep my love" she whispered in my ear.

"Don't leave" I mumbled, as my eyes started to droop.

"I shall never leave you" were the last words I heard before sleep claimed me.


	52. Chapter 52 Retribution

_**A/N – Thanks again for your continued reviews, I enjoy reading what you all have to say. **_

_**Just a side note to Brokenvoice; your last Chapter was inspiring; well done!**_

_**Chapter 52 - Retribution**_

_**Alice's POV**_

I held on to Bella tightly, my arms securing her like a protective cocoon.

Charlie had poked his head around the door to check on Bella moments earlier, as I slipped beneath the covers. I had known he wouldn't venture inside the room, and it was too dark for him too catch a glimpse of me. Even for that split second, I disliked loosening my hold of her. Now he was gone, I resumed my previous position as Bella sighed and nestled closer to me.

I could have lost her, today.

Lost her to him...

Reuben.

I closed my eyes, and waited patiently...

But nothing came.

_No vision to warn me what his next step would be._

_No vision to show me exactly where he was, now._

_No vision to tell me what is intentions were, towards us... towards Bella._

_Intentions…_

_What exactly were __my __intentions towards Bella? I was ardently in love with her…without her I was incomplete, an empty shell… my feelings for her were perennial, amaranthine, unending… but unlike my feelings, Bella's life was not incessant and immortal. _

_One day I would lose her… unless she became a vampire like me._

_She had given herself to me, so freely, in our lovemaking… would she be as trusting if she knew the thoughts I concealed?_

_**If she asked you to turn her, you know you would…**_

_I felt myself jump slightly as my inner voice broke into my thoughts._

_"I would" I whispered… to Bella, even though she was asleep. To my inner voice, even though it knew my response already and finally to me…_

_I would._

My fingers ran slowly down Bella's back as she brought her arm up, resting her hand on my shoulder. On the underside of that arm, the initial R was etched...

Reuben.

The malice I felt towards him was like no feeling I had ever experienced before.

I despised his existence and what he did to Bella...

I had promised her that I wouldn't go searching for him, but I was torn. I hated the thought of breaking that promise, but at the same time I couldn't forget what had happened, couldn't forget what _could_ have happened.

If I had lost Bella today, I wouldn't have hesitated.

_**I would have examined and explored every inch of the woods until I uncovered him. **_

_**And when I found him, I wouldn't have given him the chance to tell me what his motives were, no questions would have left my lips, and no scrutiny would have taken place. **_

_**As the sunlight penetrated through the branches from above, I would have deprived him of his existence. Extinguished his life slowly, causing as much distress as I could. **_

_**I would have looked deep into those eyes as I inflicted my punishment.**_

_**He was my enemy, my target, and I would have executed him…**_

A small stone hit the window, interrupting my thoughts.

Bella shifted in her sleep, as another stone came into contact with the glass.

Alert now, I knew who it was outside, and I knew they wanted me.... not Bella.

Moving slowly, I lifted myself from the bed as Bella's arms and legs stretched out involuntary.

I was dressed, and out of the window before Bella could take another breath.

Jake was standing below the window as I silently landed on the mossy ground next to him.

"Jake" I whispered.

Even in the dark, I knew who it was. I could sense him without even looking in his direction.

"Alice" he replied, as he glanced up to Bella's window.

"She's asleep" I answered, as Jake nodded.

"I needed to talk to you, it couldn't wait" he replied, and then paused.

"I knew you would be here" he continued, adding "How is she Alice?"

He sounded worried, as worried as I felt.

"She's unsettled by it all" I replied as Jake sighed.

I glanced back up at the open window, "I don't want to leave her alone for too long, if she wakes up to find me gone..."

Jake interrupted, "I know, she'd freak out... and I'm sorry for coming here so late, but you need to know that I've spoken to Sam again, and I've told him what happened"

He paused again, as I waited patiently for him to continue.

"And well…we're with you... all of you..." he replied.

I didn't expect that, and the tension I felt deep inside subsided a little.

"Thank you Jake, you're help is appreciated, please thank the others"

Jake nodded, "I will… I'll be honest, this is a first for… us… we don't normally make a pact with… your kind, but this is different".

"Yes, it is" I simply replied, adding "We don't exactly have experience ourselves when it comes to… shape-shifters…."

A small smile spread across Jake's face.

"Touché Alice" he retorted as the moon appeared from beneath a dark cloud, the silver glow bathing him.

"Tomorrow, after school... we need to meet, all of us"

I agreed.

"I'll text Bella, but…" his voice trailed off as he peered at me.

I waited as he stepped a little closer to me.

"I don't want her involved, Alice. That's why we… argued… earlier. I asked her to take a step back, visit her mum or something…."

I raised my eyebrows as the moon continued to bath light on us both.

"She didn't like the idea of leaving" I guessed, as Jake nodded.

"I admit… I maybe also suggested that she shouldn't be around you…"

I small growl escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry, I just want her to be safe, that's all" he finished, as he glanced back up at her room again.

Safe.

I knew he wanted the same thing as I did, knew he wanted her to be safe…

"I'm not leaving her side" I answered, as Jake looked back at me.

"And she refused to leave yours, so I guess we'll just have to make sure she's never alone" he replied.

She refused to leave me.

My Bella.

I found myself smiling as my eyes rested on the dark, purple bruise that was just below Jake's left eye.

He watched my gaze.

"Doesn't hurt one little bit" he continued, adding "now..."

And then he smiled and I found myself returning the favour.

"But at the time?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay. At the time it hurt like hell"

I laughed; Jake was actually a nice guy when he wasn't trying to crack onto my girlfriend.

My Bella.

Before I could speak, Jake was backing away from me.

"Go to her, she needs you" he answered.

Without thinking, I was walking towards him with a determined look on my face.

Jake held up both hands, "Hey, steady on short stuff, the last time you did that I got thumped"

Jake had misunderstood my meaning, as I lent forward and held out my hand.

"Friends?" I asked, as Jake looked down at my outstretched hand.

His hand was soon in mine as he gave it a firm shake.

"Friends" he answered, adding "But I'm not sure I can do this whole hand shake with your brother, not after the juicy bone comment"

I smiled as I turned and started to walk away.

Jake and Emmet actually had a lot in common.

Jake continued, "We're all out, tonight. We haven't come across... him... but we'll stay in the area to make sure"

I turned to face him, "Thank you Jake, I know how much you care about Bella… I'll tell her when she awakens about tonight".

As I jumped onto the lower branch of the tree that was outside Bella's bedroom window, I could hear his response as he darted off back into the woods.

"Anytime Short Stuff"

Short stuff? I really, _really_ hoped he didn't call me that in front of Emmet.

As I climbed back into Bella's room I noticed she had turned over in her sleep. I embraced her sleeping form from behind, as my nose lent against her velvet hair.

"Alice" she murmured as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I'm right here my love" I answered, as Bella stretched out her arm.

I immediately saw it.

The mark.

'R'

_**R for Retribution.**_


	53. Chapter 53 Disclosure

**Chapter 53 - Disclosure**

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty"

I rolled over and attempted to bring the covers up closer to my face.

"Bella"

That soft voice sent a ripple of desire throughout me…

Wait… It couldn't be morning already? I'd only just snuggled into Alice…

"Mmmm" I murmured, as Alice lent towards my ear.

"Rise and shine honey"

Her breath ticked as I turned my face and opened one eye.

"Seriously" I whispered.

Alice attempted to look serious… and failed.

I lent forward and kissed her lips.

Now this was a _much _better way of waking up than listening to my alarm sound.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" she asked, adding "It's rather endearing" as she returned the kiss.

My hand was on the back of her head as I pulled her in closer.

_Definitely_ a better way of waking up.

Alice broke the kiss.

"I hate to say this, but I have to go"

My hand was on her cheek, as two fingers gently stroked downwards.

Alice groaned, "Bella…"

I smiled then.

"Mmmm" I answered, as my fingers now stroked back upwards.

Alice turned her face quickly and caught my fingers in her mouth.

_Now that felt… wonderful…_

I could feel her tongue slowly push against the tips of my fingers.

I had to feel that tongue against my lips, as I quickly removed my fingers and replaced them with my mouth.

The kiss was deep, intense, and set my lips on fire.

Alice groaned again, before moving back.

"I promise I'll be back in half an hour to collect you for school"

I nodded, as I opened my other eye.

"Thank you for staying with me Alice"

Alice traced the outline of my bottom lip with her index finger.

"There is no other place I would rather be" she replied, as she replaced her finger with her lips again.

All too soon she was lifting herself from my embrace.

"Jake stopped by while you were sleeping last night"

I stretched and propped myself up on my elbow.

Alice continued.

"I saw him yesterday, when Emmet and I collected your truck, and I told him what happened"

I nodded.

"They're with us, Bella. He's going to contact you today to arrange a meeting"

I smiled. Jake could be an ass at times, but I could rely on him in the end.

"I knew he'd come through" I answered, as Alice smiled.

"You need to know something Bella… he was genuinely upset that he let you walk off alone into the woods yesterday"

I shook my head, "It wasn't his fault, I shouldn't have left him" I answered, as Alice swallowed.

She looked… sheepish.

"Alice?" I enquired, as Alice clasped her hands together.

"I hit him" she replied.

Hit him.

I must have looked confused, "You hit Jake?"

Alice nodded, "I was… angry that he left you… and I… well…"

"You hit him" I finished for her, as she mumbled something that sounded like 'yes' as she glanced down at her hands.

"And… he has a bruise…." She finished, as she looked back up at me.

I smiled.

And then I laughed.

"You bruiser" I responded, as Alice literally sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done it, and he just made me so angry and…"

I raised my eyebrow, "and?"

"Well, for some reason it's brought us closer together"

I lifted myself from the bed, no longer conscious that I was naked.

"I guess he won't mess with my girlfriend again" I answered, as I closed the distance between us and claimed Alice's lips with my own.

Alice purred.

"You're making it… impossible…. for me…. to leave…. you" she answered in between our heated kisses as her arms held onto my waist.

I smiled against her lips.

School could wait.

And then I heard her whisper something against my mouth.

"Three"

Three? She was going to give me three more kisses before she left? Or maybe she was going to stay for another three minutes… now that sounded promising….

"Two"

Okay, now I was confused…

"One"

"Bella"

Charlie's voice filtered from downstairs.

"My timing is perfection" Alice whispered, as she gave me a wink before exiting my room from the open window.

_Shame I didn't think the same of my dad's._

* * *

I didn't pay that much attention in class that morning.

My thoughts were spiralling around my brain.

_**Was Reuben in the vicinity? Did he know I was at school right now?**_

_**Had he followed me and Alice this morning?**_

_**What was Alice doing right now?**_

_**What would happen later, when the Cullen's finally came face to face with Jake and the rest of the tribe?**_

_**What did Rosalie mean when she said I should talk to Alice about my thoughts?**_

_**What was Alice thinking right now?**_

_**Had anymore teenage girls gone missing in the area?**_

_**Would Charlie be safe?**_

_**Would Alice stay with me again tonight?**_

_**Did Reuben know Alice was Carlisle's adopted daughter?**_

_**How long had Reuben been watching me?**_

The thoughts would have ensued if I hadn't been asked to read a chapter from "Pride and Prejudice"

"_In vain I have struggled, it will not to. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you"_

I must have read that book a thousand times, and I always liked the scene where Mr Darcy proposes to Elizabeth Bennet for the first time…

As I left English, and walked towards my locker those words echoed around my brain, only it wasn't Darcy talking to Elizabeth…

It was me, talking to Alice…

"_In vain I have struggled, it will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I wish you to turn me into a vampire, Alice…"_

"Bella"

Alice.

I swallowed hard.

Good thing she couldn't read my mind.

"Hey" I answered, as she raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Are you okay" she gently asked, as she cocked her head to one side.

I really did love it when she did that.

"Yeah, just thinking about this" I motioned to the book that I was still holding in my hand.

"Ah, a romantic classic" she murmured, adding "Carlisle met her, once. Said she was most charming…"

Carlisle had met Jane Austen…

"Are you joking?" I asked, as we walked towards the lunch hall.

Alice shook her head, "No"

Carlisle had met her? Okay, so later I was _definitely_ asking him for help with my English Literature homework.

"The boys have left school this lunch time, they're meeting Carlisle to do a quick sweep of the area" Alice's voice was firm as we walked towards the table in the middle of the room where Angela had just sat.

I nodded.

"Rosalie will meet us, though I am not entirely sure where she is at the moment" she continued, as we joined Angela.

Angela smiled.

"For you" she spoke, handing me a copy of the notes she had taken in class.

"Thanks" I replied, taking a seat opposite her.

"So how _was_ your afternoon" she asked, as I glanced at Alice who was now seated beside me.

"Great, thanks. It sure beat class" I replied as Angela laughed.

"Bella, getting a tooth pulled out with no anaesthetic would beat class" she answered, as Alice laughed.

"Did you guys get up to much that evening" she enquired, as she pulled out some sandwiches from her bag.

That evening….

I felt my cheeks blush.

"We watched a DVD" Alice answered for me, as her gaze moved from Angela to me.

And then she winked.

And my cheeks flamed that bit more.

"Was it a good DVD" Angela asked, as she opened her sandwiches.

"Oh yes, excellent in fact" Alice answered again for me.

I waited for Angela to enquire what the movie was…

"Hey everyone"

It was Eric.

"So, you've both decided to grace us with your presence today, we're honoured" he continued with a smile, as he sat down and reached out to take Angela's hand in his.

I watched his action, as my eyes then moved towards Alice's hand that was resting on the table.

I wanted that. I wanted to reach out and take her hand in mine…

_Then why don't you? _A small voice echoed in my brain.

"So, did you have a good weekend, do anything exciting?" Eric asked, as he removed one of Angela's sandwiches from her lunchbox.

_Did I have a good weekend…?_

_Let's see now; I cut class Friday afternoon to spend it in a meadow with Alice. She showed me what happens to her skin when the sun caresses it…oh right, I forgot to mention… she's a vampire, and she's also the love of my life._

_And then we went back to her place, where her siblings, also vampires, were arguing over how to erect a bed… because Alice never had one until now…_

_And that evening we christened the bed, as we gave ourselves to each other for the very first time, mind, body and soul…_

_Then I had a visit from my friend Jake, and it soon became clear that he was actually a shape shifter who spends half his time howling at the moon; that's right, Jake has paws…_

_But the story doesn't finish there, because I also met Reuben, an ancient nomadic vampire who could have killed me, but etched his initial in my arm instead, making me bleed, hence the bandage on my arm… oh, and he's still out there, somewhere… waiting…_

"Bella"?

Eric's voice infiltrated my mind.

"Yeah" I replied, as Alice lent her hand across the table and placed it on top of mine.

I turned my hand and held onto hers as if my life depended on it.

She had forgotten about Angela and Eric.

But then, so had I.

I smiled as she gave it a squeeze, my fingers encircling hers.

And then someone coughed.

"Err… am I missing something here?"

My head shot up as I saw Angela elbow Eric, as Rosalie often did with Emmet.

"Ouch" Eric hissed.

Only Emmet never actually felt the pain, unlike Eric.

Alice immediately withdrew her hand as I looked back at her.

She smiled apologetically.

_There's nothing to apologise for…_

I reached out and took Alice's hand in mine again.

Alice looked… puzzled.

And adorable…

Okay Bella, time to come clean…

"Actually Eric, you are missing something, and I'd like very much to explain – to you both"

Eric dropped his sandwich as his eyes moved from my hand, up to my face.

Angela merely smiled.

"You see, Alice and I are together" I continued, my voice firm.

Angela glanced at Alice, before looking back at me. She was still smiling.

Eric, on the other hand looked…

Confused.

"Together, as in next to each other right now or… like… _together-together_…" he asked, his voice low as he lent forward.

I found myself smiling as Angela finally spoke.

"Together-together, Eric"

Together-together, I rather liked that.

"Oh…" was Eric's only reply, as he lent back on his seat.

"I'm really happy for you both" Angela continued, as she reached out and placed her hand on top of mine, which was still sitting on top of Alice's.

"Thanks Angela" I answered, as I looked at Alice.

She looked… overjoyed.

I winked at her, and I swear if she could have blushed she would have right there and then.

And then I saw Eric's hand as it appeared on top of Angela's.

"Hey, I don't want to be left out" he exclaimed, adding "This would make one cool story for the school mag… seriously, I can just see the headline now: 'New Girl Spurns Male Attention and Dates Alice Cullen…."

Angela elbowed him again.

"Jeeze, will you stop doing that, I was only joking…." He replied, as he rubbed his side.

And then he started to laugh.

Really laugh.

"Okay, so what's tickled you now" I asked, as he removed his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"Mike… when he finds out…."

Mike.

"But Mike is with Jessica" I answered, as Alice smiled.

"_With_ Jessica, thinking of _you_ I suspect" Alice answered, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Bella, I had no idea you preferred girls" Eric asked, as he bit into his sandwich.

Alice's smirk was now gone.

Instead she looked… worried?

I stood then, and walked behind Alice who was still sitting. Placing both my hands on her shoulders I lent forward.

"You fall in love with a person, Eric. I just happen to have fallen in love with this one"

I squeezed her shoulders and lent down, kissing her softly on the cheek.

For the second time that afternoon, Angela smiled, Eric dropped his sandwich and Alice looked… overjoyed.


	54. Chapter 54 Misunderstanding

_**Enjoy! And thanks to Brokenvoice for providing me with general advice and guidance for this story! Much appreciated (and your story rocks!)**_

**Chapter 54 – Misunderstanding**

_**A POV**_

_**You fall in love with a person, Eric. I just happen to have fallen in love with this one…**_

Bella's words were music to my ears. Each word spoken, floating in the air before reaching out to me in a soft melody. The soft chime, that was for me; only for me. My visions made the element of surprise rare; yet Bella always managed to astonish and delight me.

Those words, how they overjoyed me. She wasn't scared, or embarrassed, or worried, or nervous about _us_. Telling her father, and now two of her closest friends that we were_ together_….

Angela glanced at her watch.

"I'm going to have to love you, and leave you I'm afraid. I need to return this book to the library"

I watched as Angela stood and flashed a dazzling smile at Bella.

"I really am happy for you both" she repeated, as she turned and flashed a similar smile at me.

Angela, I decided, was better than nice. She was genuine, and kind and the sincerity in her voice would have pulled at my heart strings, if indeed my heart had any.

"Thanks" both Bella and I answered at the same time.

"Now that was freaky" Eric interjected, as he winked at Angela.

He was clearly smitten with her.

_As smitten as you are with Bella _my mind sang.

Okay, touché.

Angela waved, and walked towards the exit as Rosalie appeared.

I watched as she walked across the room. I also watched as various guys (and one girl) followed her with their gaze.

_As smitten as they are with Rosalie _my mind reasoned.

Rosalie, totally unaware of the attention she was receiving, walked towards us. Standing behind Eric, she placed both her hands in the pockets of her jacket and waited.

Eric, possibly the _only _male in the room who was unaware of her presence, took a sip from his drink.

Still Rosalie waited, for what I was unsure. Clearly, Eric would not be leaving us anytime soon. I glanced at Bella, who was obviously thinking the same as she smiled at me with a raised eyebrow.

Finally she spoke.

"Hello"

Eric jumped, as Bella placed a hand over her mouth to muffle a smile.

Eric turned in his seat, "Hell Rosalie, you nearly gave me a heart attack"

Now Rosalie raised her eyebrow as Eric turned back to his drink, adding "Don't do that again"

Bella removed her hand.

"Join us?" she asked, as Eric glanced back up at Rosalie.

He looked… a little fearful, which made me smile.

I watched as Rosalie pondered her response, before sitting down where Angela had previously sat.

Eric opened his bag and retrieved a packet of mints, offering one to Rose.

"No thank you" she replied politely, before glancing at me. I suspected she wanted to talk, possibly about what the boys were doing, but couldn't while Eric remained seated with us.

"Are you sure" he answered, as he placed two in his mouth.

"Quite sure" Rose replied, as Bella reached out and took one.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could double date and go to the cinema?" Eric continued, as he waved his finger in a circular motion to include those sat at the table.

Rose frowned as Eric continued to suck on his mint while talking.

"You know, us four…."

Us four.

I knew who he meant…. But Rosalie, oblivious to the previous conversation, didn't.

I watched as she turned to face Eric.

_Oh this was gonna be good…_

Bella's hand was back on her mouth as her thought process ended up at the same location as mine.

Eric, sensing Rose's penetrating stare, turned to face her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, as he swallowed the remainder of his sweet.

Rose was still frowning, as Eric shifted in his seat slightly.

"Double date?" she enquired, her voice low.

Eric nodded, unaware of Rose's misinterpretation of the situation.

"Yeah, you know… when 4 people go on a date together…."

Rose looked…. Almost bewildered.

"I know what a double date is Eric" she replied, as Bella let out a small giggle.

Eric held out his hands, "So what's the problem" he continued, as he glanced at me and then Bella.

Rose snorted.

Bella laughed.

I smiled.

"You're being a little presumptuous aren't you" she continued, as my hand was now across my mouth.

Now Eric looked bewildered.

"Err… I honestly didn't think Alice and Bella would mind going on a double date with us" he answered.

Us….

As in, Eric and Angela, by Eric's meaning.

Us….

As in, Eric and Rosalie, by Rose's misinterpretation.

Rose looked at me, and then back at Eric, who was seemingly waiting for an answer.

_Okay, maybe I should step in now and clear the misunderstanding…_

_What, and spoil the fun? Besides, Bella was smiling… really smiling. Her mind no longer on Reuben…_

"I think Emmet would have a problem with your suggestion" Rosalie continued as she folded her arms across her chest.

Okay, now Eric looked really confused.

I watched as Rosalie then shook her golden locks.

Eric shook his head, "Why? Does he… I thought you and he… does he like Angela?" Eric almost squeaked, as Rose's head shot round.

"Angela?"

Bella started to laugh.

Two sets on eyes were immediately on us.

Eric frowned, "I'm confused" he almost muttered, as Rosalie shot a pointed glance my way.

Bella swallowed and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry" she replied, rubbing at her eyes which were watering slightly.

"For what?" Rose answered, still staring at me.

Eric still looked confused as I lent forward slightly.

"Double date, Rose. As in me and Bella, Eric and Angela"

Rosalie bit at her lip, "Oh" was her only response as Eric turned to look at her.

"Who did you think I was referring to?" he asked, as Rose now shifted slightly in her seat.

"A slight misunderstanding on my part, no harm done" she answered, as she glared at me.

"No harm done? Jeeze Rosalie, if looks could kill I'd be dead on this canteen floor" Eric muttered, before frowning…. And then smiling…

Finally, he'd got it!

"You thought I meat us four, as in, _you _and _me_" he answered, still smiling.

Rose shifted again. I'd never seen her look so… uncomfortable.

Eric started to laugh, as Bella joined in.

"Oh, that's tickled me" he continued, as he removed his glasses and started to clean them.

"And what, precisely, is wrong with _me_?" Rose retorted, now obviously a little put out at Eric finding a double date with her so… humorous.

Rose had more sides to her than a hexagon; but one was always apparent.

Vanity.

"Nothing, nothing" Eric mumbled, adding "I mean, you're just… well… you…"

Rose lent in towards Eric, "Of course I'm me, who else could I possibly be?"

Eric replaced his glasses, "I'm with Angela, and you're with Emmet. Let's just leave it at that" he answered "unless there's something you want to tell me Rosalie?" he continued with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Rose suddenly stood.

"Well perhaps if you had been a little clearer, there wouldn't have been any misunderstanding" she spat, as she turned to face me, "and perhaps if a certain someone had cleared said misunderstanding, well, there wouldn't have been…"

"A misunderstanding?" I interjected as Bella burst out laughing again.

Eric smiled and stood "I think I'll leave you ladies alone"

I watched as Eric walked towards the exit, the same eyes on him that had been on Rose moments earlier. Clearly they were all wondering why Rosalie had engaged him in conversation. And clearly they were envious. Eric, sensing this, waved at them with a cheeky smile as he walked by, adding "We're all going on a double date soon".

Everyone looked a little puzzled.

Eric looked as pleased as punch.

Rosalie, hearing his comment glared.

"Now they all think _I'm_ going to go on a date with him" she hissed, as she sat back down heavily on the chair.

Bella smiled, "Rosalie, at one point _you _thought you were" she answered sweetly.

I couldn't help myself.

I laughed.

"Okay, I think we can all move on from this now" Rosalie retorted, as Bella lent forward and patted her hand on Rose's arm.

"Sorry Rose, we didn't mean to wind you up" she answered as Rosalie seemed to relax.

A little.

"Have you seen the boys" Bella asked casually, as her hand moved from Rose's arm to take my hand.

Rosalie nodded.

"Emmet met me outside, they couldn't find him, or even sense him. Perhaps he has moved on?" Rose answered.

Perhaps he had moved on.

I hoped, more than anything, that he had… but for some reason I had a niggling doubt that we'd seen the last of Reuben.

"Perhaps" I replied, as I squeezed Bella's hand.

I didn't want to worry Bella with my concerns.

Rose glanced at out entwined hands.

"You've gone public then?" she enquired.

Both Bella and I nodded.

"So…. Cute…." She replied with a smirk.

As we all stood, Bella linked her arm through mine.

"Rosalie and Eric…." She murmured, adding "So cute…."

Which resulted in a "humph" from Rosalie and a smile from me.


	55. Chapter 55 Reoccurrence

**Chapter 55 - Reoccurrence**

_Perhaps he has moved on…_

As I sat in another boring lesson, Rosalie's words were praying on my mind.

_Perhaps…_

And so were Alice's.

I knew her. And I could detect the uncertainty in her reply. And I knew, deep down, I would encounter Reuben again.

I didn't know how soon that encounter would take place, nor did I know what the circumstances would be.

But I did know one thing…

_I would be alone. _

_Isolated from Alice, the rest of her family, and Jake…_

_I knew they wouldn't abandon me, but for some reason I knew I would be a single, solitary being when Reuben decided to seek me out, and play a new game…_

_But what amusement would he have in store for me?_

The bell sounded, making me jump. As I closed and lifted my folder, something made me glance out of the window.

I froze.

**It was him…**

Standing on the field to the side of the classroom, so far in the distance I found myself squinting a little…

**But I knew it was him.**

Almost as though he had read my very thoughts…

_What was I?_

_His pastime?_

_A happy distraction?_

_A diversion to his daily monotonous routine?_

"Bella"

I turned to face Mike who was handing me some notes the teacher had passed around the class. Taking them from him, my head shot back to look outside…

He had gone.

Dissolved… if only he could fade away from my memory as quickly…

Okay… get a grip Bella… did you really see him?

Yes…

I swallowed hard, asking myself a question was bad enough, but to answer as well…

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something"

A ghost?

I almost laughed at that.

He was far worse than any ghost…

"Yeah, I just thought I saw someone" I casually replied, as I lifted my bag and placed the strap across my shoulder.

As I left the classroom, I found my eyes darting to everyone who passed me by.

Reuben wouldn't venture inside, surely? Would he be that nonchalant?

Did I even need to ask myself those questions when the answer was clear?

_Of course he would…_

"Would you like a lift home Bella? I noticed your truck was missing this morning" Mike asked as we continued to walk towards our lockers.

A lift home… would he follow me? Follow me home?

Nothing was making any sense. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had gone looking earlier for Reuben and they couldn't detect him…

Was he playing games with them also?

"Bella?"

I looked up at Mike, who was waving his hand in front of my face.

"I guessed you had shut down in class, but you can flick yourself back on now, school is finished for the day" Mike continued with a smile.

"What? Oh, yeah… sorry Mike…"

Flick yourself back on… I had to ensure I was always switched on where Reuben was concerned. I needed to be alert and vigilant at all times, because he could show at any time…

Mike shrugged, "That's okay, so do you need that lift?"

I smiled, "No, I'm meeting Alice, but thanks for the offer"

Mike looked a little disappointed. "Oh, okay…"

Yes, I was meeting Alice, and I needed to tell her what I saw… how would she react? And how would I react if I came into contact with him again?

I placed my things in my locker, and then turned to face him again.

"Maybe Jessica needs a lift?" I asked, with a slight wink.

My constant fretting was getting me nowhere, I needed to calm down. Inner turmoil was only going to make me freak out even more...

Mike sighed, "I really, really hope not….."

Okay, there was a story here. My interest was piqued.

"Why?" I enquired gently, as Mike turned the key to his locker.

"Well, we had an argument at lunch and I'm not sure we're talking at the moment"

I nodded my head, it was hard to be understanding where Jessica was concerned, but I honestly felt for Mike.

"Maybe you both need some breathing space" I suggested, as we both started to walk towards the car park.

Breathing space… that's what I needed from… Reuben…

_You honestly think he's going to freely give you that Bella?_ my mind questioned.

As we walked outside, and the warm air hit me, I found myself searching the car park for Reuben.

"…. and to be honest Bella, it was a mistake"

I glanced at Mike, flashing him an apologetic smile. I hadn't caught everything he had said, but I definitely got the gist.

"We all make mistakes" I replied truthfully.

I'd made the biggest one of my life when I'd left Jake's side and wandered into the forest alone…

"Hi Ya Bells"

It was Emmet.

I looked up as Emmet smiled his usual goofy grin. All of a sudden I felt safer.

"Hey" I replied, as he twisted the cap that was on his head so the peak was now facing backwards.

I watched him closely. He seemed… normal. Like the Emmet I was used to. He didn't seem agitated… perhaps I had been hallucinating before…

_And you're deluded if you think that Bella _my mind replied.

Mike shifted slightly before nodding, "Well, see you tomorrow Bella"

I smiled, "Till then"

Mike slowly walked towards his car as Emmet watched him leave.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" he asked, with a wink.

I sighed, "Not really… I think he may have wanted relationship advice"

Emmet laughed, "Hell, he should have asked me!"

I couldn't help but laugh too.

And then an image of Reuben, with his red eyes and malevolent smile swam in front of me…

"Emmet, I think I may have seen Reuben when class finished just now… he was standing outside. He wasn't close, but it was him, it was…."

Before I could finish, Emmet had scooped me up into his strong arms, and was running across the car park with me, towards where Alice's car was parked.

"Emmet" I exclaimed, as he gently put me down.

"What?" he questioned, looking perplexed.

I took a deep breath; the whole action had winded me.

"I can walk you know" I replied, as Emmet shrugged.

"And people are looking" I continued, as a few students were now glancing across at us with a smile on their faces.

"Let them talk" he responded, "I promised Alice I would always keep you safe" he continued, adding "besides, from what Rosalie was saying, the whole school thinks she dating Eric, so now we can confuse them even more and they'll think I'm dating you"

With that he quickly lent in and pressed a chaste kiss on my forehead, before leaning back with that usual grin.

"Is there something I should know" Alice asked, as she appeared by our side with a smile on her face.

Alice seemed to be an absolute pro at arriving at a scene that involved someone kissing me.

Emmet mussed Alice's hair.

"Just keeping your girl safe" he replied, as he unlocked his jeep.

Alice smiled again, before looking at me.

"There is something you should know" I replied, as she cocked her head slightly.

I told her what I had told Emmet.

"Here?" she exclaimed, as I slowly nodded.

Something had caught my eye.

Alice was talking at a rapid speed to Emmet as odd words bounced at me.

"….safe…. school…home…"

But the object that had caught my attention engulfed whatever she was saying, as I slowly walked towards the front of her car.

There, on the bonnet, lay a single rose; the thorns still intact.

"Bella"

I vaguely heard Alice as I walked towards the red rose and lifted it, a frown appearing on my face.

Alice and Emmet were immediately by my side, as I turned the flower over to find a red ribbon attached to the stem.

A small white piece of card was affixed to the ribbon, folded in two. The outside was adorned with the initial 'R' in red ink…

I felt myself convulse…

At once Alice's arm was around me as she removed the rose from my shaking hands.

"What does it say" I heard myself whisper, as Emmet placed his hand in mine.

"We don't need to…."

Whatever Emmet was about to say was cut short as I turned to face Alice who looked more ashen than normal.

"_What does it say_" I repeated, as Alice pulled at the ribbon and opened the piece of card.

Slowly she started to read…

_Rose, for you, my_

_Eternal sweet._

_My thoughts of you,_

_Entwined, discrete…_

_Memories, they'll reappear_

_Beckon you to me._

_Each vision, yes, will very soon,_

_Reveal your destiny_

_Memory Lane…_

_Envisage the pain._

Breathe, Bella.

Out, and then in… the way you always have… out and then in…

My hand gripped at Emmet's as he turned to face Alice.

The words swam around my brain.

_Eternal…_

_Memories…_

_Vision..._

_Destiny…_

_Pain…_

What did it all mean?

Alice pulled me into her as I buried my head into her chest.

I could hear voices, muffled…

It was Edward.

He immediately knew what had happened as he placed a hand on the small of Alice's back.

Alice remained still.

Gently Edward pulled the note from Alice's grip and read the words to himself.

Finally Alice spoke, "We need to get you home…"

I nodded as I took another gulp of air.

I had seen him… and he'd left this message…

Edward looked up from the card, his face also paler than I had ever seen before...

"Remember Me" he replied, his voice thick.

_Remember me?_

Alice looked up as Edward turned the card in his hand, the words now bouncing from the surface, boring into my eyes…

Slowly Edward pointed his finger down across each verse.

And then I saw it.

_**R**__ose, for you, my_

_**E**__ternal sweet._

_**M**__y thoughts of you,_

_**E**__ntwined, discrete…_

_**M**__emories, they'll reappear_

_**B**__eckon you to me._

_**E**__ach vision, yes, will very soon,_

_**R**__eveal your destiny_

_**M**__emory Lane…_

_**E**__nvisage the pain._

_REMEMBER ME…_

* * *

I'd never seen Alice look so…

Wild.

As her foot hit the gas, we accelerated out of the car park and down the road like a bat out of hell.

Emmet was close behind us in his Jeep with Rosalie, Edward and Jasper.

I couldn't quite comprehend what was happening.

"Is he… would he follow us?" I asked, as Alice turned to face me.

"He wouldn't dare" she replied her voice raw with emotion.

I merely nodded as we soon appeared at my home.

Emmet pulled up beside us.

"I'm coming inside with you Bella" Alice continued, as she took both my hands in hers.

"I'm never leaving you alone for one moment" she carried on, as I found myself squeezing her fingers.

As we exited the car, I noticed my dad appear.

Great, this really wasn't the best time to…

"Hey Bella, Alice… and who do we have here?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow as Emmet lent his head out of the window. Edward and Jasper got out of the car. Rose remained seated.

Alice was quickly in control, so calm as she flashed a smile at Charlie. Her masquerade even fooled me…

"Hi Charlie, my brothers and sister just wanted to stop by and introduce themselves"

I watched as Edward stepped forward and held out his hand, which Charlie took.

"That's a nice gesture" he replied, as he shook Edwards hand and then took Jaspers.

Emmet jumped from the car as Rosalie also stepped outside and walked towards Charlie.

I watched as my dad raised an eyebrow at Rosalie.

_Please dad, don't whistle…_

"It's very nice to meet you all" he continued, as he shook Rose's hand and then finally Emmet's.

Turning to face me, he smiled.

"I have to go to the station, there's been some trouble again and I'm needed, will you be okay on your own this evening?"

_Trouble._

_Reuben..._

I watched as Edward peered at my dad; he was reading his mind…

Before I could answer, Alice spoke.

"We were actually hoping Bella could stay with us tonight, Charlie"

I watched as Charlie frowned and then nodded, slowly…

_Stay with us… and my dad was now probably a little uncomfortable at the idea of me staying with Alice… don't rush things, he had said…_

Edward continued, "You see, Chief Swan, Bella and I have a project we need to work on. My parents are happy for Bella to stay, we have a spare room"

I watched my dad ponder as Jasper's eyes narrowed slightly… his gaze firmly on Charlie…

_Nice one Edward…_

_Nice one Jasper…_

_Please dad…please let me…_

Charlie smiled, "Well, I don't want to stop you kids from doing your school work, and if it's okay with your parents, it's fine with me"

I sighed, as Jasper turned from facing my dad, his gaze now on me.

He winked.

Charlie walked towards his car, before turning to face us all.

"I'd like to meet your parents Alice; perhaps they would like to come round here for dinner one evening?"

Everyone nodded…

Okay, so everyone has also just lied, but often circumstances dictated a white lie…

I watched as my dad pulled out of the drive in his car, waving from the open window.

"Is he going to be safe" I asked, as five pairs of eyes were on me.

"We'll make sure he is" Emmet answered, as he climbed back into his jeep closely followed by Rosalie and Jasper.

Edward looked at Alice, "Collect some of Bella's things, and we'll be waiting for you at home. We need to tell Carlisle what happened"

Alice nodded as we both walked towards the door.

I turned as I unlocked the door "Thanks for before Edward"

Edward smiled, "What are family for?"

Family.

_I really felt like part of this family…_

_And I really wanted to __**be**__ part of this family…_

Suddenly Alice gripped at my arm as her eyes seemed to cloud over…

"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?"

Edward was immediately by her side, "It's okay Alice… we're all here… tell me what you see…"

She was having a vision.

Her grip tightened as I swallowed hard.

Jasper had now excited the car and was by our side.

"No......" Alice almost gasped, as Jasper placed his hands on the side of her face.

"Calm… feel the calm…." He whispered as her eyes blinked rapidly.

_There was always calmness before the storm…_

Alice's head shot up, "He was in her room…." She whispered, as she turned and reached out for me.

My room?

Edward beckoned to Emmet and Rosalie, who appeared within seconds next to me.

Jasper's hands were on Alice's shoulders, "When, Alice… when…"

I watched as Alice continued to grip me, "Bella… stay with me…."

Edward's brow furrowed as he looked from Alice and turned to the rest of us.

"Reuben was in Bella's room, a matter of moments ago…."

Moments ago? He was in _my room_ while we were all _standing_… outside?

I shivered as Alice enveloped me in her arms. Her hold was tight.

Edward continued, "Emmet, Rosalie, take Alice and Bella home now"

Rose nodded as Emmet began to speak...

"But you may need us…."

Rosalie turned, "Alice and Bella need us" she murmured, as Emmet glanced down at me.

"Understood" he answered, as Rosalie ushered us both into the jeep.

Alice's hold was still firm as we sat in the back of the jeep.

I watched as Emmet hit reveres… soon we were heading back to the Cullen's.

_Edward looked at Jasper._

"_He isn't here, I can't sense him" Jasper spoke, frustration visible in his tone._

_Slowly they both entered the house, and then Bella's room…_

_There, on the bed, was another rose, with the same red ribbon and white card attached._

"_What does it say" Jasper continued, as Edward picked up the rose and opened the card that was marked with an 'R'_

_Edward began to read;_

_Lo and behold,_

_Eternal truth,_

_Time will unfold._

_The beating till,_

_High pulse slows and,_

_Ending gets its fill._

_Forevermore,_

_Unity is mine,_

_Now keeping score._

_Before, desire,_

_Everything new,_

_Gold flames in fire._

_I play my game, and_

_Nothing will ever be the same…_

_Edward came to the end and turned the card towards Jasper, pointing his finger tips to the letters that started each sentence; "Let the Fun Begin" he whispered._

_LET THE FUN BEGIN…_


	56. Chapter 56 Ability

**A/N – A very quick thanks to everyone who continues to read/review my story. Sorry if Reuben is creeping you all out! Chuckle. What can I say; he's the only character I own so I'm having fun with him! **

**Chapter 56 - Ability**

**_Alice's POV_**

_He was playing with us._

_With Bella._

_My Bella._

I knew my grip on her hand was tight, but I couldn't comprehend letting go.

Her face was white, and I could see dark circles under her eyes. She was biting at her bottom lip, her gaze seemingly a million miles away.

She looked anxious and apprehensive as her hand clutched at mine.

And the rose…

The single red rose he had left behind that was now sitting on my lap with its prickly stem, pinnately compound leaves and sweet fragrance…

Its very presence was disturbing. Though not as disturbing as thenote he left with it…

Remember Me…

Oh, he was definitely playing a game, but I was still trying to determine why.

_Why was he doing this to us?_

_To Bella._

_My Bella._

**Because of you.**

I swallowed hard as Bella's head seemed to drop to the side, her gaze now on the rose…

**Because he is intrigued by her association with you.**

Still my mind reeled.

**Because he's been watching you and Bella… and he knows how intimate you are.**

Bella continued to stare at the rose.

**Because, for some reason, he finds it amusing that a vampire and a human could have a partnership…**

"The first rose I ever receive and it's from someone who hell bent on making my life a living hell, how ironic" Bella whispered, as she gripped at my hand, her knuckles now white.

**And he likes to play games…**

"He likes to play games" she continued, as she finally looked up at me.

I watched as she pointed to the rose that was still sitting on my lap.

"He likes to win" she finished, as she visibly shuddered.

My arm was around her within seconds as I pulled her in close.

"Am I his prize?" she asked, her voice now shaking, "or is the prize my ultimate demise?"

I didn't know…

Bella lifted her head, her eyes now resting on mine, almost pleading for an answer…

"What the hell does he want Alice?"

I cupped the side of her face with my hand.

"I don't know, Bella. But mark my words, he won't be claiming any prize" I answered.

Emmet's voice boomed from the front of the car.

"He won't win against the Cullen's Bella"

Bella seemed to settle slightly at Emmet's words, as she lent her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes.

Reuben was… different.

We couldn't sense him… he had been inside Bella's room and I hadn't even detected it, until my vision had appeared… but by then it was too late…

_What would Edward and Jasper find?_

I needed to speak to Carlisle. He had known Reuben, perhaps he would be able to shed some light on his ability to appear and disappear undetected.

* * *

I watched Carlisle's face as I finished telling him what happened.

Esme was immediately at Bella's side, as she embraced her and then ushered her towards the sofa.

"Carlisle… does he… did he have a gift when you knew him before?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I honestly don't know Alice. I didn't have a great deal to do with him before but the Volturi were loathed to let him go, which makes me suspect they knew he had abilities..."

"Do many have abilities" Bella questioned, as Esme placed a protective arm around her. Her voice was firmer now, as though entering my home had somehow calmed her.

Carlisle nodded, "The Volturi have many powerful vampires in their coven, each one owning a particular power or skill"

Bella nodded as Carlisle continued.

"I stayed with them as a guest, but it soon became apparent that we were very different – my desire to avoid harming humans fascinated them, but in the end I think they were relieved when I left to form my own coven, I left with their blessing"

All eyes were now on Carlisle as he steadily continued his story.

"During my time with them, I met many 'special' vampires. One of the Volturi leaders, Aro, could read every thought a person has ever experienced once he has a physical connection to that person. Another could create an illusion of pain… but Reuben? I never heard of him possessing any ability…."

His voice trailed off as Bella shifted in her seat.

"Was his departure from the Volturi amicable?" Rosalie asked, as Carlisle shook his head.

"He was a danger to the Coven and a danger to the rules they lived by. They feared his would expose them all, so he was forcefully removed… I don't think he will ever forgive them for that…"

"But none of this has anything to do with us" I whispered, "We didn't take part in any of that…."

Carlisle nodded, "And neither did I, Alice, but for some reason he seems to be taken with Bella"

Bella sighed as Esme held her close.

"And it doesn't explain why we can't sense him" I carried on, as Emmet nodded.

"The dude is fast, Carlisle, faster than Edward; we can never locate him…" he replied, as Rosalie stepped forward.

"I'm not sure he is Emmet, it's more than that. We can't sense him, at all. It's almost as though he can camouflage his very presence"

Carlisle looked… perturbed, which made me feel even worse.

I watched as Esme rubbed her hand up and down Bella's back, soothing words escaping her lips. Both had stopped paying any attention to the rest of us, for that I was thankful.

I handed Carlisle the rose, and as he took it from my fingers I felt relief. Relief that I no longer had to hold it, or hold what it represented…

_Hand someone a red rose, and it signifies love…_

Not in this case; it signified the complete opposite…

Carlisle read the message as Rosalie joined Bella and Esme on the sofa.

Emmet mussed my hair again, "We'll get him Al" he softly spoke, adding "I'll head outside and wait for Edward and Jasper"

I watched as Emmet left the room.

"Alice, we need to talk"

My head snapped back as Carlisle placed a hand on my arm and pulled me gently into the kitchen.

"Bella…" my voice trailed off as I glanced back at her. Rosalie was now holding Bella's other hand, as Esme continued to sooth her.

"Bella will be safe with Esme and Rosalie, Alice. I promise" Carlisle answered, as I nodded slowly.

Carlisle seemed… serious.

"What's wrong Carlisle" I asked, as he held out the card that was attached to the rose.

"I don't think this is just about Reuben playing mind games with Bella, Alice"

I frowned, I didn't understand…

Carlisle stepped closer, "Alice, this rose? I think it was meant for you, not Bella. This game he is playing? It involves you as well"

Me?

"I don't understand" I answered, as I glanced down at the words.

"I'm not sure I do at the moment either" he answered, "but the rose was left on your car and the words he has used… I can't help but think they are directed at you… he has chosen his method of delivering this message for a reason…"

I watched as he turned to look at the words again.

"Why would he leave the rose for me? I haven't even met him…" my voice trailed off as Carlisle looked back up at me.

"Memories, they'll reappear" he read out from the card, before looking back at me, adding "Each vision, yes, will very soon reveal your destiny"

I shook my head, nothing was making sense…

Carlisle continued "It's all about finding lost memories, Alice. And a vision that will reveal everything…"

I felt myself shudder.

"Memories from when?" I heard myself whisper, as Carlisle placed string hands on my shoulders.

"Alice, you remember very little about your life as a human, even your early life as a vampire… but until we can work this out, we should keep this to ourselves"

I merely nodded, confusion clouding my brain…

"I promise we will work this out Alice" he continued, as he lent forward and kissed my forehead.

Memories?

Why was Reuben making reference to memories… my memories, and not Bella's, if Carlisle's assumption was correct?

And Remember Me… I had assumed it was a statement, telling Bella to remember him, their last encounter… but perhaps it was a question instead, Remember Me?

_Do you remember Reuben, Alice? _My mind questioned…

"Carlisle"

It was Edward.

We both walked back into the living room as Edward and Jasper appeared.

Jasper was holding a rose…

_No… please… not another…_

"You found **that** in my room?" Bella questioned, as she suddenly stood.

I immediately joined Bella's side, as she looked at Jasper.

"We found it on… yes" Edward replied, as he handed it to Carlisle.

"What does it say?" Bella asked, breathlessly, as she linked her arm through mine.

_What was going on? _My brain questioned.

_Was this another message, for me? Or was it for Bella this time… he had left it in her room…_

Carlisle read the card, and then looked back up.

Esme and Rosalie were now also standing, a frown appearing on Rosalie's face as Esme looked on, concern sweeping across her.

_What does it say Edward, my mind questioned, as Edward looked at me, uncertainty in his eyes._

"It doesn't matter, it's…."

Before Edward could finish, Bella interrupted, her voice now shrill.

"It matters to me, what does it say?"

Edward looked directly at me, his eyes now darker.

Whatever it said, he really didn't want Bella to know…

I brought her closer to me, "Bella, he's just playing games, we don't need to know what it says" I whispered in her ear, as she turned to face me.

The look in her eyes made me want to pick her up and never, ever let her go.

It made me want to hunt down Reuben and show him exactly what pain felt like, memories be damned.

It made me ache inside, the affliction and agony tearing me up as the fear in her eyes screamed out to me…

Fear of him, and fear of not knowing…

"_Please_, I need to know"

And I knew then that I couldn't deny her anything.

"Tell us" I whispered, as her hand reached out around my waist.

Carlisle read out the words.

_Lo and behold,_

_Eternal truth,_

_Time will unfold._

_The beating till,_

_High pulse slows and,_

_Ending gets its fill._

_Forevermore,_

_Unity is mine,_

_Now keeping score._

_Before, desire,_

_Everything new,_

_Gold flames in fire._

_I play my game, and_

_Nothing will ever be the same…_

Bella started to tremble in my arms...

Venom.

I could feel it again, coating my throat, as my senses welcomed and acknowledged its presence…

_Find him, ravage him, I'll do your bidding _it sang…

_Rip him apart, and I'll do what's needed…_

_Cut, sever and lacerate…let me, please…_

I watched as Bella's head shot up, reaching out she tore the card from Carlisle's grasp and looked down…

"_Let…The…Fun…Begin_" she whispered…

_Let the fun begin the venom shouted…_

Edward appeared at my side, reading me venomous thoughts that were taunting me to take action…

"Calm down, Alice… you need to calm down…."

Easier said than done…

At that moment I could hear a sound… where was it coming from…

Bella…

"It's Jake" she whispered, as she handed the phone to me.

I read out the text message.

"_**Hi Bella. If its okay with everyone, I'll come over to the Cullen's tonight with Sam – we'll wait outside though – say 8pm?" Jx**_

As I finished the text, Bella's head suddenly shot up.

"Jake…" she whispered, as we all looked at her.

"Remember, Alice? In the woods, before….he could sense Reuben… you couldn't, and you thought you had overlooked his presence… but now we know, none of you can detect him… but Jake, Alice – Jake DID! He thought it was Edward…."

The realisation of Bella's words hit me.

Of course!

I allowed myself a slight smile…

"She's right… Jake knew… Jake knew…." I heard myself repeat, as Carlisle stepped closer to me and Bella.

"Are you certain, absolutely certain" he asked.

Bella nodded, "If I were playing a game, Carlisle, I'd bet on Jake's senses…."

As I reached out and took Bella's hand it mine, I turned to face her.

"And if I were playing a game, Bella, I'd bet Reuben has no idea…."

We both smiled.

"Looks like the stakes are now in our favour" Carlisle answered, smiling for the first time that afternoon.

_**With Jakes help, I'm going to find you and kill you **_the venom chimed, as it finally withdrew…

For now…


	57. Chapter 57 Rendezvous

**A/N - Hello! This will (probably) be the last Chapter I post for a few days, as I am jetting off to Paris on Friday for a few days. I promise I shall be back early next week! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 57 – Rendezvous**

Together we stood, outside the Cullen House, waiting patiently for Jake to arrive.

I looked up into the night sky, the moon seemed to be smiling, it's sights upon the star-lit maze that was sweeping across the midnight sky.

Alice was beside me, her eyes also on the pin pricks of light.

"So beautiful" I head her whisper, as I glanced at her. Amber eyes were now fully focused on me.

"I've always thought the moon was" I replied, as she lent forward.

"The moon is delightful, but I was actually referring to you" she whispered in my ear, as she kissed my lips.

One kiss.

One distinct kiss and I was in dreamland. Harmony spread through my body as her tongue swept across my bottom lip and entered my mouth.

Alice was my eternal home, when I was with her I was skating across my own Utopia.

Arcadia... she was my arcadia...

"Mmm" I heard myself moan as she quickly nibbled my bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

I couldn't wait for the meeting with Jake and Sam to be over.

* * *

When Jake finally arrived I expected to see him walk up to the Cullen house with an uncertain step.

Forming an alliance with the Cullen's was new territory for him, for Sam… so I expected him to be a little hesitant when he appeared.

I also expected a possible frown on his face; he was rather good at knitting his brows together…

What I didn't expect was for him to show, holding a rose in his hand…

I watched as he stopped near Alice's car, Sam by his side.

Before I could ask him about the rose, Carlisle appeared beside me and Alice, followed by Edward.

Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme were still indoors; Carlisle thought it was of paramount importance that we didn't all show for the initial meeting. I recalled his words earlier that evening;

"_I think it best for a small number of us to meet Jake and Sam; we don't want to seem confrontational…"_

"_In your face you mean" Emmet had responded._

"_Quite" Carlisle had replied, a smile on his lips._

"Hello Jake, Sam"

Carlisle's voice was low, yet firm, as his gaze rested on the rose that Jake was holding.

"This is my father, Carlisle" Alice continued, her eyes also on the rose.

"Carlisle"

Sam was the first to speak, his voice also low yet thick.

I looked at Jake, who held up the flower in his hand.

"Where did you get that" I asked, my voice ragged with emotion.

I wasn't sure I could face another rhyme from Reuben…

"May I?" Edward enquired, as he held out his hand.

Jake stepped forward and handed the rose to Edward.

"It was on my truck" he answered, "I came across it before we set out to see you…"

Before he could continue, Sam also stepped forward.

To say he was huge would be putting it mildly. Tall, and broad, I immediately felt myself take a small step back.

"Bella" he spoke, as he smiled at me and held out his hand, "I know your father, he's a good man"

Slowly I took his hand, expecting the shake to crush my fingers. I was surprised when it was the complete opposite.

"Yes, he is" I replied, as Sam now moved to Carlisle.

Alice was still by my side, her arm still linked through mine. It felt comforting, having her so near.

I watched as Carlisle held out his hand, "We appreciate you coming here Sam, we have a lot to discuss… including that rose…"

Sam nodded, and took Carlisle's hand in his.

"This is an unfamiliar situation for us, Carlisle. Many of my people believe that boundaries are set for a reason, and should never be overstepped… but I believe as time passes, so too should our beliefs, providing they are for the greater good"

Carlisle nodded as Sam removed his hand.

"Jake has told me what has happened so far, and now I hope you will continue?"

Carlisle nodded again, "I think its wise to retire inside, I am unable to detect Reuben's presence… we are all unable…."

Jake shook his head, "I can't sense Reuben… he isn't here"

Sam nodded, "I too cannot feel his presence, and he is not in the immediate vicinity"

I immediately felt relieved, as Sam looked at Carlisle.

"I shall follow you inside Carlisle, but I wish to speak to only you. I need to know everything"

Carlisle held out his hand, "In that case, please come with me to my study, and I shall gladly tell you everything"

I watched as Sam entered the Cullen house behind Carlisle.

"Did you read this card" Edward asked, as Jake stepped closer to me.

"Yes, and it didn't make a great deal of sense to me. I assume it's from Reuben? He signed it with an 'R' on the outside, and I didn't expect it was from your sister Rosalie"

Jake smiled as Edward raised a perfect eyebrow.

_My mind wandered, a vision of Rosalie handing Jake a rose... now that would be amusing..._

I watched him read the card.

"Thank you for coming" Alice continued, looking up at Jake.

"That's okay Short Stuff" he answered, before looking back at me.

Short Stuff?

I turned to look at Alice.

"Don't ask" she responded, as a smile played at my lips.

"I'll find out… later" I replied, as she raised en eyebrow, a smile now on her lips.

Edward looked back up, "You need to hear this Alice, and it's another rhyme…"

Before he could continue, Jake interrupted.

"Another?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.

"He left one on Alice's car" Edward replied, before adding "and one in Bella's room"

Bella's room…

I watched as Alice visibly flinched, and Jake lent forward.

"Bella's room? He was _inside_ Bella's room?" Jake hissed, as he stepped forward again and placed both his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay? I can't believe…."

"Jake, please… relax. I am fine, really" I replied, although I guess I sounded far from it.

Jake squeezed my shoulders and stepped back.

"This guy is dead" he muttered, as I reached out and found Alice's hand.

"Stand in line" she whispered as she turned to look at me.

"I think it's a safe assumption that Reuben is public enemy number one" Edward continued, as I looked deep into Alice's amber orbs that were now an inky black.

I had never seen her look so distracted and deeply agitated before.

"Alice" I heard myself whisper, as she blinked a few times.

I hated seeing her this way.

"We'll find the leech, and we'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget" Jake continued, as Alice growled softly.

Whatever she was thinking had clearly reached out to Edward, who now placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning to face Jake his words were clear and precise.

"Now is not the time, Jake" he warned, as I placed my hand on Alice's cheek. She looked… crazed, almost tormented…

"Well when the hell _is_ the time Edward" Jake continued, now clearly rattled, "He needs to be found, and he needs to be…."

"Killed" Alice finished, as she shuddered slightly, her eyes were now wild.

Killed…he needed to be killed… we all knew that, but I hated the thought of Alice, or Jake, or any of them, hunting him down… he was powerful… and he was a threat…

Edward shot a pointed look at Jake.

"And we _will_ deal with him, but we need a plan. To underestimate Reuben would be foolhardy"

Jake gave his usual "Humph" as Edward looked at me and Alice.

My fingers were now stroking her cheek as her eyes seemed to slowly transform in front of me into warm, comforting amber….

"I'm sorry Bella" she whispered, as I pulled her into me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Jake answered, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We love you, Bella, and we're here for you" he continued, as Alice and Edward both nodded.

_All three in agreement? I never thought I would see the day…_

Alice buried her head into my chest as I cupped the back of her neck.

Home.

I felt at home when I was holding Alice, or when she was holding me. And there was nothing Reuben could do to change that, ever.

Alice sighed into me, such a sweet sigh, as she lent back and placed a quick kiss on my lips. As soon as she pulled away, I missed the contact.

I missed her.

Turning she smiled at Jake, before turning her watchful eyes to Edward.

"What does it say" she asked, as I took a deep breath.

_You can do this Bella, my mind echoed._

Edward glanced back at the card that Jake had handed him, and slowly started to read.

_Beseech? I never will,_

_A simple message though._

_Carry yourself away until,_

_Knowledge will pass and go. _

_Always waiting, almost sad,_

_Win? You never will._

_Alice won, what a cad!_

_Yet you linger still._

_Open up your watchful eyes,_

_Run while you have time._

_Permit me to win my prize,_

_Allow my perfect crime._

_Your choice, your fate – leave us now, before it's too late…_

"The guy is _cracked_" Jake responded, as Edward handed Alice the card.

Together we both looked at the writing, and together we both spelt out the overall meaning…

"B A C K"

"A W A Y"

"O R"

"P A Y"

"_Seriously_ cracked if he thinks I'm going to back away from anything" he continued, folding his arms across his chest.

The arms that seemed to have bulked up even more since I last saw him…

"He's left three messages now" Edward replied, as he glanced at me and Alice.

"I have a feeling the first one may have been for you Alice" he continued, as my eyes darted to Alice.

Alice slipped her hand into mine, "We'll talk later" she continued as I merely nodded.

_The first message may have been for Alice? Remember Me?_

"And running into the woods right now to find him is not the way forward" Edward continued, as Jake placed a hand on his hip.

"What? Did you just… I can't believe you just… did that... quit probing my mind" he almost spat, as Edward smiled.

"Sorry, old habits die hard" Edward murmured, as Jake rested his other hand on his hip.

"Or they seemingly don't die at all" he answered, as I found myself smiling.

Jake, standing with his hands on his hips was quite a comical sight.

"So this creep has a thing for Alice, Bella and me?" Jake continued, sceptically.

"So it would seem Jacob"

It was Sam.

I turned as Carlisle and Sam appeared behind us.

Sam looked at me and Alice, noticing my hand entwined with hers. A slight frown appeared across his face before he looked back up and nodded.

"Carlisle has told me everything" he continued.

_And clearly everything also includes my relationship with Alice…_

"And I, in turn, told him about the rose that was left for you Jacob, although I believe Carlisle should read the message himself"

Edward handed the flower and note to Carlisle.

"Thank you again for coming tonight Sam" Carlisle continued his tone genuinely gracious.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home" Sam replied, as he smiled slightly, adding "A definite first for me".

Jake looked back at me, concern in his eyes.

"Do you want a lift home, Bella? I can drive you, and I can stay with you…."

Before I could answer, Alice responded, her tone sweet as candy.

"That won't be necessary Jake; Bella is staying with us tonight"

Jake nodded, and then smiled. "Of course she is…."

"Say it and she'll kick your ass" Edward interrupted, as Alice and I both glanced at Edward.

Jake turned to follow Sam, before stopping with a smile on his face "Short Stuff" he finished…

Edward tried to suppress a smile, as I placed a hand across my mouth.

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Say that again Jacob Black and I'll bruise your other eye…."

* * *

As we walked back into the living room, I realised Emmet was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Emmet, will you please stop vaulting around the room, you're giving me a headache" Rosalie hissed.

"Sorry, I'm just….. Hey, you're back" Emmet practically yelled, as Rosalie gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought we were going to have to restrain him" Esme continued, as Carlisle walked across the room and kissed her.

Alice smiled, and I was immediately bewitched by her all over again, as if it were the very first time she had smiled at me.

I wanted to be alone with her. I needed to talk to her, and I simply wanted… her.

"I tried to calm him…" Jasper spoke, as Rosalie almost 'huffed'

"A fat lot of luck that did" she answered, as Jasper shrugged.

"Let's all sit, so I can tell you what Sam and I discussed" Carlisle suggested, as Emmet stuck his thumbs up in the air.

"Finally" he replied, "I hate being left out of anything" he continued, as Rosalie linked her arm through his.

I sat down, Alice beside me, as Carlisle remained the only one standing.

"Jake was also sent a reminder of Reuben's presence" he started, as he handed the rose to Esme.

"Clearly, Reuben is aware of Jake's presence in Bella's life, and he has used the rose and attached message to threaten Jake, although I suspect the threat will be ignored"

Alice, Edward and I all nodded.

Carlisle continued;

"Sam and I are both weary of Reuben, and what his intentions are. We are both in agreement that he needs to be found and… disposed… of. With Sam's help, I know this can be achieved. Each night, we shall join together to search the area, although I have assured Sam we will not venture into their land unless it is absolutely necessary"

Everyone nodded.

"Bella, tonight you will stay here, but as the week progresses I suspect your father will want you home. Please be assured, there will always be someone from this family outside your home, and I suspect Jake will also be nearby"

Alice turned to face me, "and I shall not leave you" she whispered, as I smiled.

I would never be alone at night, for that I was thankful.

"We start tonight" he finished, as I found myself gripping at Alice's hand.

_Please don't go, please don't leave me…_

Esme smiled, "Alice and I will stay with you Bella"

I nodded, "Thank you Esme"

Esme stood, "it's been a long evening for you Bella, if you wish to retire you are more than welcome to"

I smiled again. Esme was so caring and thoughtful.

Rosalie also stood and handed me a bag.

"I stopped by your house while you were talking outside. I've packed a few belongings for you"

I took the bag from Rosalie, who also handed me back my key. I had completely forgotten that I had left the door open before… but then, I'd had so much on my mind… I'd had Reuben on my mind…

"I locked up when we left Bella" Jasper continued, as I turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you, both"

Rosalie and Jasper smiled again, as Alice stood and held out her hand.

"Let's retire" she whispered.

I nodded.

I wanted nothing more.


	58. Chapter 58 History

_**A/N – Okay… so I told a white lie… here I am updating again, but this really will be the last Chapter I post until sometime next week… I promise I 'shall' -for bleed4her- update on my return!**_

**Chapter 58 - History**

_**Alice's POV**_

As I walked into the kitchen to get Bella a glass of water, I realised something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Esme was standing beside Carlisle, concern etched across her face. Jasper was standing next to Esme, as he held onto her arm, clearly trying to cast a calm wave.

It wasn't working.

"Carlisle?" I question, hesitantly.

Carlisle looked up at me, his face more blanched and spiritless than I had ever seen before.

Carlisle remained silent, as Esme reached out and placed an arm around his waist.

"Jasper?" I asked again, this time firmer.

Jasper broke his eye contact with Esme, and looked at me, his amber eyes flashing.

Still nobody spoke.

"Where are the others?" I asked again, my voice now agitated.

Finally Carlisle spoke, his voice low.

"Rosalie went outside to scan the area with Edward and Emmet"

I nodded as Carlisle turned slightly, and retrieved something that had been sitting on the counter behind him.

A rose.

_No, another rose…_

Time seemed to holt.

I found myself shaking my head as Carlisle walked over to me and took my hands in his.

Still, everything felt frozen.

I felt frozen.

This couldn't be happening.

_Another rose?_

"Where did you find it" I asked, my voice now an octave deeper.

"Rosalie found it on the step as she left…." Jasper answered, as Carlisle brought my hands up to his chest.

"We shall conquer this Alice" he whispered, before embracing me.

There we both stood, time shutting down for us both.

Slowly he released me as I held out my hand.

"I need to see it" I whispered, as Jasper now seemed to focus his gaze squarely on me.

Frozen, I still felt so frozen, even as small waves of peace descended on me, attempting to melt the ice that had formed around my very essence.

Carlisle nodded, and handed me the rose.

"The message… it's for me" he almost whispered, as Esme took his hand.

_A message for Carlisle?_

_A message left outside our home?_

_When had he left it? _

Jasper was by my side before I could open the small card, taking my hand in his, he continued to project every ounce of self preservation he had.

I read the card.

_**H**__ark,_

_**I**__t's time to_

_**S**__ay exactly how_

_**T**__he clock ticks now._

_**O**__h, _

_**R**__epayment_

_**Y**__et to be mine,_

_**W**__ill in time._

_**E**__verything and everyone_

_**S**__hall listen to my faithful song._

_**H**__ow does it feel, my dated friend?_

_**A**__h, finally something you can't mend!_

_**R**__etaliation is the key,_

_**E**__ntwined within this mystery._

_**O**__blivious, for now at least_

_**L**__et animals be your feeble feast_

_**D**__o you recall, so long ago_

_**F**__riend, I thought, yet more my foe…_

_**R**__emember how you watched me bleed?_

_**I**__nside, and out, so take my heed…_

_**E**__ndeavour, if you will_

_**N**__ight will come, another kill…_

_**Do not underestimate me.**_

This time he had highlighted his message by bolding each letter, I almost laughed at that. Did he think we were incapable of deciphering his rhymes?

_**History we share old friend…**_

"It's one physiological drama after another" I almost shouted out as Jasper removed the card from me, looking down at it himself.

"He seems to hold a grudge against you Carlisle" Jasper continued, looking back up at Carlisle who slowly nodded.

"Yet I cannot comprehend why" Carlisle answered, as he looked back at the rhyme. "I had very little to do with him before, and as for his reference to watching him bleed… I am at a loss…."

"This cannot continue" Esme interrupted, fear laced in every word.

_No, it cannot continue_ my mind repeated…

"We can't tell Bella about this" Carlisle continued, as Esme nodded in agreement.

"She has the right to know" I shot back, my anger boiling slightly as Jasper squeezed my hand.

"Perhaps, but not tonight Alice. I can sense her turmoil, even from down here. If she knew about this message, it could tip her over the edge"

I shuddered.

"Trust me, Alice. Bella does not need the extra tension this will bring"

I squeezed Jaspers hand back.

"Okay… and sorry for snapping… I just hate keeping things from her…."

Esme cupped my face with her hands.

"It's for the best my love" she answered, as she embraced me also.

"Jasper, go to the others and bring one of them back with you, we'll go out tonight in pairs"

Jasper nodded, as he lent forward and kissed the top of my head.

"Go to her, Alice. You can calm her more than my abilities ever could" he whispered in my ear before turning to leave.

"He remembers you, then, from before" I found myself ask Carlisle, who nodded.

"And do you still think he knows me, from before?" I asked again, as Esme raised her eyebrows.

Carlisle turned to face her, "I suspected the message on Alice's car was left for her, although things are far from clear at the moment"

Carlisle continued, "What is clear, however, is this; he is seemingly playing with you and your memories Alice because I suspect he has realised you don't recall him, if indeed you have met him before"

I nodded.

"He is also playing a game with Bella, insinuating one thing and then another, so she is left wondering exactly what it is he wants from her…."

I nodded again, as I felt a drip of venom hit the back of my throat.

_He was so going to pay…_

"And he left a message with Jake, taunting him about Bella's relationship with you, requesting that he remove himself from the situation, which suggests he knows Jakes involvement in our alliance…"

Esme rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder as he waved the rose in his hand.

"And this? This is a message for me, 'History We Share Old Friend'… he clearly blames me for his demise from the Volturi, or perhaps he blames me for not helping him… _whatever it is, I shall get to the bottom of it_"

Carlisle's last words were laced with venom….

The same venom that coated my throat whenever Reuben's name was mentioned.

The same venom that appeared whenever I thought about the misery I was going to inflict on him… forget roses and rhymes, pain and punishment was my way forward…

_Oh yes, the same venom that was going to rip his head off…_


	59. Chapter 59 Reuben

_**A/N – Hello! I am now back from my mini break, sorry for not posting this yesterday – my flight home got cancelled and it took a while to finally get back home. Enjoy! This is a new angle for me; time to peek inside the mind of Reuben (if you dare!). This is a taster; there will be more (if you guys want chapters on what he is thinking that is – let me know! I hope it will add substance to the story) As always, thank you for reading/alerting and reviewing the story.**_

**Chapter 59 - Reuben**

_Did they honestly think a treaty made with a pack of wolves would stop me from inflicting my revenge?_

_Wolves?_

_I mean… really?_

_Backs to the wall…how desperate._

_Trust Carlisle to suggest the idea of a formal agreement… how conventional of him, always so established and orderly…_

_Everything I was not._

_Everything I would never be._

_Charitable and courteous Carlisle Cullen… so compassionate when it came to humans… to Bella…_

_**Where was his compassion to me?**_

_**What happened to his charitable nature when I needed it?**_

_Good hearted and good natured Carlisle Cullen… but only if you're a human… or a member of his pathetic coven of animal hunting vampires…_

_**Where were you, Carlisle, when the Volturi tortured me? Oh, I may be a vampire, but they have ways Carlisle… they always have ways… back then I may have been weaker, but now…**_

_**Now they would never be able to torture me again.**_

_**Where we you, Carlisle, when they asked someone to step forward to vouch for me and my behaviour?**_

_**Where were you, Carlisle, when they cast me aside and left me alone?**_

_**You, with your fake smile and your fake friendship, where were you?**_

_Oh… of course, I remember. I always remember Carlisle. I never forget._

_**I watched you as the Volturi Guard read out my list of transgressions…**_

_**I watched as you shook your head in disappointment, avoiding my gaze…**_

_**I recall your final words to me before they led me away to inflict their punishment…**_

"_**You broke the law, Reuben. Leave here while you still can, I will not allow your misdeeds to continue"**_

_**How Dare You.**_

_And how dare the Volturi, although my argument is not with them._

_At least, not yet._

_No, my argument is with you, Carlisle…_

_Had you spoken up for me… _

_You were one of their favourites, although to this day I am still trying to comprehend why…_

_Had you spoken, they may have let me stay… instead of beating me and throwing me out of the Coven…_

_I broke the law… I killed a few feeble and inadequate humans; I was doing them a favour…_

_Oh, I committed a crime when I led them away from their families, and devoured them to satisfy my ever increasing thirst and hunger…_

_I was at fault, disobedient and defiant…_

_No, I was Reuben, vampire…and I had every right to feast on the pray of my choice…_

_**But you didn't help me, did you Carlisle? **_

_**Where was your compassion when they led me away in chains? **_

_**Where had it gone when you heard my cries as they tortured me? **_

_**Why didn't you stop them, when you knew deep down that you could have?**_

_**Because of you, I am Reuben the Nomad… a roamer who has no ties to anyone… oh; don't think I didn't try, Carlisle.**_

_**I did.**_

_**But nobody wanted me. **_

_**Nobody**_

_**Wants**_

_**Me**_

_**News travels fast my friend… my contraventions, my infringements…**_

_**Nobody wanted me, because of you.**_

_**Nobody wants me, because of you.**_

_Alone – I am alone; and that's exactly how I liked it… until…_

_Until she came along._

_I like trespassing, Carlisle._

_I like vice and wrongdoing…_

_And I love to sin…_

_And when she came along, that's exactly what I did._

_Have you ever sinned, Carlisle?_

_Of course you have… you commit an immoral action every single day you exist…you feed off animals! You are a vampire, Carlisle… you should embrace what you are, instead you hide away from it, deprive it of its hunger…_

_Vampire, my friend. _

_Vampire._

_To dismantle what we are, and what we need to survive…_

_To disrobe the desire for human blood…_

_To spurn your heritage, and ask those around you to do the same…_

_**That is the biggest sin.**_

_She was such a small, little thing. _

_Always so fragile looking, yet her gaze… it held wonder… it held the unknown…_

_Mary, I believe they called her…_

_Mary Alice Brandon…_

_I knew she was special, because I could sense it. _

_Who would have thought that such a tiny little thing could unlock my greatest gift?_

_I wonder if she saw me watching her? Not in the physical sense, but through her mind? Did she see me coming to her? _

_Or were her senses more acute when she became…_

_Can she see me in her mind now?_

_Does she know my power came from __**her**__?_

_Or is everything still blocked… _

_The way I like it._

**_Masquerade, my favourite game._**

_Ah, she recalls so very little of her human life… that sad, depressing little world she lived in; the world her family forced upon her…_

_Family…_

_How caring; to commit their daughter into an asylum…_

_Where I found her…_

_Where I found my moment of weakness…_

_Me, a vampire… and her, a mere human…_

_How could that thought have entered my mind?_

_What was so special about __**her**__ that made __**me**__ weak?_

_Alone, Carlisle. I was always alone…_

_Yet she made me wonder…_

_**Oh, how I contemplated my life back then, contemplated the hidden forces that must have been at work…**_

_**Restraint, stagnation, keeping still… yet I encountered her…**_

_**My resolution? To retreat, walk carefully… wait…**_

_**But perseverance met conflict.**_

_**Ah, the power of her… her influence… my need to gather everything together, how it nourished my very core.**_

_**Our union was destined to bring harmony… how was I to walk away?**_

_**My ache for final completion, a revolution… finally progress in abundance…**_

_**She was going to be the one to help me remove my obstacles, the chains that had arrested my very movement for so very long…**_

_**She was the one who would follow me on my journey…**_

_**She was the one who was going to be sincere…**_

**_She would be the one, and I would no longer be alone..._**

_And then it all went wrong, so very wrong…_

_**Oh, Carlisle… how the wheel of fortune can thus turn in one, swift, motion…**_

_**Mary Alice Brandon… now your adoptive daughter! How ironic…**_

_**And how utterly delicious.**_

_I have all the time in the word to inflict my revenge, yet here I am… faced with two adversaries __**at the same time!**_

_And let's throw intoxicating Bella and dense Jacob into the mix too…_

_Bella Swan… how your scent screams at me like Alice's once did._

_But I won't make the same mistake twice._

_Or, perhaps I will…_

_Do they know, I wonder? Know that you, dear Bella, have a gift too?_

_A gift I have only come across once before…_

_Because I am the only one who had it, until now…_

_What a combination we would make, my dear Bella…_

_You and I, professionals at self control, even though you have only experienced fleeting glimpses of your ability…_

_Poor Edward, unable to read your mind…_

_A walking, breathing living shield…_

_The greatest gift of all, not bestowed upon you by some unknown force like it was for me, no…you are born with it! Alice's blood hasn't triggered the transformation, because it already resides deep within you…_

_Alice Cullen; the common denominator._

_Does she even know?_

_I am a master at mind control, I wonder, could you be too Bella?_

_I can penetrate your shield Bella… I wonder, can you penetrate mine?_

_Should I allow you to? Should I attempt to draw you in…_

_Too soon, Reuben…_

_Too soon._

_Remember, her loyalties lie with Carlisle… with Alice…_

_Alice… Bella's sweetheart or so it would seem…_

_How flawless._

_And Jacob, the wolf… completely devoted to Bella, the human, who is bewitched by Alice, the vampire…_

_Who is your daughter, Carlisle._

"_**Kill two birds with one stone" I believe the saying goes…**_

_**I'd rather kill four…**_

_**Ready or not…**_

_**Here…**_

…_**I…**_

……_**Come…**_


	60. Chapter 60 Reverie

**A/N - Hi! Danke, gracias, merci, much obliged and thanks to everyone for continuing to read/review/alert/fave this story!**

**Chapter 60 - Reverie**

_You're not real, you can't be real…this is just a dream…_

_Reuben smiled, his eyes glowing a dark crimson._

"_My dear Isabella, even in sleep you think of me! I really do feel flattered..."_

_This couldn't be happening._

"_You can't be here" I heard myself whisper, as he stepped in closer to me._

"_Yet, here I am! Called into your dream, as if my magic… called by you! I am gratified Isabella, you play upon my vanity exceedingly well…."_

_He isn't real, he's a figment of my imagination… yes, that's all he is… all I need to do is wake up and he'll vanish…_

"_Ah, and now… now you are wondering if I am real? Yes? Am I merely a part of your thought process, or have I somehow managed to infiltrate your dream as easily as I penetrated your waking world?"_

_Count to three, Bella._

_Count to three, and open your eyes…_

"_I suppose I could tell you. I seemingly have the upper hand in our little game. Honestly Isabella, it really is no fun when the finishing line approaches, and I am in the lead…with no competition __whatsoever near me…"_

**_One…_**

"_I am in your thoughts Bella, awake or asleep…"_

**_Two…_**

"_You've placed me here, now. But when you awake, I shall be waiting…"_

**_Three…_**

"_Farewell for now, Isabella. I'll be seeing you, very soon…"_

"No"

I felt myself sit bolt upright in bed, covers thrown back as my hands wrestled with the sheets.

I was perspiring.

I was also shaking uncontrollably.

"Bella, it's okay, it was just a dream…"

Alice's hand was on the small of my back as she reached out to take one of my hands in hers.

_Just a dream._

_Perhaps, but it had felt so very real…_

"I… he… I had a dream about him" I mumbled as I brought my loose hand to my forehead.

"Shh, it's alright Bella" Alice whispered as I turned to face her, still shaking. Without another word Alice pulled me close, her embrace soothing and cooling.

I felt myself merge into her, as I burrowed my face into her neck.

_I'll be seeing you very soon…_

His words made me shudder into Alice. It may have been my own subconscious that fed those words into my dream, but somehow I just knew they were merely echoes of the truth.

"I hate this Alice, I hate feeling so powerless" I murmured into her neck as her hands started to stroke the strands of my hair away from my face and down my neck. I felt her lips graze the top of my head as she continued with her soothing caress.

"I know" she simply answered, as she shifted on the bed, pulling me into her side.

"But I promise, he won't harm you Bella" her voice was thick with emotion as she wrapped her strong arms around me, "ever" she finished, as I lent up to face her amber eyes.

Placing my hand on her cheek, I lent in and grazed her forehead with my lips.

"I know" I replied, adding "I love you Alice".

Alice smiled. Leaning down her lips were on mine. Strong, yet soft, I could feel every ounce of her very being pass between our lips. Everything Alice Cullen was, and everything she would ever be, she gave to me that night in one simple kiss.

"I love you Bella" she answered as our lips finally broke.

And I knew, no matter what doubts or fears I had careering around my head, of one thing I could always be certain of…

**Alice's love.**

* * *

"I really hate field trips" Mike sighed, as the teacher started to split us up into groups.

I wasn't a fan of them either, more so because this field trip happened to be taking place in the woods that surrounded the school.

The woods that probably harboured Reuben…

"Groups of three, come on everyone, if you don't split yourselves up, I'll do it for you…"

He wasn't joking.

Alice and Angela both appeared at my side, each one linking their arms through mine.

"That makes three" Angela smiled, as Mike frowned.

"I'll go find myself another group then, shall I?" he asked, as Alice smiled sweetly.

"One, two… three… you're out of luck Mike" Alice replied, as she counted out with her finger.

"Fine" he almost spat, as he walked away, definitely in a huff.

Poor Mike.

I wasn't really paying any attention to the teacher, so when he started to blow on his whistle, I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked, looking concerned.

Alice squeezed my arm, "Day dreaming again Bella?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, something like that" I answered, as Angela walked towards the teacher and collected a clip board.

"We're going to be fine, Bella, I promise" Alice whispered in my ear.

I turned to face her.

"I know, it's just… those woods…"

Alice nodded; "I know" she interrupted, as she quickly lent in and kissed my cheek.

Angela walked back.

"Here's what we have to record our findings on" she motioned to the paper that was clipped to the board, "next whistle blow, and we're good to go"

Angela then handed Alice three plastic dishes.

I hoped we could find what we were looking for, and soon.

* * *

"That's the second one"

I looked at Angela, who was placing a plant specimen in the dish.

Alice was beside me, writing on the paper. She had been beside me since we had ventured into the woods.

"Great, one left and we can head back" I whispered, as Angela placed the dish in her pocket.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella? You seem… on edge? I thought you'd like leaving the classroom for a bit?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, honestly, I'm fine Angela. Just a slight headache, that's all"

And it was true, I did have one. Constantly looking out for a tall, auburn haired psychopath had made me so tense, I was having trouble seeing straight, and thinking straight. I hadn't helped Angela or Alice once…

I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, guys. Here, hand me the dish and I'll look for the last specimen"

Angela handed me the empty dish, as she started to walk towards a tree stump.

"Bella"

I turned to face Alice.

"I'm worried about you" she continued, as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"My headache will subside, Alice. They always do" I answered, as I lent into her cold hand, "That does feel great though" I continued, as the coldness seemed to massage the throb that was running across my temple.

"Want me to give you both some privacy" Angela enquired, with a smile.

I quickly turned.

"What? Oh… err, no… no…"

Angela started to laugh.

"Relax Bella, I was just teasing" she continued, as she sat down on the tree stump and winked.

"Angela, I _really_ am starting to like you" Alice replied, adding a wink of her own.

Angela stopped laughing, the smile still playing on her lips.

"Not too much I hope, otherwise Bella here may get jealous…." Angela continued, before laughing again.

I couldn't help myself as I joined in.

"There is just one thing, though" Angela asked, as she stretched out her legs and placed her hands on her lap.

"Mmm?" I replied, as Alice and I both walked up towards her, arms still linked.

"When the time comes, and you… _break_… the news to Mike… please, please let me be there?"

Angela started to laugh again as Alice beamed.

I smiled, "For you, anything" I answered, as Alice took the dish from my hand.

"I'll be right back with the specimen, stay here" she asked.

I nodded, before I could say anything else, Alice continued "I'm not going far, I promise"

I nodded again.

Alice, it would seem, could read my thoughts after all.

I sat down on the mossy ground next to Angela.

"Thanks for being so understanding about… me and Alice…"

My voice trailed off as I felt Angela's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, how could I be anything but? I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I consider you a close friend"

I smiled.

Angela was, put simply, amazing.

"You care deeply for her, don't you" she gently asked, as I shifted so I was now facing her.

"Yes, I do" I answered simply, as Angela smiled.

"I didn't expect this to happen to me" I continued, as Angela continued to look at me.

"I mean, this is completely new to me… I've not… Alice is the first…."

Now I was getting a little tongue tied, as Angela squeezed at my shoulder.

"The first female you've had feelings for" she finished for me, as I nodded.

"What I feel for her is so intense and complex… I honestly can't define it…"

Angela smiled.

"Bella, what you feel is love, and I for one couldn't be happier for you"

Now I smiled, "Yes, it is… and thank you, it means a lot"

Angela lent forward and embraced me.

Love… yes, I loved Alice… yet it was more than that. Love, alone, was such a limited conception… there was such a wealth of different feelings that made me act the way I did whenever Alice was around, that made me feel the way I felt when she was near.. from passionate desire, to profound devotion… everything I was, and would ever be, was for Alice.

"Hey, now I'm the jealous one" Alice spoke from behind us.

Angela released me and stood, holding out her hand she pulled me up next to her.

"Oh, I think you're safe with this one" she pointed at me with her finger, adding "Bella's romantic attachment to you is unbreakable it would seem"

Alice smiled, as I felt my breath catch in my throat.

_Honestly, the things that smile did to me._

"I've got the specimen, we can head back now" Alice continued, as she bounded up towards me and Angela.

"Everything okay" I asked.

Alice nodded.

Of course, we still didn't know why Alice and the rest of the Cullen's couldn't sense Reuben's presence, so he could be somewhere nearby… but Alice seemed relaxed, which made me feel relaxed.

As we walked towards the school, Angela was the first to speak.

"So, are you going to the Ball?"

Ball?

I frowned.

Alice clasped her hands together and gave a squeal.

"Of course we are!" she answered, as I frowned again.

"What ball?" I asked, completely confused by the announcement, and Alice's response.

"Bella, do you walk around school with your eyes closed? Eric's been putting up posters everywhere!"

Posters?

Alice giggled as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Posters?"

Alice took hold of my hand and pulled me towards the door, as Angela opened it she gently pushed me through.

"There" she announced, with a smile.

Okay, so there was a poster, stuck on the wall….

"**Autumn Ball…."**

And, perhaps I had seen it…

And perhaps I had chosen to ignore it…

"I… I'm not really into that type of thing….."

In fact, I hated that type of thing. It meant dressing up, it meant swapping my comfortable jeans for a dress… and I only owned two dresses… and I hated both of them… and it meant wearing heels, because sneakers didn't really go with a dress (believe me, I had tried) and it meant make up and hair and….

I physically shuddered.

"It's okay Angela, we will both be there…. With 'Bells' on…." Alice answered, as she linked her arm through mine.

Now Angela squealed, "Excellent" as she took the dish from Alice and walked towards the classroom.

"Alice, I think we need to talk about this…" I mumbled, as Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to go with me?" she asked, pouting a little.

_Don't pout, Alice… you know I'll do anything for you when you pout like that…_

"Of course I would, it's just that…"

"Good" she interrupted, as she lent in and winked at me.

"Alice, with everything that's happening do you think it's such a good idea? I mean…"

Alice placed her fingers on the side of my face.

"Bella, it is exactly what we need to take your mind off things"

_She was too good at this…_

"But I don't have a thing to wear! And I can't walk in heels… period… I'll end up tripping over something; I'll make a complete idiot of myself…."

Alice placed a cold finger on my lips to silence me.

"I won't let you fall" she whispered, as she lent in closer, "and I'll help you with a dress" she continued, as she removed her finger and lent her lips close to mine "and you'll never be an idiot" as her lips claimed mine for a chaste kiss.

_So, you're going to the Ball then…_


	61. Chapter 61 The Ball

_**A/N – Hello everyone; a little bit of light relief before the serious stuff starts! Sorry to those who think I am dragging the story out – it won't get to Chapter 100, promise! And to the rest who have said they enjoy it – THANK YOU!**_

**Chapter 61 – The Ball**

My mouth literally gaped as I took a quick intake of breath. I stared at Alice as she descended the staircase; hopping from the last step she did a small pirouette on the tips of her toes, stopping metres from me.

She looked…

Simply amazing.

Absolutely amazing…

Oh, Alice always looked terrific, she could be wearing a sack with pearls and she'd pull it off, but this dress…

This little dress in midnight blue…

I took another intake of breath as Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Is everything okay Bella?" she politely asked, as she stepped closer to me.

Closer to me…

Now I could see the blue fabric that glided perfectly across her curves, revealing rather than concealing…

"Bella?" she asked again, with a small pout.

I swallowed hard.

"Alice, you're…"

Sensual, sultry, stunning, sexy as hell… and mine… my brain answered for me, as I swallowed again.

"I'm?" she questioned, as she placed a hand on her hip. The movement was subtle and my gaze fell down towards where her fingers were now resting on her hip.

Just looking at her made my stomach muscles tighten as an unbearable ache seemed to settle somewhere deep down below.

"Your blood pressure has risen" Alice continued, as my eyes darted back to hers.

_Really?_

Her head tilted to one side, a small smile now appearing on her red lips.

"Bella Swan, are you _checking me out_?" she teased as I now raised my eyebrow.

"Guilty as charged" I finally managed to answer, my voice more husky than it had been before.

"Alice, you look… beautiful" I answered as I held out my hand and entwined my fingers through hers.

Alice flashed me her brilliant smile.

"As do you Bella… you look exquisite… I knew that little black dress would look amazing on you"

Little black dress… and she wasn't joking. I recalled Rosalie entering the room when I had first arrived to get ready.

"_A gift from Alice, Bella"_

_I looked at the dress as Rosalie held it up to me._

"_Isn't it… a little… small?" I had enquired, as Rosalie smiled._

"_Everybody needs to have a LBD in their closet Bella, Alice has bought this especially for you"_

_I frowned, "A LBD?" I enquired, as Rosalie walked behind me, her arms folding around me as she held out the dress in front of me, turning me to the mirror at the same time._

"_A Little Black Dress, Bella. And it looks perfect on you"_

_Still, I frowned._

"_Rosalie, it's very… thin…and short… I mean, it's lovely, it really is, but Alice didn't have to go to the trouble of buying me a dress, I have this one already…"_

_Rosalie turned me to face her again._

"_Bella, it was Alice's pleasure to buy you this dress, believe me. And no offence, but this dress" she motioned to the green material that way laying on the bed, "this dress is… really not your colour… or style… or length…"_

"_Okay, okay… I get the picture" I replied, now smiling too._

_Rosalie laughed, "Put it on Bella, you'll be surprised how well it will fit. Alice has a gift for that sort of thing, and if you need help with hair or makeup, let me know"_

_Hair and makeup… I had shuddered…_

"_Oh, and Alice passes on her apologies, she would have given you this but she is getting ready herself… and believe me, she takes ages, even at super vamp speed…"_

_I smiled as Rosalie stepped out of the room, but turned._

"_And I think she's looking forward to removing the dress, rather than helping you put it on"_

_With a smile she had left the room, as my face reddened…_

I returned Alice's smile as she lent in towards me, inhaling deeply.

"You look wonderful Bella, and you smell wonderful too" she whispered as she lent back, her amber eyes on mine.

I felt myself blush again.

"Your scent draws at me like a magnet Bella, so sweet; it wraps itself around me and intensifies the ache deep inside…"

I heard my ragged breath and felt myself tremble as Alice leaned against me again and slid her arms around my waist, as if to steady herself, and me. Although cold, complete warmth passed from her fingertips. Alice placed a quick kiss on my forehead before reluctantly setting me away from her with a shaky smile.

"Everything about you is so tempting Bella, it ill be forever branded in my mind… if I don't draw back from you now, we'll be late for the party"

I smiled, "I don't mind" I answered sweetly, as Alice linked her arm through mine.

"But I do, I want to show you off" she replied, her voice soft and melodious.

* * *

"I don't believe this" I whispered, as I stared at the seating plan that was on display.

"What's wrong" Eric asked, as I turned to face him, Angela and Alice.

"What's wrong? I'm seated in between Mike and Jessica, that's what's wrong" I muttered, as I glanced back at the plan, hoping it had somehow managed to change since I had glared at it five seconds ago.

Eric laughed.

"Eric, was this your plan?" I asked, as I lent forward, my finger now poking at his chest.

Eric stopped laughing, "Hey, don't blame me! The teachers sorted all that, I was just asked to arrange the music, that's all".

Great, I was about to spend at least two hours sat with Jess and Mike while the food was served…

"Bella"

I looked at Alice.

"It won't be for long" she whispered, as Angela looked at the plan.

"I'm with Eric and… Alice" she almost squealed, as I sighed, dramatically.

"Great, that's just….."

"Great?" Eric answered, before Angela shot him a pointed look.

I edged closer to Alice, "Isn't there something you can do Alice? Like, quickly swap the name cards or something?"

Alice smiled, "What, and spoil the fun" she replied, winking at me.

I groaned as Alice lent in and quickly kissed my cheek.

"I hate being away from you too, Bella, but at least our tables are nearby"

Angela smiled, "It won't be for long Bella"

Eric laughed, "Oh, I wish I could hear your conversation with those two" he replied, as Angela nodded.

Alice smiled, "It's okay, I can lip read"

Angela clasped her hands together, "Really?" she enquired, as Alice nodded.

_This was going to be a long evening…_

* * *

"Alice" I whispered, as Alice's gaze rested on me.

"I know you can hear me over this music" I continued.

Alice nodded as Jessica continued to talk, oblivious to my complete lack of attention, and interest, in her.

Somewhere, Mike was getting her a drink. Somewhere. No doubt he had also taken this opportunity to escape her endless chatter also.

"Take me home" I mouthed, as Alice smiled her mischievous smile.

Jessica continued.

"I mean, I'm trying Bella, I am really trying…."

_Tell me about it…_

"But I'm getting nothing. I mean, are we like, together or not?"

_Probably not…_

"Because he should realise, there are plenty of boys I could be dating, he doesn't realise how lucky he is…"

_Unlucky you mean…_

"I mean, what do you think? Is he into me, or not?"

_Not…_

I shrugged my shoulders, "Look Jessica, maybe you should be speaking to Mike about this? I'm not…"

"Experienced, I know" she interrupted.

_Experienced?_

She continued, "I mean, obviously don't take this the wrong way, but you don't have much dating experience do you Bella?"

_Dating experience?_

My eyes found Alice.

She winked.

I smiled.

"Bella… what **is** that smile for? Have you been keeping secrets? I mean… oh my god! Are you dating someone? I mean… is it Edward Cullen? It is, isn't it?"

I watched across the room as Alice placed a hand across her mouth to stifle a giggle.

_She was loving this…_

Not deterred by my lack of response, Jessica continued.

"I so thought you liked Mike…"

I frowned, "Of course I like Mike" I replied, before realising my faux paux.

Jessica almost screeched.

"What? Oh my god Bella, you're dating Edward Cullen and you like Mike? My Mike?"

Alice was now sitting with both hands across her mouth as her eyes continued to sparkle with humour. I watched as Angela poked her, a look of confusion on her face. Slowly Alice seemed to relate the story or some if it. Angela, it would seem, was indeed gullible and believed Alice's story earlier that she could, indeed, lip read.

I heard myself groan.

"Jess, I am not dating Edward, and of course I like Mike but as a friend only"

My response was firm as Jess sighed, with obvious relief, although I couldn't quite work out which of my statements had brought the most relief…

"Oh, okay Bella… but… is there a guy because you've really made an effort with your appearance…"

_Gee, thanks…_

"…and, well, it's not… like you"

_Who needs an enemy with a friend like this one?_

I'd had enough, as Alice and Angela were now both laughing.

A lot.

"There is NO guy" I replied as I stood up.

She followed my movement.

"At all?" she questioned.

I smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry Jess, but I'm leaving".

Jessica continued to hover by my side.

"What? Bella, it's only ten! We have at least two more hours to go"

_Yeah, two more hours of listening to Jessica, two more hours of watching Alice and not being able to openly talk to her, or touch her…_

"Is it because Edward didn't show? It is, isn't it? You can't hide it from me. Honestly Bella, you seriously need to get over that, he's…"

"Not my type" I answered for her, as my eyes flicked across to Alice. Angela was still by her side, talking, but I knew she was listening to one conversation and one conversation only.

"Really?" Jess sceptically responded before leaning into me.

"Do you prefer blondes then? Because if this is your way of telling me you like Mike, I…"

I laughed, then. I couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?"

We both turned to find Mike standing behind us.

Jessica smiled, "Oh, nothing, nothing. Bella was just…."

"Leaving" I interrupted for the second time.

Before either could respond I found myself handing Mike my Champaign flute that was still full.

"Mike, if you have to endure what I just have, you'll need this"

Mike took the glass, a quizzical look on his face.

Turning to face Jessica I found myself smile.

"Now, if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to find Alice… my girlfriend"

As I walked towards Alice, I couldn't help but hear Jessica gasp as Mike uttered "girlfriend?"

I also couldn't help but see Alice's dazzling smile as I moved closer and linked my arm through hers.

"Let's get out of here" I asked, as Alice laughed.

"Sure thing, girlfriend" she replied, turning to wave at a still startled Jessica and Mike.

_Jess's mouth was still open as Angela and Eric joined her side._

"_You'll catch flies if you open your mouth any wider" Eric joked, s Mike took a large gulp from his glass. Slowly he turned to Jessica._

"_Girlfriend? Like… I mean… you have girlfriends, right? It's just a figure of speech?"_

_Jess closed her mouth as Angela swallowed a giggle._

_Mike continued, "Right? I mean, Bella's not… there's no way she's…"_

_Still Jessica remained silent._

"_Angela?" he questioned, as Angela smiled._

_Jessica slowly turned, "How long have you both known?" she almost hissed._

_Eric linked his arm through Angela's. Before turning away he smiled._

"_It's so, like, last weeks news kids" he replied, as they both walked away laughing._

_Mike turned to face Jessica, "Jess? This isn't, she isn't… she can't be…"_

_Jessica picked up her half empty glass and threw the contents into Mike's face._

"_Mike? Shut up"_

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We soon arrived back to my home. I was suprised Charlie had let Bella stay over again, but after he spoke to Esme on the phone...

Let's just say she was extremely good at getting her own way - that must have been where I got it from.

"I couldn't bear not being able to touch you this evening Bella".

Bella smiled, "You can touch me now" she whispered as desire slammed into me, almost depriving me of a breath I didn't actually need.

I scooped her up into my arms and as my mouth claimed hers I could hear a soft moan escape her lips. Her heart was pounding against me.

"I need you" I whispered against her lips as her breath emerged in small gasps as my tongue invaded her mouth. As it flicked and teased I could feel her respond immediately. Angling my head, I slowly threaded my fingers through her long hair, pulling her close into me.

I could never be close enough to her. I could hear her moan again and if my heart had worked as it once had, it would have slammed into my ribs then. The desire to drag her to the floor and take what I wanted and needed all night was overwhelming as a slight trace of venom coated my throat. Reluctantly I pulled away from her now swollen lips as my own lingered on the slender column of her throat.

**_You can't let go of her yet Alice, _**_the venom chimed..._

"Alice, I trust you" Bella murmured as my lips now made their own fire path up and down the soft, silken skin of her neck.

I could hear Bella's breath catch in her throat, feel it as her head fell back, allowing me more room to explore.

_Her scent…_

Bella's scent hit me hard, oh how I could drown…

My hands were now shaking as I slowly set her back. The impact that Bella had on me continued to surprise me. Gently my eyes roamed across Bella's delicate features.

Her mouth, swollen and deliciously red, was slightly open, eyes wistful…

It made me smile.

I watched as Bella placed her hand on hear heart, still pounding to its happy rhythm.

"Well" she whispered, a she looked at me and smiled.

"Well" I answered, bemused.

Bella, seemingly dazed, cocked her head to one side.

"Alice Cullen, if I'd have known you had that planned; we would have left the party a lot sooner!"

I watched as she smiled again, and bit at her bottom lip.

"I aim to please" I heard myself answer as I lent forward and buried my impatient fingers into her hair.

Ah, that scent again… like fresh jasmine and raindrops, so something so much more…

"Oh, you do" she whispered as I placed my fingers under her chin. Lifting her face I looked deeply into those chocolate orbs.

"As do you" I answered as I brushed my lips softly across hers.

"I need you Alice" she whispered again as my self control slowly started to vanish. Slowly she placed her hands around my neck, the action shooting desire throughout my entire body. How my body responded to her, and only her…

And then she kissed me.

Like no kiss I had ever experienced before.

Pushing herself against me, she covered my mouth with her own and deepened the kiss until nothing filled my entirety but Bella.

I allowed her to dictate the next move as her hands moved from my neck down to capture buttocks, pulling me even closer.

I growled as my hands found her hair again, my fingers running through the thick tresses. Slowly my mouth opened against hers as her tongue probed deeper and deeper.

_**You need her, Alice.**_

_**You'll always need her, Alice.**_

_**How can you exist without her, Alice?**_

_**Bite her, Alice…**_

The venom echoed around my brain…

It was right, I needed her, I always would…

My Bella, my sweet Bella, how you move me into a world I've never experienced before… to love and to be loved…

I was alive, wondrously alive…

Without another thought I lifted her into my arms and carried her into the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. I could hear her whimper my name as I followed her down.

**Bite her, Alice…**

**One, quick, bite… that's all it would take to make her yours, forever…**

I could… it would be so simple… my Bella…

The hem of her black dress had ridden up slightly, revealing lace topped thigh high stockings….

_Thank you Rosalie…_

**You're almost there, in a frenzy Alice… your aroused state is almost at its apex… one small, tiny, bite…**

I couldn't stop myself as I kissed the top of her stockings, moving my trail to kiss the pale skin above it…

I could hear her moan as my kiss continued to move upwards. Her hands were quickly on my shoulders as she pulled me up to claim my mouth with hers…

**She wants to feel your lips, your tongue, and your fangs, on her Alice…**

My hand, craving the feel of her skin slipped under her and slip down the zipper on her dress, easing it off her shoulders revealing more pale skin and a lacy black bra.

My mouth moved from hers.

"I need to taste you Bella" **all of you **I whispered as the venom echoed around my head…

**Need, you need this Alice. All of this…**

Slowly Bella moved her head to one side, "Kiss me" she demanded as my lips moved from her mouth and lingered on her throat…

**Kiss her, Alice. **

**Bite her, Alice.**

**It's what she wants…**

My fingers joined the exploration as they too stroked her throat, gliding down to touch her breast.

"Alice" she cried, her voice full of a hunger that nearly sent me spiralling out of control…

**Control, who needs control Alice… taste her, bite her…**

As my mouth trailed down across her breast I could hear her ragged breathing. The front clasp was easily opened as I removed her bra, savouring the site before me. My fingers, itching to continue, now traced a route around her nipple as she groaned my name again…

**Alice, can you hear that? She's calling out your name, asking you…**

"My sweet Bella" I chimed as my mouth moved down and replaced my finger.

Bella gasped as I smiled against her soft skin.

**Soft… so deliciously soft… imagine sinking your fangs into this Alice, imagine the feel… imagine the taste…**

Her hands were now in my hair, moving me closer as her back arched…

Bella tasted…

"More" she whispered, as my hand, not content to linger, moved over her flat stomach then lower still…

Bella tugged at my dress.

"I need to feel you" she almost pleaded as I lifted back and removed all of my clothing in one swift movement…

Her hands were now on me and I could feel her warm skin as she then reached for me, pressing her eager lips to taste me.

**Feel how warm her skin is, Alice? Imagine her blood…**

As her tongue ran over the tip of my breast I could hear myself growl.

I wasn't going to be able to last much longer… I needed her too much…

**You're not going to last much longer, are you Alice?**

My breath was now ragged as I tore the whispers of black silk that covered Bella away in one tug...

"Alice" she whispered again, her head now back on the pillow, eyes glazed, "Alice..." she continued, desire thickening her words.

"I need you" she gasped…

… **To bite me…**the venom continued…

It was all the invitation I needed as my lips trailed across her stomach and down, until my tongue found the very centre of her.

As my tongue made its first gentle probe, Bella nearly screamed out as her hips involuntarily arched, pleasure rolling across her face as waved crash across the ocean.

**Pleasure, she enjoys pleasure, bite her Alice, and show her what true pleasure is…**

My tongue continued to push deeper as a growl escaped my lips once more.

My Bella, how sweet your taste…

**How sweet your blood would taste…**

The climax hit Bella as she screamed out my name.

I was consumed, all of my senses filled with Bella.

Groaning, she reached for me, lifting me towards her, moving me to her side as she straddled me.

The look of complete desire on her face made me growl again as she slid her fingers into my own heat.

I clutched at her hips as her fingers continued to move slowly in and then out. My own fingers dug deep into her hips as my free hand scraped across her nipples. Bella groaned as my mouth lent forward, claiming her lips. The need to taste her overwhelming…

**The need to taste her blood…**

Still Bella continued to drive into me savouring my heat as my hips arched, my hands now on the side of her face…

As her fingers thrust deeper and harder, pleasure soared through me. I watched as Bella thrust into me one last time as I fell over the edge.

"Bella" I growled as she kissed my lips.

"Bella" I growled again as she looked at me, eyes dark with passion, almost wild.

"I aim to please" she huskily whispered as she snuggled down beside me.

_**Then let me bite you, the venom demanded.**_

_**Let**_

_**Me**_

_**Bite**_

_**You.**_


	62. Chapter 62 Avowal

**Chapter 62 - Avowal**

"So, how was the ball" Edward enquired with a quizzical eyebrow.

Before I could answer, he smiled.

"Oh, it was like that was it?" he answered, his smile widening.

"Okay, stop reading Alice's mind Edward" I replied, as Alice shrugged her shoulders, also smiling.

"She may see things differently to how they actually were…" I continued, as Edward raised an eyebrow again.

"Oh, I can safely say this is something you are both very much in agreement with Bella…."

Now I raised my eyebrow as Edward lent forward, his breath catching the side of my face.

"So, you aim to please?"

And then he winked, before leaving me alone in the living room with Alice.

"He…" my voice faltered slightly as memories of the night before came flooding back.

Nice memories.

Lovely memories.

Deliciously nice and lovely memories…

I felt my cheeks redden.

"He read your mind about… about… that…" I stammered, as Alice slowly nodded her head.

"Sorry Bella, but it was such an amazing evening, I simply can't stop thinking about it…"

I watched as she edged closer, holding out her hand.

"I'm sorry… friends?" she asked, as her eyes flashed.

I took her hand and pulled her into me, "Friends" I answered, as I placed my hands around her waist.

"And you're right, it was amazing…" I continued, as Alice lent forward and kissed my neck.

"Incredible" she continued

"Wonderful" I replied as I heard a movement behind me.

It was Rosalie.

"Oh, sorry… forget I was here" she quickly spoke as Alice pulled back.

"That's okay Rosalie" I replied, as Rose turned.

I continued, "Besides, I want to thank you again for helping me get ready yesterday, I really appreciate it"

Rose smiled, "It was my pleasure Bella… besides, you looked a little…vulnerable… and this one…" she motioned to Alice… "Was too busy preening herself to help, it was the least I could do"

I laughed as Alice clapped her hands together, a smile appearing across her face.

"I'm so glad you two are getting on, you have no idea how happy it makes me" she squealed as she quickly reached out for both me and Rosalie, pulling us into a group hug.

"Hey, is this a woman thing? Or can anyone join in?"

Before anybody could answer, Emmet appeared above us and pulled us all into him.

_Who would have thought vampires could be so… loving? And crazy!_

"Hey, I kinda like this… we should do it more often" he continued, as Alice started to giggle.

"Err, as much as I appreciate the gesture Emmet, could you maybe loosen your hold just a little? I'm having trouble breathing here" I managed to whisper, as Emmet let go and we all stood back.

"Sorry Bells, keep forgetting your need for air and all that" he replied, a goofy grin appearing on his face.

Rosalie glanced at me…

And I immediately knew what she was thinking.

_Have you spoken to Alice yet? Spoken to her about what it is you want?_

I shook my head slightly as Rosalie nodded.

"Come on Emmet"

Emmet frowned.

"But I've just got here" he almost whined, as Rosalie linked her arm through his.

"And now we're leaving" she finished, before turning to me and Alice.

"I hope you enjoyed the ball" she continued, before turning to leave us.

Emmet remained where he stood.

"So how was it? You both looked smoking hot when you left, did you have…"

Rosalie tugged at his arm.

"We can ask questions later, Emmet. Come on; let's give the girls some privacy…"

Emmet snorted, "Privacy? Hell Rosalie, they spent all night together, I want to know more…"

I smiled, "And I promise you will Emmet, but Alice and I need to talk"

Emmet sighed, "Okay… but I'll hold you to that Bella. I want to know everything…"

I watched as he winked.

_Everything? I don't think so…_

"Bella is everything okay" Alice questioned, as Rosalie and Emmet left. Her brows were slightly scrunched, as she tilted her head.

She looked… concerned.

Okay Bella, take a breath, and just say it…

Just say it.

_Alice, I want you to bite me._

I smiled, "Everything is fine Alice, really…." I answered, as I took a small gulp.

_Alice, I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I've decided… I want you to turn me into a vampire… like you…_

"Really? Because you look worried?" she continued, as she took a step closer to me.

_Yeah, worried you'll push me away when I tell you what I want._

_Worried you'll refuse to bite me._

_Worried you'll hate me for even contemplating it, and asking you…_

I smiled again, although I knew it was a far from convincing one.

Slowly I started, "No, I'm not worried, really. There's just something I'd like to speak to you about"

Alice took my hand and pulled me down onto the sofa next to her.

"You can talk to me about anything Bella" she whispered, a look of concern still on her face.

_If she's concerned now, Bella, imagine how she'll be when you ask her… do you really have that right?_

I tried to block out my worries, my thoughts…

I shifted on the sofa, this was a lot harder than I had imagined, and I had imagined it plenty of times…

"Well, firstly, I want you to know how happy I am that I met you Alice"

Alice beamed as she laced her fingers through mine.

"The feeling is mutual" she responded, another beam on her face.

_Smiling, she's smiling now… but will she still be when you tell her what you want? _

I squeezed at her fingers.

"And I am so happy I moved to Forks, because if I hadn't, I would never have met you…"

Alice edged in closer to me, "I hate that thought" she whispered, as I quickly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"As do I" I murmured.

_But if you never moved here, you would never have contemplated asking her to change you… and you would never have placed her in this situation… do you have the right to ask her? The right to ask her to take away your humanity…_

**Yes.**

**Yes, I have that right because I love her, and I can't live without her.**

**Ever.**

I took a deep breath as Alice cocked her head to one side again.

"Bella, what is it?" she asked, concern now laced in her words.

I smiled.

**Yes.**

**Yes, I could do this because this was Alice.**

**My Alice.**

**The love of my life…**

"I love you so much" I continued, as Alice placed her hand to the side of my cheek.

"And I love you" she answered, as she lent forward and kissed the other side of my face.

**Yes.**

**Yes, I was going to do this because Alice knew me, understood me, and loved me.**

**She would do it for me.**

"Alice, I can't hold this back any longer, I want you…."

_To change me…_

"Bella? Your fathers outside" Esme's voice floated into the room.

I felt a small bubble of annoyance creep up my spine at the interruption.

_Charlie… your timing sucks. Really, really sucks…_

"You want me?" Alice questioned, as a smile appeared across her face.

She leaned in closer, "Your dad is rather good at interrupting the moment isn't he" she continued, as she stood and pulled me up beside her.

_Good? He was a bloody professional…_

"Alice, I want…"

"Alice, Bella?" Esme called again, as she then appeared into the room.

_Parents…_

"Oh, there you both are" Esme smiled as she walked across the room.

"Your father has arrived to collect you Bella; he's just outside speaking to Carlisle"

I merely nodded.

I felt… exasperated.

Alice picked up my bag, "Come one, we don't want to keep Chief Swan waiting" she answered as I followed her outside.

Just before we approached Charlie and Carlisle, who seemed to be deep in conversation on the driveway, I caught hold of Alice's arm and pulled at it.

Alice immediately stopped and turned.

"Bella?" she questioned as I then took several breaths.

"Alice, I…."

"There you girls are"

Charlie…

_Dad, can you just shut up and leave me alone for one minute?_

"How was the ball? I still can't believe you managed to persuade Bella here to go… not normally her type of evening is it Bells?"

I shrugged my shoulder as Alice handed Charlie my bag.

"We had a… wonderful… evening, thank you Charlie. And Bella looked beautiful" Alice replied, as she turned to wink at me.

Charlie threw my bag into the car.

"Well, that's great to hear" he responded, as he turned to Carlisle.

"Thanks for letting Bella stay over Carlisle… I hope she wasn't any bother" he continued, as he turned and winked at me.

_What was it with all the winking?_

"She was no bother at all Charlie; it was our pleasure to have her stay"

I smiled then, "Thanks Carlisle" I replied, as Charlie opened the car door and got inside.

I walked towards Alice.

"Can we do something this afternoon?" I asked, as she nodded immediately.

"Of course! I'll come over in a few hours" she replied, as Carlisle waved and walked back inside.

"Good" I responded, as I lent in and kissed her on the cheek.

What I really wanted to do was drag her back indoors and finish what I had started… but that conversation could wait until this afternoon.

"Bye Charlie" she shouted, as Charlie pulled down the window and waved.

"Bye Alice, sure I'll be seeing you again this weekend" he responded with a slight laugh.

I got in the passenger side and waved at Alice too.

_I love you_ I mouthed, as Alice flashed me her usual smile, mouthing the same words back.

As we pulled from the drive, Charlie turned.

"I'm really glad you went to that ball Bella, Alice is a good influence on you"

I nodded again.

"Now, before we head home for lunch, I need to stop by and see Billy Black – there's been some kind of trouble at the reservation"

My head shot round, "Trouble?" I questioned, as Charlie picked up the pace.

"Oh, nothing too serious I'm sure, a member of the tribe called me just before I set off to collect you, animal attack I think…"

_Animal attack…_

_Or Reuben…_

"I could drop you off home first if you prefer?" Charlie continued.

I shook my head, "No, I'll come too, it'll give me the chance to say hi to Jake" I responded.

It would also give me the chance to find out if he had found anything during that week.

"Well, be prepared for some teasing Bells, Jake nearly fell off his motor bike when I told him you were going to a ball, wearing a dress…."

I smiled.

Jake's teasing I could handle.

Reuben's possible presence?

That was another matter entirely…


	63. Chapter 63 Choice

_**A/N - Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter; hope you all enjoy! And thank you, everyone, for taking the time to read my story once again - much appreciated.**_

**Chapter 63 - Choice**

**Bella's POV**

"So, you really enjoyed yourself last night Bells?"

_Really enjoyed myself…_

_Oh, definitely…_

"Bells?"

I turned to face Charlie, who was glancing at me.

"The ball?"

_Oh, of course… the ball..._

"Yeah, it was good fun" I replied, _though it was so much more fun after…_

I felt my cheeks flame. Get a grip Bella…

"How was your night?" I asked, as I fidgeted slightly in my seat.

Charlie whistled, "Oh, you know…the usual…."

I found myself smiling, "You mean, beer, pizza and TV… in the order?" I joked, as Charlie smiled too.

"Yup, in that order" he answered, as we slowed down at a junction.

"Though I did get called into the station the early hours of this morning" he continued, as I turned to face him again.

"How come?" I asked a slight trace of concern in my voice.

_Please… no more missing people…_

"Oh, it was nothing really, just a break in… probably some kids having too much to drink at the ball, looking for trouble…"

A break in?

"Where did they break into?" I found myself asking; as Charlie pressed his foot on the gas peddle again.

"Believe it or not, the station itself" he answered, shaking his head slightly, "you'd think they'd find a better place to break into, which is why it must be kids…."

I nodded as the car continued to speed up the road.

Why would kids want to break into a police station, of all places?

"Was anything taken" I asked, as Charlie shrugged slightly.

"The office was in a bit of a mess, I was going to stick around to help clear up but I'd pulled a double shift yesterday so I was told to go home, I doubt anything was taken…."

I found myself relaxing into the seat.

Reuben, with his riddles and rhymes liked to amuse himself, but breaking into a police station didn't really sound like his preference.

"Carlisle said you both looked beautiful last night Bella, I wish I had seen you"

I smiled, "I think Carlisle is slightly bias, but don't worry, Esme took photos... and I mean, lots of photos… I'm sure half of the film was for you".

Charlie stopped at another junction, as he turned to face me. "That was really nice of her Bella, I must invite her and Carlisle over for dinner one evening…."

**Dinner.**

"Dad, I don't think either of us are culinary experts…."

Charlie laughed, "True… okay, maybe we should all go out for dinner one evening? I'd like to get to know them better and Alice of course. I know very little about them…"

I nodded.

This was going to be interesting….

"Nearly there Bells, sorry about the small detour, I just thought it made sense to stop by on our way back"

I lent my head back against the rest.

"Its okay, I'd like to see Jake, if he's around… what sort of trouble have they had there anyway?" I asked, as Charlie turned the car onto the track that led up to the reservation.

"No idea, just had a call from one of Billy's friends, he didn't leave his name, but he just asked if I could stop by, something about an animal attack"

"Animal attack?" I questioned, as Charlie brought the car to a steady holt.

"Yeah, there's been trouble with grizzlies in this area recently, although he assured me there weren't any injuries"

We both got out of the car and walked towards the reservation.

**

* * *

****Alice's POV**

"Can someone give me some shades?"

Three pairs of eyes rested on Emmet. Rosalie arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you need shades?" she asked, as I tiled my head to one side. I always did this when I was thinking…

"Because" Emmet continued, "of Alice and her 'beam'… seriously, if she smiles any wider, I'll need to wear a sun visor permanently…."

Emmet ducked as I threw a pillow at him.

"Now, now children" Jasper interjected, as I threw a cushion at him too.

Jasper and Emmet both started to laugh as Rosalie turned to face me.

"You are beaming" she retorted, adding a wink for good measure.

"I can throw one of these at you too" I replied, as Rosalie started to laugh.

"I'm just…. Happy…in high spirits….." I continued, as Emmet smiled.

"And elated?" he asked, as Jasper interrupted, "don't forget jubilant Emmet, I am definitely sensing that…" Rosalie, not content to be left out, joined in "and captivated, she definitely, definitely looks captivated…."

"Okay, okay… so I am all of the above, so shoot me!" I replied.

As soon as those words left my lips, an agonizing burn gripped at my temple, as I felt myself convulse and then fall to the floor.

"Alice!"

Jasper was immediately by my side, as his hands found my shoulders.

"Alice" he repeated, as my head fell down…

I felt… sick… as the twinge seemed to grip at my mind…

"Is she having a vision?" I heard Emmet question, as Rosalie fled from the room.

If this was a vision, it was like no other I had ever experienced before as my head involuntarily twitched, followed by a short spasm…

"Alice, try and focus…." Jasper whispered, as I closed my eyes tightly shut, the movement causing the sting to subside a little…

"Focus, Alice… and relax…." He continued, as I felt traces of comfort envelope the deep throb that was beating all around my head…

And then I saw it…

Broken, and a little divided…

But definitely Charlie…

And Bella.

I felt myself convulse again, as Edward's soft voice infiltrated my vision…

"Adjust your focus, Alice… find the focal point, and tell me what you see in your mind…."

What did I see? What else could I pinpoint…?

"Charlie and Bella" I managed to whisper, as the vision became a little clearer.

_Who were they talking to? Where were they? Why did Bella look so… uncomfortable?_

"Where are they Alice, concentrate…" Edward asked gently, as my eyes remained tightly closed, the pressure now subsiding a little more…

"The reservation" I replied, as a tingle shot through my entire body…

Trouble… they were in…

"Trouble" I whispered, as my eyes then shot open…

"We need to go there, now… Charlie and Bella are in trouble" I almost screamed, as I jumped to my feet, a deep routed fear running around me, colliding with alarm and apprehension… "We have to go" I cried out again, as Edward turned to Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Get Carlisle and Esme… now…."

* * *

**Reuben's POV**

_This was too easy._

_Really, I mean… far, far too easy. So easy, it was almost boring._

_At least I could now add breaking and entering on my list of convictions…ah, but wait! I hadn't actually being caught! _

_Well, of course I hadn't. Those humans, with their silly presumptions… thinking it was a child who had smashed the window, and climbed in…_

_Taking this…_

_How dense the human race was. They never ask questions!_

_Ever._

_The father, in particular…_

_So easy to lure him, here. _

_Now. _

_And with his daughter too…_

_I admit, I wasn't expecting this. But… the game must go on…_

_And now, Jake…the slow witted wolf…_

_This was going to be hard._

_Who do I choose?_

_The wolf? Always in the way. I gave him the chance to run…_

_Or the father? Charlie… the police officer… sworn to protect the innocent and uphold the law… how tiresome._

_Or… Bella? Not part of my original plan, yet here she was, ready and waiting… perhaps fate wanted me to extinguish her life-force now, and not later?_

_Oh, and who do we have here…_

_Sam… yes that was his name… Sam… the wolf pack leader… now that, surely, would mean more points awarded to me for his demise…_

_Decision, decisions…_

_Which one do I pick?_

_Jake…_

_Sam…_

_Charlie…_

_Bella…_

_**Which**_

_**One**_

_**Do**_

_**I**_

_**Choose**__…_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"There must be some misunderstanding" Sam repeated, as Charlie shifted on his feet.

"Are you certain, absolutely certain, the call came from someone here?" he continued, as Charlie rubbed his forehead.

"Honestly? No, look Sam… maybe some kids have been playing a joke on me, probably the same ones who broke into the station last night…."

Jake shrugged his broad shoulders, "Nobody called you from here Charlie, it must be kids…."

I watched as Chalie, Jake and Sam continued their conversation.

**Something was wrong.**

**Very wrong.**

"Hey, Bella, you okay?"

I looked up to find Jake standing by my side.

"What? Oh… yeah. Just a little tired…." I replied, as I pretended to stifle a yawn.

Jake smiled, "Late night eh?" he asked, winking.

"Something like that" I mumbled, as Sam stepped beside Jake.

"Jake, we need to go…." He whispered, as Charlie nodded.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I'll get to the bottom if this, those…."

Whatever Charlie was saying was lost on me, as I focused on Sam and Jake.

Both seemed tense…

**Something was very wrong.**

**Reuben…**

"He's here, isn't he" I asked, as Jake glanced from Sam back to me.

"You both need to go home, now…" he almost hissed, as I took a step back.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, as I pulled at his arm.

"Dad, we need to go home" I stated, as Charlie turned and looked at me.

"Have I missed something here?" he asked, as Sam and Jake both stepped forward towards us both, as their heavy footsteps hit the ground.

The next sound I heard was a rather unique phenomenon…

A very short, but extremely loud, sound impulse…

A single gunshot…


	64. Chapter 64 The Light

_**A/N – Sorry for leaving the last chapter on a cliff-hanger… all stories need the odd one or two now and again eh! So, here we go… reviews for this Chapter would definitely be appreciated, it took a while for me to get it how I wanted it (just hope you all think I managed to get it right!)**_

**Chapter 64 - The Light**

Darkness.

Complete darkness.

Okay, what _was_ happening to me?

And _why_ couldn't I feel the ground?

I felt… unattached… to my senses, my limbs… the only thing I seemingly had any control over were my thoughts…

Think, think…

What was happening to me? Why couldn't I see anything? Why couldn't I recollect anything?

Why?

_Why?_

There had to be some explanation…

And why did I feel submerged, yet light as a feather at the same time? Like I was floating… or drifting, slowly upwards…

Yes, I was _definitely_ floating now… though my entire body felt heavy. Heavy and cumbrous. And my mind, listless and slow…like it was pleading with me to forget what had happened.

**What had happened?**

_Noises_.

I could hear faint noises now but my brain was unable to make any sense of where they were coming from, who they were coming from. Why couldn't I hear them properly? Why did they sound bated and muffled, like someone had placed their hands over my ears?

You need to calm down, and think… why do the noises lack clarity and distinction? Is it because_ they_ are too far away? Or are_ you_ too far away? Is there even a difference? Why do those noises sound so far away, yet near? Contradictions, so many variances…

Listen, try and focus on those low-pitched sounds… look, see where they are coming from…

Everything was still so dark… like I was standing in the middle of a tunnel, the noises coming from somewhere far ahead… I couldn't make them out, there were too many echoes.

Wait.

I could _see_ something… or perhaps my brain was playing tricks on me.

No, I could definitely make out something… from below me… or was it someone…

No… this couldn't be right… I was deluded, I had to be…

_It's you Bella._

No, no… it couldn't be… me?

_**It's you Bella.**_

_How could it be me?_

I was here, not down there… why were there two of me? Why was I so far up and yet so far down, at the same time?

Nothing was making any sense to me anymore.

I couldn't be in two places at the same time; it was a physical impossibility…

"Bella"

"Bella, No…."

"Please…. No….Bella…."

Someone was calling my name… like a tape recording on repeat… _who_ was saying my name…

_Where were they_?

_Who were they_?

It was all still so faint.

I felt myself blink. I know I was blinking, because I could feel it… but as I looked down at myself, at the other Bella, I realised her eyes were firmly closed, tightly shut… yet I could see, even though she couldn't…

I could see everything now…

No, this couldn't be happening.

As my vision became clearer, and the darkness subsided, I felt myself blink again.

"Bella"

That noise again…clearer this time…

"Don't die, Bella, please don't die…."

_Die?_

_Why would I die?_

_I was right here… wherever here was. I was subsisting, why couldn't they see that?_

All of a sudden, someone or something flicked a switch in my brain; the sound was no longer muffled…

"Bella"

It was Alice.

Alice was calling my name, seemingly hysterically… but why couldn't I see her? My eyes were open; I was here… somewhere above what was down there…

_Is this what happens when you die?_

I didn't like that voice, my voice, the one that was playing around inside my brain.

I couldn't remember how I got here…

But then, I couldn't remember how I got down there either…

"Alice"

Another voice… I knew that voice… think Bella, think…

And then I saw him.

I saw all three of them, surrounding me… not the me who was up here, not the me whose eyes were clearly open, not the me who was thinking… but the me that was down there, the one who wasn't moving, the one whose eyes were closed… the one who was…

Bleeding.

Dark, red blood seeping from somewhere… trickling from _me_… but I wasn't bleeding, I felt fine… the me, up here…

But the me, down there… she looked far from fine…

"Oh my god, Bella…."

Another voice… I knew that voice too…

"You're a doctor, please… Carlisle, do something…."

Charlie… his voice almost unrecognisable… hoarse, frantic, broken…

I couldn't be here, because I needed to be down there… I needed to open my eyes and tell Charlie, and Alice… tell them I was going to be fine…

_I can't leave you both, not now… not ever…_

"_Alice"…_

This time it was me who shouted out her name, not Carlisle…

But nothing.

Nothing escaped my lips, I was moving them… I know I was moving them…but no sound.

And I knew why.

The Bella down there… her lips were sealed… she wasn't talking…. Was she even breathing?

_Alice, Carlisle, Charlie… I'm up here…_

Why didn't they look up? Surely Alice and Carlisle's vampire senses should detect that there were two of us…

_Why were there two of us, why was she down there and why was I up here?_

Up here….

Realisation finally hit me.

_**You're dying Bella.**_

So this is what it felt like, to die.

My body; down there, with them.

And my mind and spirit; up here… alone.

While she was down there, bleeding… approaching death… I was up here, abandoned, and no longer attached to anyone or anything.

This couldn't be happening, please god… not now.

_I can't lose Alice… I can't leave her down there, alone, with merely my empty shell…_

_I can't leave them, all of them, I love them… it's not my time; please tell me this isn't my time?_

"We're losing her, Alice"

Carlisle's words cut into me…

I was going to die, and I was going to lose Alice… forever…

"No, no… no…"

Alice was shaking her head vehemently…

"NO" she screamed, as she crouched over me, her hands in my hair, on my face, shaking my shoulders…

"Don't leave me" she whispered, her voice torn…

I could see them, now. Carlisle, Charlie and Alice… my Alice… all surrounding my body. Alice now holding onto my hand tightly…

"Bella… open your eyes, please, open your eyes" she almost sobbed as she brought my hand to her lips.

Yet I couldn't feel it, from up here.

I glanced at my hand, and…

Nothing.

No feeling.

Just numbness.

_I didn't want to die. It wasn't my time to die. Why was I bleeding? Why couldn't I remember getting hurt?_

I continued to bleed, I could see it so clearly now. The blood, on my chest, my white vest absorbing it… Carlisle's hand pressed down over the wound…

_The wound… how did I get that wound… think, Bella… the answer is there, on the perimeter of your brain, waiting to be let in… let it in… remember…_

_A gunshot._

_Someone had… Shot at you…_

_No, someone __**had shot you**__…_

**Reuben.**

**Had.**

**Shot.**

**You.**

**Reuben had shot you…how pathetic and weak…**

"Carlisle, please save her… please…" Charlie whispered as he rested both his hands on the sides of my face.

Her face…

Yet still…nothing.

I couldn't feel his touch.

More movement from below… someone else… no, two others… who were they?

"You can save her Alice"

Who said that? Wait… Jake… yes, it was Jake, standing beside… Rose! Both looked… shell shocked. Jake was shaking, his eyes red as Rosalie held a pale hand across her mouth, also shaking…

_Yes, you can save me… please…_

Carlisle lent over me… I couldn't see myself anymore, but I knew I was there, bleeding…

"You need to decide now Alice; she doesn't have a lot of time left"

Time.

How I had taken time for granted.

And now?

Mine was running out… I had been born, and the timer had been turned as the grain of sands leisurely fell…

But now?

Now, Reuben had picked up the timer and thrown it against the wall where it had broken into hundreds of tiny pieces, so small they could never be humanly put back together again…

_Unless…_

"I can't lose her, I can't…but I never asked her Carlisle… what if she didn't want this…"

**Bite me.**

**Bite me Alice.**

**Bite me, and save me.**

_You never had the chance to tell her…_

**Alice, please, bite me… I can't lose you… I want this, I want this more than anything… please, hear me, hear my words…**

Heat.

I could feel warmth on the side of my face.

Where was it coming from?

_The light, Bella. It's coming from the light, the light that is coming for… you…_

No.

I wasn't ready.

No…

"She wanted this, Alice. Please believe me… she wanted this…"

**That voice… Rosalie… yes, tell her Rose… please tell her… I want this Alice, I want to be with you, eternally… I always wanted that… please tell her before the light engulfs me…**

The light was getting warmer… and closer…

Terror… I felt pure terror…. I wasn't ready to leave… I would never be ready…

I tried to ignore the light as it started to bath the side of my body.

I watched as Rose lent down and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder… "You know how I feel about this Alice… you know I would never lie to you… _**she wanted it**_…"

_Yes, I wanted it… it's all I wanted… tell her Rose, please make her see, make her understand..._

"Alice can save her, Charlie… if you'll let her"

Jake's voice again… I watched as he crouched over Charlie and pulled him up… "Let her" he almost pleaded, his voice also broken as Charlie looked down at me… his eyes wild with confusion…

_Let her, dad… please… she's all I have that will stop the light from taking me…_

"I don't… understand…" he stumbled, as tears ran down across his cheeks.

And then he looked up…. at the light that was pulling at me, it's only quest to take me into the unknown, some afterworld where I would exist alone until my loved ones passed on to join me…

But Alice… she never would… she would never join me, there…

_No, no… I won't let you take me away from her, please – I don't want this… I can't be in a place without Alice; I'd die all over again and again… _

"You can't take her" he almost spat out as he looked back down at Carlisle and Alice…

"Do whatever you have to do to save my daughter"

**Bite me… please Alice… I love you and I can't leave you…**

Do it, before the light takes me away from you completely… I can feel it now; it's nearly covering my entire body…

**Do it, do it…**

"Do it, I love you…"

I hadn't heard that voice since I floated up here…

_It's your voice Bella…_

I blinked… my mouth was moving… not just my mouth, but her mouth… the Bella down there… she had spoken..

I had spoken.

I watched as the light started to pull at me.

"I love you Bella" Alice whispered as she lent down…

She was visibly shaking as her lips rested on my neck…

I could_ feel_ those lips… a slight caress… I could _feel_ it, from up here…

Do it. Alice, I prayed, as the light started to pull, firmer now.

"I love you" she whispered again against my skin as Carlisle gripped at her shoulder and Jake placed a hand on Charlie's arm. Rosalie took a small step back and closed her eyes.

Esme… I could see Esme now, standing behind Rosalie, with Jasper, Emmet and Edward, deep affliction etched across their beautiful features…

_I can't leave you all now, I love you all, I want this _I mentally screamed, as Edward's gaze fell onto me… but not the me down there, the me up here… he looked right at me…

And smiled.

"Do it Alice" he whispered.

What happened next was a blur as the light battled with my will… and battled with Alice's lips as she lent in further and bit me…

Alice was biting me…

_**Biting me…**_

I could feel a slight throb as I felt myself tumble down…

And down….

I was falling…

Plunging from the unknown into the unknown.

And I had left the light far above me as it slowly started to withdraw…

"Alice"

My voice, it was my voice, and it was coming from my lips… my lips from down here… I felt my eyes flutter open….

I was no longer up there, merely down here, with Alice.

My Alice.

And then the pain hit me….


	65. Chapter 65 Deviation

_**A/N – I am SO glad and extremely relieved that you liked the last Chapter; thank you for the comments! Minako366 asked if I was going to do the scene in the last chapter from other 'points of view', so without further ado…**_

_**P.S - Aussie Royal – Hope you feel better soon!**_

_**P.P.S – Brokenvoice – Hope you get your lap top fixed soon!**_

**Chapter 65 - Deviation**

_**Reuben's POV**_

__

That wasn't supposed to happen, Reuben...

_**What**__ have you done?_

_What **have **__you__ done?_

_What have **you**__ done__?_

What have you** done**?

**I'll tell you what I've done... I've inflicted pain. I've done what I do best; I've imposed something that must be suffered… I've delivered a lethal blow…**

**_That's what I've done..._**

_**Perhaps it wasn't the conclusion I was hoping for, but physical suffering in the aftermath... I couldn't have wished for a better a finish...**_

_But Bella… why Bella…_**  
**_  
Why did she have to step forward at that precise moment in time? I calculated my aim, I made my choice after careful reasoning, I estimated, I evaluated…_

_I took aim, and I fired…_

_But_

_She_

_Had_

_To_

_Move_

_Why did she have to move? It's not your fault Reuben, it's hers... you didn't pick her, she placed herself in danger, she did it…_

If she had remained standing where she was, she would never have been shot... she wouldn't be the one slouching on the ground, now... bleeding...

And she was bleeding... I could see it... smell it... sense it...

_The blood… seeping faster now, tempting my vision to watch as it gradually poured from the wound… Bella's wound… the wound I had instigated… the wound that would kill her, death knocking heavily upon her door, if not now but soon… so very soon…_

_**If she hadn't stepped forward at that moment, she would still be alive now and you would have been able to complete your special plan for Bella…**_

_**Because she was special… she was like you…. But no more…**_

_**If she was still alive, you could have bitten her, and tasted it… tasted the blood, licked at it, savoured the spicy tang as it bathed your tongue and lovingly trickled down the passageway of your throat, massaging and stroking as it traced its path deep down within you…**_

_Tasted it..._

Why did you have to move into the bullets trajectory Bella? I didn't choose you, understand me, I didn't want to shoot you... I wanted to bite you, and make you mine... why did you move, the bullet wasn't inscribed with your name, only his...

_**Only Jake's name...**___

Jacob Black, bull's eye, as I pulled the trigger... as you moved...

Look at them all, surrounding you... like your some sort of exhibition or a piece of artwork on display!

_Look at him… the stupid wolf, the one whose life you saved without even knowing it. I wonder, Bella, would he have taken a bullet for you? Look at him shake like a child! Not so strong now, are you Jacob Black. If you had taken my warning, none of this would have happened… Bella's death is all your fault and I intend to make that known to all…_

_And the doting father, __**I shot your daughter with a police rifle! **__Did you even know one had been stolen? Ah, but then… I am a child, merely a child breaking into a police station for fun… do not depreciate me Charlie… I will not be likened to a child, I am so much more than that…_

_And the wolf leader, eyes scanning the woodland around you Bella… he isn't even looking at you Bella, he isn't even interested in your death, instead he looks for the person who pulled the trigger, he looks for me!_

_... You deserved so much more than this, Bella..._

_**Deserved? **_

_**Deserved? **_

_**You're losing your grip on reality Reuben... she loves Alice Cullen, all of the Cullen's... she deserves death, at least now she won't be a distraction to your plan, because that's what she was Reuben, a distraction... albeit a pleasant one...**_

_And here they are, the Cullen's...arriving en masse to save the day..._

But they're too late to save you now, Bella... too late to stop the bullet I fired... too late to move you out of the way...too late to stop the small missile from hitting you directly in the chest... too late to stop it from entering your human flesh, lodging itself deep inside you where it will remain until you take your last breath, so deep it could never be removed without causing more damage...

_Look at them! The caring Doctor, applying pressure to your wound… you can't save this one, Carlisle…_

_And who do we have here? Ah, the devoted and altruistic siblings and mother… Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme… all so warm hearted… _

_Reality check… __**you don't have a heart! You don't have any warmth, you're vampires….**_

_And Alice… __**you are too late**__…_

Too late...

Unless...

No time for thoughts, now.

The Wolf Leader is looking in your direction... time to make an escape before he finds you, and you kill him also... one death is enough for today, you can play again tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that...

_**But leave the gun. Let it be a reminder, to them... all of them... that you are different.**___

That you will administer your revenge in any way you can, that the element of surprise is your forte...

But I never chose you, Bella... this was not the way I wanted you to fall, yet fall you have...

_**Never challenge fate, Reuben. Never question the divine will... let predestination guide you, like it always has...  
**__  
Bella is gone, or she soon will be... look at her, so pale, and still... such a pity you never got the chance to taste her blood again... such a crime...__**  
**__  
Farewell Bella, embrace death for it is surely embracing you...__****_

Unless...

Would she? Would she... change her? Would he let her?

Alice and Carlisle... would you?

_You don't have the fortitude! You... lovers of the human life and everything it stands for... you don't have the willpower! Change Bella? It's against everything you pathetic Cullen's stand for..._

Now you know how it feels, Alice, to lose someone you love...

Only this time, your love really will be lost, unlike mine, that doesn't even remember who I am...

_**Time to go Reuben...**_

Time to think of what fun you can have next...

Time to make Alice remember...  
_  
_


	66. Chapter 66 Transformation

**A/N – And now, Alice's POV (you didn't think I would miss her out did you? ****)**

**Chapter 66 – Transformation**

**Alice's POV**

"_You can save her Alice"_

"_You need to decide now, Alice"_

"_She wanted this"_

"_Do it Alice"_

Voices, so many voices, rushing around my head, colliding with each other forcefully, making me wince as if I had been dealt a blow to my temples.

But only one mattered…

"**Do it, I love you…"**

Bella's voice, raspy, hoarse and quiet… but still Bella.

And that was all that mattered as my lips found her pulse point, grazing across her warm flesh.

All that mattered as my tongue reached out, hesitantly at first, and started to massage the skin.

All that mattered as my teeth found their prize, and gently bit down…

_I can do this, I can save you Bella… please, god, forgive me for what I was about to do…please, understand… I can't let her die, not now… not ever… she is the only one with whom I have a strong and unbreakable affinity, if she ceases to exist then so do I… so will I…_

"I don't… what is she… doing…"

Charlie.

Of course he was asking questions… his daughter had just been… shot… was bleeding… and here I was, biting on her neck…

_But I need to do this, Charlie. It's the only way…_

_Because if I leave her, now… she will die. And I will die with her… I wasn't certain how. Perhaps I would find Reuben and kill him for what he had done… or perhaps he would prove too strong, and he would kill me… and then I would cease to exist… or perhaps I would exterminate him, and then myself… because I couldn't continue without her…_

"Sam, Jake… please, take Charlie indoors…."

Carlisle… his voice sounded so… strained… and fatigued…

"Carlisle… I can't leave her, I won't leave her…."

_Charlie, please… please go… I don't want you to see what I am doing… I don't want you to see her reaction to the venom, because there would be a response…_

As my teeth grazed her skin, I felt myself shudder…

"Charlie, please… do this for Bella" Carlisle continued, as I heard footsteps move slowly away from me.

"Charlie, we need to let them save her"

And now Jake… who would have thought it, Jake… asking me to do what I was about to do…how he must love her too…

"You save her, Carlisle… save her" Charlie sobbed as the footsteps grew fainter.

_Save her… is that what I was doing? I was turning her into a vampire… was that really saving her?_

"Alice, you need to inject the venom, she's losing so much blood…" Carlisle continued.

_Inject the venom… blood…_

_I saw the blood; I felt it, as my hand had pressed against her wound… it was still on my hand, now… coating my own skin, Bella's blood…_

_**Time to bite her, Alice… it's what you've always wanted… and now, together, we will save her…**_

My mouth was twitching, as my fangs slowly pierced her neck…

_Forgive me, Bella… I never told you… I never asked you… but I can't let you die, Forgive me for being so narcissistic, but I can't survive if you leave me…_

"We're all here for you Alice" Jasper whispered, as I felt his hand on my back…

_All here for you… but we weren't here for Bella… how could I have missed this? Why did Reuben shoot Bella? Why didn't I see it?_

_**Because he's clever, the venom sang.**_

_**Because he didn't decide until the very last moment…**_

_**Because he thinks he has won…**_

_**But this is only the beginning… bite her, Alice… make her strong, make her expeditious…**_

_**Make her safe…**_

Blood.

I could taste it, now… warm and viscous as it coagulated against my tongue…I was shaking as my teeth sank lower into the fleshy pad of her neck…

"Bella" I mumbled against her skin, as the blood now coated my fangs…

"Easy, Alice" I could hear Carlisle whisper, as his hand appeared on my arm.

Deeper, and deeper… I was falling deeper into her, into her blood, as I started to suck, slow at first, savouring her taste, as the vital fluid that kept her alive ran along my throat, pushing itself deeper into me…

I wanted more…

_**Her taste… so ambrosial… more… you need more Alice…**_

My hand was now on her shoulder, as my other cupped the side of her face…

_**It's the only way to save her, Alice…**_

I swallowed, as Bella's blood started to mix in with my own venom, the poison clotting against its target…

_My sweet, darling, Bella…I'm so sorry, so very sorry for the pain he caused you… for the pain I am about to cause you…_

Someone was pulling at me…

"You need to stop now, Alice…"

_**Stop? How can you stop now? You've only just started, Alice… **_

My tongue continued to dart across the small incisions I had made, scooping at the droplets of blood that continued to escape. I could hear a growl escape my lips as they continued to draw at Bella's neck, my mouth now producing a small vacuum as my lips and tongue continued to suck…

"Alice, you need to stop, you're killing her"

_Killing her… _

Carlisle, his hands strong, were on my shoulders now… but I seemed to be stronger…

_**Just one more taste, Alice… one more small bite…**_

"Alice, you need to stop…" Jasper echoed Carlisle words as he placed his hands on my waist. Together the started to pull at me.

_I need to release you now, Bella, or I'll kill you…_

…_**. Release her, then… and save her… **_**the venom sang, as it slowly dissipated…**

_**I'm not all that bad, really… **_

Slowly, I lifted my head, Bella's blood still on my lips.

Jasper, still holding my waist, brought me into him as I leant against his sold form heavily…

"Bella" I whispered, as I looked down at her form, so still… and then…

Then it started, as I leant further into Jasper…

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

Bella screamed out, as her arms started to flail…

Carlisle leant over her, his hands clasping at her wrists.

"It's okay Bella, the pain won't last…."

_Pain… pain that I had inflicted, pain that my venom had inflicted…_

_**To save her, Alice…**_

Bella screamed out loud again as one of her hands escaped Carlisle's hold and rested on her neck… rested on the two tiny marks that I had left behind…

"Edward, help me hold her down" Carlisle shouted, as I reached out and held my hand against Edward.

"No… I did this… it should be me…" I whispered, as Jasper slowly released me.

"Alice, this is too much for you…" Esme started, before I turned my head sharply and looked at her.

"She needs **me**" I replied, as Esme slowly nodded.

I was beside Bella in moments, my hand reaching out for hers as she started to take in large gulps of air…

And then another scream, but this time more piercing than before… a scream filled with affliction, distress and agony… everything I had caused…

_No… everything Reuben had caused…_

"How long Carlisle? How long will she be in… pain" I whispered, as I brought her hand to my lips.

"A matter of moments, Alice… but we need to keep her still, if we can… and then we need to take her home, to our home… she'll need to recover, it will take days…"

Days… I shuddered.

"I… can't… it's burning… everywhere…." Bella mumbled, as she threw her head back and started to hyperventilate.

"Bella… its okay…." I whispered, as I ran a hand across my face…

Blood… Bella's blood, now on my knuckles as I had ran them across my lips…

_Okay? How could everything be okay? Bella has been shot… and now, now she is in pain as the venom you injected slowly makes its way around her body, battering at her defences, shutting down each vital organ it finds…_

_Your venom will destroy her, Alice…it will saturate her, until she is no longer breathing, no longer alive, no longer human…_

"What have I done Carlisle" I whispered, as Esme crouched down beside me.

"You've saved the one you love" she whispered, as she took my blood stained hand in hers.

"Esme, if the blood gets too much…." Carlisle continued, before Esme cut him off.

"I'm staying with my daughters" she replied, as Carlisle smiled.

"And I'm staying too" Rosalie spoke as I felt her crouch near me, concern etched across her fine cheekbones.

"I am here for you both" she continued, as she placed a pale hand on Bella's hair.

"Alice…." Bella whispered, as her head dropped to one side, her eyes now open.

"Alice you…."

I bit at my bottom lip sharply as Bella continued to struggle in our hold, her legs now jerking rapidly.

_Alice, you bit me…_

_Alice, you caused me this pain…_

_Alice, you have turned me…_

"Edward, Emmet" Carlisle almost hissed, as they both appeared to my other side and rested their hands on Bella's legs.

_What have you done Alice?_

Bella's eyes shut, and then opened again as her gaze rested on me…

"Alice, you saved me" she whispered, adding "thank you" before her whole body started to spasm…

_Even in pain, she thanks you… how did you ever survive before without her Alice? How did you manage to get by each day alone, without her? Thank you, god, thank you for bringing her into my life… before her, I was alone… so alone… a gap even my family couldn't bridge, but now… now I am whole… now I even thank you, even believe in you…_

She screamed again, as my hand held tightly onto hers, Esme squeezing my free hand in unison.

"It doesn't last long, my love… I swear" she whispered in my ear, as I tried to recall my own transformation…

_I couldn't remember._

_I couldn't remember when, or who, or why… I couldn't remember this pain._

_I couldn't remember how I got through it…_

_I couldn't recall any of it…_

Slowly Bella seemed to calm, as her eyes closed again, arms and legs finally resting.

"I love you Bella, and I promise the pain will subside" I whispered in her ear as I leant down and kissed her cheek softly.

_And I promise I will hunt Reuben down…_

_**And I will kill him.**_


	67. Chapter 67 Revival

_**A/N – The reviews you provide, and alerts you set up for this story really are appreciated. Thank you. I hope this Chapter finds you all happy and healthy. **_

_**And a hello to Brokenvoice; you've posted a great Chapter! Well done.**_

**Chapter 67 - Revival**

Sound.

I could hear so many sounds… a soft, high pitched melody from a bird… no… two birds… communicating via composition.

And insects.

I could hear insects, foraging… searching madly for food in the undergrowth.

And a car, I could hear its motor running as it powered along a road, somewhere…

And the breeze… how come I had never heard the breeze before? A light current of air, its draft coming into contact with… material… I could hear material being pulled gently back and forth…

And voices, low, but clear…

"It won't be long now, Charlie"

Esme. I could hear Esme talking, her voice calm, attempting to sooth…

"I need to see her… when will she wake up?"

Charlie.

His voice was deep and apprehensive. Yet he wasn't here, with me. Neither was Esme. Their voices were almost vibrating around the room, but not the room I was in…

Slowly I opened my eyes, as the light dazzled me. I felt myself blink a few times, to uncloud my vision. I was in Alice's room, Alice's bed, as my eyes darted across each surface, taking in every detail.

The full length window at the end of the room completely open.

The long, dark blue velvet curtains moving slowly against the breeze, the slight "swoosh" sound still echoing in my ears.

The small sofa bed that sat in the corner of her room, slightly worn and frayed on the edges.

The pale blue walls, where various paintings from throughout the ages were mounted demanding to be taken notice of.

The bedside table that held a photograph of me and Alice, one of the many Esme had taken before we had attended the ball. A tall, frosted and opaque glass stood next to the photograph, seemingly empty of liquid.

The small table in the corner of the room, with various fashion magazines stacked up neatly on one side, next to a candlestick whose candle was still burning even though it wasn't dark in the room. I watched the flames flicker yellow, blue and then white as it waned and then rose up. I could smell the melted wax, the aroma strangely comforting.

As the flame died down again, my eyes switched to the tall book case, filled with books by Austen, Shakespeare, Twain, Verne, Conan Doyle, Stevenson, Stoker…

_She had Bram Stoker's Dracula?_

I felt myself smile.

Why hadn't I noticed this before? Why hadn't I seen Alice's room, like I was now, before? It was almost as though I was seeing it for the very first time, or seeing it through someone else's eyes, someone who was more astute, more perceptive, more insightful…

_She really did have Bram Stoker's Dracula. I was really looking forward to teasing her about that…_

Footsteps. I could hear footsteps now, as I started to panic, why I wasn't entirely certain. I wasn't ready, to see anyone, not yet. I had so many questions, but right now I still felt as though I was getting my bearings.

_Unless the footsteps belonged to Alice…_

I found myself concentrating on that sound… on all of the sounds, the voices from down below…

I couldn't hear Alice.

Or Emmet.

Or Rosalie.

Where were they?

And how had I got here?

The birds outside continued to sing their lullaby as my memory started to arouse and awaken.

I had been shot.

And I had nearly died.

And…

Alice has saved me, which meant…

I found myself taking a large breath, but nothing happened. Again, I opened my mouth to take in a gulp of air… and still nothing.

_You don't need to do that anymore Bella…_

I didn't?

_Alice bit you…_

My hand immediately rested on my neck, as I rubbed my finger tip across my pulse point… the pulse point that was no longer pulsating.

I don't need to breath.

And I don't have a pulse.

And I could hear… _everything_…

And I could detect every inanimate object in this room with a single glance…

My other hand immediately rested on my chest, where I had been shot.

Again, nothing. No gun shot wound, no blood… no…

Heartbeat.

I found myself pushing my hand further into my skin as if the action alone would make my heart pulsate again…

Yet…Nothing.

_You know what this means, Bella._

**I was a vampire.**

And I was hungry as an unfamiliar craving seemed to growl from somewhere deep within. No, I wasn't hungry, I was famished. Gently I placed one hand on my stomach. It felt empty, and hollow as another unfamiliar action started to take over me. What was that taste? The taste in the back of my throat that made me feel even more ravenous? I wasn't greedy, I had never been greedy, yet I felt…

Carnivorous.

And thirsty, so very thirsty…

My hand reached out for the empty glass, hoping it had something at the bottom. As my eyes peered into the base, I could only detect the remnants of something, as the urge to take the glass and find out what that liquid was hit me with such an intense force, I heard myself growl…

_I could growl?_

"Bella"

My head shot round as I dropped the glass. It didn't even hit the ground as Carlisle caught it in his hand.

_Great, so you're still clumsy then…_

Carlisle smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he enquired softly, as Charlie pushed by him.

"Oh Bella, thank god" he almost cried, as he practically leapt across to me and gathered me up in his arms.

"It's okay Dad, I'm fine" I replied, despite feeling almost rapacious. Slowly I rested my arms around him and returned his embrace.

And then I felt it… his blood, steadily pumping throughout his entire body, along each vessel, moving from A to B, gathering up speed as it reached his vital organ, heightened now, pumping more rapidly than before… thump, thump, I could hear it, sense it… feel it…

"Err, Bells, you might want to loosen that grip, I can hardly breath" Charlie croaked, as I immediately let go.

"Charlie, perhaps you should take a step back" Carlisle suggested, as my gaze rested on his amber eyes.

He knew, what I had felt… what I was feeling…

"What? Oh... yeah, sure…" Charlie replied, as he quickly lent down and kissed my forehead before taking a step back.

_Did he know?_

_Did they tell him?_

_Did he watch Alice bite me?_

Because, if he did… he was taking things extremely… Well…

I had so many questions, but the first that fell from my lips was the most important.

"Where is Alice?"

Carlisle lent over me. Resting a pale hand on my forehead he slowly moved his fingers across the side of my face and then onto my neck, as if he was checking on me. His hand didn't feel cold. In fact, it felt... strangely warm. Slowly he removed his hand and smiled.

"She had to go hunting Bella, she didn't leave your side for three days, but it got too much and she had to hunt. Believe me, she left a matter of hours ago under sufferance but she is on her way back now; Jasper has gone to fetch her, Emmet and Rosalie"

I frowned, "I've been unconscious for three days?" I asked, as Charlie stepped forward again.

"Three hellish long days Bella, you gave me quite the scare…" he answered, as he reached out his hand and ruffled my hair.

Scare? He'd just heard what Carlisle said; about hunting… and that didn't seem to scare him at all! Now I was confused.

"Semi conscious for the most part Bella, but I'm glad to see you fully alert now. You probably recall very little of these past three days" Carlisle continued, as he glanced at the glass that was in his hand.

Oh, I was definitely fully alert. I felt… different.

_Bella, you're a vampire, of course you feel different…_

True, but…

"How do you feel Bells?" Charlie asked, as I pulled myself up a little, resting my head against the wooden bed head.

How did I feel?

_Like you need to jump up from this bed, run towards that open window and leap out onto the ground… _

Oh yeah, great idea… I'd kill myself…

_Kill yourself? Bella, you're a vampire… jumping from this window would be… child's play!_

This was seriously going to take some getting used to…

"Because you look… pale, and your eyes Bella, are they sore? Carlisle, are her eyes supposed to… _look like that?_" Charlie continued, as I found myself blinking rapidly.

Did I even need to do that? Blink? I guess old habits did die hard… And what is wrong with my eyes? They didn't feel painful, if anything they felt more vibrant…

"Charlie, Bella's eyes are normal…" Carlisle started to reply, as Charlie gave a short snort.

"Normal? Carlisle… look at them… they're… reddened…"

My eyes were red?

_Like Reuben's…_

Oh my god, what was happening to me?

"I imagine you are trying to compartmentalise everything Bella?" Carlisle softly asked, after a few seconds of silence.

I nodded, "Yeah, something like that… I just have so many questions and I'm… hungry" I answered, as my throat started to feel dry. Hungry… did I really just say that? My eyes shot up to meet Charlie's, who was now frowning slightly…

Great Bella.

Just great…

"I bet you could just eat a burger eh?" Charlie asked, as I found myself frowning now.

Charlie sighed, heavily. I watched as he bit at his lip and ran a hand through his hair. Slowly his eyes lifted and held my own.

"I guess you'd prefer it if the beef was still grazing in a field somewhere?" he asked, as I lifted an eyebrow.

_He really did know everything…_

For a moment, nobody spoke, and then I found myself smiling as Charlie shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Oh hell Bella, I'm sorry… I just… I know, they told me but… it's still a lot to take in, you know? I mean… you're… you know, and I have absolutely no idea what it all means, and how the hell do I tell Renee? I'm…."

I held out my hand and took Charlie's.

"Dad, it's okay, really. We'll get through this together, all of us. I promise"

Charlie slowly nodded, as Carlisle watched the display, a smile appearing across his face.

"Bella, do you feel… In control of your emotions?" Carlisle asked as I flipped back the covers and pulled my legs so they were now resting over the side of the bed.

I nodded, "I feel… fine" I replied, as I glanced down at the night-time attired I was wearing. White pyjamas, probably Rosalie's, there was no way I would fit into anything Alice would own.

Carlisle nodded as he took a seat next to me on the bed.

He looked… thoughtful.

"You may feel a little weak Bella; I have administered liquid to you throughout these three days, but…."

I turned to face him, as Charlie continued to watch the conversation play out in front of him.

"Liquids?" I asked, as Carlisle nodded and held up the glass.

_Okay, liquids… by liquids he meant…_

"Blood?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

Charlie almost choked.

_Way to go Bella, give your dad a heart attack why don't you…_

I looked from Carlisle to Charlie, who looked… ashen.

"I'm sorry, dad, but I need to know everything… the last thing I remember is… getting shot…"

Charlie immediately sat on the other side of me and took my hand in his.

"Bella, I… I couldn't lose you… I didn't know what they were going to do to save you, but I couldn't lose you…."

I rested my head on Charlie's shoulder.

"I wanted them to save me too, dad" I replied as Charlie wiped away a tear.

"And I know what I am" I continued, as I turned to face Carlisle "and I feel… fine, really"

And I did, bar one thing…

The thirst…

Carlisle stood, "I'll get you something to drink" he whispered, as Charlie lifted himself up from the bed.

"Make mine a whisky… hell, make it a double" he replied, as I found myself smiling again.

Carlisle laughed too, "Charlie, can you come with me? I don't think it's… wise… to leave you alone with Bella just yet…."

Charlie snorted, "Of course you can leave me with my own daughter, what do you think I am going to do?" he asked incredulously as Carlisle frowned.

_It's not what Charlie could do…_

"Dad, please listen to Carlisle. His concern isn't with you; it's with me… what I… could do..."

Charlie shook his head, "What? They think you're going to bite me now, is that it?" he asked again, his voice deeper than before.

Carlisle placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I know this is a lot to digest, but it really is for your own safety. Bella is what we call a new born, she isn't familiar with her… abilities… yet, and she may not be able to control her… herself. I admit, she seems… extremely un-phased by the transformation, and I wasn't expecting her to be quite so… rational and calm, but I insist we take precautions"

Charlie sighed.

"Okay, okay… you're the doctor… but I'm not leaving here until I know Bella is… Bella" he finished, with a wry smile on his face.

_You have one amazing dad Bella._

I watched as they both vanished from the room.

Okay, so I had already consumed blood… And my eyes were red… My mind did the calculation in seconds.

_You've drunk human blood…._

"Come in Edward"

I looked up as Edward entered the room, a smile on his face.

"And I tried to be so quite too" he answered, as he sat beside me on the bed.

I sighed, realisation of what I had… been drinking… these past few days still playing on my mind.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" he continued, before pausing.

"Great choice of words Edward" I replied, a smile appearing on my lips.

Edward raised a perfect eyebrow, "Mmm, I realised that as soon as the words had escaped my lips. How are you feeling?" he enquired softly as I turned to face him, lifting both legs up and bringing my knees up to my chest.

"My eyes are red" I answered, as Edward tilted his head.

"I'd say more… coral" he replied casually as I reached out and playfully punched him on his shoulder.

Edward winced.

"Quit the play acting Edward" I responded with a smile, as Edward rubbed his hand across his shoulder.

"That didn't hurt?" I asked with disbelief.

Edward smiled, "Actually, it did…" he replied, adding "That'll teach me to tease"

My mind spaced out. Coral… I could maybe live with coral…that was a combination of red and yellow, right?

When I glanced back at Edward he was staring at me intently.

"What is it?" I asked, as Edward smiled again.

"You haven't actually seen yourself in a mirror yet, have you?" he asked, as I shook my head.

_Did I really want to see myself? With my coral eyes and pale skin?_

"Bella, I know this is a lot to assimilate, but it will get easier with time. Believe me"

I sighed, "I know, but look at me Edward; I'm still _breathing_! I don't even need to, yet I am…."

Edward shrugged, "We all breathe Bella, it makes it… easier… there is nothing wrong with mimicking human behavioural patterns. And your eyes? They won't stay that colour for long, Carlisle needed to feed you human blood to sustain you"

I felt myself shudder.

_Great, I was a wuss vampire…_

At that moment, Carlisle returned holding the glass in his hand.

The glass that was now… full.

Immediately my nostrils started to flare… I could smell it…

_And I wanted so very desperately to taste it…_

"Your father decided to… remain downstairs" Carlisle softly spoke, as he held out the glass.

"I'll leave you now" Edward spoke, as he lifted himself from the bed.

"Edward, please stay. I have so many questions" I answered, as Edward smiled.

"Alice will be home soon, believe me, she will answer everything"

As he opened the door, he turned slightly.

"I will say this, though. Before, when you were… somewhere in between life and death, I heard you Bella. I heard your thoughts… I heard you ask Alice to bite you… I don't understand how, but I hope we can talk about it when you are… better"

I nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that" I replied, adding "So you still can't read my thoughts even now I am a…. vampire?" I questioned.

Edward shook his head, "No, you're thoughts are still a mystery to me Bella"

I smiled sweetly and winked, "Shame" I answered, as Edward laughed.

Carlisle sat beside me.

"Once you get your strength back up, Bella, we can take you hunting. But for now, you need to drink this" he motioned to the glass he was still holding out for me.

I nodded, and took the glass from his hands. I didn't know where he had got he blood, and I didn't much care. I trusted him.

Without looking, I placed the glass to my lips and slowly took a sip of the blood, as it coated my top lip before rushing into my mouth and cascading down my throat.

I expected it to taste…acrid and pungent.

I didn't expect it to taste deliciously savoury and sweet.

The contents vanished within seconds as a euphoric feeling drenched me, inside and out…

_I was going to like being a vampire…_

_And I couldn't wait to see Alice again…_


	68. Chapter 68 Waiting

_**A/N – A few of you have asked why Alice wasn't there when Bella awoke; hope this Chapter makes things a little more clearer – as most of you probably know by now, I like to be different! Thanks, again, for the reviews – I love them! ES.**_

**Chapter 68 – Waiting**

"I think I know what the answer is already, Alice… but you really need to…."

I cut Jasper off before he could finish his sentence.

"Jasper, please… not now" I mumbled, as I felt my grip on Bella's hand tighten.

Three days.

She had been like this, in a comatose state, for three days. Oh, she had drifted in and out of consciousness, but each time she had been drowsy, and lethargic, almost as though someone had drugged her…

_Well, in a way, you did Alice…_

I pressed the palm of her hand against my lips, an act I had repeated countless times throughout the last 72 hours.

I had watched as Carlisle lifted her head gently forward, making her sip the blood he had filled in a tall glass. I watched as her mouth opened, and she slowly started to drink the liquid, but not once had her eyes focused on anything; they seemed so far away and distant.

She seemed so far away and distant, from me.

_She is out of my reach, inaccessible…_

I felt my stomach muscles constrict as the scent of the blood that was still remaining in the glass sitting on the bedside table wafted across the room, almost taunting me…

_Drink me… you know you want to…_

Now I understood why Jasper had chosen to stand well away from the temptation.

I bit down hard on my bottom lip as Bella stirred, her head turning to face me. My hopes were immediately dashed as she seemed to freeze in that position, eyes still tightly closed.

_Please wake up Bella… I need you… I have so much I need to explain... I've missed your voice, and your smile... I need you to open your eyes, and look at me..._

Jasper placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"She will soon awaken, Alice. It just takes a little time"

I looked up at him from my position; I was sat cross legged at the side of Bella on the bed. I hadn't moved from this position since I had placed her here days before.

"How long, Jasper?" I asked.

Jasper looked from me to Bella, where his eyes remained.

"Each person is different Alice. It was a matter of hours for me, but when I did awaken I was…. A little wild and extremely unpredictable. You need to understand, when she awakens, she may seem… different". His voice was calm and temperate, but I could hear the warning.

_Different?_

Jasper detected my fear at once, as he turned to face me, placing both his hands on either side of my face.

"She will still be the Bella you know, and love Alice, please believe that. But she will be a new born. You know how… _difficult_… I find it to coexist with humans? Well, it will probably be the same for Bella… but she will have our support, _your _support Alice, and I know… all will be well" he finished as he lent down and kissed the top of my head with his soft lips.

I sighed, then.

"All will be well? Jasper, _**he's**_ still out there… he… _shot_ Bella! Somewhere out there, Reuben is waiting, and I have no idea what his plan is" my voice was shaking, partly with fear, partly with anger.

I continued my voice firmer this time.

"All will be well, once I have found him, and killed him"

My voice was laced with the same venom that was now coating my throat, the same venom that I had injected inside Bella, to save her…

The same venom that now seemed to pinch at my throat as my stomach tensed.

_You need blood, Alice… you need to hunt…_

As if reading my thoughts, Jasper crouched down so his eyes were now level with mine.

"Alice, you _need _to hunt. You won't be any use to Bella if she wakes up and you are too weak to help her, too weak to answer the many questions we both know she will have. Go hunting with Emmet and Rosalie, you can be back in a few hours where you will find Bella in the same condition she is in now. Please Alice… I hate to see you this way. I know you are in pain, and I know you are weakening… I can _feel it"_

I placed my hand on Jasper's cheek, where I held it for a while, still holding onto Bella with my other hand.

After a few minutes I finally broke the silence.

"What if she wakes up when I am gone? I would never forgive myself… I have to be here for her, always be here for her…" My voice trailed off as my gaze rested on Bella again. So still, and pale… How could I leave her? How could they even ask me to?

_Because they care, Alice. Because they know you are weak, and they know you need to be strong for her…_

"If she starts to stir, I promise I will find you, and tell you. Besides, I suspect a vision will alert you before I can" Jasper stated, as I sighed.

_But what if my vision didn't? They hadn't exactly been, precise, of late…_

"If I go, Jasper… And this is only _if_, I want you to promise me that you'll keep Jake away from her? I can't see her properly when he is close by, he… almost blocks… the clarity, or he did when she was human…."

_She isn't human anymore, Alice…_

I shook my head as Jasper took my hand.

"I promise I will explain it to him, and keep him away from her" he replied, lacing his fingers through my own, "and if he proves… troublesome… I am sure Emmet will assist" Jasper finished, a wry smile on his face.

"I don't want to cause any upset between anybody" I whispered, as Jasper laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure Emmet would like nothing better... he has started to refer to Jake as a 'puppy' each time he stops by, I am shocked they haven't come to blows yet!"

Jake wouldn't like it, but I didn't much care. He had visited Bella on and off since we brought her here, and I knew he was hurting too, but I couldn't take the chance of him being close to her without me being there, couldn't take the chance of him indirectly blocking my visions…

_And you don't want him to be the first person she sees, Alice. Face it, he loves her, you love her… you don't want him to be here, with her, alone…_

I shut my eyes, trying to block out the words I knew to be true.

"Rose and Emmet are waiting downstairs" Jasper continued, as I raised my eyebrow.

"Waiting? You must have been pretty confident at persuading me Jazz" I replied with a smile on my face.

Jasper laughed, "Oh, I can be very persuasive, especially when I can engineer my gift"

I stood and slowly released Bella's hand before turning to Jasper.

"That was unfair" I playfully hissed, as Jasper shrugged.

"Perhaps… but the truth is, we were worried about you… especially Esme, she's been beside herself with anxiety, for Bella and for you… her emotions, coupled with Charlie's, not to mention Jakes… it has drained me somewhat. It was nice to escape for a while and sit with you"

At once I felt guilty for the obvious emotional turmoil Jasper must have been going through. I hadn't really paid attention to anything, or anyone, bar Bella. I had been that focused on her, I had barely noticed Charlie, or Jake, when they had entered the room and sat with us. Somehow they had known not to ask me any questions, known to remain silent, although I did recall Jake's words…

"_You saved her Alice; I am forever in your debt"_

He had been calm, then. But I remembered hearing him argue with Sam outside my bedroom window after we had first brought Bella here.

"_You can't go inside, Jake… despite the alliance, they are still…"_

"_Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Sam. I know what they are; you think I've somehow forgotten? How the hell can I forget when Bella is one of them too now? My best friend! You can't and won't stop me from entering this house, to check on her"_

And he had entered, not only could I detect his footsteps below, but I could smell him, and I could hear him…

"_I want you to take me to her, Carlisle. I need to see her"_

"_Jake, please, calm down. You need to be aware that she is unconscious, she…"_

_Jake had cut into Carlisle's words, then…_

"_Unconscious? How long has she been that way? Is Alice with her? I need to see them both Carlisle…"_

"_Perhaps if you shut up and allow Carlisle to finish, he can answer your questions?" Rosalie had interrupted, bringing a slight smile to my face._

Yes, Jake had been… agitated, until he finally got to see Bella, where he has remained silent, placing a hand on my shoulder…

"_You saved her Alice, I am forever in your dept"…_

How hard it must have been for Jasper, to be aware of so many strong emotions pulling at him all at once…

Before I could say anything he smiled.

"Not one word, Shorty. I'm okay"

As I walked towards the door, something made me turn back. Bella was still unconscious, her head now facing the other way.

"Wait here" I whispered to Jasper as I ran across to the table in the far side of the room, littered with magazines, I lifted a few until I found what I was looking for. Slowly I walked back across the room, and placed the framed picture on the bedside table. The picture Esme had taken of me and Bella before we left for the ball. The picture I had framed as a gift for Bella…

_The picture that had been taken when Bella was still human..._

The picture I wanted her to see when she opened her eyes, properly, for the first time.

I shook my head slightly and lifted the glass that was still on the table. The bottom was still filled with a little blood… human blood… but since I had bitten Bella and tasted her blood, I found I was stronger and able to resist putting the glass to my own lips and finishing what Bella couldn't.

Jasper on the other hand…

"Go ahead, Jazz, and please ask Carlisle to come here. I don't want to leave Bella on her own"

Jasper nodded and left the room, as Carlisle entered a matter of moments later.

"Alice, I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're going with Emmet and Rosalie" he whispered, as he took the glass from me. I noticed he held another similar glass in his free hand, only this one was full….

"Are you expecting her to awaken, Carlisle? Because if so, I am **not **leaving her…"

Carlisle shook his head. "Bella seems to awaken at certain intervals; I will be with her, to administer the blood, if she does. But I suspect she will be out for at least another twelve hours"

I nodded.

Twelve hours.

I had twelve hours to hunt, and return, to Bella.

_She needs me…she can't awaken without me there…_

_**And face it Alice, you need her….**_

* * *

I could hear something moving up ahead. Rosalie glanced at me and slowly pointed her finger towards the noise. I nodded. Emmet, on my other side, gestured to Rosalie to widen her approach, indicating that he would do the same. I watched as he then pointed at me, and then motioned his finger forward.

I understood.

Slowly we all moved ahead, Emmet and Rosalie moving away from me as though I was the tip of a triangle. Within moments they were out of my view, as the rustling sound continued.

Deer.

I could smell it, as it moved slowly, its long legs brushing past the undergrowth.

It didn't take long for me to approach it, and lunge forward as Rosalie and Emmet appeared at my side, arms stretched out to stop the desired object from moving either side of me.

After we had finished draining the animal, a white flash appeared across my eyes, temporarily blinding me.

I was running fast inbetween the trees before the vision had even subsided.

"Alice, wait… what is it" Rosalie shouted, as she suddenly appeared at my side.

_No time… you have NO time to answer Alice, concentrate…and run… keep running…_

Emmet appeared next to Rosalie as we all continued at a rapid pace, the direction dictated by me.

"Alice, slow down, what the hell is the matter" Emmet continued as I felt my feet barely touch the ground.

_I knew this would happen… KNEW… why I didn't just stay put… but no… I had to leave her side…what will she think of me now?_

Emmet crossed against Rosalie and placed a strong hand on me, trying to slow me down.

"Alice, you're worrying me…" He shouted, as I still continued to run.

I felt him pull me back as pure anger erupted somewhere deep within me.

"Emmet, if you pull me back _**I'll rip your arm off**_" I hissed, as he immediately let go.

"Alice… "Rosalie continued, as I turned to face her.

"Bella is about to wake up" I shouted as the realisation of my words hit Emmet and Rosalie hard.

"Hell, why didn't you just say so" Emmet bellowed, as he started to pick up the pace.

"Come on…last one back is the loser" he continued, as I felt my legs pound against the woodland floor even harder.

As I gathered even more speed, three thoughts ran through my mind…

_Would I get there before she woke up?_

_What would she think of me if I arrived too late and she woke up alone?_

_Why did I leave her?_

_I will never leave you again Bella. Never._

* * *

_**As the three siblings continued their sprint through the woodland, each of them intent on reaching their destination, none of them noticed the tall, auburn haired, vampire follow them with interest.**_

"_**Run, Run, as fast as you can…." He murmured.**_

"_**But what are you running to?" He questioned.**_

"_**Time to find out, Reuben" He hissed, his coat flapping in the breeze.**_

_**Time**_

_**To**_

_**Find**_

_**Out...**_


	69. Chapter 69 Alignment

_**A/N – All I will say is, enjoy! **_

_**And Congrats to Brokenvoice – 100 reviews for her story! As us British would say - I'm well chuffed for you!**_

**Chapter 69 - Alignment**

**Alice's POV**

I was the first to enter the hallway, as I practically pulled the front door from its hinges. I was that determined to get to my room, I ran headlong into a started Edward, who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Where's the fire?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

I ground to a halt, as Jasper joined us. I glared at them both.

"There isn't a fire, yet… but I am so angry I could very easily start one Edward" I hissed, as Edward held up both his hands.

"Hey, easy…." He replied, before I turned all of my attention to Jasper.

Poking a finger at his chest, I prodded hard….

"So, what happened to the _'she won't wake up while I am gone'_ statement, Jasper? And don't you dare try and weasel your way out of this by projecting calmness in this direction, because I'll catch it and throw it right back at you". My tone was enraged, as Jasper took a small step back.

"I'm sorry, Alice… really… But at least she is awake now…" Jasper replied, as Edward groaned.

"Not the best answer, Jasper" Edward murmured, as my temper increased a gear.

_She's already awake…and I wasn't here… she woke up alone… and I wasn't here… how could I do this to her? Why did I do this to her? _

Edward stepped forward and took my hand in his.

"Alice, please, try and collect your thoughts. I know what you are thinking, and I can assure you, Bella is fine… She isn't angry with you for not being there when she woke up, really. In fact, she seems rather… content…"

I grasped Edwards's hand, "You've seen her already?"

Edward nodded.

"And… is she… Okay?" I asked again, as Edward smiled.

"Alice, she seems… absolutely fine. Although she has developed a small complex about her eye colour…" Edward's voice trailed off as I released his hand.

"She's seen herself, then?" I asked again, as frustration seemed to ricochet around my entire body.

_I wanted to be the first to see her… Iwanted to be the first to show her... I hate this…_

"No, I think Charlie made reference to her eyes when he saw her with Carlisle…"

_Great, even Bella's father and my own have seen her before I had…_

_Alice, you need to calm down… they had every right to see her…_

I swallowed hard. I really did need to get a grip.

"Where are they now?" I asked again, as Jasper stepped forward this time.

"Carlisle has taken Charlie into his study with Esme. Sam and Jake have both explained the… situation… to Charlie, but Carlisle is keen to clear the air…" Jasper answered.

I nodded, "The situation being, we're all vampires… and now so is his daughter" I replied, more to myself.

"Charlie has been… most affable… about everything" Edward continued, as Rosalie and Emmet now appeared behind me.

"I believe that makes you the loser Emmet" Rosalie laughed as Emmet gave a groan.

"Great, I'll never live this down, beaten by two girls" he replied, as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "So, where is the latest addition to the family?" he asked, as I glanced at Edward.

"Upstairs, waiting for you" Edward replied, as I started to move forward.

Emmet carried on, "Excellent, I can't wait to see how strong she is, do you really think she'll arm wrestle me Rosalie?"

I turned to face my siblings.

"The arm wrestle can wait, Emmet. Bella and I need a little… privacy" I answered, as I turned and started to walk.

Emmet whistled, adding "Be careful Alice, don't forget she's stronger now… play nice"

Play nice… I found myself shivering slightly at the prospect.

_I couldn't wait to play, period..._

Edward started to laugh.

_And quit reading my thoughts Edward…_

"But it's so difficult Alice, especially when they are so… appealing…." he replied, as Emmet groaned again.

"Why can't I read minds? It's so unfair…" He whined as I took the stairs, four steps at a time.

_Unfair? Unfair was not being here when Bella awoke… but she's wide awake now Alice…_

I hesitated once I got to the door. What was wrong with me? My phantom heart was pounding rapidly in my chest; oh, it was merely a figment of my imagination, but it felt so very real. Slowly I opened the door and stepped inside. I immediately saw her, or rather, the back of her. Standing near the open full length mirror, as the breeze caught strands of her tawny hair.

I inhaled as Bella's scent, still intact, hit me forcefully. A thousand emotions ran through me at that very moment, relief, comfort, happiness, desire, craving….

"Bella" I whispered, as she slowly turned. Bella had always been beautiful, but now… now her beauty was magnified, and statuesque…

Lust hit me like a slingshot… Before I could say another word, she was in front of me, pulling me into her arms.

It was heaven, being here again in Bella's arms. Since that faithful afternoon, when everything had changed… when Bella had changed… when _I_ had changed her… only a few days had passed yet it had felt like so much longer. I had feared I would never be able to hold her again, but here we were, in my room, our room, together. Finally together. Finally touching, enveloped in her embrace…_her very strong embrace…_

I lifted my head from her shoulder and looked at her. Slowly Bella looked down at me, and there was nothing else in the world right at that very moment but our eyes meeting, both of us standing in an unfamiliar and hazy place, arms still around each other.

A moment of panic ran through me… Bella had remained silent for so very long, was she the same? She felt the same. She looked the same, albeit more radiant than I thought possible… and she has the same scent…

_But did she think the same? Think the same way, about me…_

And then she smiled, and lowered her mouth to capture my own. And then she sighed my name against my lips, and I knew… She felt completely mine as we both swayed to an unknown and silent tune. After a while, I pulled away enough to look deep into her coral eyes again as I slowly whispered "I love you Bella"

Bella took my hand and pressed it against her lips as she inhaled deeply, her eyes closing slightly. Again, she smiled, yet still she remained silent.

_Tell me you love me, Bella…please… I need to hear it, so very much…_

I waited as she opened her eyes and slowly moved my hand back down to my side, still holding onto it. I watched as she tilted her head to one side, still looking deep into my eyes.

The silence was destroying me.

"Bella, I'm so… Sorry…I…"

_I what? I'm sorry I bit you?_

"I couldn't lose you" I heard myself whisper as her head now tilted to the other side.

_Please, say something Bella… anything…_

I felt a prickle of anxiety run along my spine as Bella, still holding my hand, brought her head back to its normal position.

And then she smiled, bringing my hand to her lips again she kissed my knuckles before moving it back to my side.

Finally her lips started to move.

"Alice, I love you. I always have, and I always will. Please don't apologise for saving me; I know you've been hurting, but I want you to stop agonising over the decision you made. I always wanted this, I never got the chance to tell you… but I can now. I love you, let's make the life we were meant to make, you and me, side by side, for eternity…"

I felt it, then. The tears as they formed under my eyes, escaping and sliding down across my cheeks. Slowly Bella placed her free hand to cup the side of my face, her fingers catching the tears.

"Is that a yes?" she hesitantly asked as I moved my face and kissed the Palm of her hand.

"Yes, you and me for eternity" I whispered as Bella quickly pulled me into her arms. I was still getting used to strong and quick Bella…

"I love you" she whispered in my ear.

_I love you… vampire Bella loves me, just as much as human Bella did…_

"I love you" I managed to reply before Bella lifted me and backed me up against the door, kissing me again.

"I've missed you, missed this…." She mumbled in between the kisses as her mouth continued to prowl against my lips, my cheek, my neck, as we slowly moved away from the door.

"Your smell is so provocative Alice" she huskily continued, adding "my senses are so much more alert, now. Alert and alive…."

Her hands were now on my vest as she pulled it down, almost ripping it from my body. I could feel the air as it caressed the skin of my back, before Bella's hand found the same space, rubbing her hand up and down…

"You're so warm…. And you're driving me crazy" she whispered again as a smile appeared on my lips.

_I'm driving her crazy? Oh, the feeling is so mutual…_

I watched as she took a small step back, her eyes now a deeper shade.

"Alice, I'm… I feel…" she stopped as I placed a hand on her cheek.

"You feel everything differently?" I questioned, as she nodded. I smiled again.

"Bella, it's only natural. You're… a vampire now, you will feel everything almost in stereo, each sense will be heightened… you will soon adapt" I finished, as Bella nodded, her eyes still gleaming.

"I felt… you always made me feel so… amazing before Alice, but now… now you make me feel… hungry…"

I laughed as she smiled, adding "hungry for you".

I felt myself shiver as she unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down, taking my panties with it. Slowly Bella took my hand so I could step free of the material. I watched as she gave a small growl, scooping up my jeans she hurled them across the room towards the table where they landed perfectly on top of the magazines.

I smiled again as Bella moved closer to me.

"My aim is getting better" she whispered as I laughed again. The noise caused Bella to growl again.

"That sound is most… arousing" I murmured as Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Now you know how it made me feel" she replied, as she quickly unhooked my bra and tossed it away without looking. I turned to see it land perfectly on top of my jeans.

Now I growled.

Bella placed a finger on the side of my cheek before running it down onto my neck, down still until it approached and then rested on my nipple.

"I want you Alice" she growled as a shiver of anticipation ran through me.

_Vampire Bella is a lot more confident…_

Further thoughts ceased to exist as her mouth covered over my own again. I felt my hands clutch at her shoulders as my fingers pulled at her pyjama top. Accepting the hint, Bella stepped back and removed her top, sending it flying also.

_Such a good job she didn't rip it, Rosalie would have been severely pissed off…_

I could feel her breathe my name against my skin over and over again as her lips moved from my face, down my neck, resting on a hard aching nipple. As she sucked deeply, I could feel myself buckle. As her tongue darted across my swollen tip I could feel her teeth slowly close in…I cried out with pleasure as the heat pooled deep within me, making me ready for Bella. My Bella.

Bella lifted her head back, small pants escaping her lips, her fangs now present as she opened her mouth more.

"Alice, I'm losing control, I'm… this… this is so new to me" she mumbled, as I cupped her face in my hands, both of us shaking slightly.

"Bella, look at me" I asked, as Bella took a deep breath, the act obviously a calming one even though it wasn't needed. Her gaze fell on me.

"You can't hurt me Bella" I whispered as my fingers ran across her top lip, moving down slightly to one small fang.

"This can't hurt me" I continued as Bella ran her tongue across the tip of my finger.

"How did you manage?" she asked, "How did you endure it? You have so much self control…."

I smiled. "Believe me, it wasn't easy" I replied as Bella seemed to relax a little.

"If the roles had been reversed, I would have bitten you the first time" she whispered, as I edged closer.

"Bella Swan, you **did** bite me the first time, remember?"

Bella laughed, as the sound stroked at me. Euphoric, I felt euphoric. Bella smiled and ran a hand between the valley of my breasts, stroking my stomach.

"You've always been so beautiful" she whispered, "and you choose me"

I kissed the top of her forehead. "_You_ are beautiful" I replied as she cocked her head to one side.

"Perhaps, now… even though I have red eyes…." She replied, as I shook my head.

"Bella, you have always been beautiful" I answered, as I took her hand and pulled her towards my closet. I opened the door and turned to face Bella, who looked perplexed. Standing to one side, I pulled the door open fully.

"Look" I asked, as Bella took a step forward, and froze.

I watched her as she took another step, and then halted.

"I'm…"

I waited as she placed a hand on the side of her face, still looking at her reflection. Slowly she removed her hand and placed it on the mirror surface.

"You were, are, and always will be, beautiful" I finished for her, as she turned and looked at me.

"I feared my eyes would be like… his…but they are paler… I am so glad they are paler…" she whispered, as I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You eyes will never resemble his Bella, never" I whispered, as I placed a kiss to the side of her face.

"I… look like I belong, now… to you… to your family…" she continued, her voice hesitant.

I turned her so she was now facing me.

"Bella, you always belonged with me, with us" I replied, placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I think I like being a vampire" she mumbled, adding "I can't wait to see what Jessica says…."

We both laughed, "I'd be more concerned with Mike" I answered, as Bella raised her eyebrow again.

"Why?" she asked, her voice nonchalant.

"Bella, he was attracted to you before…now he's going to be… completely smitten" I answered.

_And completely annoying…_

Bella smiled. "Jealous?" she questioned playfully as she placed her had on my chest, tracking a path down towards my dark curls, resting there.

I growled.

I was going to die. Well, die again, if that were at all possible.

Bella's gaze was still on mine.

"I feel so much more now" she whispered as my hand rested on her chest, resulting in a sharp intake of breath escaping her soft lips.

"So _much _more" she continued as I pressed myself against her, our breasts now touching. Below, Bella continued to torment me, her fingers now moving lower still, now parting me.

I growled again as Bella responded with her own, or foreheads now pressed together as her hand continued to stroke, fast and then slow.

"You're driving me wild" I huskily responded as Bella moaned.

"You're mine" she huskily replied, a possessiveness entering her voice I had never heard before.

_I liked it._

She was making me burn, her touch… "Open for me" she almost commanded as my legs moved slightly apart. Her fingers continued their caress as her lips were now on my neck, her tongue sliding across my throat leaving a wet trail.

"I want to taste you" she whispered in my ear, adding "may I?" as I merely nodded, unable to speak.

She smiled as she pulled me down onto the carpet. I stretched out as her lips moved down across my breast, moving lower and lower. Gently she settled herself between my legs.

"Bella" I whimpered as she glanced back up at me.

"I love you, Alice. And I need you, **_now_**" she whispered, as she lowered her head and kissed me in my most secret place. I cried out her name as my fingers laced themselves through her hair.

"Oh, Bella…."

Was that really my voice?

Her tongue continued to probe as she sucked slowly and then harder. The hot pulse of release hit me hard.

"BELLA" I screamed as she gently kissed me again before lifting her head, moving back up towards me.

"Alice, you taste…."

She didn't finish, instead she smiled and I found myself falling in love with her all over again. I placed a finger on the elastic of her pyjama bottoms.

"A little overdressed aren't we" I murmured as she glanced down.

"I want to see you, all of you" I continued as she jumped up swiftly and almost ruthlessly ripped off the bottoms.

_Oh dear lord, she's ripped them… Rosalie was going to kill me…_

Bella was soon over me again placing endless kisses across my face.

"It's been too long" she almost muttered as I laughed at her eagerness.

"My love, it's only been three days" I replied as she stopped and looked at me.

"It felt like a lot longer" she responded, as I nodded.

"Too long" I agreed as she kissed the tip of my nose.

"I want you in my bed" I growled as Bella smiled.

"Our bed Alice" she huskily replied and before I could respond she had lifted me up into her arms and was placing me on the bed covers.

_She realty was so very quick, and strong… I could really get used to this…_

"What are you thinking" she asked, as I reached out for her and flipped her over so I was now straddling her.

"How strong you are" I replied huskily.

Bella laughed, "And I haven't tripped once" she replied, almost giddy.

I smiled; small things really _did_ amuse Bella.

"I need to feel you" she almost pleaded as my fingers entered her in one smooth thrust.

"Alice" she cried out, in pleasure and pure happiness.

I pressed more deeply as Bella rolled her head and sighed, "More, please…."

I entered another finger.

"Oh… Yes Alice…."

We looked into each others eyes then, before my lips were back on hers, biting slightly…

I tried to go slow, but as Bella wrapped a leg around me all self control was lost. She rocked with me as her hand then touched my cheek.

"You make me complete" she whispered as my fingers continued to burn into her. The world rotated into nothing but heat and wetness and mutual need as Bella cried out my name.

For a time we both lay together, still joined, arms and legs tangled as her breath caressed my face. Slowly I moved, pulling her close into my side.

"This is so strange, not feeling tired" she whispered, as I laughed.

"You'll soon get used to it" I replied as she turned and propped her elbow on the pillow, resting her chin on her hand.

"Was it really three days" she asked, a frown appearing on her face. I nodded. She sighed, "It felt like longer… what I remember"

I shuddered as her free hand cupped my cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered as my gaze moved from hers.

_Thank you_

"Alice, please look at me" she asked as my gaze flicked back to hers.

"If you hadn't changed me, I wouldn't be here with you now" she continued, as I shuddered again.

"Don't…" I answered, as her fingers stroked my face.

"I always wanted this, Alice" she continued, "I wanted to tell you in the meadow, and the day after the ball…. I'm glad Rose told you"

_Rose?_

_How did…_

Bella smiled, "I don't really understand it myself, but I saw what happened, from above. Almost my last scene played out in front of me before I was taken…."

I placed my fingers across her lips.

"Bella, please don't" I whispered, "I can't think of you being taken" I finished as Bella smiled into my fingers. I slowly removed them.

"I won't ever be taken again" she replied as I lent in and kissed her mouth, my tongue tracing the outline of her lips. She tasted... amazing. She was amazing. And she was mine.

I moved back, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, Bella. If I could turn back time..."

Bella placed a finger across my lips to silence me. "No more apologies, Alice. Carlisle explained it all, you needed to hunt... you were thirstly... I felt the same when I first became fully conscious, I _know _how you felt"

I smiled as she moved her finger to my neck. "Of course, you dined away, I had take-out delivered" she whispered, as she moved her hand from my neck to the glass that was now empty.

"It tasted... nice..." she almost spoke to herself as I trailed my finger across her bottom lip. Slowly she returned the glass, and looked at me. "How did I taste?" she asked, as a shiver of longing ran through me.

_Like nothing I had ever tasted before..._

"Did I taste nice?" she asked again, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Better than nice" I mumbled, as she brought her face close to mine "Perhaps one day I'll get to taste you..." she asked, as I felt myself shake slightly.

"And I hope we get to hunt together soon" she continued, as she reached out with her tongue and licked my top lip. I shuddered again. I merely nodded. Words, once again, had escaped me entirely.

"Because" she continued, as her tongue moved to my bottom lip, stroking across it's surface, "I feel like a child drinking from a glass... I want to hunt, with you" she finished, determination in her voice as she now took my bottom lip in hers and bit down gently.

My hands were on either side of her face as she growled again into me.

"I'll teach you to hunt" I managed to mumble into her mouth as I felt her smile again.

"Teach me everything, Alice" she asked, her voice laced with a familiar hunger. I nodded into her kiss.

After a while I lent back as she tilted her head.

_I was beginning to understand that action, she was thinking…_

"I'm going to find him" she finally spoke as I frowned.

"He wants to hurt you, Jake, Carlisle… All those messages… Well I have one of my own now; I won't allow him to continue" she finished, her words precise and sharp, her face determined.

I had never seen Bella like this before…

_Well, she is a vampire now, Alice…_

"You've made me strong Alice" she continued.

I looked at her as Jaspers words echoed around my brain…

_She will be a new born, unpredictable…_

Yes, she was a force to be reckoned with, but so too was Reuben.

"Bella, he… hurt you… I'll find him, and I'll make him pay the price for what he's done" I replied. Now I was the determined one.

Bella smiled "then let's seek revenge together" she replied, as she lent forward and kissed me.

I returned the kiss but Bella was soon pulling away.

"I have questions, Alice, so many questions…."

I nodded.

"Ask me anything" I replied, as Bella snuggled in closer to me.

"The most important question has to be…"

I waited while she paused, and lifted herself from me so she was now peering down at my face, a large smile on hers.

"Why do you own a copy of Bram Stokers 'Dracula' Alice?"

_**Why indeed!**_


	70. Chapter 70 Dracula

_**A/N – Well, a little light relief before we start with the serious stuff! Hope you enjoy. And thank you, once again, for reading my story.**_

**Chapter 70 – Dracula**

I watched as Alice glanced at her bookshelf.

"Well…" she replied, stalling…

"Well?" I enquired softly as Alice continued to stare at her bookshelf.

Alice remained silent.

"Alice, the book isn't going to vanish the harder you look at it" I laughed, as I held out my hand and gently coaxed her face back to mine, "Unless you have _another_ gift you haven't told me about, because seriously, if you _can_ make things vanish, please start with my Spanish teacher?"

Alice started to grin. Oh, she had smiled countless times before, it was one of her most attractive features, but this… _this grin_… an indication of pleasure and amusement at the same time… it stirred my emotions and made me want to lean in and claim her lips with my own, again…

I felt a growl rumble deep within me.

_Bella, you're really going to have to rein in this hunger…_

Alice nodded, "Okay Bella, I will answer your question, but only if you'll do something for me" She whispered, as I felt an unfamiliar taste glaze across my tongue, and down my throat…

"I'd rather do something _to_ you" I huskily replied, as Alice lent in close to me. Her scent baiting, I reached forward and placed my lips to her pale neck, inhaling deeply.

"So seductive and beguiling" I mumbled into her as I felt her shudder slightly beneath my caress.

"You're becoming quite the poet" she whispered back, as I slowly removed myself from her, smiling. Placing my hand on her chin, I looked deep into her eyes.

_Poetic? Try insatiable…_

"I'm finding it hard to… keep my hands off you" I replied honestly, as Alice started to laugh.

"I don't have a problem, with that particular problem" she replied, as she quickly took my thumb in her mouth. As she started to suck, every nerve ending in my body flamed and sparked.

_I felt alive… so much more alive than ever before…_

"Alice, you're provoking me" I answered, my voice now deep and full of arousal.

She continued to suck, as I felt small, sharp teeth grip on my nail.

"Alice, I can't… concentrate…" I mumbled as my free hand gripped the back of her head "I think your doing this in purpose, but I won't forget my question…." I continued to whisper as she growled, and placed a teasing tongue across the tip of my thumb.

_I was awake, finally awake, with the one I loved, the one I admired and worshipped. The one I idolized and treasured more than anything in the world. The one I wanted to make passionate love to, again…_

"Alice… please… I need you to… stop… because… I have… questions…" I continued, my voice now ragged with desire and primal need.

_But the questions could wait? Right?_

Before I could continue, Alice released my thumb from her tormenting, and was now smiling at me again. No, not smiling… grinning…

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just find you… so enchanting. I cherish you, and I've missed you while you were sleeping… but I understand, you do have questions, so I'm ready to answer them"

I watched as her eyes twinkled.

"You find me enchanting and you cherish me?" I replied, adding "Perhaps you should be the poet?"

Alice laughed, "I'm sure we could make beautiful poetry together" she asked. The double-entendre was not lost on me as I felt the longing shoot through me again.

"Alice… I… think we had better get dressed, otherwise we're not going to get very far" I mumbled as Alice quickly stood.

_Which was a mistake… a big mistake... because now I could see her, all of her. Creamy white porcelain skin, she looked like the Venus de Milo, a Greek goddess… my Greek goddess_

"You are so beautiful Alice" I whispered, as my eyes raked across her entire body, "Like the Venus De Milo" I finished, as Alice tilted her head to one side.

"Bella, if you continue to compliment me like that, I won't be held accountable for my actions" she replied, her voice also husky.

I pulled myself up from the bed and copied her previous action, tilting my head to one side.

"Oh, and what actions might they be?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Alice was immediately on top of me, her hands now roaming along my sides, her fingers pressing along my skin as though she was carving me from stone to form a three dimensional object.

"Unlike the Venus De Milo, I have arms, and hands Bella" she whispered above me, as her fingers continued mould into my skin. "And my hands rather like touching you" she finished with a growl as I caught her lips with mine.

The kiss broke as Alice rolled onto her side and turned to face me.

"Okay Bella, I'll answer your question, and then we can get changed, how does that sound?"

I merely nodded, moving onto my side. Alice copied my movement, almost in synchronisation.

"But first, will do you something for me?" she asked, as I smiled.

"For you, anything" I replied, as Alice beamed at me again.

"Great! Well… I was hoping… that is, Rose, Edward, Jasper and I were hoping… you'd arm wrestle Emmet" she replied.

_Arm wrestle Emmet?_

"Why?" I merely asked, clearly perplexed.

Alice shifted slightly. "Well, he's wondering exactly how strong you are, and Emmet being Emmet thinks the best way to find out is to… arm wrestle" she finished, as I slowly nodded.

"But he'll win? He's… so much bigger than me, and I'm…" my voice faltered slightly as a twinkle appeared in Alice's eye.

"You're SO going to whip his behind Bella, and I for one can't wait to see his reaction" she finished, almost purring.

I smiled, "Okay Alice, if you explain Bram Stoker, I will gladly… whip Emmet's behind" I answered as Alice gave a squeal.

Before I could answer, she had left the bed, collected the book, and was now back lying next to me. I watched her with interest as she flicked open the front cover, glanced down, and the handed the book to me.

"Read it out loud" she asked, as I took the book and glanced at the page in front of me.

The handwriting was rather scrawled, but I managed to make out the text. I began to read.

"_To my dear friend Carlisle; I shall forever be in your debt. I sincerely hope that one day you and your kind can walk about this earth without prejudice or enmity. I have used a 'little' poetic licensing as suggested. Enjoy"_

I looked up at Alice whose gaze almost seemed… wistful?

"Carlisle was _friends _with Bram Stoker?" I asked. If I sounded astonished, it was probably because I felt astonished.

Alice nodded.

"What does he mean, forever in your debt?" I asked again, as Alice took the book from me and placed it on the bedside table.

"Carlisle has met many people during his… time on this earth" she answered, as I reached out and laced my fingers through hers.

"Before Bram Stoker wrote Dracula, he spent many years researching European Folklore and mythological stories of vampires. Carlisle helped him, with his research I mean. At the time of its publication, Dracula was considered as a 'straightforward horror novel based on imaginary creations of supernatural life'. The truth is there was nothing imaginary about it; Carlisle simply placed a caveat that not all truths be laid bare, that some 'artistic licensing' be used…."

Her voice trailed off as I edged closer. This story was… fascinating!

"What sort of artistic licensing" I asked again, rather eagerly, as Alice began to laugh.

"I don't think I've seen you this animated since we…" again her voice trailed off as she winked at me.

_If I could have blushed, I would have._

I absently ran my thumb across her hand as she glanced down, and then back up at me.

"Sorry, I was temporarily engaged in… before…" she whispered, as I lent in.

"We can easily repeat 'before' Alice…" I murmured, adding "but first, the story?"

_I had to know more…_

Alice grinned again, I was rather getting used to that look.

"Okay, well… for one thing, we don't sleep in coffins" she replied, as she ran her free hand across the bed sheets. The sheets that were rather ruffled, and definitely dishevelled.

I smiled, "No, I don't suppose you do" I replied with a smirk on my face, as Alice continued.

"And… Garlic? Please! As if Allium sativum…" Alice stopped as I frowned.

Allium sativum?

Alice smiled, "Sorry Bella, that's the correct name for Garlic; I've taken biology class _a lot _over the years"

I smiled as she continued.

"Well, there is no way a simple clove of garlic could ward off a vampire! I think Mr. Stoker only used that because a Christian myth considered that after Satan left the Garden of Eden, garlic arose in his left footprint…"

She stopped and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm boring you" she continued as I raised my eyebrows.

"Boring me? Alice, you charm, excite and interest me! Please continue" I asked, as she quickly kissed my hand.

Slowly she continued, "Well, as for the crucifix and holy water? Complete fabrication. Merely symbols of the Christian Faith that Stoker decided would be a great power to use against vampires. You see, historically, Christian thinking linked vampires to Satan, ergo a symbol that represents Christ and all that is holy… well, I suppose it should drain us of strength as it were…only they don't. Nor do they leave a mark on our skin if held to it. At the end of the day, we're not monsters Bella, we're merely… different" she finished as I slowly nodded.

After a few minutes of silence I looked Alice, who was looking intently at me.

"I rather like being different" I replied, as she seemed to visibly relax a little, "And as for the sun, well, I know it doesn't burn you… us…." I finished, as Alice now rubbed her thumb across my hand.

"Wait, what about silver bullets? I'm sure I read somewhere that they can kill vampires" I asked, as Alice started to laugh.

"Where on earth did you read that my sweet?" she asked, as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Isn't the metal supposed to be… well, pure? So pure it can rip through a vampire's heart and stop them dead in their tracks?" I enquired as Alice smiled.

"I'm sorry Bella, I guess there are a lot of… stories… out there about what can and can't hurt us. As far as silver bullets go, no. They can't harm us. Nor can silver daggers, or stakes. As for our hearts, they stopped beating the day we became what we are, so a stake through the heart won't kill us, although I suppose it may feel extremely uncomfortable until it's removed again".

_So, that's the last time I watched an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer…_

"And we have a reflection" I finished as Alice smiled.

"Oh, you have _quite_ the reflection, Bella. I can't wait to take you downstairs and show you off" she finished as I nodded.

"I suppose it is time to venture down there" I responded, as Alice lent in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"We'll do this, together Bella. Everything, from this moment on, we do together" she finished as I nodded.

_Together;__ for always._


	71. Chapter 71 Comprehension

_**A/N – I really must apologise for the delay in getting this to you all – I've explained why in my Profile (so I won't waffle on now!). Enjoy! And… well done to my chum brokenvoice who has finished her fanfic… check it out, you'll be glad you did! And please also check out Jezikial's story 'Rush' – yes, I am hooked!**_

**Chapter 71 - Comprehension**

"Well, _**hello**_!" Emmet almost gasped as he followed his small speech with a wolf whistle.

"Emmet dear, close your mouth" Esme asked, as she looked and me and smiled.

I returned the gesture as she then moved and took me in her arms.

"Oh Bella, I am so glad to see you up" she whispered in my ear, as her grip tightened on me. Esme had embraced me before, and her hold had always felt fixed in place, and a little tight, but now it felt… looser and definitely more comfortable. I felt my arms enfold around her more as she gave a small gasp. I immediately loosened my hold.

"I'm so sorry, Esme…" my voice trailed off as Esme shook her head.

"Bella, don't you dare apologise! I merely forgot… how strong you would be" she finished, before glancing at Alice.

_So I was strong…_

I also looked at Alice, who was smiling.

_Had I hurt her during…_

"Well, we'll soon see exactly how strong won't we Bells?" Emmet asked, with his usual goofy grin still intact.

He continued, "Please tell me Alice has asked you? About the arm wrestle I mean?" he continued, as a smile appeared on my lips.

I was about to reply when Esme sighed.

"Emmet Cullen, there are more important things in life than an arm wrestle! Bella will have questions…" her voice trailed off as Alice started to laugh. I watched as she placed a small hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, I think the most important question has already been addressed" she whispered as Emmet whistled again.

"I _bet _it has…" He almost laughed, as I shot a pointed look in his direction.

_It really was a good job I could no longer blush…_

"Where is Charlie?" I asked, hoping the question would throw Emmet from asking anymore follow up questions.

Emmet winked and threw himself down on the sofa, adding "I'm glad you're okay Bella, really. And seriously… you look… **hot**…" he finished, as he then turned to pick up his computer game console.

I smiled, "Not only am I going to _beat_ you at the arm wrestle, Emmet, but I'm also going to _beat_ you on that" I pointed to the game he was playing. Emmet grinned.

"Now that is a challenge I accept" he replied, as he then turned all of his attention to whatever game he was playing.

Esme pointed a slim finger towards the corridor. "Your father is with Carlisle, in the study. He also had questions, and I know Carlisle was most keen to clear up any… possible misunderstandings…"

_Possible misunderstandings… as in… yes, we're vampires, no; we don't kill humans and drink their blood…._

"How is he taking it all?" I asked, rather hesitantly, adding "I mean, I have seen him, when I first awoke, but I was a little… out of it then, I'm a little worried…"

Before I could continue, Jasper appeared, closely followed by Edward. I turned to face the pair of them.

Edward smiled, "Believe it or not, Bella, your father is taking things… rather well. I try not to… read… his thoughts, they are personal, but often it's difficult not to. He has so many questions; I hope Carlisle can clear them up for him"

I nodded, and stepped a little closer to Edward.

"What does he... _think_… about me, what happened to me?" I enquired, as Edward scrunched his brow a little.

"I felt relief" Jasper answered, as I turned to him.

_Relief?_

Jasper nodded, "I can sense your confusion, Bella. Allow me to explain, or try to. When we brought you here, and you were unconscious, all I could sense was fear, from your father, from Alice, from everyone. But as it became apparent to Charlie that you would live, I felt relief and alleviation surge through him, it was so powerful an emotion"

I nodded as Edward continued. "He was so very relieved and thankful that you were alive, all I could hear were the words _thank you, thank you so much Alice, and I shall forever be in your debt for saving my daughter"_

I felt Alice shift beside me, as I turned to look into her eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered, as she took my hand in hers.

"Your father will still have questions, but I believe he is showing unbelievable control and understanding Bella, now I know who you take after" Esme continued, as I reached out and placed my free hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Esme. Thank you all… I'm… still working a lot of things out, but I appreciate everything that you have done, for me and for Charlie. I shall never be able to repay you" I finished as Alice squeezed my hand.

"You have repaid us all by being part of this family" she whispered, as I smiled.

Then one thing struck me.

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked, as Emmet started to laugh.

I released my hand from Esme's shoulder and turned.

"Emmet?" I asked, as he finally turned.

"Let's just say she's decided to take a walk… a long walk…." He answered, a smirk appearing across his face.

"I don't understand" I enquired, as Edward also started to smile.

"Jake was here, about an hour ago Bella. He was waiting to see you… but you were…"

"_Otherwise_ engaged" Emmet interrupted, as I found myself glaring at Emmet for the second time that day.

"Well… he waited, for a while, but then he had to go" Edward finished, as I shrugged my shoulders.

"What does this have to do with Rosalie?" I asked, as Jasper now started to laugh.

"Okay, what's the joke Jasper?" I asked, as Alice lent forward, clearly intrigued also.

Jasper stopped laughing, "Let's just say… they don't really… get on that well" he answered as Emmet started to laugh again.

"Boys, be nice about your sister" Esme interrupted before rolling her eyes and disappearing down the corridor, no doubt to get Carlisle and Charlie.

Edward smiled, "Rose can be… A hard customer at times" he answered, as Jasper and Emmet both nodded in agreement.

I turned to face Alice, who was now obviously trying to stifle a laugh.

"I feel bad for her" I answered, as all four of them started to laugh.

"Oh, don't, really" Emmet managed to reply, "she can hold her own, she just… didn't like the smell, or the fact that he kept calling her 'blondie'. She then referred to him at 'Mutt', which is when the argument really started and she told him to leave. Of course, he refused to, so she shoved him out of her way and went for a walk" he finished, wiping at his eyes.

Poor Rosalie…

"I actually think he respects her, though" Edward continued, "did you hear what he said once she had stormed out of the kitchen? '_Hell, that girl can seriously shove; I didn't expect it to hurt…_'"

I smiled as Edward mimicked Jake.

"I suspect he won't mess around with any of the Cullen females now" Emmet replied, as he glanced at Alice, adding "remember that black eye… ouch…"

I felt myself smile as the door suddenly opened and a semi disgruntled Rosalie appeared.

"Please tell me that… _hound_… has gone?" she almost spat, as everyone started to laugh again.

"He's gone" I replied, as she turned her head and looked at me. And smiled.

"I see sleeping beauty has finally woken" she continued, as she crossed the room and embraced me as Esme had done.

_Rosalie was hugging me… Rosalie… who would have thought it…_

"That's quite a grip you have there Bella" she whispered in my ear, adding "Please, arm wrestle Emmet?"

She released me and took a step back.

"Okay, time for that arm wrestle" I heard myself reply, as another voice spoke.

"I'm afraid that is going to have to wait"

It was Carlisle.

I turned as he entered the room, followed by Charlie.

Silence.

I really, really didn't like silences, as I started to fidget.

Finally Charlie spoke, "Bells, would you mind… I mean, can we talk? Outside?" he asked his voice hesitant.

I immediately smiled, "Of course" I replied, turning quickly to face Alice, who nodded in silent agreement.

I followed Charlie outside, where he sat on the small brick wall that cut off part of the garden from the thick woodland behind it. I quickly sat beside him.

Silence.

_Okay Bella, think. You're sat with your dad, and he knows what you are._

_But where on earth do you start?_

Before my mind could continue to throw questions at me, Charlie started to fidget next to me.

_Definitely like father like daughter._

And then he finally broke the silence, as he turned to look at me.

"This is… kinda weird" he almost whispered, as I nodded.

_That was one word, I could think of a hell of a lot more…_

"Are you, okay Bells?" he asked gently, as I nodded again. Before I could answer, he continued, his voice a little more steady now.

"I mean, you sound like Bella, and you look like Bella…." his voice trailed off as he scrunched his face slightly, as if trying to decide what to say next. I waited for him to continue as he sighed.

"It is _you_ in there, isn't it Bells? I guess that's all I am concerned about… you _sound_ and _look_ like my daughter… but _is it _my daughter in there" he finished, as he pointed his finger and tapped it on the side of his head.

"Dad, of course it's me, nothing has changed… not really…" now my voice trailed off.

_Nothing has changed? Really Bella? _

_Okay, so perhaps some things had changed, but I was still me…_

Charlie let out a deep breath that he must have been holding in, as he whispered "thank the lord", more to himself than to me, as his head fell down slightly, his eyes closed.

"Dad, I know this is difficult for you, but please believe me when I say, I will always be the Bella you knew and loved as a human, I am merely… something a little different now… but I am the same, I will always be the same, always…"

Charlie lifted his head, and without another word he was embracing me. I fell into his hold and closed my eyes.

After everything that had happened, I had felt a deep rooted fear that Charlie wouldn't understand, understand what had happened, understand what I had become… as he pulled me in closer, I realised how worried I had been, as the anxiety slowly evaporated around me.

_You were worried he wouldn't be able to love you…_

As if reading my mind, Charlie slowly ran his hand down my hair as he sighed again before releasing me. And the he said those four words that finally banished my distressing emotions once and for all.

"Bells, I love you" he murmured as I found myself now embracing him.

"I love you too dad, so very much" I replied as he brought his arms around me again. Without thinking I held him tighter.

"Err, Bella… can you…." He almost choked as I quickly released him.

"Oh god I am so sorry, my…" I stammered as Charlie raised his eyebrow, similar to how Alice always did.

"That's some hold you have there Bella, go easy on your old man eh?" he answered with a smile on his face.

I nodded as I bit at my lip.

"You certainly haven't lost your mannerisms" he commented as I cocked my head to one side.

_I guess I hadn't…_

"Though Carlisle tells me you've… gained… certain abilities" he continued as I nodded again.

"What else did Carlisle tell you?" I found myself asking, a little hesitantly.

Now Charlie bit at his lip. "Let's just say I asked for the PG 13 version, Bells. Anything more than that…"

I immediately nodded and took his hand in mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze… a _gentle _reassuring squeeze…

Slowly he continued. "He told me why your eyes were… red…" he almost whispered as I subconsciously felt myself blink.

_Did I even need to blink?_

"Now that… kinda freaked me out a little… but I'm starting to slowly understand" he continued as I lent in and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, a little surprised.

"For being the best dad in the world" I replied, as I felt Charlie's grip tighten on mine.

"If I was that Bella, you would never have got shot… it's my fault… I should never have taken you to Billy's…" as his voice trailed off I noticed his eyes were starting to water.

"No, it's not your fault. Dad, please look at me" I pleaded, as Charlie wiped at his eyes with his free hand and then turned to face me again.

"We can't change what's happened" I continued, my voice calm and firm. "What happened is NOT your fault. The blame lies squarely with Reuben" I finished.

_Reuben…_

_Did Charlie even know about Reuben?_

"I'm going to find that psycho, and I'm going to…." Before Charlie could finish I interrupted immediately.

"No, he's too strong and powerful for a human to hunt down, I won't have you involved in this dad, and he's too dangerous. Besides, there is no jail cell that would hold him…"

Now Charlie interrupted, "Who said anything about a jail cell?" he replied calmly.

I shook my head, more vigorous this time.

"You know what he is, right?" I asked, as Charlie nodded slowly.

"Then you know this is not your fight" I finished as Charlie let out an exasperated sigh.

"He shot my daughter for Christ's sake! This IS my fight Bella… I won't be pushed aside…"

I took both his hands in mine and lent forward.

"Dad, Reuben has issues with the Cullen's, although we're not certain why. We will find him, and we will punish him, but I can't let you be a part of this, I can't lose you" I whispered, as Charlie slowly nodded.

More silence followed before Charlie spoke again.

"If he has issues with the Cullen's, why did he… shoot _you _Bella?" he gently asked, as I stifled a growl that was burning deep at the back of my throat.

_Yes Bella, why did Reuben shoot you?_

"I honestly don't know" I answered, "but it's all part of his little game… a game that will soon come to an end" I finished, almost hissing.

"Well, I want you to keep me informed, on everything. You may be… one of them now Bella, but I am still your father" Charlie continued firmly as I felt a small smile appear on my face.

Charlie continued, "Carlisle wants you to stay here for another week. Esme has offered me the spare room, but I think its best if I go home, too many questions will be asked if I don't" he finished, adding "But I'll come every night after work to see you, if… you want me to…"

_If I wanted him to?_

I smiled "Of course I want you to" I replied, punching him slightly on the shoulder.

_Or so I thought…_

I watched as Charlie winced, rubbing his shoulder.

"Dad, I am so sorry, I…."

Charlie shook his head.

"No, it's okay… I'll get used to it… Soon…" he finished, smiling, adding "Hey, maybe now you'll be able to pitch at baseball?"

I laughed as a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"What have you told the School about my absence so far?" I asked, as Charlie stood.

"Well, you know I don't like lying but someone I didn't think 'Bella has been shot, bitten by her girlfriend and is now a vampire' would sit too well with the Principal, so… I lied. He thinks you're visiting your mum, they all do"

_He said it… he said vampire…_

I smiled, adding "They?"

Charlie took my hand and helped me climb off the small wall. The truth was, I really didn't need the help, but I took it anyway.

"Angela stopped by with Eric, and Mike rang"

I nodded.

"He's still pretty keen on you I think" Charlie continued, adding "Though not as keen as that little ball of energy in there" as he motioned with his finger back to the house.

_Alice…_

"She stayed with me, when you were brought here. For days she never left your side. The second day you seemed to be hallucinating, tossing and turning… it looked like you had a fever. Carlisle tried to explain it to me, apparently it was the venom, rushing around your body, barricading itself throughout you…" his voice trailed off as I scrunched my brow.

"I don't remember that" I whispered, as Charlie gave a wry smile.

"I'm glad you don't Bells, you were screaming with agony, it ripped me up inside… but Alice? It seemed to destroy her. She kept repeating over and over again that it was her fault, her venom…. And then she turned and apologised. I'll never forget her words… _'I'm sorry Charlie, so very sorry… but I couldn't lose her…' _so you see, I had to make her see that I could never lose you either"

I listened intently as we reached the door.

"What did you do?" I asked hesitantly as Charlie smiled.

"I told her I was glad she did what she did… that I could never lose my only daughter either… that by doing what she did, I now had two daughters…because that's how I see her Bella, I will never be able to repay her for saving your life"

And then the strangest thing happened.

I felt a tear run down my cheek.

_Like Alice, I was a vampire._

_Like Alice, I too could cry._

I left Charlie as he walked to his car; he had another shift at the station and was keen to check up on any recent "activities". We both knew what that meant; had Reuben been up to no good, again…

As I entered the kitchen I could hear Rosalie's raised voice.

"Ripped? How the _**hell**_ did that happen?"

_Ah… okay… looks like I was in a bit of trouble…_

"She doesn't know her own strength" Alice replied, her voice almost indignant.

I stopped and found myself biting at my lip again. I really, really didn't want to get involved in this little dispute, even though I knew it was actually my fault they were even having this conversation…

And Rosalie, if I were totally honest, still kind of scared me… a little…

"Hiding Bella?" Jasper softy enquired as he appeared at my side.

"Guilty as charged" I whispered as he smiled at me.

"Would you like to escape for some fresh air?" he asked, as I heard Rosalie respond to Alice in the other room.

"But why on earth would she rip it off?"

Emmet started to laugh, and even though I couldn't see him, I could visualise his wacky smile and twinkling eyes.

"You _really_ have to ask that question Rose?" he almost scoffed, as Edward then interrupted.

"Ah, so _that's _what happened…."

Alice huffed. Again, I couldn't see her, but I knew she was pouting.

"Edward Cullen, stop reading my thoughts" she almost hissed as I glanced at Jasper.

"That fresh air sounds like a perfect plan" I replied, as he smiled again and motioned towards the door.

Slowly we both left the confines of the kitchen as Rosalie's voice floated towards us.

"Well why didn't you just say so, its not the first time I've had my pyjamas ripped Alice, Emmet and I…."

Whatever she was about to say was lost on me as Jasper started to laugh. I had never really heard him laugh before, and I immediately liked the sound. Soft, almost melodious like Alice's, Jasper made me feel calm and content, although whether that was natural, or part of his gift remained to be seen.

"Welcome to the mad house Bella, it's a one way ticket" he replied, as we both walked past the wall I had sat on with Charlie, into the forest.

"Destination currently unknown" I replied with a smile on my face as he nodded in earnest.

He suddenly stopped and looked at me, his amber eyes gleaming.

_Soon, Bella. Soon your eyes will look like that… soon…_

"You really are amazing" he whispered, as I frowned.

"Err, thank you" I replied, still a little confused at his statement.

Jasper must have sensed my confusion as he smiled, his grin almost a lop sided one.

"I mean, your resolve… it really is like nothing I have ever seen in a new born before Bella. You seem…calm, and almost at peace with what you have become. I am actually rather envious…." His voice trailed off as I stepped a little closer to him.

"Envious?" I gently probed as he nodded.

"Carlisle would never have allowed you to talk to your father, alone, unless he had faith in you Bella. New born's are, by nature, over excited and fierce in their general approach to everyone, human or vampire. Frenzied and turbulent… everything you are not" he finished as I slowly began to understand.

"You still battle with those emotions" I replied softly as Jasper nodded again.

"I am afraid to say it is a daily battle for me, sometimes when I am near a human my thirst is almost a violent one, although I have never acted on it, not since I became part of our family"

_Our family… _

Steadily he continued, "I know the others sometimes find it hard to remain cool and composed when they are near humans, but they fight their inner demons, and they win… without them and their aid, I am not sure I would be able to fight mine"

I nodded again. I had always known it was harder for Jasper, but up until this moment I had never really known how hard.

He smiled, "I am extremely proud of you Bella, and please know, I am here for you if you ever have any questions although I suspect Alice had already answered those foremost in your mind"

_Bram Stokers Dracula…_

I started to laugh, "Well, yes, she has answered a few but thank you Jasper, I appreciated your offer and I am glad you have opened up to me about… your inner demon" I finished as he winked.

_One day Jasper, you're going to seriously break a few hearts with that smile…_

_If you haven't done so already!_

"It's nice to be able to talk to you, like this, alone" he answered as he motioned back to the house.

"Before, I don't think I could have… or at least, it would have been extremely difficult for me to be near you, alone"

I nodded; I understood what he meant perfectly.

"Welcome to the family Sis" he continued as he enveloped me in his embrace.

"I turn my back for one minute, and already you're moving in Jazz!"

Jasper released me as we both turned to see Alice standing, hands on her hips, a smile on her face.

_Your timing, as usual, is prefect Alice…_

Jasper started to laugh.

"Damn, you caught me" he laughed as he turned to face me.

"Thank you for listening Bella" he murmured as he glanced back at Alice.

"Now, did we determine exactly how Bella ripped Rosalie's pyjamas?" he asked with a wink.

_Was I ever going to get away from that blasted question?_


	72. Chapter 72 Craze

**Chapter 72 – Craze**

**Reuben's POV**

She did it.

She actually _did_ it…

And he let her!

And they think_** I**_ am the mentally deranged one!

_But you are deranged Reuben, it's the only condition that allows you to be the person you have always wanted to be… without it you would be nothing… you would be an empty shell devoid of emotion..._

**I am not deranged! How many times do I have to tell you? You never listen to me. I am balanced, and rational… **

A hypocrite…that's what you both are…

Carlisle Cullen, the biggest hypocrite of them all. How you pretend to possess principles… how you tell others you are a strong believer in virtue… yet you stood by and _let _her turn a human into a vampire! Where are your morals now, Doctor?

**Pah, you never had any morals. You let Alice bite Bella. And you let the Volturi torture me. And you stood by and watched as they asked me to leave...**

_You could have asked for his help, Reuben. You never actually asked him... you assumed he would help you and take pity on you because he was the only one who you actually paid any attention to... the only one who intrigued you... the only one you envied because of his self control... admit it Reuben, you liked Carlisle..._

**Like? Like! I hated him...**

And Alice… tut tut… I always knew you were feigning… it all got too much for you in the end, didn't it my sweet? She was bleeding, and you couldn't control your thirst for the blood… the _human_ blood…

**Not so very different are we Alice?**

_But you shot Bella, Reuben. You made her bleed…_

**A mere casualty of war… I wasn't the one who bit her, was I? Oh no… I wasn't the one who turned her… **

Of course, you still don't recollect do you Alice. You still have no idea it was _me_ who turned you… all those years ago, watching you… waiting for my chance to make you mine, to taste you…

Not so very different are we Alice? Both battling to taste what was rightfully ours… oh, how you tasted… tell me, did Bella taste the same?

Carlisle and Alice, how you both stand and judge me… yet you are no better…

I applaud you, I really do… I never thought you were capable Alice… all those years ago, when I turned you… when I saved you…

_You bit her Reuben, you turned her into a vampire, she never asked you to, you decided… you never asked her if that's what she wanted… not once... you assumed, again. Oh Reuben, how you always assume..._

**Of course it's what she wanted! I saved her!**

I was the only one who cared about you, the only one who watched you exist in that… hell hole. How everyone mocked and jeered you. Nobody understood you, not like I did. They all emitted so much scorn and disapproval, but not me… I saved you from a life of insanity; I made you what you are today. Before me they all thought you were demented, a lunatic…

I took that madness and mania, and I made you strong and powerful…

And not once did you thank me…

_Thank you? You honestly expected her to thank you? Reuben, your grip on reality is fading. Do you remember how you felt when you were changed? Did you feel an ounce of thanks then? Well, did you?_

**Of course I was thankful. I hated my human life. I hated everything about it...**

_You remember your human life, then? Because I do... and it wasn't that bad Reuben... not really..._

**Stop it, stop talking to me, I don't want to talk about me anymore, this isn't about me...**

How I remember the look in your eyes when I took that first bite Alice…

Confusion and fear.

_Of course she was afraid, you found her and you took her in the middle of the night Reuben! And then you bared your teeth and you bit her…_

**Of course I bit her, how else could I save her? Save her from her inner demons? Save her from the daily scorn that was thrown at her, from her family, her doctors, even the other patients…**

I was a fool to think you would adapt, a fool to think you would accept the gift I gave you, a fool to think you would thank me and forever be by my side where you belonged…

_Because this is what it all boils down to isn't it Reuben, you hate being alone... when you were human, when I was human, you weren't alone... you had someone... and you wanted someone again..._

**Lies. All you speak is lies... you're not me, you have never been me, you merely exist in my head, a voice... you're not me...**

I recall your words Alice as if you spat them at me only moments ago…

"_What have you done to me…? I despise you…"_

You despise me? I who saved you?

And as I watched you cower, and shake… and cry… I knew then what I mistake I had made. You were supposed to be strong and appreciative Alice… not weak and ungrateful…

And the way you looked at me, with contempt in your eyes, contempt for the one who saved you…

_Did you really save her Reuben? _

**Shut up! Shut up! I refuse to listen to you; you know nothing about me… nothing…**

_But I am you Reuben…_

I should have finished you off, then. I should have bled you dry… if only I hadn't been interrupted…

I often wondered what happened to you. I always knew we would meet again, although I never expected this…

I, who gave you a gift… how ironic that it was actually you who gave me one… made me so much more stronger than before… so much more… adaptable…

_Alice gave you the gift Reuben, so why do you hate her so much? Why do you despise Alice, Reuben... you loved her once... otherwise you wouldn't have bit her, you would have killed her immediately..._

**How dare you despise me Alice... despise me for biting you, for turning you, when you did exactly the same thing to Bella...**

_Reuben, Reuben… calm down… this agitation is getting us nowhere..._

Bella.

Oh, how I wish I had been the one to turn her.

_If you hadn't shot her, she would still be a human..._

**I refuse to listen to you any longer, I won't be subjected to this... you know nothing about me, you don't understand why I do the things I do, how could you? You're just a voice. A pathetic voice with no substance.**

Look at her… look how she sits with her father… talking about what has happened… look at her, look how calm she is… look how thankful she looks!

My dear Bella, if only I had been the one… you would have thanked me for making you stronger, you would have acknowledged the gift I gave you, you would have stayed with me for eternity…

So very different to Alice.

I know now, oh it's so very clear to me now…

This is my destiny.

You, Bella Swan, are my destiny.

Alice was merely a… step… in the right direction. Merely part of the plan.

Its you Bella… you are the one fate has chosen for me.

We are so very alike, you and I…

All I need to do is make you see that. Make you see that I am the one you should be with, not Alice… not any of the Cullen's… they're all hypocrites…

_What about Jake, Reuben? You haven't forgotten about him have you? Must I always be the one to remind you?_

**Of course I haven't… it will give me so much satisfaction extinguishing his light, as I should have done before…**

_When you shot Bella instead…_

**Its all part of the plan, I understand that now. The bullet was meant for Bella all along, for now she is what I am… strong and powerful, I may not have been given the opportunity to change her myself, but at least now she is my perfect partner… she'll see… Ill make her see…**

_And what about the others, Reuben? Don't forget about the others…_

**Stop taunting me! I know exactly what I need to do… **

I'm going to take her away from you, Alice.

I'm going to show you what raw pain feels like when the one you love, disappears…

I'm going to break your world into small fragments and watch as they disintegrate gradually…

I'm going to watch your parents as they torment themselves for allowing you to turn Bella… and lose Bella…

I'm going to inflict so much anxiety and worry on your siblings as they watch you fall apart, knowing there is nothing they can do to help you…

**I'm going to make you regret the day you despised me.**

_**Hide and seek, my normal game,**_

_**Yet now I find it's far too tame.**_

_**Instead one message I will leave,**_

_**Addressed to Bella, this very eve.**_

_**I'll tell you how the wheel has turned,**_

_**I'll tell you all that I have learned.**_

_**I'll tell you all about our fate,**_

_**I'll tell you why you are my mate.**_

_Life isn't that simple Reuben, she may not want to be with you… _

**Of course she will. **

**And if she doesn't…**

**Well…**

**I'll make her.**


	73. Chapter 73 Gift

**Chapter 73 - Gift**

"Are you ready" he asked, his eyebrows scrunched slightly below his baseball cap.

"Emmet, this is the most serious I have ever seen you" I replied, a small smile playing on my lips.

Emmet cracked his knuckles and then proceeded to tap the top of his head a few times.

"Bella, to Emmet, this IS serious" Rosalie continued, as I sat down on the chair opposite Emmet, who seemed to be taking various deep breaths.

"Why are you taking breaths" I asked, as Alice lent in towards me.

"Its all part of his warm up routine" she replied as I looked up into her amber eyes.

Alice winked, adding "My money is on….Bella".

Emmet huffed, cracking his knuckles once more.

"And so is mine" Rose retorted, as Emmet's head shot up.

"Babe" he almost whined, "Where is your faith?"

Rosalie laughed and joined Alice's side.

"My faith is where is should be, backing a 'sure thing'" she answered as she turned to face me, "I'm all for girl power. Don't be nice" she murmured, a twinkle appearing in her eye.

Edward started to laugh.

"Hey, she isn't that funny Edward" Emmet hissed, as Edward walked across the kitchen, tapping the peak of Emmet's baseball cap.

"I wasn't laughing at Rosalie" he answered softly, as his gaze rested on Alice.

"Okay, what is _she_ thinking" Emmet bellowed, as I reached out my hand.

"Scared" I enquired gently, as Emmet turned to face me.

"Hell no" he replied, taking my hand in his. I had to admit, I too was intrigued as to Alice's thoughts…

"Ready" I asked Emmet, as he snorted.

"Bells, I was born ready. Let's get this show on the road…."

I felt his hand grip mine, but the hold wasn't tight, merely… solid.

"Okay, lets play" Rosalie whispered, as she placed her hand on top of ours.

"When I let go…." She continued, as Emmet interrupted.

"We know the drill Rosalie" he huffed, as Rosalie smiled.

"Emmet Cullen, you sound… tense" she replied, as Alice started to laugh.

I turned to face them both. Alice was smirking. I found it… adorable.

_But less of that Bella, you need to concentrate…_

"You forget Emmet, Bella hasn't played this game before like you have" Edward replied, also smirking.

A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Exactly how many times have you done this?" I asked Emmet, who grinned at me.

"Four time… Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper" he replied, the grin still intact.

"And how many times have you… won?" I asked again, as Emmet leaned it a little closer, his grip on my hand tighter now.

"Four times" he replied, as his grin grew impossibly wide.

_Four times… great…_

I felt Alice squeeze my shoulder, "You can do it" she whispered in my ear, as my self confidence started to dwindle somewhat.

_He beat everyone…_

"Okay Emmet" I replied, my voice a little dry, "Lets see what you've got".

Emmet nodded, moving himself in his chair to get comfy.

"No rematch Bella, _this is it_" he replied, as I felt the smile grow on my face.

"Emmet, this isn't the Olympics, there's no gold medal… it's just a game… a bit of fun" I heard myself reply as Emmet scoffed.

"Now whose scared" he replied as I saw Edward wink at me from behind Emmet.

"To Emmet, this is the Superbowl final" Rose replied, her voice laced with sarcasm.

I waited as she slowly removed her hands from the top of ours. And then the power struggle began.

Oh, he was strong.

_But I was stronger…_

As my hand clenched at his, I could feel his strength bare down on me, shifting my grip but only marginally.

Within seconds I felt a burst of vigour as my hand came crashing down on his. I watched, almost in slow motion, as his knuckles collided with the table surface, followed by a loud 'crack'…

As the others all rushed over to see the damage, my grip on Emmet remained, for some reason I wasn't ready to let go…

"Oh, hell" Emmet muttered, as Rosalie and Alice started to laugh… But everything around me seemed to be muted as I felt my eyes flutter… my grip tightening slightly…

"Err, Bells, you can let go now" Emmet asked, as I felt my head drop slightly…

_Something was wrong…_

"Bella" Alice's voice was tense as she immediately placed her hand where Rosalie's had been moment earlier.

I could hear her… slightly, but as my eyes shut, I realised what I could see was something completely different.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong" Alice asked again, this time her voice more urgent.

_Everything around me seemed different… I was no longer in the Cullen house… I was somewhere… in the past…_

"1935" I heard myself whisper, as everyone in the room stilled.

Alice looked at Emmet, as my hand remained clasped to his.

"She… rescued you… I can… see it…" I whispered, as the vision in my mind became sharper and more precise.

_I could see Emmet, running…_

"Why are you running Emmet" I murmured, as Emmet edged forward closer to me.

"What else do you see, Bella" he softly asked as Alice continued to hold both our hands.

_He was running, but not as fast as I knew he could…and then he turned, and I understood why._

"You're human" I answered, as Rosalie now appeared behind Emmet placing both her hands on his shoulders.

_There was an urgency in his pace… what was he running to… of from?_

_And then I saw it…_

"The… bear…." I gasped, as I felt Emmet's grip tighten in parallel to Rosalie's hold on Emmet's shoulders.

_What was happening to me? Why could I see Emmet's… past?_

"Can you tell us anything else Bella" Edward softly asked, as he now joined my side.

_It's coming for you, Emmet… its closing in… I can hear it… I can feel it…_

"Emmet, you need to run…." I shouted out as Alice ran her hand down my arm.

"Its okay, Bella… Emmet is safe now" she whispered as the scene that was playing out in front of me unfolded.

_He was being… mauled… Emmet was being... shoved backwards and forwards by the bear as it continued to strike out at him…_

"No… no…." I screamed out again as Rosalie suddenly reached out and placed her hand on my arm.

"It's okay Bella… everything turned out to be okay…" she whispered, as her words seemed to float around my vision, coating it…

_And then I saw her…saw her appear seemingly from nowhere as she lifted and threw the offender away from Emmet, who was now laid slumped against a tree… bleeding…_

"You're bleeding… badly…" I whispered as Emmet ran his thumb across my hand.

"Didn't feel a thing" he whispered, as the caress seemed to calm.

_She was lifting him now, into her strong arms… and she was running, away from the bear, away from me… yet somehow I managed to keep up, as if I was running by her side…_

_And I knew instinctively where she was taking him… to Carlisle._

"_Carlisle, please… save him…I can't explain it… but I need you to do this for me… he's… my soul mate" _

_I watched as Rosalie pleaded with Carlisle…_

My eyes shot open as I looked deep into Emmet's eyes.

"Carlisle turned you" I stated, as Emmet slowly nodded his head.

"And… you saved him" I continued, looking up into Rosalie's eyes.

"And she's never let me forget that, either" Emmet continued, as he turned flashing a smile at Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded and reached down, pressing a chaste kiss against Emmet's lips.

"And I never will" she continued, a smile on her face.

Slowly I released Emmet's hand as Alice immediately replace it with her own.

"Bella, are you okay? Do you… feel… okay?" she asked, concerned heavy.

I nodded. "I have no idea what just happened, Alice. But when I concentrated on Emmet… I saw things… I know things" I finished as I glanced back at Emmet.

"You have always been physically strong, even as a human" I replied, as Edward and Jasper inched closer, keen to hear what else I had to say.

"You were close to your older brothers, and had a strong connection to your family but you always felt… something was missing" I continued, as Emmet slowly nodded.

"You were camping in the mountains of Tennessee when the bear attack happened… but Rosalie saved you and carried you over a hundred miles back to Carlisle…"

Now Rosalie nodded as I glanced at her.

"You saved him" I continued as Rosalie's' eyes seemed to glaze over.

"It was difficult… at first… there was so much blood" she whispered, as Emmet stood and brought his arm around her waist.

"But I knew Carlisle could save him, he was so much stronger than I when it came to human blood…"

Emmet brought Rosalie in closer to his side.

"I was saved by an angel" he whispered, as Rosalie lent her head against his chest.

I stood, swaying a little. Alice's arm was immediately around me.

"I'm not sure what just happened either, but it seems…." Her voice trailed off as I turned and looked at her.

"It seems?" I quietly asked as she quickly looked at Edward and Jasper, and then back at me.

"It seems as though… you have a gift" she finished, as the realisation of what just happened hit me fully.

_A gift…_

"But I never had it before?" I questioned, as Edward nodded.

"Perhaps you did Bella; you were simply… unaware of it. Or perhaps it is something you have gained since your transformation" he finished, as he glanced at Alice.

"I don't understand" I answered honestly, as Jasper appeared at my side.

"Bella, you seem to have the gift of tactile telepathy. Somehow, by touching and concentrating on your subject, in this case Emmet, you were able to read his thoughts and memories"

I nodded slightly.

_But I had touched others…_

_I had touched Alice…_

Edward looked from me to Alice.

"I think its best that we don't over analyse Bella's gift at the moment. We need to speak to Carlisle about it"

Alice nodded.

_Had she thought the same as me?_

"But in the meantime…" he continued, with a grin…

"I believe Bella just won?" he finished, as Emmet groaned dramatically.

"I told you it was a 'sure thing'" Rosalie whispered as everyone started to laugh.

_But was my gift a sure thing?_


	74. Chapter 74 ESme

_**A/N – Hello. Sorry for taking a little longer than normal to update. I hope you all enjoy this next instalment. Thank you for reading and please take my sincere best wishes with you, always. ESx**_

**_PS) Get well soon Aussie Royal, hope you're not giving those nurses too much grief ;-)_**

**Chapter 74 - Esme**

Alice gently wrapped her arms around my waist. Slowly her lips kissed the side of my neck as I leant back into her solid form. Her lips moved to the side of my ear and as she started to speak I could feel her breath stroke the side of my face, leaving a tingling sensation I had never felt before.

"We should speak to Carlisle, about what just happened" she suggested. As I nodded the tingling remained, as a slight tremor ran down my spine.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked, turning me in her arms.

I felt myself smile.

"Yes, just adapting to my new senses" I replied as Alice grinned.

"Any sense in particular?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

I leant in closer so my lips were inches from her own.

"Oh, I don't know… perhaps… sight" I answered, as I ran the tip of my finger under one of Alice's amber eyes. Alice started to purr as I returned her reaction with a wink.

"Anything else?" she enquired, winking back at me in the most endearing way imaginable.

"Mmm, well… my hearing is definitely getting better" I replied, as the same finger tip stroked against Alice's ear.

"Hear anything you like?" she asked, her amber eyes flashing.

"The sound of your voice" I answered, as I lent to the side and kissed her earlobe.

Alice shuddered slightly as I brought my head back.

"I think I like these… acute senses of yours" she whispered as I cupped her face with both my hands.

"I rather like my new found sense of smell, it certainly appreciates you" I whispered as I brought her face towards mine, inhaling deeply.

"And I _certainly_ appreciate it" she murmured as I released her.

"I think you'll appreciate the last two more, Alice" I almost purred as Alice tilted her head to one side.

"_Really_?" she asked with a smile, as I quickly pulled her into my arms.

"Oh yes, **_really_**…" I answered, as I leant in closer, my lips so close to hers.

"And what would they be, Bella?" she asked, a little out of breath as I slowly smiled.

"Touch" I replied, as my tongue darted from my mouth and traced the outline of her bottom lip.

"And taste" I finished, as our lips finally met. The touch was gentle and light at first, as a breeze would kiss your face. As Alice opened her mouth slightly and whispered my name, the passion deep within me took control as I felt each sense overload. A deep growl escaped my lips as my hand cupped the back of Alice's head, bringing her in closer.

I could feel her smile against my lips as she moved back a little.

"I definitely, _definitely_ appreciate these new senses of yours Bella" she whispered as someone whistled behind us.

"Emmet, go away" Alice responded without even turning to see.

I glanced over Alice's shoulder as Emmet winked.

"Now THAT was hot" he answered, as Esme appeared behind him.

"Emmet Cullen, where are you manners" she asked, as she glanced from him to me, a smile on her face.

"Hey, my behaviour is always correct socially Esme. But this isn't a social gathering, it's the kitchen…" his voice trailed off as Esme turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you being cheeky, Emmet" she softy enquired as Emmet seemed to gulp.

_He was afraid of Esme?_

"Oh, just joking…" he replied, looking a little sheepish.

Alice started to laugh as Emmet stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm… sorry" he continued, as I started to smile too.

"That's okay Emmet, I know you're still hurting about the arm wrestle" I answered as Esme started to laugh.

"Is this gang up on Emmet day?" he whined as Esme shook her head.

"Emmet, less of the dramatics" she whispered as Emmet's hands seemed to disappear even deeper into his pockets.

"Okay, okay… I'm going…" he replied as Esme held out a hand to stop him.

"No teasing Rosalie about Jacob either" she warned as Emmet's eyes seemed to twinkle.

"I wasn't…." he started to reply as Alice interrupted.

"Yes, Emmet you were about to" she finished as she tapped her finger against her head.

"Sometimes Alice, those visions of yours can really be a spoilsport" he answered as he left the room. Esme walked across and smiled as Alice turned to face me.

"I think we need to tell Carlisle about what happened before" she suggested, as she then turned to face a puzzled looking Esme.

"What happened before?" she softly asked, as I nodded at Alice to continue.

"Bella's arm wrestle with Emmet resulted in… something a little unexpected" she answered, as I watched her relay the story to Esme. As Alice finished, Esme placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Bella?" she asked gently as I nodded.

"Yes, at the time I was… perplexed… I suppose I still am, but things are starting to make sense, a little" I answered honestly as Esme patted my shoulder.

"Alice, why don't you go to Carlisle and tell him what happened" Alice nodded as Esme continued, "Would you like to talk about it Bella" she asked, as I also found myself nodding.

Alice leant in and kissed my cheek softly before leaving the room. I followed Esme into the living room and sat beside her as she took my hand in hers. Her hold was gentle, loving and almost nurturing as I felt my fingers lock around hers tighter.

"Thank you Esme" I replied, as she smiled. Somehow she knew I needed this comforting contact.

"Bella, I know you have a mother and father that love you very much, but please know, I feel maternal over you. To me, you are my daughter too" Before I realised, I was in her strong and protective embrace.

"Thank you Esme, you have no idea what that means" I whispered, as her hand stroked through my tresses.

"I would imagine everything seems… hazy and confusing to you at the moment Bella" she replied as I leant back a little, her hand still in mine. I nodded slowly as her amber eyes gazed into mine, her look thoughtful.

"Becoming… a vampire…almost seems natural to me" I answered honestly, adding "When I met Alice, I couldn't imagine my life is she wasn't going to be part of it"

Esme smiled as I continued, steadily.

"I wanted to tell her, tell Alice that this is what I wanted. What I thought about, but I never got the chance…" I watched as Esme visibly flinched as her hand tightened on my own.

"I'm sorry for the way it happened, but I am not sorry for becoming one of you Esme, I am not sorry for becoming part of you family" I finished, my voice now a little hoarse. Esme placed her hand on my cheek.

"And we are glad to have you as a member of this family" she finished, as I smiled.

_But the gift… what does it all mean Bella? Where did it come from?_

As if reading my thoughts, Esme inched a little closer to me.

"The… ability you now have… this is causing you to be a little anxious?" she asked as I sighed.

"A little… I mean… what does it mean Esme? Why do some vampires have gifts and not others? I never had this ability as a human, so why do I have it now?"

My questions were urgent as Esme nodded her head.

"Bella, I wish I could answer these queries, but the truth is, nobody knows for certain why some vampires have gifts and others don't. Perhaps, once Alice has told Carlisle, he will be able to answer at least some of your questions?"

I watched as her face changed into a smile as she mentioned Carlisle's name.

"You love him very much" I replied as she smiled.

"To love someone, that alone is a gift Bella, but to have that love reciprocated… it is beyond words. I'm sure you know what I mean" I smiled as a vision of Alice appeared in my mind.

"How did you… I mean, you and Carlisle..." my voice trailed off as Esme started to laugh.

"How did I meet Carlisle?" she asked, as I nodded. I watched as Esme tilted her head to one side, her gaze now beyond my own as her memories started to circulate around her mind.

"I was a vibrant and very young girl when I first met Carlisle. He treated me for a broken leg. I'll always remember those kind eyes, soft and gentle…"

I found myself concentrating on Esme as she smiled and continued.

"My life became... somewhat complicated as I aged Bella" she whispered, as she subconsciously placed her free hand on top of mine.

"Esme, I don't want to pry… I…" Whatever words were about to escape my lips seemed to get lodged in my throat as my vision started to blur.

Esme immediately leant in closer.

"Bella? What is it?"

Esme's face became obscure as I felt myself being dragged away… to another time and another place…

"I… it's happening again" I heard myself whisper as Esme's grip tightened on mine.

"Its okay Bella, try and relax… remember, nothing can hurt you now…" Esme's words became muffled as the room seemed to slowly spin on an invisible axis, round and round, making me feel slightly dizzy…

And then I saw her…

"I can see you, Esme" I heard myself mumble as a vision, clear and precise seemed to appear in front of my very eyes.

"Tell me what you can see Bella" she whispered, as the Esme standing in front of me turned and smiled.

"You're… younger…" I whispered as I watched the vision unfold…

"_Please don't make me go see the doctor, it's just a sprain, I'll be okay" Esme pleaded with her father, who was holding her in his strong arms._

"_How many times have I told you, Esme? How many times" the man replied, with a slight smile on his face._

"_Hundreds" the younger Esme answered, as she continued to grip her leg._

"_You're going to the doctors, because you've broken your leg little one" the man continued, as Esme visibly started to shake._

"_Father…"_

"_No, Esme. I'm taking you, and that is final"_

"You broke your leg, falling from a tree" I whispered, as Esme nodded.

"Yes, I was sixteen and my father was angry with me, although he could never remain that way for very long" I heard her reply, as the younger Esme and her father seemed to slowly dissolve in front of my very eyes.

And then I saw him…

"Carlisle was your doctor" I continued, as Esme smiled.

"He moved away from my town soon after that, but I never forgot him" she whispered as I felt my eyes close.

"Esme?"

I could hear Alice as footsteps appeared…

"Its happening again" I heard Esme answer, as Alice was immediately by my side on the sofa.

"Bella, I'm here" she whispered, as Esme's hands remained in my own.

All was quiet for a few moments, until I saw someone else appear in my mind… a tall, dark haired man with a sly smile… I watched as he leant over something… no… someone… and then…

"NO" I heard myself shout out as Esme's grip became firmer.

"Its okay, Bella…" she whispered as the image became sharper.

"_Who_ is he? _Why_ is he hitting you? He has to _stop_..." I heard myself scream as Alice ran her hand up and down my back.

"It's alright Bella" she whispered as I started to shake my head violently…

"No… its not alright… he's… Esme, he's hitting you" I continued, my voice now hysterical as Esme brought me into her embrace for the second time that afternoon.

"These are merely echoes of the past my darling, I feel no pain" she whispered as the scene seemed to disentangle before my very eyes.

"_Charles, please believe me, I haven't left the house today, you must be mistaken" Esme cried out as another fist came into contact with her already bruised and broken body._

"_Don't you dare lie to me, I saw you! I told you to stay inside yet you disobeyed me, again, your husband… you know the punishment for that…"_

"He has to stop, or he'll kill you" I whispered, my voice now cracked. The scene seemed to pause as I tried to gain focus on what my mind was showing me. Slowly it seemed to fade, and then vanish completely as Esme's words vibrated in my mind…

"He nearly did" she whispered as her hold on me became more secure.

"Why? I don't… I don't understand" I whispered, my eyes still firmly closed as Alice continued to stroke my back.

Before she could answer, I felt my entire body start to shake as new flashes of colour flitted across my eyes…

"_I'm so very, very sorry Esme but we were unable to save him… he was too weak, we did all we could…"_

_I watched as Esme brought her knees up close to her chest, gripping at them tightly she started to rock back and forth…_

"_No… you must save him… he's my son… he's all I have" she whispered, as the nurse brought her arm around Esme._

"_I'm so very sorry, Esme" she whispered back as Esme started to weep with a convulsive catching of breath._

"_No… No… NO…" she screamed…_

"Your son… died…" I whispered as Esme kissed the top of my head.

"Yes" she merely answered as I felt my whole body react to the vision that was playing out in front of me.

"I can't… I can't watch this… I don't want this…" I managed to mumble as Esme's raw pain, from both then and now, hit me forcefully. I hated feeling the pain... now I understood Jaspers plight…

"Esme, I can't watch Bella go through this" I heard Alice whisper, as Esme continued to hold me. And then I understood exactly how deep Esme's hurt was…

"No, NO you can't" I screamed out as I reached out …

"Don't jump, please Esme, don't jump" I whispered as Esme started to rock my in her arms.

"It's okay Bella…" I heard her soft response as the final vision seemed to slot into place…

"He… saved you…." I mumbled as I watched Carlisle Cullen rest his pale fingers on the side of Esme's neck…

"Your heart was still beating" I finished, as the final scene ended. Slowly I opened my eyes as Esme shifted away from me, still holding my hands.

"I understand" I whispered, as Esme nodded.

"I'm so very sorry you had to… witness that Bella" she also whispered, as Alice pulled a protective arm around me.

I slowly nodded as my eyes moved upwards, to where Carlisle was standing and watching.

"How do you feel now Bella?" he gently asked as I ran a still shaking hand across my temple.

"A little… drained" I replied, as Carlisle nodded.

Slowly I turned to face Esme.

"You have a gift" I murmured as Esme tilted her head slightly.

"The gift of warmth Esme, you have an unparalleled ability to love those around you passionately" I continued as Esme cupped my cheek once more.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Bella" she whispered.

I understood Esme now, understood her maternal instincts, and understood why she had such a strong spiritual and intellectual bond with Carlisle. They were devoted to one another, as Alice and I were.

"I love you, I love you all" I whispered just as a crashing sound appeared from the kitchen…


	75. Chapter 75 Suggestion

_**A/N – As always, thank you for reading/reviewing Mesmeric Stranger. I apologise for the recent delays in posting these past few chapters; better late than never eh? Happy Reading! ESx**_

**Chapter 75 - Suggestion**

**Alice's POV**

"It's Reuben" I almost hissed, as Bella's hand immediately found my own.

"Here?" she asked, as I turned to face her.

"No… he's gone now… but he's left us something" I whispered, as the vision of Reuben slowly began to clear from my mind.

"You _saw_ him in a vision?" Carlisle steadily asked, as I nodded slowly.

"It happened so quickly, one minute he was standing outside, the next…" my voice trailed off as Carlisle looked towards the kitchen.

"The next he was gone" he finished, as I found myself nodding again.

"His mind is… like nothing I have ever come across before Carlisle. Its almost as though he fights with the voices in his head, each one always trying to make the decisions… with so much conflict, I can't see clearly what course of action he is going to take… it comes and goes… I just…can't see it…" as my voice faltered slightly, Bella brought me into her arms.

"I feel so… inadequate" I whispered as Bella began to stroke the side of my face.

"You are nothing of the sort, Alice" she whispered as the final traces of my vision now vanished from the perimeter of my mind. I glanced at her smiling face as she quickly nipped the tip of my nose with her thumb and forefinger, making me smile.

"Reuben is… ambiguous" she continued, as her gaze held my own. "It is impossible for your visions to interpret him, because I suspect he has trouble distinguishing his own thoughts"

I watched as Carlisle edged a little closer to us.

"Bella is right, Alice. If my memory serves me correctly his actions were always… questionable… it was almost as though he was constantly battling with himself to find the answers. You will never be able to see specifically what course of action he is going to take, because he himself struggles…"

"I hate this, Carlisle" I interrupted, my voice almost hoarse. Carlisle seemed to grimace as he looked from me to Esme.

"We should go to the kitchen" he suggested, as we all walked through into the other room.

As we entered, I saw Edward standing, holding something in his hand. Jasper was behind him, looking at the window which was now smashed.

"What are you holding" Bella asked, as she walked across the room towards Edward.

Slowly Edward glanced at Bella, holding up a baseball in his right hand.

"Someone threw this through the window" he softly replied, as Jasper turned to face me.

"It was Reuben" he stated, as I slowly nodded.

"I saw him throw it.. but then… nothing" I answered honestly as Jasper nodded.

"I felt… extreme anger moments before the ball hit the window… and then nothing" Jasper replied, as Carlisle walked over to the broken window.

"It would seem as though Reuben is equally capable of masking and unmasking his presence, depending upon his desire at that moment in time… one minute, you can see him Alice, and you can sense his emotions Jasper… the next… nothing"

Everyone seemed silent as Bella turned to face me.

"That's his gift? He can shield himself from other vampires at any given moment?" she asked as I looked at Carlisle and then back at Bella.

"It could explain why we are unable to sense him, and why we sometimes can…" as my voice trailed off, Bella seemed to look… anxious.

"So he's playing with us" she finished, as Edward turned the baseball in his hand.

"I'm afraid it does look that way" he finished, as he then threw the ball at me. Catching it deftly in my hand, I turned to find black pen etched on one side of the baseball.

"_**Lets Play Bella"**_ I read the words over in my mind slowly…

He wanted to see Bella….

Immediately I felt myself shake… with anger.

_He wanted to see Bella…_

_So he knew she was alive…_

_Knew she was… a vampire?_

_Knew that I had bitten her to save her…_

_He wanted to see her?_

_How dare he be so flippant! I was going to find him and dispense pure pain, make him suffer for what he did… I was going to…_

"Alice, you need to calm your thoughts down"

Slowly I looked up at Edward, who was gazing at me intently.

"Calm my thoughts down? _You read this_" I almost spat, as I jabbed the baseball with the tip of my finger.

"Yes, but…"

Before Edward could continue, I found myself shaking more violently than before.

"There are no buts, Edward. I've had enough. This needs to end. I need to end this…"

This time Carlisle interrupted me, as he walked across and removed the baseball from my firm grip.

His words were clear and crisp.

"There is no I, Alice. We will end this. Together. All of us"

As he placed a strong hand on my arm, Bella appeared at my side.

"What does it say?" she gently asked, as she gazed at me, her coral eyes now flashing a deeper shade than before.

I watched as Carlisle read out the words.

"So he wants me" she replied, her voice firmer than I imagined it ever could be.

"I won't allow this" I continued, as Bella took my hand in hers.

"This does need to end, Alice. Perhaps I should go and find him alone? Find out exactly what it is he wants from me? From us? What damage could he possibly inflict? I'm not… human anymore" she finished, as I found myself shaking my head violently.

"You are not going alone; you're not going at all… I'm going to find him…"

Edward walked towards me as my voice trailed off.

"Alice, Carlisle is right. There is no 'I' in this equation, we will fight Reuben together as a family… and that includes Bella"

My eyes were immediately on Edward.

_This isn't Bella's fight, Edward… she's a newborn, she doesn't understand her strength yet, she needs to learn, she's inexperienced and confused by her new found gift… I won't have Bella thrown into this situation unprepared…._

Edward nodded, "I understand all that, Alice. But we need Bella… and we also need Jake"

Carlisle sighed.

"We all need to take a step back and think about what our course of action should be. I won't have any member of this family taking risks. Reuben may not have been that powerful when I knew him before, but somewhere along the line he has developed his skills and has obtained a gift I have never come across before… it's almost as though he can shield himself from us…."

Before Carlisle could continue, Esme stepped forward.

"Like Bella" she softly spoke, as five pairs of eyes switched to Esme.

"Edward, you are unable to read Bella's mind, correct?" Esme asked, as Edward slowly nodded.

"Then, perhaps, Bella is also capable of shielding, like Reuben is?" she asked, as Carlisle slowly nodded.

I watched as Edward tilted his head to one side. He was clearly thinking about something…

_What is it Edward? _I asked mentally as Edward walked to Bella's side.

"You are right Esme; I am unable to read Bella's thoughts… except for one moment in time when they were clear and apparent"

The room seemed to fall silent as I took Bella's hand in my own. Bella's fingers wrapped around my own as she nodded.

"I remember" she almost whispered, as my eyes found hers.

"When?" I asked, as Edward stepped closer.

"Before… when Bella was… injured" Edward continued, as I felt myself flinch again.

_That thought would never leave me…_

"I'm not sure how it happened Alice, but just before you bit her, I could hear her thoughts…."

I turned to face Bella, who was staring intently back at me.

"You were… conscious?" I asked, rather hesitantly.

Bella shook her head.

"I'm not sure how it occured either Alice, but I could see myself on the ground… I could see all of you, surrounding my body. It was almost as though I was a spectator, from somewhere above…" her voice trailed off as I gripped her hand.

"I tried, so very hard, to talk to you, to all of you… but I couldn't" she continued, as Esme placed her arm around Bella.

"I became a little frantic, because I wanted you to bite me Alice… but you couldn't hear me… you couldn't hear my thoughts…."

As Bella's voice trailed off again, Edward placed a hand on my shoulder, making me turn.

"I heard her thoughts, then" he continued, as I felt myself frown a little.

Edward squeezed my shoulder, "Alice, I had no idea what it meant at the time, but I heard Bella, loud and clear… remember what I said to you? _**Do it Alice…**_ I knew it was what Bella wanted, because I heard her…"

Bella leaned into me as her voice, soft yet firm carried on.

"I can't leave you all now, I love you all, I want this" she murmured, as Edward nodded.

"I heard those very words" he continued, as Bella now lent against me fully.

Carlisle shifted his stance slightly.

"This is very intriguing" he commented, as I looked up at him.

Slowly he continued.

"If Bella shares Reuben's gift and she too can shield... we can use this to our advantage. I suspect Reuben is unsure of recent developments… nor will he know that Bella can empathise with others by a mere touch…"

_Yet she couldn't empathise with me…_

Edward looked at me, "I suspect Bella can relate to and comprehend the history of others only when she is concentrating" he suggested, as I nodded slowly.

I felt Bella nod her head against me in silent agreement.

_So you think she will be able to see my past too? _I mentally asked, as Edward merely nodded.

"There is still so much I don't understand" Bella continued as Jasper walked from the broken window towards us.

"I know someone who may be able to help us" he whispered, as I turned towards him.

"Help?" I asked softly, as Bella also turned to face Jasper.

Jasper nodded, "I know someone, a fellow vampire, who has the ability to identify the gifts of other vampires, with her on our side, I am sure we will be able to establish the degree of Bella's gift?"

Edward took the baseball from Carlisle, glancing down at the words he looked back up at Jasper.

"Does she drink human or animal blood" he asked softly, as Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never enquired" he replied, as Carlisle now turned to face Jasper.

"Do you trust her, Jasper?" he asked, as Jasper nodded.

I watched as Carlisle slowly nodded his head

"How soon can she be here?"


	76. Chapter 76 Time

_**A/N – Hello again! I know I sound like I am on repeat (or it could just be that I am suffering from a sugar rush) but I just want to extend my thanks to everyone, once again, for sticking with this story (and for your reviews). **_

_**And a **BIG** thanks to my chum Jezikial for checking through this chapter for me before posting; you're a star! She's now my beta-reader, not that she knows it yet… *grins***_

_**Okay, I'll shut up now! Happy Reading!**_

**Chapter 76 – Time**

**Reuben's POV**

_Everything is a game to you, isn't it Reuben? Always one for the dramatics... no wonder you're alone…_

Perhaps I like being alone? Perhaps I like playing games for my own amusement...

_Really? Because one day, Reuben, your games will backfire on you... and it won't be quite so much fun when that happens…_

_**I admire you Reuben, don't listen to that voice... always trying to be the one in control, it's jealous of you Reuben, it envies your ability, it always has…**__How can I envy someone who is already me?_

Stop it... both of you... I am the voice of reason, I am Reuben, and I will play whatever game appeals to me.

_So you think she'll come and play with you, Reuben? You honestly think the Cullen's will let her out of their sights for a moment? Because if you do, you are deviating from the fact... you are incorrect in your actions, judgement, and opinion... even method Reuben... so very, very wrong..._

You are defective and mistaken, not I... Bella will come to me, because she is curious... all newborns are curious, it's in their very nature to be inquisitive... she'll have questions...

_Questions she can ask the Cullen's..._

_**Questions she should be asking you Reuben, you know so much more than they do...**_

I know I do! She'll soon tire of them, all of them. Like me she will tire of Alice and her bizarre ways...

_Bizarre? You think Alice is Bizarre?_

_**Of course she is! Look where Reuben found her! A mental asylum...**_Stop it, both of you...this isn't about Alice anymore, it's about Bella... like me she will thirst for human blood... like me she will crave it... of course she will come and find me, I am the only one who will understand her ache and her thirst for blood. The lust, the need, the desire... only I can understand her hunger... not the Cullen's... not her father, not the wolf pack... just me...

_And what about Jake, Reuben? You haven't forgotten he can sense your presence, have you?_

_**Always questions... when will you start to trust Reuben? Of course he hasn't forgotten...**_I never forget... and I know what I need to do... but Jake can wait. He is insignificant...  
_  
Insignificant? A shapeshifter, with the ability to transform into a wolf… and you think he is insignificant? _

_**Reuben is correct, Jake is unimportant. He is of no consequence to us…**_

_No consequence? Have you heard yourself? You honestly believe a wolf… no, make that a pack of wolves, are without weight? Are meaningless? _

I never said he was without weight, but he is nondescript and his presence is irrelevant, because I will soon extinguish his light like I have done to so many others…

_Exactly how do you intend to do that, Reuben?_

_**Questions, questions, questions… **_

Jake is negligible… I gave him the chance to leave… I won't be giving him another… but Bella is my priority now…

_**Of course she is! **_

_Reuben, you can still leave… leave this world behind you and move on… Bella may be your prerogative, but she is also Alice's…_

I don't care about Alice Cullen… and I am not leaving…

_**Why would you even suggest such a thing? You left once before… you won't ever leave like that again…**_

You think I am intimidated by your thoughts? Why would I leave now that Bella is a vampire? Why would I leave my soul mate?

_You think Bella is your soul mate? Tut tut Reuben… it wasn't that long ago you thought the same about Alice, and look what happened there…_

_**That was different; Alice was weak when Reuben turned her… so very weak… Bella is strong… Bella belongs to us, she belongs to us all…**_

_And what about before Alice, Reuben? What about Anne…_

Stop it… I refuse to think of her, of then...

_Why Reuben?_

Because I was human then…a pathetic and weak human…

_Because you loved her, and she left you… they all leave you Reuben…_

**Neither were worthy of your love, Reuben…**

_It's still not too late to embrace the light Reuben, move away from here while you still can…_

I walk in the darkness save what little light the moon does give, I walk under the inky, jet clouds that resemble funeral shrouds…

Death of many…

Salvation of none…

_You're falling deeper and deeper into the abyss Reuben…_

You think I like it here? You think I was ever given a choice? My cheeks were once crimson, my breath was once steady, and my heart was once strong but look at me now! My eyes are dim with pensive gloom, you think I wanted that? Do you honestly think I wanted to be dragged and locked in a silent, never-ending tomb?

_**Reuben, Reuben… you are the night, and nothing can stop you, or us. There may have been a time when you embraced the day, the light, humanity… but that was before you were resurrected… before you became who you were destined to be. The light was always so glaring and burning… now you can hide in the shadows until it is time…**_

_And when will it be time, Reuben? When will you stop playing these games? You need to let go of all this anger, your life is out of balance…_

_**Ignore him, Reuben. He knows nothing of what he speaks.**_

_Take note Reuben, your anger is a mask for hurt, and for feelings of abandonment… you need to understand that you feel angry because you feel as though no one is listening, because it seems that no one actually sees you… because you have no one to turn to…_

_Well, I listen Reuben… now you need to listen to me…_

_**Why? Why does he have to listen to you? The voice that is never silent, the voice from his past, the voice that torments him…**_

Stop it, please…. I can't control you, either of you… I need…

_You need to embrace your compassion, Reuben. I am your compassion and one day you will listen to me…_

_You have a deep, intangible façade, _

_One not many can invade. _

_Securing you, a walled defence, _

_Surrounds you like a picket fence._

_Sanctuary, your safe enclosure, _

_Saves you from inapt exposure. _

_Concealing me and what I know, _

_Obscuring eyes a veiled shadow._

_Mixed emotions, helter-skelter, _

_Rush around your darkest shelter. _

_Provoking thoughts make you tremble,_

_Without my thoughts, you'd disassemble._

_I long to be, and long to feel,_

_Yet I find you still conceal._

_You hide away from close inspection,_

_Sincerity and true perfection._

_Constantly, I sit and muse,_

_My random thoughts invade, confuse._

_Craving answers, intuition,_

_Deep inside, a supposition._

_Comprehension locked inside,_

_Contemplation is my guide._

_Perhaps one day I will endeavour,_

_To break you down, to cut and sever._

_Till that day, I'll dream illusion,_

_Imagination! Such delusion._

_Incubus, where I can see,_

_The person you're destined to be…_

I know who I am destined to be and I'll strop playing these games when I am ready…

**I live in agitation land**

**Slowly watching grains of sand**

**Tiny pieces leisurely fall**

**Is the writing on the wall**

**Stop the sands; set them free**

**Is this any guarantee**

**Turn the timer; simply wait**

**Bella Swan, this is your fate…**

Bella Swan, _**I am your fate.**_


	77. Chapter 77 The Chase

_**A/N - Again, I send a 'high five' to Jezikial for being the awesome Beta that she is - thanks for your help with this J! I know you're extremely busy, so cheers for taking the time to help me. And thanks to those who continue to read/review/fave this story! Grins **_

**Chapter 77 – The Chase**

As I stood on the mossy forest floor, I felt as though my feet were no longer anchored to the ground as they had been when I was human. Instead, I felt light and ethereal, as if I were floating inches above the ground under the pale moonlight. With a quick turn of my head, silhouetted pines soon came into view. As I inhaled, the fresh scent of the greenery all around seemed to stimulate my senses. As I glanced back to my right, I could see Alice standing beside me, her eyes focusing on the moons radiance from above. All was quiet save the flickering intermittent sounds of a nearby waterfall and animals searching for food.

_**Food….**_

The reason I was standing here this evening with Alice beside me. Carlisle had decided it was time for Alice to take me hunting, even though it had only been a few days since I had become fully conscious, and fully aware on what I had become.

_A new born vampire, one who should in essence be overexcited, manic and even frenzied._

_One that was actually balanced, calm and very much in control._

I watched as a gentle breeze caressed Alice's hair as she turned to focus her gaze on me, her amber eyes smiling.

"Star gazing?" I asked lightly, as her lips broke into a dazzling smile.

"Thinking" she replied softly, as I felt my head tilt slightly. Alice edged a little closer to me.

"I never expected I would be here, like this, with you" she continued, as I slowly nodded.

"It was…. A dream of mine, I suppose one might say"

I reached out and took her small hand in mine. As her fingers laced around my own, I found myself smiling back.

"Some dreams can come true" I whispered, as Alice brought my hand to her lips.

"I never expected mine would" she finished, kissing my pulse point. The action alone made me shiver.

"Am I interrupting something?"

As Alice lifted her head, I turned.

"Jake"

As Jake sauntered towards us both, I immediately found myself stepping back.

"Hey, Bella… it's okay…." Jake continued, as I found myself shaking my head.

"Jake… please stop there" I asked, as Jake stopped with a frown on his face.

"Bella?" he questioned as I turned to face Alice.

"I'm sorry… it's just… I can't…." as I stuttered, Alice immediately placed a protective hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Bella, it's only natural" she whispered, as I turned to face a puzzled looking Jake.

Jake frowned again, "What is only natural?" he questioned as my hand unconsciously found its way to my face.

"Jake you're… emanating… a strange smell…" I whispered.

_Actually, strange was being polite…_

"Your saying _I smell_?" he questioned, his frown still in place.

"Actually, I think she's trying to say _you stink_" Alice interjected, a sweet smile playing on her lips. I couldn't help but laugh as Jake seemed to sigh dramatically.

"Well, thank you ladies, but may I also say you don't exactly smell of roses yourselves…" as his voice trailed off, I found my gaze rest on Jake as his brows furrowed.

_This was the first time Jake had seen me as a…_

"Vampire life treating you well then, Bella?" Jake asked, as I nodded slowly.

"Jake… I…"

Before I could finish, Jake stepped forward.

"Bella, I know… what happened. I just want you to know that I am here for you. If you need me I mean. Being a vampire doesn't change anything for me. I still care".

As I smiled, Jake turned his gaze to Alice.

"And I know you did what you had to do, short-stuff, thank you for saving her"

Alice smiled.

The strong odour that Jake was discharging, albeit unintentionally, was rather overpowering as I found myself trying to block out the pungent smell.

"Sorry Jake, I guess I'll just have to adapt to your… smell" I continued, as Jake smiled.

"And I'll have to get used to eau-de-Bell" he answered, as I found myself laughing again.

"I think she smells delightful" Alice interrupted with a pout, as Jake raised his eyebrows.

"No comment" he answered, as he then turned to look behind him.

"The rest of the wolf pack is here, but they are a little wary of you" he continued as he turned to face us, adding "more so Bella… we've heard stories about… new borns" he finished as Alice nodded.

"That is understandable" she replied, as I found my gaze rest on the pine trees in the distance. As the cool, gentle breeze brushed against me, I could immediately make out their faint outline and detect their scent.

"I was on my way over to check on you Bella" he continued as I felt myself smile.

"Thanks Jake" I replied, as a thought suddenly struck me.

"Reuben?" I whispered, as Jake shook his head.

"No sign of him, believe me… we're looking" he replied his voice firm.

Alice removed her hand from my shoulder. "Thank you Jake, sincerely"

Jake turned to face Alice.

"Who would have thought it; a _vampire thanking_ a wolf" he replied, with a smile on his face.

Alice grinned, "And who would have thought it, a _vampire bruising_ a wolf"

I felt my lips break into a smile as Jake copied my facial expression.

"Touché Alice" he joked, before looking back at me.

"You're very… relaxed… Bella. Carlisle said you may be… well, a little…."

"Crazy?" I suggested, as Jake shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Well, I was actually going to say… agitated… but yeah, crazy works too"

I looked at Alice and then back to Jake.

"I do feel a little agitated, because I am hungry" I replied, as Jake turned to face Alice.

"You're taking her hunting?" he asked, as Alice linked her hand in mine again.

"Yes" she simply replied, as Jake took another step forward.

"Isn't it… a little soon for that? I mean… is she…."

Before Jake could continue, I found myself stepping forward.

"Jake, I'm standing right here, you can address me you know" I almost hissed, as Jake took a mock step back.

"Okay, okay… relax Bella… I apologise" he answered with a grin on his face.

"Bella is more than ready" Alice answered, as her thumb began to stroke across the back of my hand.

"Okay, well… just be careful, okay?" Jake asked, as Alice smiled.

"Where's the fun in careful Jake?" she asked, as I found myself smile.

Jake huffed again.

"Yeah… well… if you need us, we'll be around, okay?" Jake asked again, as Alice and I both nodded.

"Now, can we go hunting?" I asked, as Alice laughed.

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted" Jake replied.

"Feeling abandoned Jake?" I asked, with a wink.

Jake broke into a smile, "Well, it's clear that you are okay, so I will let you both be"

He started to walk away, before turning.

"There are some deer along that trail" he pointed to the ground, as Alice nodded.

"Thank you" she replied as he smiled.

"Enjoy the…. take away" he finished, before disappearing.

Alice turned and reached out for my other hand. Pulling me closer, she smiled.

"Are you ready?" she asked, as a bubble of excitement seemed to amplify in the pit of my stomach.

"More than ready" I answered, as the excitement branched out further rushing to the tips of my fingers and down towards my toes.

"Then lets… hunt" she continued, as my enthusiasm multiplied.

_Let's hunt…_

* * *

I followed Alice along the trail, our pace steady. Now and then, Alice would slow down making sure I was still by her side. As we came closer to the deer I could immediately detect their scent.

As Alice glanced at me, I immediately understood.

_Now would be the time…_

Before either of us could make another move, a rumble of thunder echoed all around closely followed by a lightning flash that seemed to tear the midnight sky into shreds.

There was a time, not so long ago, that this occurrence would have left me cowering in the corner of a dark room…

I always feared storms.

Yet now… now I felt more exhilarated than ever before, as though the energy caused by the electrical storm was somehow charging me…

"Bella, are you okay?"

Alice's voice was laced with concern, as I turned to face her.

"You knew I didn't like storms" I replied, as the hot and cold air continued to clash, the collision resulting in heavy rain drops falling from the heavens above.

Lightening forked above us, as the rain started to fall and bathe us both.

"And now?" she gently asked, moving strands of my wet hair away from my face.

I felt myself smile into her touch.

"Now I am no longer afraid" I whispered, as Alice leant in and grazed my lips with her own. I slowly closed my eyes, inhaling Alice, and the damp air that surrounded us both. The rain continued to caress our skin as I began to savour the moisture of each drop, and Alice's darting tongue, in separate, single increments.

I felt alive. Every nerve and fibre of my being had somehow been awakened, rhythmically dancing with the same electrical strength and intensity as the slashes of lightening that were surging in wavelike movements through the sky.

I felt at peace and under the spell of all natures' elements as the thunder continued to rumble. Peace as Alice deepened her kiss, tracing the bottom of my lip with her tongue.

_I could feel the storm…_

_I could feel Alice…_

I felt complete. As the rain continued to beat down, stroking me, the calming sensation I felt was like no other I had experienced before. As Alice groaned into my returned kiss, I could feel her… every part of her… and I knew that she too was complete.

Reluctantly, Alice broke the kiss and smiled.

"I love you, Bella" she whispered, as the entire sky above seemed to light up in acceptance of her words.

"I love you" I whispered back as I cupped her damp face with my hand.

"I suspect the deer have moved on now?" I asked, as Alice grinned.

"I suspect you may be right" she almost giggled, as the thunder seemed to quieten, but only marginally.

"We can still find them" she continued, with a raised eyebrow.

"Then, let's do it" I finished, as Alice took hold of my hand.

Together we ran, through the winds howl, through the roar of thunder, through the flashes of light, each accepting the sacred sounds of a stormy night. As the dark angry clouds gave way to the moon, we finally slowed as Alice held up her hand.

"Its time" she whispered, as I nodded. My senses were full, wide, and free as I immediately inhaled…

_Deer…_

Together we lunged, in perfect unison.

Together we trapped our prey, as it struggled in our arms.

Together we embraced the animal instinct that was deep within us as we fed.

We were the predators, the animal our prey as we slammed it to the ground, straddling its heaving form as our sharp canines found their target. As the thunder and lightening began to bid farewell, my teeth sank deep into the animal's fur as an owl skimmed slowly over the tree tops all around us, its shriek complimenting my own growl as my fangs pierced deep. I could feel my nostrils flare as the scent of the animal's blood hit me forcefully.

Death came swiftly to the animal, as Alice and I drank away its life-force. Yes, I had tasted blood before…

_**But it hadn't tasted like this…**_

_**The fluid seemed to circulate all around my mouth as the venom welcomed its arrival…**_

_**The haemoglobin trickled down the passage of my throat, warm and thick…**_

_**Luscious yet bitter, I found myself biting deeper and deeper… the need for more overwhelming…**_

"Bella?"

Slowly I moved my head upwards, standing quickly as I glanced down at the carcass of the animal.

The animal that we had just drained of blood.

I felt myself shiver as I ran two fingers across my lips.

Blood.

I immediately saw the deep red coat my finger tips as I glanced down at them.

"Bella"

Slowly, I turned to face Alice.

"I… I didn't… I couldn't…." I stuttered, as the desire to lick my fingers hit me hard.

"You couldn't control the animal inside you" Alice answered gently, as I nodded.

_Everything had happened so quickly…._

_Had I really just…._

"Its only natural, Bella… please believe me" Alice asked, as I looked into her liquid amber eyes.

"I… know" I replied, as I felt myself shudder.

_It had just happened so quickly…._

"I… it happened so quickly" I answered honestly as Alice took me in her arms.

"We need to feed, Bella. This is the only way. This is who we are…." She whispered in my ear as I lent into her.

"Did I do okay?" I asked rather hesitantly, as Alice squeezed me before moving back.

"Bella…. you were amazing" she replied with a gleam in her eyes.

"Really?" I asked again, as Alice took my blood stained fingers in hers.

"Really, you are a natural" she finished, before placing my fingers into her mouth, sucking slowly.

_**I felt alive. **_

_**I felt at peace.**_

_**I felt complete.**_

**_For now..._**


	78. Chapter 78 Destiny

_**A/N – Now and again writers struggle with certain chapters, and for me this one decided it didn't want to play ball! I therefore extend my thanks, once more to my best chum Jezikial. Without her, I would still be scratching my head and muttering at the screen! She, herself, has loaded another chapter to her amazing story "Rush" - check it out!**_

_**Thanks also to Aussie Royal for the lending of her name! Much appreciated.**_

_**And as always, thank you for your amazing reviews, they make me grin and want to eat a banana sandwich even though its nearly midnight :p**_

**Chapter 78 – Destiny**

**Alice's POV**

The wind was blowing softly as the sky above and the shades of autumn turned into a pale amethyst. Mist gently descended throughout the forest as tiny pin pricks of light appeared from far above; their pull magnetic as my eyes rested on the constellations, and the afterglow of the day.

As we walked hand in hand back towards the house, I realised Bella was a gift… a gift that had been bestowed upon me, one that I would treasure for a lifetime and thereafter. Before Bella my life had almost become mundane, living my day to day existence without thought or feeling, without cause or effect.

And then I had seen her, that day in the school canteen. That day I truly caught a glimpse of what could be possible… what was possible…

As we continued to walk in silence I could feel her thumb gently caress the back of my hand.

Yes, Bella was my gift, my destiny. Before her I was negative, destructive even… and lonely. But she was with me now, and together we would embrace a new beginning. With Bella, I felt complete and secure for the very first time. Her smile brought energy, her kiss happiness, her touch optimism. Never before had I felt this way about anyone or anything.

I was still amazed at Bella's reserve whilst hunting. Her primal and instinctive desire had been tempered with so much self discipline, as if she had been a vampire for years not merely days. I expected confusion and hesitation, instead she had displayed co-ordination and sincere compassion when she had realised what she had done. I saw it reflected in her eyes.

And the emotional connection… _our_ emotional connection as the thunder roared and the lightening forked across the sky… it was as if her life, her very core was connected with mine, that our paths were now merged. As we hunted together for the first time I finally knew…

The threads of fate, our fate, we now linked. Everything that had happened up until that very moment were catalytic events. Events that had led us to the here and now.

To the start of a new journey.

Carlisle had always maintained that I had a soul but I was always hesitant and uncertain about his claim. I remembered his words not so long ago before I'd had my first vision about Bella…

"_Alice, one day you will meet someone who will lift that heavy soul of yours"_

"_I have no soul Carlisle… how can I? How can we? You know what we are…"_

"_We cannot help what we became, but the way we continue to be… that is within our control, and one day you will find the light… it will come to you"_

"_How long? How long must I wait? I'm so lonely at times…"_

"_Soon you will see clearly what is currently hidden from you. Soon it will reveal itself…" _

**And reveal itself it had. **

I had never known in what form the light would appear. My life, and my journey through life, had always been a solitary one. I couldn't recall how I had become what I was now… I couldn't remember if my path had intersected with others… I wasn't even conscious of forming any relationships, until that day I had met Jasper.

Jasper.

My brother, confidant and best friend.

How he had struggled, as I had done… it was only natural that we would become friends, the very best of friends… seemingly understanding one another with a mere look, smile or gesture… our lives had ran parallel before and then we had met and formed a bond that was unbreakable.

And then I had a vision… Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmet…

And I knew our destiny was somehow tied into theirs. I recalled my vision, so clear and precise…the piercing white light that had covered my eyes and then a smiling face… Esme's smiling face…

"_Alice, what is it? What can you see?"_

"_Stability, Jasper… I see… stability"_

"_I don't understand"_

"_We're stalling, Jasper, on this path. There are so many lessons we have yet to learn you and I…"_

"_Lessons, Alice?"_

"_I know where we need to go… we need respite, we need perspective… we need a family…"_

And we had found that respite and the perspective we both needed with the Cullen's…

Yet something was still missing.

My light…

Bella.

I never imagine I would find her. For so long I had been alone. I had almost become dependent on it… dependent on the dark… yet deep down I knew my life was missing something. I was out of sync… imbalanced… craving the illumination Carlisle had mentioned. I needed someone, or something to calm my restless mind.

How many times had I gone to Woodland Fathom to think and examine my life?

I knew I was on the right track when I had finally met the Cullen's. I felt so fulfilled the day they embraced and welcomed us into their family, but I knew there was more to come…more I needed…

How many times had I reassessed this path? How many times had I willed a vision to appear, one that would show me the way forward… one that would show me my destiny… my soul mate…

_The one who would heal a broken soul. _

_My broken soul. _

_The soul that was encrusted in frozen ice. _

_The soul that longed to be bathed by the sunlight._

_The soul that wanted a companion._

Bella had brought light into my dark soul.

As we neared the house, we stopped in unison. I turned to face my gift, my light, my companion…

My soul mate.

She was gazing at the moon, her hair blowing slightly in the warm breeze.

I felt alive. I felt reborn. I knew now that whatever paths I had chosen were pre determined. From the moment of my birth, until the moment I had been turned… from the moment I had become a vampire, to now…

Bella was always my fate. I had passed through death and rebirth, and finally I had found her. Slowly she turned and smiled; her coral orbs now a light honey colour. I felt the warmth and the light absorb into my cold skin.

"I love you" I whispered as she smiled at me.

_I love you…_

Three simple words. They could never explain how deeply I felt…

"Bella you've… healed my broken soul. I owe you so much…."

Bella brought her hands to my face, cupping my cheek with her long and firm fingers.

I felt myself lean into her touch as she smiled again, placing soft lips against my own. I could still taste the remnants of animal blood as her kiss deepened. Darkness enveloped us both save the glow of her embrace as my finger tips brushed against her soft cheek. Slowly the clouds above parted as the beams of moonlight chased away the shadows from our faces. Gently her fingers copied my own as they ran down the side of my face as the mist of her sweet breath moved towards my ear.

Soft, sweet whispers stirred my emotions as she kissed my ear lobe. Sparks of passion lit somewhere deep within me as I turned my face to claim her lips with mine once more.

Together the moon illuminated us, two souls linked and united and we continued to share silver kisses. Past and present, life and death… everything was joined with a single kiss…everything was joined at this moment in time and made whole.

I was finally whole…

As the stars shimmered, so too did Bella's face as the passion pulled us closer together. I could detect her scent as her lips crashed deeper, bodies now entwined so only one silhouette was cast beneath the moons radiant glow. I was engulfed by her, by her essence, by her light as if she was a burning flame, flickering with merriment.

_Tasting…_

_Feeling…_

_Needing…_

_Wanting…_

I was under a spell only Bella could cast as the realms of ecstasy beckoned me to explore further. With lust and raw emotion I felt myself growl as my tongue now pushed forward, exploring the sweetness of Bella's lips. Consumed with desire, I heard her growl in response as her tongue now thrashed against my own.

Minutes of tranquillity passed before Bella broke the kiss, tilting her head slightly.

She looked… wild.

She looked beautiful.

"We are now one Alice" she whispered, as I felt myself sigh.

_We are now one…_

"And I love you, more than words could ever express" she finished, as I felt myself smile.

_**And then I saw her….**_

_**Tall, with ebony shoulder length hair surrounding a pale face with high cheekbones and a narrow nose… **_

_**Her coral eyes were gleaming as she kissed Jasper on the cheek with full ruby red lips…**_

"She's on her way" I whispered, as Bella turned to look at the house.

The vision made me remember why she was coming, made me think back to Reuben… and all of those terrifying things hidden deep within my subconscious mind…

I thought back to the moment before we left the house, to hunt together for the very first time.

"Are you ready Bella… we can wait a few more days, I don't want you to feel pressured" I had asked a little hesitantly.

The smile she had given had rendered me speechless.

"I shall be with you" she had answered softly, adding "with you I never feel pressure"

And then she had walked across the room to me, taking my hand in hers. Slowly her lips descended as she kissed the tip of my thumb.

"As each day passes Alice, my feelings for you grow stronger" she had whispered, before kissing the tip of my next finger.

"When I was human you were the first thing I thought about each morning when I opened my eyes" she had steadily continued, as she kissed the tip of my next finger.

"Each night, when I closed my eyes, it was always you I saw"

I had held a breath I didn't need as she moved past my next finger onto the tip of my small finger.

"You are in my mind, all of the time" she had continued, before moving back to my ring finger, this time kissing my knuckle.

"I want to prove to you how much I love you, and one day I will" she had finished, looking deeply into my eyes.

"You've filled a void in my heart Alice. I can't imagine existing without you. My life has so much meaning now, all because if you"

_All because of me…_

I'd placed a single solitary kiss on her ring finger before moving my lips to her ear.

And softly I had whispered…

"You saw into my soul, and looked behind my eyes Bella… with you I didn't have to disguise what I was. I love you, and I won't let anything happen to you… ever"

Bella had placed her fingers in my tousled hair, her smile faltering slightly as she frowned a little.

"Bella?" I had asked gently, as Bella continued to stroke my locks.

"I can't lose you Alice… not ever" she had whispered, as I now frowned.

"You won't ever lose me" I had replied, hoping the sincerity in my voice was enough to relieve her distress.

"Reuben… I don't want you to take him on alone" she had responded, as she edged a little closer.

"I may be a vampire, but if I lost you I would cry a thousand tears…"

My hands had found there way into her hair as I slowly soothed her.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella… I shall never leave you"

Bella had looked into my eyes then.

"I shall never leave you" I repeated, as Bella slowly nodded.

_And I never would…_

My mind snapped back into the present as Bella's soft voice broke into my thoughts_._

"Have you met her before?" Bella asked lightly, as I glanced back at her.

"No" I replied softly, as Bella took my hand in hers again.

"Is she… does she…." Her voice trailed off as I found myself shrugging.

"I honestly don't know… I asked Jasper before, and he said she… experiments… but tends to stick to the same diet as we do" my voice trailed off as I tried to make sense of those very words myself.

_**Experiments…**_

"If Jasper trusts her, then so do I" Bella finished, as I squeezed her hand.

"Yes, if Jasper thinks she can help you understand your gifts… help us understand them… if she can empathise…." I continued as Bella smiled, pulling at my hand.

"Lets go and meet her" she replied, as I smiled.

Yes, it was time to meet her.

**It was time to meet Antara.**


	79. Chapter 79 Antara

_**A/N – Sorry it's taken me a while to update this story. I'm heading to Spain this weekend so I'm afraid I won't be able to update for a week, maybe a little longer, but as soon as the next chapter is finished it will be posted. As always, thank you for taking the time to read this story and for sticking with it! I thank Aussie Royal again for the loan of her name, and urge you to check out Jezikial's story "Rush" and brokenvoice's story "A Trip Down Memory Lane" if you haven't done so already (they're awesome).**_

_**Take Care all.**_

Chapter 79 – Antara

As I entered the living room with Alice close by my side, I noticed Edward and Carlisle talking quietly in one corner. Although their speech was lower than normal, my ears were able to detect every word spoken. It was as if my brain was a radio receiver, and my ears were tuned to pick up alternating signal currents as they escaped into the air.

They were both discussing Antara.

Esme and Rosalie were also talking, although they were sitting together. Like Carlise and Edward, they were also talking about the new arrival, although Rosalie seemed more agitated than the others.

"_We know next to nothing about her, Esme. Even Alice doesn't know her and she's the closet to Jasper. Why has he never mentioned her before?"_

It was a good question. I knew how close Alice and Jasper were, yet when he had mentioned Antara, Alice had seemed unaware of her existence too.

_Jasper and Alice were not always together Bella…they both have a past that does not revolve around one another remember? You still don't know who turned either of them into a vampire…_

I acknowledged my inner thoughts. Alice was blind to her past, but Jasper was very much aware of his. One day I would ask him about it… perhaps one day soon.

As we walked towards the centre of the room, four pairs of eyes were immediately on me.

I didn't need Edward's gift to know what they were all thinking…

_She's back from the hunt…_

_Did she follow Alice's lead?_

_Did she pursue the animal with hostility and force running through her veins or did she show restraint and humility?_

_Did she remain in control of her desire to taste blood?_

_Did she feed…?_

As if reading my own thoughts, Alice took my hand in hers. Smiling at me, she then turned to face the rest of her family and merely nodded.

I didn't need Jasper's gift to sense the relief that spilled out across the room.

Esme was the first to get up. In a few quick strides she was beside me, taking my free hand in hers. I smiled as she gave it a slight squeeze.

"Thank you Esme" I replied, as she returned my smile.

Rosalie appeared in front of me seconds later as I turned my face towards her. Again, no words escaped her lips as she merely placed a hand on my shoulder, nodding slowly.

"Thank you Rosalie" I replied again, as she removed her hand, winking at me. Finally she spoke.

"Bella… you are one hell of a vampire"

Alice started to laugh as I found myself joining in.

"And that was _such _an Emmet thing to say" I answered, as Rosalie smiled again.

"I suppose he is rubbing off on me" she continued, with a wry smile.

"Where is Emmet?" Alice asked, as Esme released my hand and pointed towards the front of the house.

"Waiting outside with Jasper, Antara is on her way"

Alice slowly nodded.

"Yes, I saw her in my vision" she finished, as Carlisle and Edward now walked across towards us. Rosalie tilted her head, a slight frown appearing across her beautiful face.

"Is there something wrong Rose?" I asked gently, as her eyes focused on my own.

"I'm a little… hesitant… with newcomers" she answered truthfully, before my face broke out into a huge smile.

"Yes, I remember" I answered as Rosalie bit at her lip and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about before Bella" she answered, as I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder as she had done to mine moments earlier.

"I'm only teasing" I replied, as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Now Emmet is rubbing off on _you_" she continued, as Alice and Esme both started to laugh.

Suddenly, Alice's fingers gripped at my own. I turned to face her as she quickly glanced at everyone around us, resting her gaze on me.

"She's here" she whispered, as we all turned together.

Emmet was the first to appear, a huge grin on his face. I was about to ask him about his grin when I noticed Jasper follow him into the room, a smile also on his face.

**And then I saw her.**

Initially behind Jasper, she appeared by his side as Emmet joined Rosalie, the grin still very much in place.

_Later I was definitely asking him about that grin…_

"Antara, this is my family" Jasper spoke softly, as Antara's eyes flickered across everyone individually, finally resting on me.

She was tall, perhaps the same height as Edward. As I surveyed the newcomer standing before me I realised she couldn't have been more than twenty, although I had never been that good at guessing ages. I watched as her eyes seemed to gleam and I immediately realised we shared something in common… like mine; her eyes were coral in colour. The combination of red and yellow immediately made me feel a little uncomfortable…

_Did she drink human blood as well as animal blood?_

Her gaze shifted slightly so she was now looking at Alice.

"Hello Antara, thank you for coming"

Carlisle's voice floated past me as I watched him walk forward and stretch out his hand. Antara broke her penetrating gaze as her eyes then rested on Carlisle's out stretched hand. Sensing her hesitation, Carlisle smiled.

"We are all friends here Antara"

I watched with fascination as her eyes moved to Carlisle's. Clearly this act was not one she was familiar with as she seemed to deliberate over Carlisle's words. After what felt like minutes, she steadily she reached out, taking Carlisle's hand in hers.

Her arms were long and slender, like her build. Dark ebony shoulder length hair surrounded her pale face, waving and curling in cascades down her back. As Carlisle shook her hand, a small frown appeared across her face.

_Yes, all this was clearly new to her…_

I continued to watch her. Her face was an attractive one, with high cheekbones, a narrow nose and dainty chin. Her lips were blood red, and as her frown eased I noticed her lips relax a little more exposing the true fullness of her bottom lip.

As she removed her hand, Jasper placed his on top of her shoulder. A dark green vest clung to her body revealing just enough of the curves beneath to entice, which no doubt explained Emmet's grin. Antara's gaze moved back to me as she placed one hand in the top pocket of her Jeans. I noticed the pale denim was snug and soft with age.

"You must be Bella"

My eyes darted from her hand back to her face. As her words glided across the room towards me, I felt Alice's hand tighten on my own. Her voice was a little deeper than Alice's, yet it held a similar tune. I found myself nodding as she dipped her head slightly, her eyes never leaving my own.

"And this is Alice" Jasper continued, as he motioned towards my side. Alice's fingers were still weaved around my own as I tore my gaze away from Antara's to look at her.

Alice seemed… a little tense. I could feel it in her fingers and I could see it in her face, her stance…

"Hello Antara"

Yes, Alice was anxious… I could hear it in her voice.

My eyes were back on the newcomer as Antara lifted her head, stretching back to her full height. No, she wasn't as tall as Edward… she was taller…

"So, exactly _how_ do you two know each other?"

I could almost sense Rosalie's reaction to Emmet's question, as Jasper frowned a little. Expecting a similar response from Antara, I was shocked when the look of concentration on her face broke, and was replaced with a rather bewitching smile.

"So you must be the outspoken one" she replied, her voice dancing with humour. I turned as Emmet gave a mock salute.

"That's me, Emmet Cullen" he answered, still smiling.

"Emmet" Rosalie hissed, as Emmet glanced down at Rose, shrugging.

"Ah, and you…. you must be the serious one" Antara continued as Rosalie turned from Emmet, her attention now on Antara. I watched as Rosalie frowned with annoyance.

_Oh, this was going to be interesting…_

"My name is Rosalie" she hissed, as Antara now shrugged as Emmet had done.

"My apologies, Rosalie the serious one" she replied with a glint in her eye.

I watched as Rosalie took a small step forward before Esme placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose" she whispered, as Antara smiled again.

"And you must be Esme, mother and carer… it is a pleasure to meet you"

Antara's words were full of sincerity and conviction as she held out her hand to Esme, who took it gently.

"The pleasure is ours, Antara" Esme replied, as Rosalie snorted.

"Is there a problem Rose?" Antara enquired, as she released Esme's hand. Before I could blink, Rosalie was standing inches from Antara, her eyes now blazing.

"Only my family call me Rose" she spat, as Antara tilted her head to one side. Moment passed before Antara broke into a smile again.

"My apologies Rosalie… Jasper was correct; you do care passionately for your family. I admire that"

Slowly she held out her hand as Rosalie glanced down at it, a look of confusion appearing on her face.

"Babe, just take the hand" Emmet almost whined from somewhere behind as Rosalie took the hand in hers, tentatively.

I turned as Alice edged even closer to me.

_What was wrong? Why did she seem so… troubled?_

Edward appeared at Rosalie's side, his hand now outstretched. My eyes were on Antara as she glanced from his pale hand to his face.

"Edward Cullen" he murmured, as she took his hand in hers.

What happened next astonished me. As her fingers clasped around his, her eyes immediately fluttered and then closed as her chin seemed to rest on her chest, locks of curling hair falling around her face. Edward continued to hold her hand as Antara seemed to take deep breaths… breaths that were unnecessary… yet seemingly vital. As quickly as her eyes had closed, they now opened as she removed her hand.

"You are able to read thoughts" she whispered, as Edward slowly nodded. Antara also nodded as she edged a little closer to Edward. I watched as Edward broke out into a smile.

_Was he reading her thoughts now?_

"Yes Antara, Bella's thoughts are a closed book… very frustrating at times" he finished.

"Yes, I can imagine it would be" she continued, as her glance now fell on me.

"Somehow, you are able to impede or obstruct Edwards gift… this is extremely intriguing… may I?" she asked, as she held out her hand to me.

Before I could reply, Alice stepped forward.

"I'd appreciate it if you told us a little more about your gift first Antara" she softly asked as Antara's hand dropped to her side. Her face seemed to cloud up before she broke out into a grin that was almost identical to the one Emmet was still wearing.

"Of course" she replied, as everyone seemed to now gather around her more closely.

"What would you like to know?" she asked, as Emmet was the first to speak.

"How old are you?" he asked, as Esme shot a look of disapproval at him. Antara's grin remained in place as she raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to answer that" Rosalie broke in, as Antara shrugged.

"I'm not conscious about my age" she replied, adding "I was born in 1788 in the North of England. I led an… interesting… childhood"

I continued to watch as her eyes became somewhat wistful.

_Interesting how?_

Slowly she continued, "I was a thief".

Everyone remained silent. Everyone, except Emmet.

"A thief? How cool is that"

I watched as Rosalie tugged at his arm, almost hissing at him as he shrugged.

Antara shrugged, "It was a necessity, in order to survive".

_Survive? _

"Survive?" Carlisle gently asked, as Antara tilted her head to one side.

"The Georgian era in Britain was a time of immense social change, economic depression and political uncertainty. In order to survive, one did what was necessary. I became a thief, and I was rather good at it too until the day I was caught…" her voice trailed off as I began to slowly understand… her life, back then, had been far from easy.

Steadily she continued, "I was caught, and sentenced as a repeat offender, a little harshly I believe… and transported to the Australian Colony of New South Wales, ironically on my twenty first birthday. I was sentenced for seven years, but only served two. At the age of twenty three I was turned… as you can imagine, my new found ability meant there really was no need to serve a further five years in that hell hole… I escaped… and I inflicted punishment on those that had treated me unfairly"

I felt myself shudder…

"So, in answer to your question Emmet, I was twenty three when I was turned in 1811"

Emmet nodded. His grin had finally vanished as he too was seemingly wondering exactly how she inflicted that punishment.

"I was unsettled, as you can imagine. I had no family in England, but even if I did I would never have returned. So I chose America. It was there I met Peter and Charlotte, fellow vampires and also friends to Jasper"

So that explained the accent… English with a trace of Australian and American… it also explained how she had met Jasper.

I watched as she glanced at Jasper and smiled.

"I have calmed by savage side somewhat over the years" she finished as Jasper started to laugh.

"Now, you're just sarcastic" he replied as Antara's eyes gleamed.

"I always have been" she replied honestly, before her gaze fell back on us.

"I try and drink animal blood these days, but every so often when the urge arises…" her voice trailed off again as she smiled.

_Every so often she drinks human blood…_

"Of course, only those that deserve to be punished" she finished as I felt my eyes widen slightly.

"We appreciate your honesty" Carlisle continued, as Antara shrugged.

"And your gift?"

Rosalie was the next to speak as Antara turned to face her.

"I can identify the gifts of other vampires with a mere touch" she replied, adding "do you have a gift Rosalie?"

Rosalie shook her head.

"Except the gift of beauty" Antara continued, as Rose tried not to smile.

"Amen to that" Emmet interrupted, as he placed an arm around Rose, bringing her closely into him.

Jasper held out his hand.

"Bella… will you allow Antara to hold your hand?" he asked gently as Alice stepped forward.

Before she could speak, Edward slowly shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt Alice, Bella is quite safe"

As I placed my hand in Jaspers, Antara looked closely at Alice.

"I would never hurt any member of Jasper's family Alice"

Alice nodded although I could see her eyes were still full of questions.

As long, cold fingers covered my own I was conscious of her touch as she gently held my hand in hers. Like before, her eyes closed, but this time they remained so as I felt the pressure of her fingers tighten…


	80. Chapter 80 Catalyst

_**A/N – Okaaaay, I felt a (little) guilty for leaving you guys hanging while I vanished to Sunny Spain… so, for all of you, another chapter… and this really will be the last until I return… maybe… chuckle.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 80 - Catalyst**

As her fingers tightened even more, the last thing I was fully conscious of were Alice's eyes looking at me intently...

And then...

Then it started to happen again.

_Where was I? Or rather, where had my mind carried me to this time? My eyes were closed, at least, in the literal sense yet here I was experiencing an event once again that was appearing so vividly in my mind... and although not actually present I knew deep down I was under the influence of my gift as the vision of long ago played out in front of my very eyes..._

_I was fully aware of someone running towards me at a high speed... and then...then they tumbled as someone else seemingly tackled them to the ground._

_"Get off me..."_

_That voice was familiar yet different..._

_"I said get the hell off me"_

_And at once I knew, mentally scolding myself for not putting the pieces together sooner... I had been holding Antara's hand..._

_The girl on the floor was Antara._

_I watched as Antara was pulled to her feet by two men in a uniform I didn't recognise._

_"We've got you now Missy" one of the uniformed men hissed as Antara struggled wildly in their arms. Before I could make sense of what just happened, the other man lashed out hitting Antara squarely on the jaw..._

_"NO!" I screamed as I watched her slump in their arms, the vision now becoming obscure and dark..._

"Bella"

_Alice... I could hear Alice yet she seemed so far away..._

"Antara, you need to let go of her hand..."

_Alice's voice again, more urgent this time..._

"Not yet Alice, she isn't in any pain. Trust me... I need this contact to fully understand her gift..."

_I felt slightly nauseous as my head started to spin. Why couldn't I see anything?_

_Suddenly I was blinded by a searing slight, so bright I found myself covering my face with my hands... and then I heard her, again..._

_"If you touch me again, so help me god, I will kill you..."_

_Antara?_

_"Antara" I heard myself whisper, as the light dimmed and her image appeared in front of me..._

_Was she talking to me?_

_And then I realised, how could she be talking to me? I was merely a spectator of her past... watching the events unfold in front of me as they had done so many years previous..._

_"I'll do whatever I like with you" a voice hissed, as I turned... "You're in MY country now..."_

_My country… Australia! I immediately detected the man's accent…_

_He was tall almost lanky and as he walked over to Antara I realised he was holding something in his hand... what was that?_

_And then I shivered._

_He was holding a club..._

_"No... Don't you dare..." I screamed as he lunged forward, hitting Antara on the arm._

_It's no good Bella, he won't hear you, nobody will hear you... echoes of the past remember?_

"I want you to let her go Antara"

Alice's voice again...

"She sounds in pain"

Rosalie this time... the past couldn't hear me, but clearly the present could...

"I swear she is in no pain, she is merely witnessing pain... My pain..."

Antara... she knew...

_I watched helplessly as the man struck Antara again, this time across her cheek as blood started to trickle down her face... __I couldn't take much more of this..._

_Slowly the man started to laugh as he watched Antara fall to the ground, kicking her in the stomach before leaving._

_And then she rolled into a ball, a tight ball, as she held her arm... the blood still spilling from her face._

_The bastard._

_"Antara, are you okay? Please, speak to me..." I whispered softly, crouching by her side as I forgot my presence was merely a mirage, only existing for this one moment in time..._

_No tears spilled from her eyes as her gaze remained focused on where the man had vanished too._

_"I'll get you one day" she whispered, as she wiped the blood from her face, glancing down at her stained fingers._

_"And I shall kill you" she finished, as I found myself being hit by an unknown force that seemed to catapult me back, further and further..._

"How much longer does she have to endure this?"

I heard Alice as I reached out blindly, trying to find her... but it was too dark, everything around me was too dark.

"Not much longer"

Antara... why couldn't I see her? Why couldn't I see anyone? Why did I feel as though I was tumbling down an endless black hole...

_"You want to kill him, don't you?"_

_Suddenly I felt my legs buckle as if I had come into contact with a hard concrete floor... whose voice was this? I didn't recognise this voice..._

_"I've been watching how they treat you Antara... I've been watching for a while now... and I know you want revenge for all of the beatings he has given you..."_

_Blurred._

_My vision was so blurred... I couldn't see who the voice belonged to._

_And then I felt something on my hand, and I knew it was Antara, or at least, Antara from the present._

"Its okay Bella, try and concentrate on my voice... you are starting to understand the power of your gift... accept it... welcome it... and things will become clearer..."

_Concentrate Bella... you need to do what Antara is suggesting._

"The pain you feel when you witness the lives of others, it will subside once you start to embrace the gift... like a flowing tap, you will learn how to control the speed of the water Bella, and you will learn how to turn off the water entirely, so that the visions no longer bring you pain...you have a strong spirit, stronger than any I have come across. You fear your own power but with time you will be liberated from that fear. Listen to my voice… trust me… whatever you think you can do, or believe you can do, begin it… you can control your gift"

_Listen to her words Bella…don't fear your gift… embrace it…_

_"Who are you?"_

_Anrara's voice again, only more hesitant and unsure. __And then I understood, it was the Antara from the past as the scene in front of me unveiled itself._

_"Who I am is of no concern, however, what I can offer..."_

_His voice trailed off as I watched him take a step closer to her. Tall and slim with long blonde hair, longer than Jaspers... and red eyes... inflamed and glowing..._

_"My question is do you accept what I offer?"_

_My eyes darted back to Antara, who was slumped on the muddy ground, her legs and hands in chains... immediately I saw the bruises across her face, bare arms and legs... the torn top and shorts not hiding the result of her beatings._

_"I'm a thief" she spat, "it all depends on the value of what you offer..."_

_He laughed then, a deep and rich laugh that seemed to enter my brain, bouncing from cell to cell... never leaving me._

_"Immortality" he replied, with a raised eyebrow._

_Immortality..._

_"Revenge" he finished, as he leant down and broke the shackles from Antara's wrists and legs with one swift movement._

_Revenge..._

_Antara remained seated, as her eyes moved to the chains that were now tossed to the ground. Not once did she flinch._

_She wasn't afraid..._

_Slowly she looked back up at the unknown vampire._

_No, she wasn't afraid, she was... intrigued..._

_"Do it" she whispered, as the vampire laughed again, reaching down to take her in his arms._

"You see what happened Bella... now you know... but there is more you need to see... to fully understand what drives me, you need to see..."

_Antara's voice floated towards me as though it were dancing in the wind as the image stilled, and then dulled... the last thing I saw was vermilion spill from Antara's neck as the vampire took her skin in his mouth and bit down gently..._

_I braced myself for the tumbling sensation, yet it did not come. Instead I now felt as though I was floating... before my feet found a hard surface in which to rest upon. Everything was dark, but I was starting to understand the darkness... it always came before the light..._

_"How the hell did you escape?"_

_All at once I recognised the voice of the man who had beaten Antara before... the one who had clearly beaten her many times since..._

_"Magic"_

_Antara soon came into my sights... the same Antara as before, yet different..._

_"Well, don't think you're getting away with it" the man spat, as he brought the club out from behind his back..._

_"Oh, I shall enjoy this" Antara replied, as the man lunged forward._

_I watched as Antara quickly spun the man in her arms, removing the club from his grasp._

_"What the..."_

_"I'm going to have some fun now" she whispered in his ear, as she then pushed him forward._

_Quickly he turned, fury appearing across his face. And then he lunged forward again..._

_Big mistake..._

_I watched as Antara brought the club down heavily on his arm, resulting in a "crack"_

_The man staggered, clutching at his arm._

_"You crazy bitch, you've broken my fucking_ _arm" he stuttered, as Antara smiled..._

_"One down, one to go" she softly spoke as she threw the club away._

_"Allow me to continue" she finished as she stepped forward taking the man by his free arm I watched as she snapped it with her hands..._

_The man fell to the ground, withering with agony... yet all I felt was... satisfaction... after all he had done to her, I actually felt... _

_How could I feel that way?_

_"You deserve pain, after the constant beatings you've put me through" Antara hissed, as she reached down and scooped him up with her hands._

_"And now? Now I shall feed..."_

_The last vision was one I would never forget, as her lips came into contact with the mans neck... ripping and tearing at his flesh..._

"Everything is okay Bella... open your eyes... come back to us" Antara whispered.

Alice was the first thing I saw when my eyes flickered open… as Antara removed her hand from mine, Alice's arms were immediately around me.

"Bella, are you alright?" she mumbled into my chest as my arms slowly enveloped her. Seconds passed as my eyes then darted to everyone else in the room.

Esme and Rosalie were both standing near me, concern etched across their faces. Carlisle, Emmet and Edward seemed… tense, although not as tense as Jasper who had clearly felt the distress that I had witnessed. I glanced at Antara as Alice took a step back, her eyes flashing with deep concern.

After everything I had witnessed I was no longer intimidated by this newcomer. I felt… a deep empathy for the life she had led. I also felt encouraged by her and her words. I hadn't felt as unsure this time as her past had played out before my very eyes. With Emmet and Esme I had felt everything deeply, as Jasper did daily… but this time her words had given me some comfort and a form of mental control.

_"You fear your own power but with time you will be liberated from that fear. Listen to my voice… trust me… whatever you think you can do, or believe you can do, begin it… you can control your gift"_

"Thank you Antara" I almost whispered as she glanced from me to Alice.

"Everyone around you believes in you Bella, all you need to harness is the belief in yourself and your gifts"

Her eyes were now back on me as she tilted her head.

"But this is so very new to me" I answered as Antara nodded.

"Bella, you are able to see the past lives of other with a mere touch. This is one of your gifts and you must trust it for it is uniquely yours and is as individual as a fingerprint or a snowflake"

Alice frowned, "One of her gifts?"

Jasper placed his hand on Alice's shoulder, sensing her confusion. Antara, noticing the display nodded slowly.

"Bella, it is no accident that Edward is unable to read your thoughts. The truth is, he can, you merely block his ability to"

Everything in the room seemed to still at that moment in time.

I could block Edward's ability? It was as if Esme had suspected…

"This would explain a lot of things" Edwards's voice was clear and crisp, as his brows seemed to furrow. I must have also looked confused, as Carlisle stepped forward.

"You also sensed this Antara?" he asked gently, as Antara nodded again.

"Bella also has the ability to shield herself… in this instance; she shields herself from Edwards's ability to read her mind. Jasper told me that… before, when Bella was…" her voice trailed off as she looked at Jasper.

Jasper removed his hand from Alice's shoulder.

"When Bella was… in the process of changing… you could hear her Edward, for a split moment, I told Antara"

Edward nodded, "Yes… so I assume, because Bella was so frantic to be heard, she dropped her guard, her shield…."

Again, Antara nodded.

I could drop and replace my shield at will?

"This is all so new to me" I mumbled, as Alice edged closer and held my hand giving it a squeeze of encouragement.

Antara smiled.

"Bella, everything may seem chaotic but with time and guidance from your family you will find order, clarity and even peace but you must be patient. Be mindful that patience is essential for the recognition of your gifts and acceptance will soon follow"

Steadily she continued.

"It is early days and you must step carefully and gently. It is not a weakness to accept that you do not have understanding at your fingertips and are lacking experience. With perseverance you will succeed, not all of the pieces are in place yet but they soon will be"

I felt Alice squeeze my hand again as I turned to face her.

"Together we will accomplish" she whispered, as Antara's voice floated towards us.

"You may feel as though everything is falling apart Bella, but this is necessary"

I looked from Alice to Antara, a frown appearing across my face. Sensing my bewilderment she steadily continued.

"You cannot rebuild until you have torn down your old ways. Trust that things will improve, but first they must be dismantled. You are a new born, one with amazing control. I suspect you will rebuild sooner that anyone expects"

Slowly Antara's words echoed around my head before one question appeared before my very eyes…

"But… how come I am unable to detect the past lives of the others?" I asked, almost timidly.

_How come I had never witnessed Alice's?_

Antara seemed puzzled by my question as Carlisle's voice continued on my behalf. I was relieved.

"Bella has, thus far, seen Emmet and Esme's past before yours. She has had contact with the rest of us, but she hasn't witnessed first hand how we became what we are today"

Antara bit at her lip, an act similar to mine when I was thinking.

"You were already a vampire when you saw these snippets of their past?" she asked lightly, as I nodded.

"And you had some form of physical contact with them, when this happened?" she asked again, as I nodded once more.

"Yes, I was having an arm wrestle with Emmet when I first experienced my… ability. And then, I was being comforted by Esme when I witnessed her… past" my words trailed off as my eyes flickered to Esme who smiled and linked her arm through mine.

"So, in both circumstances you were experiencing extreme emotion, in the first instances the desire to win, and in the second, you were fearful… and when I took your hand, you were worried… I can only presume that your ability to shield not only stops others from penetrating your defences, but may also stop you from using yours, unless you experience extreme emotions. With time Bella, you will harness the ability to control both of your gifts"

Silence ensued again, before Antara cleared her throat.

"Who won?" she asked, as Emmet immediately groaned.

"It was a draw" he mumbled, as Antara smirked.

"That answers my question perfectly" she finished, as Alice laughed beside me. Finally she seemed to be more... relaxed with Antara.

I had two gifts…. And if I could somehow learn to control them…

_You could connect to Alice's past Bella… finally; you would know what happened to her… she would know what happened to her…._

"I have two gifts" I mumbled again, as Emmet's voice seemed to boom from behind me.

"Hell and I don't even have one" he muttered, as Antara raised her eyebrow.

"I think your gift, Emmet, is one of humour. Never knock that"

Rosalie laughed as Antara moved her gaze towards her.

"And yours, Rosalie, is compassion"

Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you"

Antara's eyes moved from Rosalie, towards my hand that was still held by Alice's.

"May I?" she asked, as Alice turned to face Antara.

"You want to sense my gift?" Alice asked, as Antara smiled again.

"Oh, definitely" she finished, as her smile widened.

Alice held out her hand.

"Let's do this"

_**See you when I get back! ES x**_


	81. Chapter 81 Discovery

**Chapter 81 – Discovery**

_A/N – I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews/messages while I was away; I had a great time thanks and would recommend Spain to anyone who fancies a trip away. And now, back to the story! Sorry for leaving you all on another cliff hanger… I would promise not to do that again, but if I did, I'd be fibbing ;)_

_And thanks to Aussie Royal for her much needed and appreciated 'helping hand' – you rock ;)_

_**APOV**_

I had watched Antara with interest as soon as she had entered the room. Yes, I was marginally acquainted with her already thanks to my vision, but no vision could prepare me for the social contact I was about to experience.

Like the rest of my family, I knew next to nothing about her save a few sporadic comments Jasper had made since first mentioning her. Jasper's intermittent and isolated annotations about his past were not a surprise to me, or the rest of our family. We all had skeletons in our closets; the difference was I could barely recall what mine truly were. Jasper was, in essence, a private person. Always discreet, I felt privileged when he had opened up to me about elements of his past, yet he had never mentioned Antara until recently. She was an enigma to me, someone whose existence had remained hidden. Initially I had felt confused and a little upset that Jasper had never mentioned her to me before, but after witnessing how Bella had reacted to Antara's past…

I knew the concealment was probably at Antara's request.

Clearly, her life had not been an easy one… the way Bella had responded was still lodged in my mind. I hated seeing her in any kind of pain, yet Antara's words seemed to calm her. I had witnessed her reactions to both Emmet and Esme's past. Both had tortured her, turbulent and frenzied, I had never wanted her to experience anything like that again. When Antara had taken her hand, I had felt anguish and distress once more. Casting my eyes across to Rosalie and Esme, I could see that they too were worried.

And yet…

Bella had seemed to respond to Antara and her words as she witnessed firsthand elements of her past…

Yes, she had seemed confused and grief stricken initially, and the temptation to interrupt and remove their connection had been an overwhelming one… yet as Antara's words had floated around the room, I too found I had gained solace in her wisdom as Bella seemed to.

And now?

Now it appeared to be my turn…

As Antara reached out I found her long fingers curl around mine as I placed my hand in hers. I had often held Bella's hand in a similar way and each time our skin had come into contact I felt mini waves of electrical charges run along my fingers, creating a feeling of excitement and anticipation. As Antara shifted her hold slightly, a similar current seemed to pass along to the tips of my fingers but this time it felt different.

Unlike the positive charge of electricity Bella always provided, this felt negative…

And I knew why.

I_ felt_ tense… because for some reason I feared what Antara may see…

"You must let go of your emotional tension Alice"

Antara's words resembled an arrow, hitting its target…

_How did she do that?_

Suddenly I felt someone else take my free hand in theirs, giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

Bella.

My eyes darted to her, as my lips broke out into a smile.

Always there.

She was always there for me. How had I existed before her?

Bella returned my smile as she absentmindedly began to run her thumb across my palm. The negative tension inside me seemed to evaporate with each stroke as Bella's positive charge seemed to interact with my very soul, causing an electromagnetic field around me.

I felt safe.

Bella made me feel safe.

I continued to look at my beloved as Antara's grip seemed to tighten a little before she finally let go.

"I admire you Alice; it can't be easy perceiving elements of the future in your mind"

I looked back at her as Bella continued to hold my hand.

Slowly I nodded, "I have learned to control my mental images, but it wasn't an easy task" I replied honestly, as Antara's eyes seemed to blaze into my own.

"I often get lost in my thoughts Alice, I suppose one might say I cogitate… if I had your gift, I am not sure I would be able to control it as effortlessly as you seem to"

I felt myself smile, "I ruminate over some visions Antara, and it does depends on their nature".

Antara returned my smile.

"Did you see me coming?" she asked gently, as I nodded.

"Do you have any control over what you do see?" she asked again, as I found myself shaking my head.

"Sometimes, if I muse or meditate over a particular subject, I can see elements of its future but each vision is based on decisions that are made, often the pictures I see are unclear and hazy".

Antara nodded again.

"And the energy that exists in your mind and body Alice, the same energy that somehow endows others with a gift after some form of deep physical contact, how do you control that?"

I felt Bella's hand tighten on mine as I felt my head tilt suddenly.

_Energy?_

_Endowing gifts to others?_

"I don't understand". As I spoke, I realised I barely recognised my own voice as Antara's eyes seemed to glance around the room, before resting on Bella.

"When you were human Bella, you were able to shield Edward from reading your mind. That gift was always one you were born with"

As Antara spoke, I found my mind wandering.

_The energy that exists in my mind and body? What did she mean…?_

"Alice"

Bella's voice infiltrated my mind as my head shot up to look at her. She was still holding my hand in hers, and as my eyes met hers I could see confusion.

_I could see her confusion, and I could feel my own…_

"When you turned Bella, your core energy almost seeped into her Alice, in the aftermath you bestowed Bella with her second gift… I have never seen this before; it's almost a chain reaction…" Her words trailed off as Carlisle appeared by my side.

"And you are certain of this Antara? Absolutely certain?" he questioned almost urgently as Antara turned to face him.

"Carlisle, I am never wrong" she replied a little indignantly, before she then turned to face me, bewilderment now appearing across her attractive face.

"You didn't know?" she asked, as I slowly shook my head.

_My energy could present others with a gift?_

"This doesn't make any sense" I whispered, as Antara's puzzled look remained on her face.

"Alice, may I ask… have you… turned anyone else?"

Before I could answer, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Bella is the only person" he answered, as my eyes found Antara's.

"And she will remain so" I replied huskily, as Antara nodded.

"Please, forgive my… question… I was merely wondering if you had bestowed a gift on any other… whether that gift was the same, or different"

_I could bestow gifts with my own energy? This was impossible…_

Edward stepped beside Antara.

"Antara, we appreciate you can sense the gifts that other vampires possess, but this… this information is new to us, and a little confusing"

Antara shrugged.

"I can sense the gifts of others Edward, I can't necessarily explain them. All I know is this; Alice can see snippets of the future based on the paths people choose and decisions people make in her visions. And, somehow, when she connect to someone physically, her energy penetrates that person and saturates them, providing them with a gift… in Bella's case, the gift of perceiving the pasts of others"

_I could… provide others with a gift? No… that wasn't possible…_

"And now you're thinking that's impossible"

Antara's voice continued as my eyes darted to meet her own.

_Are you sure you're not reading my mind Antara?_

I watched as she raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"No, I can't read minds Alice, I am however extremely perceptive"

Slowly she continued.

"There are some people that would say Vampires are impossible…. yet here we all are…" she flicked her hand around the room.

_Here we all are…_

"I think we all need a little time to… digest this Antara, I am sure you will understand it has come as a shock to us…" I could vaguely hear Carlisle as my eyes now rested on Bella.

Bella.

Bella who could now witness the past of others… _because of me…_

"Well, thankfully we have all the time in the world" Antara finished as she turned to look at me again.

_I needed to think…_

"Alice, lets go for a walk?". My head shot up at Bella's suggestion.

Slowly I nodded.

_I needed to think… and I needed time with Bella…_

_To apologise… because of me she could now witness past lives, and the pain that went with them… because of me…_

"I'm… sorry…." I head myself mumble as she pulled me out of the room, and away from everyone else.

Bella stopped, one hand resting on the door handle.

"Please don't be sorry. At first, I was daunted by my new gift… but now I am beginning to understand it. As Antara said, with time I will be able to control it"

_Always so understanding…_

"Besides, it's almost ironic… I can see the past, you can see the future… and together we exist in the present"

I found myself smile as she opened the door. As we stepped outside I noticed a large, red, motorbike parked on the gravel.

_Emmet's going to love that…_

Bella placed her hand on my cheek and smiled.

"It's a lot to take in" I almost whispered as she then took my hand and pulled me towards the small gate that led to a clearing at the side of the house.

"Antara is a lot to take in" I finished, as Bella nodded.

"I was unsure of her at first but after witnessing her past… I understand why she acts the way she does…"

We stopped and turned to face each other.

"Bella… have you ever…" my voice trailed off again as I felt a lump appear in my throat. I felt her squeeze both of my hands.

"Not yet Alice, but our bond is so intense I know it won't be long… one day I will witness your past and one day I will be able to tell you what you are unable to remember"

I smiled…

… _and hoped… one day soon…_

* * *

"I'm sorry if my interpretations have left anybody feeling uncomfortable" Antara responded as Alice and Bella quietly left the room.

Carlisle shook his head. "We needed to know, again thank you for taking the time to come. Perhaps you would like to stay a few days with us? I am sure Jasper has told you about Reuben and his messages"

Antara nodded. "Yes, Jasper has told me everything. Reuben sounds delirious, demented and deranged, you all need to be careful"

Carlisle nodded as he left the room with Esme.

Emmet snorted.

"He's a crazed cuckoo, we can take him"

Antara laughed, "Perhaps"

"You can store your bike in the garage" Jasper continued, as Edward tilted his head.

"You own a bike?" he questioned, as Antara turned.

_Yes Eddy, I own a bike…_

Rosalie watched the silent exchange with interest.

"Its Edward" Edward replied dryly, as Rosalie smirked.

"I prefer Eddy" Antara responded, as Emmet started to laugh.

"How cool is that, she owns a bike" Emmet continued, as Edward frowned.

"I was merely wondering" he finished, as Antara now tilted her head.

"How else would I get here? Fly?" she finished, as Rosalie now joined in with Emmet's laughter.

Edward's lips wavered as they turned into a reluctant smile.

"Touché" he replied, as Antara winked.

"Can I ride your bike?" Emmet asked, as Rosalie sighed.

Antara grinned.

"Well… let me see now… I love my bike… and I don't let anybody ride it… so you do the maths"

Rosalie smiled as Emmet groaned.

"So that's a no?" he almost whined as Antara bit at her lip.

"It's not a yes" she replied again, as Emmet clasped both his hands together in a mock prayer.

"Please?" he asked, as Antara continued to smile.

"No amount of praying will change my mind Emmet. You are not riding my bike. Ever" she finished, as Jasper placed his hand on Emmets shoulder.

"Don't take it personally Emmet, she never lets me ride it either"

Emmet shrugged.

"You'll soon fall under my charm and change your mind, or you'll take me out for a spin on it" he replied, winking back at Antara.

Rosalie shook her head, "I severely doubt that Emmet" she retorted, as Emmet turned.

"Your disputing I have charm?" he challenged, with a goofy grin.

"I'm disputing your ability to change Antara's mind" Rosalie finished, as Antara started to laugh.

"I like the way you think Rosalie" she answered, as Emmet started to laugh.

"Yeah, well be thankful Rose never asked to ride your bike, if she rides it like the bike on the computer game, she'd crash it in seconds"

Edward and Jasper started to laugh as Antara raised her eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked, as Rosalie sighed.

"They exaggerate" she muttered, glaring at Emmet.

Antara watched as Edward, Jasper and Emmet continued to poke fun at Rosalie.

"Erm, Rose, you never got past the first check point" Jasper answered.

"And you managed to hit three pedestrians" Edward continued.

"And then you forgot to hit the breaks, and crashed the Kawasaki into a brick wall…." Emmet finished, as all three started to laugh again.

Antara smiled.

"Hey, Rosalie, want me to take you for a spin?" she asked lightly, as the laughing ceased and four pairs of eyes darted to Antara.

"What?" Emmet interrupted, as Rosalie smiled.

"I would love it" she answered, as Antara motioned towards her parked bike outside.

"Then lets do it" she responded, as she turned to face Emmet, Jasper and Edward.

"I don't need checkpoints to have fun on my bike" she replied, adding "And not once have I hit any pedestrians, I drive so fast, they don't even see me… who needs breaks anyway?" she finished sweetly.

Rosalie smiled, "Catch you later boys"

Emmet's mouth fell open.

"But I wanted a ride…" he answered, as Jasper started to grin.

"She… I can't believe she is getting to ride on the back of that beauty before me…" he continued, as Edward smiled.

"By beauty, I assume you do mean the bike Emmet…."

Emmet sighed dramatically.

"Of course I meant the bike… I can't believe…." Emmets voice trailed off as Antara's voice floated into the room.

"That'll teach you to tease"

Jasper and Edward started to laugh as Emmet shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ah hell" he muttered, "Rose will never let me live this down"

Jasper smiled, "Neither will Antara"


	82. Chapter 82 Circumstance

_**A/N – I really do appreciate the time you are all taking to read this story, and as always I thank you for the reviews and emails. I would just like to send a special thanks to Aussie Royal, once more, for her assistance (like her namesake, she is a force to be reckoned with and I for one am glad to have her on my side!) Thanks chum.**_

**Chapter 82 - Circumstance**

We both slowly turned as Rosalie appeared, closely followed by Antara. Both wore a smirk across their equally beautiful faces.

_Okay, so what had just happened…?_

"Sorry about that Rosalie, I couldn't help myself"

I glanced at Alice as we both steadily walked across towards Antara's parked motorbike.

"Oh, don't apologise, I loved it" Rosalie replied, the smirk now turning into a grin.

"Having fun?" Alice softly enquired, as Antara and Rosalie now joined us.

"If by fun, you mean teasing Emmet, definitely" Rosalie answered, as a smile appeared across my face.

"I love to provoke" Antara continued, as Rosalie started to laugh, "and torment…" She continued, a laugh now escaping her lips.

"Poor Emmet" I joked, as Antara smiled.

"Well, poor Emmet will think long and hard before he mocks Rosalie again" Antara continued, before winking at Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded, "You should have seen his face when Antara asked me if I wanted a ride on her bike… he looked…."

"Forlorn?" Antara suggested, as they both started to laugh again.

Alice also started to laugh as my eyes shifted to the object that had seemingly caused the banter to begin with.

"It really is a nice bike" I confessed, as Antara rested her elbow on the handlebars.

"Do you ride?" she asked casually, as I felt myself bite on my bottom lip.

"There is no way my dad would let me ride one of those things" I replied, adding "I can be a little… clumsy at times"

Antara's face broke out into a bigger smiled. "Perhaps before, but not once have I met a clumsy vampire…."

I smiled again. "I guess I keep forgetting" I answered honestly, as Rosalie motioned to the house with her hand.

"I know what would seriously annoy them… if we _all_ got to ride this baby"

Alice laughed. "Now who likes to provoke and torment?" she asked lightly, as Antara raised an eyebrow.

"Now _that_ is one hell of a suggestion" she finished, as I glanced back at the bike.

It really was tempting to have a go… but Charlie would kill me…

_Bella… you're a vampire now! Charlie has more things to fret about than you getting injured on a bike…_

"Well, she is a beauty" I finished, as Antara grinned.

"Thank you, I confess… bikes are my weakness" she replied, as her eyes glanced at the gleaming red motorcycle, the same red my eyes had been days earlier.

Three pairs of eyes watched as she tilted her head, a look of concentration appearing on her face.

"What do we have here….." Her voice trailed off as she moved to the opposite side of the bike, leaning down to retrieve something…

Three pairs of eyes widened as she lifted her hand back up, a red rose clasped between her fingers…

_**Reuben.**_

"I assume this isn't a welcome from one of you" she asked slowly, as Alice shook her head.

"Reuben" I whispered, as my eyes were now glancing around the woodland that surrounded us.

Antara looked down at the rose, turning it gently in her hand.

"And the attached message?" she enquired softly, as Alice held out her hand.

"May I?" she asked, as Antara placed the rose and card into Alice's hand.

"We should go back inside" Alice suggested, as she held out her free hand, taking mine in hers.

_**Reuben.**_

"Looks like we'll have to postpone that ride for now" Antara almost whispered as we walked back into the house, adding "I suspect more important things are about to happen…"

I knew deep down she was right.

* * *

I watched as Alice opened the card that was connected to the rose with a red ribbon.

"I thought he had grown tired of these games, I know I have" Emmet muttered, as Antara looked from Emmet to Alice.

"He won't stop playing until he has achieved his goal" she replied, as Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Alice slowly opened the card, and started to read.

_**I**__ntuition let me see…_

_**A**__lice, or_

_**M**__ary…_

_**Y**__es! _

_**O**__ne or two…_

_**U**__nder which name shall you be?_

_**R**__euben… the only one who can see…_

_**F**__ate brings you a new guest,_

_**A**__ntara, so I hear…_

_**T**__ruly, can she help this quest?_

_**E**__ventually, she'll fear…_

_**B**__ut one I will spare, when the_

_**E**__nd game is near…_

_**L**__ove is what I offer you, a_

_**L**__ife with me, for eternity…_

_**A**__lice or Mary, release your mate… Bella Swan I Am Your Fate…_

Alice stopped and looked at me, her face etched with worry.

"I am your fate Bella"… Edward's words were low, yet crisp... another hidden message...

"I'm telling you, this dude is a fruitcake" Emmet continued, as my eyes still rested on Alice's.

_What did it mean? What did any of it mean?_

"He's a screwball, completely unglued…" Emmet continued, as Esme place her hand on his shoulder.

"Emmet dear, this isn't helping" she whispered as Emmet sighed.

_Alice or Mary, under which name shall you be?_

_And how did he know Antara was here? Had he been watching us, again?_

Carlisle looked from Alice to Edward.

"We should canvass the area, see if we can find anything"

Emmet immediately smiled.

"He knows I am here" Antara continued, as she flicked her coral eyes towards Jasper.

Jasper nodded, "He must have been watching us…"

Antara almost scowled. "Now I understand, this guy is bat shit crazy"

I watched as Carlisle glanced at Alice, and then at me, before he softly spoke.

"Perhaps you should both stay…."

I immediately understood…

_Because you need to talk… because you are still a newborn… because the only way we are going to understand Reuben's words is if you see Alice's past…_

Antara motioned to the door.

"Hell, I'm coming too, that bloody creep needs an ass kicking, and he'll never touch my bike ever again…."

Edward looked at me. "Shall I contact Jake? He needs to know the developments…"

I nodded as Alice slipped her arm around my waist. She still looked… stricken.

"Don't approach the reservation, I'll call Jake to meet us all here in an hour" I continued, as Antara frowned.

"Who's Jake?" she asked, as Emmet started to laugh.

"Leave out that little nugget of information did we Jasper?" he joked, as Jasper sighed.

"It's a long story Antara; I'll tell you later…"

Antara continued to frown, and then shrugged.

"Okay, I suspect this is going to be an entertaining story… but for now, lead the way"

I watched as Esme smiled at me, placing one hand on my shoulder and the other on Alice's.

"We will get to the bottom of this" she whispered, as both Alice and I nodded.

Carlisle was the next to appear at our sides, the look of concern on his face similar to the one Alice was displaying.

"I know you are both confused… but take this time to talk… we won't be long"

I nodded as Alice tried to smile.

"Thank you" she merely murmured as he gestured to Edward and Jasper.

"Let's go"

Rosalie appeared in front of us both.

"Emmet is right, Reuben is unbalanced… I'm not certain what his words mean but they are designed to install fear, in us all…but we can't be afraid of him"

Alice remained silent as Rosalie's gaze remained on us both.

_We can't be afraid of him…_

The realisation of Rosalie's words, and my deep inner emotions hit me hard…

"He has no power over me" I heard myself whisper, adding "He has no power over any of _us_… that's why he plays these games…. Well I won't play anymore Rosalie"

I turned my head to face Alice who was looking at me intently…

"I am not afraid of him, anymore…" I continued, my voice firmer now as Alice's hand gripped at mine, "I will finish this"

Rosalie looked at Alice before her eyes were back on mine.

"_We_ will finish this"

Alice's voice caught both mine and Rosalie's attention as we both turned to face her.

Gone was the worried expression, instead she now looked… resolute.

And determined.

Now satisfied, Rose embraced us both quickly before leaving to join Jasper and Edward who were standing near the door, waiting for her.

"We will finish this, _together_" Edward continued, as Jasper nodded in silent agreement by his side.

"Collectively"

My head turned to see Antara, who had reappeared in the doorway.

"And now, we will leave you… I believe there are things you both need to discuss…."

As her voice trailed off, I felt Alice's grip tighten on my own even more.

"Relax, and collect your thoughts Bella. Feel Alice's spirit and vigour in your fingertips… feel her energy and you will receive a reaction… one that may help you both understand Reuben's words…"

Her eyes moved to Alice, "remember, he assumes he is the only one who can unlock the mystery surrounding your past… he uses mind games to agitate, mislead and baffle… but we have you Bella… he doesn't know what you can do…."

I watched as she broke into a dazzling smile.

"This assumption will be his downfall"

* * *

Antara's words were still echoing around my brain moments later when I found myself alone with Alice.

_This assumption will be his downfall…_

But what if I couldn't see Alice's past?

I hadn't been able to thus far…

"Bella, please, don't worry… as you said, it will come with time"

My eyes opened. I hadn't even realised they had been closed.

Antara's words came floating back to me…

_I can only presume that your ability to shield not only stops others from penetrating your defences, but may also stop you from using yours, unless you experience extreme emotions…_

Alice was still holding my hand, as she brought it slowly to her mouth. As her soft lips gently brushed my knuckles, I felt calmer.

"Thank you Alice" I whispered, as she quickly pulled me into an embrace.

"We will find him" I continued, as my hand found the back of Alice's head, pulling her in closer to me.

"I know we will" she whispered against my neck, "I just wish I knew when…."

Slowly she pulled away from me.

"You didn't have a vision?" I asked lightly, as she shook her head gently.

"No vision… nor did I sense his presence…" as her voice trailed off, I found myself cupping her cheek.

"Alice, I didn't sense him either… remember what Carlisle told us? That Reuben is equally capable of masking and unmasking his presence, depending upon his desire at that moment in time… one minute, you can see him, and Jasper can sense his emotions… the next… nothing"

Alice slowly nodded, although I knew she was still frustrated.

"He can shield himself from other vampires at any given moment Alice… shield himself, like me. Perhaps his gift is similar to mine? I am able to shield myself somehow… perhaps he is also able to? We suspect he can shield his presence… well perhaps I can shield mine… in which case…."

Before I could finish, Alice started to shake her head vigorously.

"No Bella, you are not going to find him alone… I can't let you do this alone… he's strong… I can't let you put yourself in any danger"

Slowly I ran a finger across Alice's bottom lip.

"Alice, I would never seek Reuben out alone… but remember what Carlisle said, we could use this to our advantage…"

Alice sighed as my finger moved from her lip to the side of her cheek.

"But you don't know how you shield yourself Bella" she whispered.

I smiled.

"True, but I manage to shield my thoughts from Edward, I am sure if I work with him on that, I may come a little closer to understanding how I do it… especially if Antara helps?"

Alice seemed to pause as she digested my words.

"Okay… but I want to the there too, I am not leaving your side" she whispered, as I leant forward, removing my finger I placed a chaste kiss where it had rested.

"I hate this" she whispered, as I lifted my head back.

"No more kissing?" I asked lightly, as her face broke into a smile.

"Tease" she murmured, as I started to grin.

"Well, if you hate it…."

Before I could finish, her lips were on mine, as her tongue immediately demanded entry. I opened my mouth slightly as her tongue darted inside, brushing up against my own. As she tilted her head slightly, words escaped her lips…

"I hate Reuben" she mumbled against me, as my teeth found her bottom lip, nibbling slowly…

"And there is only one predetermined course…" she continued, as her teeth now found my bottom lip…

"You and me, together, forever" she finished, as I heard myself growl.

_Yes, fate was ours… Reuben was merely a circumstance… one we would terminate… and soon…_

* * *

Everyone soon appeared back at the house, each one looking disappointed and a little miffed, especially Antara and Emmet.

"Hell, I just wish we could find him" Emmet seemed to mutter as he entered the front room, throwing himself down on the sofa.

"Compose yourself Emmet, we will eventually" Carlisle answered as he glanced at me.

I slowly shook my head.

He immediately understood.

_I hadn't witnessed anything from Alice's past…_

"I'll be in my study if anybody needs me… I have a little research I need to do"

Esme gave me an encouraging smile as she followed Carlisle out of the room.

"When I find him, I'm going to rearrange his face" Antara muttered, as Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And don't you dare try and calm me Jasper, I'm not in the mood" she continued, as she threw herself down on the sofa opposite Emmet.

"What's wrong" I asked, as Edward slowly seated himself next to Emmet, a smile on his face.

"Quit smiling Eddy, and quit reading my thoughts, its impolite" she spat, as Edward's smile widened.

"I'm trying not to, Antara, but believe me when I say they are bouncing around this room in stereo…."

Rosalie seated herself next to Antara.

"I'm certain we can fix it" she mumbled, as Antara almost huffed.

"Okay, what _is _going on?" Alice now asked clearly confused as I was.

"That…. parasite… has damaged my bike… severed the break cable… well when I find him, I'll sever his bloody neck…"

The room fell silent as Jasper sat on the other side of her, almost gingerly.

"Jasper…. I'm warning you… I don't want to be calm right now, okay?"

I felt myself smile as Jasper shrugged.

"You really are cool" Emmet continued, as Jasper sighed again for the second time that day.

"Please don't encourage her" he mumbled, as Edward started to laugh.

"What is so amusing?" Jasper asked, as Alice and I walked across to join the discussion.

"Erm… lets just say I wouldn't sit there for much longer if I were you…." Edward replied, as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I think we all need to take a time out here, and discuss what we need to do next. Antara, we can fix your bike…."

Antara raised her eyebrow.

"I know I can fix my bike, Jasper, but I would much rather fix a certain deadbeat leech who…."

Before she could finish, another voice interrupted.

"Hey, is it safe to come in?"

Jake.

Antara turned her head and stood as Jake entered the room.

"Do you make a habit of interrupting people" she almost hissed, as Jake's brow scrunched.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, looking at me for some kind of answer.

_Oh… this was going to be… interesting…_

"I see you lack manners in general then" Antara continued, as her brow also scrunched.

"What the hell is that smell?" she hissed, as Emmet started to laugh.

"Antara, meet Jake, our resident wolf boy"

I watched as Antara's brow scrunch even more.

_Yeah… really interesting…_

"Another vampire? Isn't there enough of you already?" Jake asked, a twinkle appearing in his eye.

Antara's jaw literally dropped as her eyes shot to Jasper.

"You allow him to enter, and you know what he is?" she asked, almost dubiously.

"Antara, Jake is a friend of mine… he knows what we all are, and he knows all about Reuben, he is here to help" I replied, as her gaze shifted to me.

"Help, Antara, as opposed to hinder…." Jake muttered, as she turned to face Jake again, taking a few quick strides closer to him.

"I don't need a lesson on the meaning of words Wolfie" she replied dryly, as Jake shrugged.

"So what's your problem" he asked, a twinkle appearing in his eye again.

Antara rolled her eyes.

"Right now, your pungent smell" she answered, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Antara, Jake, please calm down" Jasper pleaded as Jake grinned.

"You don't exactly smell like a bouquet of flowers yourself" he replied, a smirk now appearing on his face.

Antara edged closer, "Keep going junior… I need someone to take my mood out on…" she continued calmly as Jake held up both his hands.

"I am so scared" he finished, as she placed a finger on his chest.

"You will be" she whispered, as a chill ran along my spine.

She was… rather intimidating when she was angry…

Jake almost gulped as he took a small step back. And then another.

"Please, stop it, the both of you" I pleaded, as both Jake and Antara looked at me.

"We have an enemy, somewhere, out there" I continued, pointing to the door. "We don't need enemies, in here as well" I finished, as Jake huffed.

"Well she started it" he mumbled, as Antara smirked again.

"And I was this close to finishing it too, junior" she replied, as Jasper stood and place a hand on both Antara and Jake's shoulder.

"Bella is right, enough" he hissed, as both Jake and Antara nodded slowly…

"Friends" Jasper continued, as Antara looked at him.

"What?" she asked, as Emmet started to laugh.

"Not now Emmet" Rosalie chastised, as Jake also looked at Jasper.

"Friends?" he asked, as Jasper nodded.

"Shake hands" he instructed, as a smile now appeared on both mine and Alice's face.

"You've got to be joking Jasper, I'm not shaking hands with her" Jake almost huffed, as Antara held out her hand.

"Why, scared I'll hurt you" she asked sweetly, as Jake shook his head, taking Antara's hand in hers he shook it roughly.

"See, that wasn't hard, was it" Emmet bellowed from the sofa, as Jasper turned to face Emmet.

"We need solidarity between everyone in this room if our alliance is going to work, so you can wipe that smile off your face Emmet because you're next…."

Emmet frowned, "I ain't shaking hands with a wolf" he muttered as Antara sat back down.

"Nothing to it Emmet, he handshakes like a baby" she replied, as Jake huffed again.

"Great, another patronising female vampire, just what I need" he spat, as Rosalie quickly stood.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she almost seethed, as Jake smiled sweetly at her.

"Well if the shoe fits, Rosalie" he replied, as Rosalie suddenly appeared by his side.

"Don't push me Jake" she spat as Jasper sighed, for the third time that day.

"Can we all, please, calm down…? I can't control all of these emotions" he replied as Jake turned to face him.

"It's not my fault those two are suspicious of me" he replied, a little more gently as Edward stood.

"They are not suspicious Jake, merely wary… now can we please take on board Jaspers suggestion, and calm down?"

"I am calm" Rose replied, sitting back on the sofa, folding her arms across her chest.

"Me too" Antara continued, mimicking Rosalie's stance.

"Yeah, if calm is to act agitated, angry and ruffled your both definitely calm" Jake continued with a smirk.

_It was going to be a long evening…_


	83. Chapter 83 Identity

_**A/N – I really didn't want this chapter to disappoint as it's kind of pivotal to the story (and I would hate to let you all down) As such I asked my chum Antara (the real one) aka Aussie Royal to scan before I posted (for that, I thank her sincerely)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 83 – Identity**

I slowly walked up the stairs towards Alice's room. Had I still been human there was no doubt in my mind I would have felt exhausted and mentally fatigued. It had taken nearly an hour for Jasper to calm certain occupants in the room. Jake's arrival had caused both Antara and Rosalie to become a little unapproachable and detached. Edward had tried to use his gift to reason with them both by listening to their innermost concerns but it had taken time for them to drop their guard and become a little more affable… and Jake himself hadn't been much better. That mixed with Emmet's constant baiting had resulted in an interesting hour. Alice had seemed to grow almost weary of the events that were unfolding before our very eyes, and I wondered if she had seen the evening's occurrence before they had even begun.

"I need to go upstairs" she had whispered into my ear, as Emmet had reluctantly held out his hand to Jake.

"Come with me?" she had asked, as Jasper had glanced at me.

"I'll be right up" I had replied, as she smiled before quietly leaving the room.

I had spoken briefly to Jasper before leaving the room.

"Thank you Jasper, I know it can't be easy controlling the mood in this room right now"

Jasper had nodded slightly, his eyes resting on mine intently.

"Go to her, Bella. I can handle everyone here… even Jake…"

I had smiled as Jake removed his hand from Emmet's.

"Call that a grip" he had muttered, as Emmet almost scoffed.

"I was going easy on you Junior"…

Junior, a name coined by Antara, now used by Emmet… they could have been twins.

"Alice needs you" Jasper had continued, as he placed his hand on my arm.

Yes, Alice needed me and I needed her.

So here I was, waiting outside the closed door, random thoughts colliding in my mind.

Slowly I opened the door, as my eyes immediately became accustomed to the dark. Alice was standing with her back to me near the full open window at the end of the room. A slight breeze was playing with strands of her hair as she turned to face me.

"Bella"

Her voice was soft and called out to me like a mermaid's song, immediately enchanting me and beckoning me forward. My feet carried me across to her within seconds, as our hands entwined.

"I'm sorry I left… I needed to think" she whispered, as she took a small step closer to me.

"I understand" was my simple reply as Alice smiled at me once more.

"And is the atmosphere downstairs still arctic?" she enquired with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled, "I'd say more…. chilly… verging on temperate, thanks to Jasper"

Alice's lips broke out into a smile. "I never saw that….merely Antara's… reaction… to Jake"

I pulled Alice towards me, "So you did see something, I wondered… next time, give me a heads up and I can escape?" I asked as Alice started to laugh.

"It's a deal, providing we both escape together"

I nodded as I brushed a stray strand of hair away from Alice's face.

"Want to share your thoughts?" I asked lightly as Alice glanced from me to the bed.

"I'd rather do something else" she whispered, a gleam appearing in her eyes.

Her statement immediately stimulated, as familiar warmth seemed to stroke my skin.

"Really?" I whispered, as Alice quickly span me around in her arms, pulling me back with her as we both landed softly on the bed.

"I feel fevered" she murmured in my ear as she leant across, her lips brushing my lobe.

"And excited…" she continued, as I felt her tongue make slow circular movements on my ear lobe, moving down onto my neck.

"You only want me for my body" I whispered with a smile, my voice now laced with passion.

Alice continued to run her tongue along my neck before gently blowing on the wet trail she had left behind. I felt myself shudder, a small growl escaping my lips.

Alice lifted her head back, her honey eyes now looking into mine. Taking both my hands in hers she smiled.

"I want you for your mind, body and soul" she whispered.

_**Mind…**_

_**Body…**_

_**Soul…**_

They were the last three words I heard before everything seemed to spiral out of control…

"Bella?"

**Mind…**

I was tip toeing around the edge of Alice's mind… as my inner voice spoke out to me…

_Walk lightly Bella… slowly now… this is Alice's mind… delicate and fragile… tread carefully…_

"Bella? What is it…?"

**Body…**

As Alice's grip tightened on mine, I knew it was time… finally time to see Alice in her human body…

_Patience Bella, remember what Antara said… be patient and all will be revealed…_

"Its happening again, isn't it?"

**Soul…**

I felt the walls slowly crumble around me, the walls that had stopped me from seeing Alice's past… my gift of shielding, even my own ability, was finally conceding… finally allowing me to look deeply into Alice's soul…

_Relax and stay calm Bella… it is time to unlock the door to Alice's past, time to see her quintessence…_

"Its okay Bella, I am here, I am always going to be here…."

"_**I am always going to be here for you Mary, but you need help… you need help from professionals, do you understand?"**_

I was no longer sitting with Alice in her bedroom. As the spinning slowly subsided in my head, I began to see where I was… and who I was with…

"_**I don't want to be left alone mother, I don't like it here"**_

Alice.

My eyes immediately searched the room to find the one I loved…

"_**Mary, listen to your mother. You have psychological problems that need addressing… you're not well…."**_

"_**Don't patronise me father, there is nothing wrong with me…."**_

And then I saw her…

"Alice…."

_Bella, Bella… when will you finally realise you will never be heard? These are merely images of the past… you will only be heard in the present…_

"_**Do not speak to your father like that Mary, your intellectual state is not sound, you need help…"**_

I could hear Alice's parents, but my only concern was Alice as I walked across the hospital room towards her….

Alice… so fragile… I immediately hated seeing her this way. How dare they put her through this, how dare they... I felt a shudder as my self control started to spin out of control….

"I can't do this… I can't see them treat you like this…." My voice trailed off as I felt Alice's grip from the present tighten even more.

"Its okay Bella, remember what Antara said… relax…."

Alice's voice floated around my head as the room seemed to enter darkness. She couldn't remember this…. She couldn't see it because she couldn't remember it...

_Part of me didn't want her to remember…_

"_**You have a mental illness Mary; we will help you at this hospital…."**_

"_**Hospital? Don't you mean mental asylum?"**_

"_**Mary, Mary…."**_

"_**Stop calling me that… I told you before, I prefer my middle name… call me Alice"**_

What was happening? Where was I now?

The image that appeared before my eyes made me convulse.

I watched, powerless, as a nurse appeared at my side, before moving towards a figure huddled in the corner of the room… it was Alice, although I barely recognised her in the white, ragged gown she was wearing.

"_**Please, leave me alone"**_

"_**Its okay Mary, don't worry. Everyone is scared to death the first time…"**_

I watched in horror as the nurse lifted Alice roughly.

"No… leave her alone… don't…." I screamed out as another voice echoed around the room.

Antara's.

"Concentrate on the images Bella, and remember they are merely broken figments of Alice's past… she is in no pain now…."

_No, not now... but she was about to be…_

I tried to reach out towards the nurse, but my arms seemed to be glued to my side.

"_**If you sit still, the metal plates won't hurt as much Mary"**_

An overwhelming and painful feeling erupted inside as I watched the Doctor place two metal plates to the sides of Alice's head, buckling them into place with a strap that seemed to push savagely against her forehead.

"NO" I screamed, as the Doctor placed a wire into her mouth.

_**"Bite down if the pain gets too much, Mary..."**_

_I can't watch this… I can't see her go through this…pain..._

I watched as Alice closed her sad eyes, taking a sharp intake of breath before a shrilling sound bounced around the room…

"No… stop it; please… you're killing her…." I screamed as Antara's voice appeared once more…

"Bella… I know this is hurting you, but you need to remain focused if you want to see what happens… don't erect your shield…"

Shield.

I wanted to be Alice's shield as I watched her shake and tremble.

"_**The electricity will change the level of chemical in your brain Mary…"**_

Those were the last words I heard before I felt myself fall…

Those were the last words I heard before I saw the next scene unfold…

Those were the last words I heard before I saw _**him**_…

**Reuben.**

"This can't be right…. I don't understand…" I heard myself mutter as I watched him walk casually along the asylum corridor without a care in the world.

_Why am I seeing Reuben? How was he connected… he…_

He knew Alice was called Mary…

I didn't know how before… but I was starting to understand now…

I followed him as he stopped outside a closed door. I watched as he ran a long finger across the gold name plate. I listened to his words, clear and crisp.

"_**Doctor M Marshall…."**_

Where was Alice? Why was Reuben here? What was he doing in the….

_And then I knew. Knew before I even witnessed what I knew I was about to…_

Slowly Reuben began to whistle as he knocked on the door. The door opened slowly, as I found myself inching towards Reuben…

"_**Doctor Marshall I presume" Reuben whispered, his red eyes gleaming.**_

"_**What? Who are you? How did you get in here?" the doctor questioned as Reuben began to laugh…**_

_The laugh I remembered so well…._

"_**A psychotic depression is like your worst nightmare, isn't that what you believe?" Reuben asked casually, his head tilting to one side.**_

"_**Yes… but…"**_

Before the doctor could finish, I watched Reuben reach out quickly, taking the doctor by the throat in a tight grip.

"_**Wrong belief, I AM your worst nightmare"**_

I continued to watch as Reuben thrust the doctor back into the room, closing the door behind him.

The last thing I head was a blood curdling scream…

I hated Reuben with a passion… yet at that very moment, I hated the doctor more for what he had done to Alice… and I knew I would have done the same thing…

"What can you see now Bella?"

Antara's voice was soft…

_You can't tell her Bella, not until you know more… you need to speak to Alice about this in private…_

And then I saw her.

My Alice, sat on a chair in a deserted room, her knees tucked under her chin as she gently rocked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

And I knew what was coming next; I didn't need Alice's gift to see…

I knew.

Reuben…

"_**They've locked you in a mental asylum and experimented on you…. They don't understand you like I do… Alice…"**_

Alice's head shot up. Blinking a few times I watched as she attempted to gain focus…

"_**I've taken care of the Doctor…. He won't be hurting you anymore, now let me take care of you Alice and you can take care of me… you and I, together forever…"**_

Alice stopped rocking as she slowly dropped her legs, standing shakily.

"_**Who are you?" she asked in an uncertain voice I was not familiar with.**_

"_**Alice, I am your fate" he whispered….**_

_I can't see this… I can't watch him do this to her… please… I understand now, I understand…_

"I understand now… I can't watch anymore Antara… please make this stop…."

As Reuben lunged at Alice, I felt my body pivot as if it were on some invisible axis…

And then I saw him…I saw Reuben… towering over Alice, a crumpled heap on the floor… blood on his lips...

"_**You ARE pathetic…. You can't even stand! They were right about you Alice, you are weak… too weak for me….you're a vampire yet you collapse under the pressure… you are feeble and mentally infirm…"**_

Alice remained on the floor, trickles of blood spilling from her neck….

"_**Get up! You are a new born; you should be stronger than this…."**_

Alice didn't move…

"_**I can't let you live… you are a contradiction…." His voice snarled as I felt myself rush towards Alice….**_

"_**There….."**_

Another voice echoed as a congregation of people gathered in the distance…

"_**Lucky escape Alice" Reuben spat before vanishing.**_

My eyes were immediately on Alice…

"Alice, please… you need to get up… you need to escape… they will wonder what happened to you…"

My voice was frantic now as I felt something touch my cheek.

"I did escape Bella… I am here…"

I could hear Alice, my Alice from the present, as the touch on my cheek pressed a little harder.

"Come back to us Bella… come back to me…" her voice continued as her kiss deepened…

The last thing I saw was Alice as she stood slowly, turning to face the people that were now running along the corridor towards her. Quickly she turned, and for a split second I felt like she was looking directly at me…

"Alice…"

And then she started to run…

"Its okay Bella, I am here, open your eyes for me…."

Slowly my eyes flitted open as Alice placed her arms around me.

"I am here" she whispered again as I slowly moved back to look at her.

Antara was standing behind her next to Jasper.

"I… saw everything…" I whispered, as Alice placed her thumb under my eye.

"I know" I continued, as Alice slowly wiped her thumb across my cheek.

"It was… painful… I felt… "

"Upset" Alice finished for me as I slowly nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked hesitantly.

"Because you're crying" she answered, her thumb wiping away the tears that were now falling freely down my face.

Antara looked at Jasper.

"We'll leave you now" she murmured as both Alice and I looked up.

"You need to talk" she finished, as she led Jasper out of the room.

_Yes, we needed to talk…__ But how do I tell Alice about her past?_

_And more importantly, how do I tell her about Reuben?_


	84. Chapter 84 Translation

_**A/N – Hello! Just a quick thanks to my chums who helped me with this chapter – you know who you are and I really (really) appreciate you reading over this before I posted it. Thank you.**_

_**Oh, and….get well soon Jinxy! xoxo**_

**Chapter 84 - Translation**

My eyes remained focused on Bella as Jasper and Antara slowly left the room. Both seemed equally concerned, as Jasper hovered before closing the door quietly behind him. I had called out to Antara, and she had suddenly appeared in my room, Jasper by her side. I had never seen Bella so agitated before. When she called out my name in anguish I knew I needed Antara's calming words to infiltrate the nightmare Bella was living…

The nightmare that was my past.

My past, a product of an infinite number of events… the past that Bella had re-lived.

It almost seemed ironic to me that I could see snippets of the future, an array of boundless opportunities, while Bella could witness the past… the past that was fixed in stone. Like Bella and I, the past and the future had merged this evening and had become one.

Intuition was and always would be intrinsic to my mind, yet there had always been elements of the unknown that even my intuition had been unable to break down. This evening Bella had somehow unlocked the gateway I had unintentionally kept secure for so long. Before meeting Jasper I had existed by quietly moving from place to place, keeping myself hidden, almost blinkered to my surroundings. Not once did I stop to examine my own preconceptions of the world before… the world where I had been human… I merely accepted that I was once human, and was now a vampire…

Even Jasper's calming influence did very little to unmask the secrets of my past. Oh, his gift stopped the self-depreciation I had always felt from tearing away at me, but the past was still a mystery to me.

Until now.

I looked into Bella's eyes that were now a pale yellow.

She recognised my past, she had witnessed it… and those echoes of time had caused her to cry.

_I _had caused her to cry…

_I_, with my clearly turbulent past…

_I_, who had given Bella her gift to begin with.

"I am so sorry," I whispered in a voice I barely recognised.

Bella's arms were around me in seconds. Her speed was second to none as she slowly started to rock me gently in her arms.

"You survived…" she whispered back as I burrowed my head against her chest.

Yes I survived…

But what had I survived?

Bella's words came floating back…

"_I can't do this… I can't see them treat you like this…."_

"_No… leave her alone… don't…."_

"_No… stop it; please… you're killing her…."_

Had I survived some ordeal I was oblivious to? An ordeal that Bella had witnessed with her gift?

Antara had remained so calm throughout the whole nightmare that had unfolded before me. Bella's suffering had plagued me, leaving me with a distressing agony that burned deep where my heart had once existed…

An agony that had left me feeling guilty.

I knew there was nothing I could do to change what had already happened in the past, but watching Bella, the innocent bystander, observe images that were clearly tormenting her…

I wanted it to stop.

My past, compared to Bella's pain, was insignificant. Bella was all that mattered to me. Bella who was still holding me tightly against her.

"Alice… I…. I need to tell you something, and I hope it finally brings order, clarity and peace to the chaos of your past."

I absorbed her words.

Order, clarity and peace…

I wanted that so much, yet the tone of Bella's voice made me realise they would come at a price.

Slowly she shifted. Moving back a little I watched as she took hold and gripped at both of my hands.

"It may have seemed that your inner conflicts would never be resolved Alice, yet I can tell you what I saw… a part of me loathes the thought of you finding out what… happened… but only by knowing can you finally let go and start to heal."

Gently she removed one hand from mine, cupping my cheek.

She was anxious.

I needed to alleviate her worry.

"I understand Bella…."

I listened as she slowly and steadily began to tell me about her experiences of my human life…

"They left you there Alice… and I couldn't do anything to help you as they… experimented on you…."

Bella's voice was ragged and raw as her hand moved back to my own.

Electric shock treatment…. And my own parents had given their permission…

"Do you remember anything about them?" she asked slowly as I shook my head.

"No… did you… see them?" I asked a little hesitantly as Bella now shook hers.

"No… I heard them… but I found I was concentrating on you, only you."

"My parents had me committed to a mental asylum because my visions made them uneasy," I replied, my voice now raw.

Bella's grip tightened.

"I can't comprehend what they did… and I despise what they did," she replied forcefully, as I found myself trying to remember something, anything, about them…

"I still don't remember them," I answered truthfully as Bella quickly kissed my forehead.

"Well I hope you never do," she finished as I placed my hand on Bella's cheek as she had done to me moments earlier.

"I hate that you had to see that Bella… it pains me so much that I couldn't stop it… that I was the cause of it…"

Bella didn't let me finish as a slim finger appeared across my lips. I waited as she then moved her finger to the side of my forehead.

"This is where the deepest memories of grief are held," she whispered, before moving the same finger to the side of her forehead. "And this is where grief's wounds will finally be healed Alice. It pained me to see what happened to you… but I had to see it, so I could tell you… so you can heal," she finished as a single, solitary tear ran down her cheek.

I caught it with the tip of my finger.

"I'm sorry you had to see those experiments Bella."

Bella bit at her lip, a mannerism that had remained since her transformation, one I adored.

"Alice, I am sorry you had to… live through those experiments."

I nodded, and then shrugged.

"I remember very little… sometimes, I see images, but I am never certain if they are scenes of possible future occurrences or merely memories that are demanding to be recalled… but I don't remember my parents or the asylum."

Bella inched closer to me.

"Alice… there is more."

And I somehow knew that this was the moment I had been waiting for... although what that moment was still remained hidden… until Bella continued to speak, almost gravely.

_Hospital corridor…_

_Watching and waiting…_

_He arrived…_

_He…_

_Reuben…_

_Reuben killed the Doctor…_

_Reuben…._

_Changed me…._

_Reuben…_

I felt myself physically flinch as Bella slowly finished, her last words jabbing at my mind like a slender surgical instrument exploring the depth and direction of a wound…

A wound like the one that Reuben had inflicted when he sired me… A wound like the one he had marked on Bella's arm…

_**Reuben changed me…**_

"How could I not remember?" I mumbled, as Bella bit at her lip once more.

"Alice, I am… sorry," she whispered as I almost leapt from the bed.

_Reuben had changed me… his desire for a mate had fuelled his passion to change me, a mere human, into a vampire… and he had been disappointed… so disappointed when I hadn't responded to him…_

_And now he was back, seeking revenge… wanting…_

_Bella._

Bella was immediately by my side.

"Alice, please talk to me."

_Reuben… who was provoking my family with his persistent distractions, intent on pulling us apart. Intent on pulling Bella and I apart…_

_**Bella I am your fate…**_

Reuben who had a gift similar to Bella… the gift of shielding…

_The gift Carlisle and the Volturi were kept in the dark about… unless…_

A thought suddenly struck me.

"What if I somehow gave him his gift Bella?"

Bella's brow scrunched.

Slowly I continued, "Carlisle never recalled Reuben having any particular gifts while he spent his time with the Volturi…"

Bella slowly nodded before tilting her head slightly.

"He could have hidden his gift?" she asked lightly, as I found myself trying to remember Carlisle's words…

"Carlisle said Reuben became careless with his choice of victims… that he opposed the rules and regulations, almost flaunting the decisions he made, the same decisions which led to his ultimate expulsion from the Volturi… he never wanted to leave, Bella. If he could have used his gift and shielded his presence whenever he killed an innocent human, they would never have known it was him… he didn't use his gift, because he didn't have it then…"

As my words trailed off, I saw the realisation run across Bella's delicate features.

"When he turned you, he gained some residual energy from you…"

I immediately interrupted.

"When he turned me, I gave him that gift… I gave that psychopath a gift…."

I felt myself shake as Bella placed a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, you may have given him that gift Alice, but it was unintentional… you were oblivious… we were all oblivious…"

"Until now," I replied, my voice husky.

_**Until now….**_

Bella's arms were around me once more, embracing me like a protective cocoon.

"Alice, we will find Reuben… and when we do…."

"When we do, I'm going to inflict the same punishment on him that he did to the Doctor that made my life a living hell," I murmured.

It was time for revenge.

It was time for retribution.

It was time to finally end the nightmare that was Reuben.

_**A/N - Time for the fun to begin? :) Thanks once more for sticking with this story!**_


	85. Chapter 85 Hunger

_**A/N – Firstly, 101 apologies for not updating for a while. You all have my permission to throw objects in my direction, providing they are soft and won't cause me too much harm!**_

_**Secondly, my thanks to Anagnophile for persevering with me! (Skippy says hi!)**_

_**And thirdly….Sending a hug to Aussie Royal; chum, you are a star for always helping me and I am so glad you have (finally) started your own story! So without further ado… please, everyone, check out "Touch of Fear" - you won't be disappointed! ESx**_

**Chapter 85 - Hunger**

"Struggling isn't going to help you."

His voice was low yet sharp, and laced with contempt.

_**She isn't listening to you. How many times must you repeat yourself, Reuben? **_

"I said, stop struggling… you can't escape, not now… "

_**She isn't paying attention to you, is she? **_

"Please, let me go… I won't tell anyone about you, this… I promise…"

_**Promises, promises… they always make promises to you, Reuben, but they never keep them do they? **_

_Perhaps you should let her go? The chase was fun, but now you've caught her..._

_**Let her go? Why should we let her go?**_

__Reuben looked at the girl, shaking with fear. Wondering the same thing...

_Because she is a harmless human, one who does not deserve death…_

"Stop it… both of you… I'll decide what happens to her…"

The girl broke into hysterical sobs. "If you let me go, I swear I won't tell a soul about this…"

_**She wants to leave you, Reuben. They always do...**_

"You won't be telling anyone, because you won't be seeing anyone… not anymore…"

The girl cowered against the tree, her hands straining against the thick cord that dug deep into her wrists.

"Please…" she whispered, as the tall stranger paced back and forth muttering to himself.

_**That's right, beg… make her beg for her life, Reuben, make her plead with you before you…**_

"Shut up, shut up!"

The terrified girl lost all sanity as her shaking body fought with the ropes, desperate to free itself. The more she struggled, the tighter the ropes grew, cutting deeply into her wrists... a small trickle of blood appeared…

_**Go to her, Reuben… lets see how she tastes…**_

__The girl whimpered as Reuben drew closer, his red eyes trailing the line of blood running down the girl's arm...

_And then let her go, Reuben…_

_**Let her go? Are you insane?**_

"Why do you persist in your endeavours, Anne? I caught you, I've won…why can't you see that?"

The girl stopped struggling, bewilderment appearing across her pale face.

"My name isn't Anne," she stuttered.

Anne…

_You associate everyone with her, Reuben… you need to forget about Anne… forget about what she did to you…_

_**She turned your world into a living hell. She cast aside your feelings and tormented you, Reuben… so you tortured her back…**_

"I never called you Anne," Reuben spat, confusion now playing in his mind…

_**You did call her Anne… Anne… Anne…**_

The girl slowly shook her head.

"You called me Anne," she almost whispered, the look of fear now coupled with confusion.

"I called you Alice."

_Reuben, Reuben…. You need to relax. This girl is a stranger, she isn't Anne… she isn't Alice… you don't know her name; you never asked for her name... perhaps you should..._

_**Why would he do that? Her name is insignificant… her blood is what's important… the chase, and capture and the kill, that's what's important…**_

"My name is Beth," she stuttered, as beads of perspiration ran along her forehead.

_She has a name, Reuben... Her parents would have given her that name, as did yours...all those years ago._

"Don't you dare talk to me about my parents… they were nothing to me, nothing…."

_**Why do you always**__** still think about your parents after the way they treated you**_**?**

The girl edged back, the confusion now more apparent on her face than the fear.

"I never asked you…" she began, her voice still trembling.

The man's enraged eye's silenced her...

"Shut up!"

_**Yes, shut her up, Reuben….**_

___Leave her, Reuben; you don't need to harm her..._

"Please just let me go, my parents will be worried." The girl shivered from the cold but made no attempt to warm herself...

_**Does she want to die, Reuben? She's ceased her struggle.? Perhaps now she has accepted her fate?**_

"You know, Beth, wandering around the woods on your own is very dangerous... you never know what wild animals you may come across."

Reuben smiled at the girl, who continued to tremble under his crazed gaze.

"Bears perhaps… wolfves even… tell me, Beth, have you ever come across a wild animal before?"

_**Reuben, you really shouldn't play with your food…**_

_It's not too late to release her… she promised you she wouldn't tell anyone… trust her…_

_**Trust no one…**_

"Would you like me to let you go, Beth?"

The girl nodded her head quickly, suddenly hopeful.

_**What are you doing? **_

"I'm playing," Reuben stated, his scarlet eyes dancing with glee.

The girl shuddered as her captor ripped at the chords around her wrists.

"Will anyone cry for you, when you are gone, Beth? Because nobody cried for me."

The girl struggled to her feet and took a small step back, bumping into the tree behind her as her captor held onto her wrists.

"Will anyone avenge your death? Because nobody avenged mine, Beth… my despair, screamed seemingly forever… nobody listened…"

The girl started to shake, tears running down her face.

"Please, no," she whispered, as her captor traced the tear with the tip of his finger.

"You are as cold as ice," he muttered, as his mind started to recall the past.

"I wasn't always like this, Beth. I changed when people stopped listening to me… the only people who listen to me are my inner thoughts… they comfort me, but they lash out, Beth, they fight each other…"

"Don't hurt me, please," the girl cried, as her captor pulled her close to his chest.

"Let me end this pain for the both of us, Beth. Let me satisfy my inner voice… the voice that is stronger… wiser…"

Slowly he placed his hand on her neck as the girl continued to cry endless tears.

"God, no… please, no…" she cried desperately, her pleas were strangled.

Reuben started to laugh, his hands now dropping to his sides...

"God? The god your parents told you about? All lies, Beth…. There is no god to answer your prayers! Only evil…."

His hands remained unmoved at his sides, as he watched the girl step back away from him….

"I suggest you run."

The girl turned and made her escape.

_**What are you doing**__**, Reuben?**_

_He's showing compassion…_

"I'm playing," he spat, as he took chase, one hand reaching out, catching the girl's wrist, his fingers digging into her bare arm, nails ripping at skin.

"I gave you the chance…" he muttered, as he threw the girl to the ground.

And there he stood, looking down on her as an empty, hollowed look appeared in her eyes.

An elegant girl, once so full of life, now shattered and soon to be torn, broken, pierced…

"Only pain is real, Beth… everything else is a lie," he muttered, as he crouched over her body.

The girl remained silent, her gaze never leaving her captor's as he ran a sharp nail down her cheek, drawing blood.

"Feel, the pain, Beth… it's exhilarating… as the blood slowly drips… "

The same finger that made the cut, followed the trail of blood.

"Never too deep at first, Beth, just enough to show you I am the one in control… for now."

He brought his finger to his lips, and sucked gently.

The girl remained silent, almost transfixed…

His fingers were soon against her neck, as his nail cut once more, this time deeper…

"Tick, tock…. Do you hear the clock, Beth? Time is running out for you…."

_Her tears cascade… an empty space…_

_No longer lively, blushing face…_

_Her eyes, no sparkle, no sign of light_

_Instead she'll enter darkened night_

_Watch her__, Reuben, watch her fall…_

_Void__ emotion, through it all_

_Can you hear her sob__, break free?_

_Her gasp for breath, so plain to see?_

_She shudders, screams envelope her soul…._

_Brutality will take control…_

The girl gazed at her captor… slowly she spoke…

"You're going to kill me."

_**Her body is already dead Reuben, it's merely her mind now… take her, claim her as yours…**_

"I'm scared…. so scared… please…. don't…."

_**She was left here alone, Reuben, it's not your fault… it's her fault…**_

The girl shuddered again, and screamed, a loud piercing scream that echoed around the forest…

"Nobody can hear you, Beth…. It's easier if you accept this…accept your fate… don't be scared…."

_You are a demon, Reuben… a demon of the night…_

_And I shall always haunt you, until you do what's right…_

_**It's time Reuben…**_

__His red, hungered eyes traced the thick triail of blood, as it oozed from the girl's neck, his thirst getting the better of him.

Within seconds, his mouth was on the cut, razor sharp teeth probing at the wound… scarlet flooding his mouth…

_She was just a girl, Reuben… a young, __defenseless girl…_

_**Like Anne was**__**, Reuben, like Alice was…**_

_**Like Bella will be….**_

_Bella? Defenseless? _

_**She will be… when I find her…**_


	86. Chapter 86 Revelation

**A/N – Okay, so I owe a lot of people an apology for being so slow at updating this story; I can only grin sheepishly and say, I promise to be better at loading the next few chapters (yes, the story is nearing the end now!) Huge thanks to every single one of you who has stuck with me, it really is appreciated.**

**And now two thanks: Anagnophile and Aussie Royal, for persevering with me and helping me (a lot) with this chapter.**

**Get well soon Aussie Royal; you really are my sanity as far as this story goes, and without your suggestions I would have still been scratching my head! (Check out her profile/stories, you won't be sorry)**

**And Anagnophile, fellow dreamer *grin* (popcorn anyone?) thank you for being my second pair of eyes!**

**Chapter 86 - Revelation**

I had followed Alice slowly as we descended the stairs. She had always been graceful and almost animated in her stride, but now… now she seemed slow and hesitant.

As she had reached the door, her hand had paused before taking hold of the handle. I knew what question she was going to ask before the words spilled from her lips.

"_Bella, please… can you tell them? I'm… not sure I can explain... there is still so much I don't understand."_

I had placed my hand on top of hers, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Of course," I had answered simply, opening the door to enter the spacious living room where everyone was waiting, patiently.

Antara and Jasper were standing the closest to us as we entered. Each wore a look of understanding as Jasper moved next to Alice, Antara next to me in an effortless, synchronised movement.

Emmet had been sitting on one of the chairs, but as the door closed behind us he had practically jumped to his feet, his large frame now beside Rosalie's. Both seemed almost wary as I glanced at them before moving my gaze towards Esme, who had been standing near the large fireplace next to Edward. The former wore a look of concern, the latter a look of apprehension.

Only Carlisle seemed collected in his demeanour.

I had relayed the series of events that had unfolded in my mind, and with a quick scan of the room once I had finished, I immediately understood the reactions of those around me:

_**Confusion...**_

_**...Disorientation….**_

…_**..Bewilderment…..**_

_**Chaos.**_

Emmet was the first to speak.

"He did _what_? He… and you saw this, Bella? I mean… he did that... to **you**, Alice? "

Emmet was a lot of things: a playful tease who seldom took anything seriously, a jovial joker who had a smile on his face for every occasion… but he was never incoherent, never anxious or troubled.

Until now.

I could feel Alice's slender fingers clasp even tighter around my own.

Esme was the next to show her concern, only not with words. I watched as she suddenly appeared in front of Alice, taking her in slender arms, and holding her as a mother would a small child, whispering comforting words.

Comforting…

"Bella… are you okay?" Rosalie spoke next, as my eyes met hers.

_Was I okay?_

As if sensing my initial confusion, Carlisle stepped forward.

"Bella, what you saw…. "

Before he could finish, Alice spoke.

"What Bella saw is more painful than what I experienced firsthand… because I don't remember it… any of it…"

I immediately took her hand in mine again, as Esme squeezed my shoulder.

"When I find that dude, I'll shred him into so many pieces it will take a decade to find them all…"

I watched as Emmet's words trailed off. Esme, always scolding, albeit with humour, remained silent this time.

_Shred him into pieces…_

_I was going to do more than that to him when I…_

"Bella, please, try and stay calm…"

My eyes shot up to meet Jasper's. He could sense my anger, perhaps even more so now that I was a vampire, but before I could answer, Emmet's voice boomed around the room.

"Calm, Jasper? Did you really just say CALM? After all that Alice has been through… how the hell do you expect Bella to be calm?"

Rosalie placed her arm around Emmet, pulling him in close to her side, her gesture designed to alleviate Emmet's frustration.

The room fell silent again before Edward's voice floated around us all.

"This needs to end, and now."

Jasper may have sensed the emotional turmoil of the room, but Edward could hear it… the deliberating, perceiving, reasoning, deducing… As I had slowly told everyone in the room what I had seen, Edward had listened intently, not only to my voice, but to every thought in the room as my story had unfolded…

_Every thought except my own…_

"Sam and Jake should be informed," Edward suggested.

I watched as Antara glanced at Edward, a perfect eyebrow raised.

"I think that's Alice's choice, don't you?" she sneered, before turning to face Alice her expression soft and caring.

I followed her gaze, and looked at Alice too.

She seemed… distant, as if her mind was a million miles away… or perhaps somewhere in the past… somewhere I had seen…

"We need Sam and Jake's help, Antara," Edward replied, more firmly.

Antara smirked. "Yes, of course we do… we can't possibly forget to include the mutts in our plans, can we Eddy?"

"Antara."

I watched as Jasper appeared back at her side, a frown on his face.

"Is this where you scold me, Jasper?" she asked sweetly, as Jasper smiled. Sensing the teasing, Emmet finally smiled the goofy grin I had grown to love. The bantering came as a relief; some normality was slowly seeping back into the room.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"We do need their help, Antara. I think we need to see them… all of them… but you are correct. What we tell them about recent… discoveries… shall be up to Alice."

Antara rolled her eyes as Alice slowly nodded. "Yes, they need to be told… everything. But I need to speak to Bella alone first."

She turned to face me.

"Walk with me?" she asked, almost timidly, as I nodded.

"Before you go, I have a suggestion, if I may?"

Alice turned and looked at Jasper, nodding her head slowly for him to continue.

"Carlisle is right: we need the Quileutes' help if we're going to defeat Reuben. I have past experience with newborns, including methods of combat… but I have never had to… work… with Jake's kind before. We need to include them in our plans and I think it wise to find out how they interact, as a pack. If we are to work together, we should engage in sparring demonstrations… Antara can help me."

The room fell silent once more before Edward finally spoke, his voice edged with disbelief.

"Antara?"

Antara folded her arms across her chest, her retort austere. "Don't sound so shocked, Eddy."

Edward scoffed. "You may handle yourself… well… in speech Antara, but engaging in a skirmish is something quite different"

I knew Edward was merely being cautious, but to a stranger his tone may have seemed condescending.

Antara edged a little closer to Edward.

"Well, how about we exchange blows instead of words? Then you'll see just how well I can handle myself…"

Esme was immediately at Antara's side, a hand on her arm pulling her back.

"Now is not the time to argue."

Antara's eyes flickered to Esme's hand gripping her on her arm, before moving to Jasper.

Edward shrugged.

"I was merely stating the obvious," he added.

Antara suddenly broke free from Esme, appearing in front of Edward at a speed that could rival most.

"You wouldn't know the obvious if it leapt up and bit you… excuse the pun."

I watched as Edward took a small step back.

"Edward, you really should wait and see what Antara can do before you... judge her," Jasper answered, a smile playing on his lips.

Now I really was intrigued.

Carlisle continued, "Then it is settled. Bella, you should talk to Alice. Edward can contact Jacob"

"Yeah, go and call the pooches, Eddy," Antara replied dryly.

As Alice pulled me towards the door, Emmet's voice echoed in my ear. "If you can kick ass, Antara, please demonstrate on Jake first…."

I smiled softly at Antara's quick retort.

"Why just the one Emmett when I can kick both Eddy and the mutt's ass at the same time"

* * *

I followed Alice outside, expecting her to stop as soon as the door behind me closed. She didn't. Instead she continued walking, past Antara's motorbike that was gleaming under the moonlight, past Emmet's Jeep, only stopping when the gravelled path that led to the house met the isolated road.

I stopped beside her, and waited patiently for her eyes to find me. Instead she looked up into the darkness as idle clouds moved steadily across the sky. I looked at the silhouetted pines that were clustered together in the distance. Reuben was out there somewhere, a solitary figure waiting in the lonely forest…

"Alice?" My voice was low and steady, but laced with concern.

"I've always preferred the night, Bella," she answered softly, her eyes now resting on the pallid moon. I waited for her to continue, as I reached out and took her hand in mine. I felt her fingers fold around my own, yet her gaze remained fixed.

"The stars shine like embers in the sky, don't you think, Bella?" she asked lightly, as my eyes now looked at the pin pricks of light above. Before I could answer, Alice continued steadily.

"Imagine if they were extinguished… we'd have nothing but darkness then…"

As her final words escaped her lips, her fingers gripped mine more tightly.

Finally, she turned to face me.

"If they went out, Bella… we would be encircled by darkness… He's extinguished my light, Bella…I wanted so much to recall my past, but now I have nothing but blackness..."

Her last words became a slight sob and I immediately pulled her into me. Her arms folded around my hips as mine encircled her now shaking form.

"You are my light now, Bella… you saw…"

Her words were mere whispers, yet I could hear each one. Slowly, she continued.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through that…it's my fault…."

I immediately hushed her.

"Alice, this isn't your fault… please, stop blaming yourself… the past is what it is, we have no control over it… we can only work together like Jasper suggested and…"

Before I could finish Alice pulled away from me, her hands still resting on my hips.

"And do what, Bella? Find the elusive Reuben? My… sire…"

Without another thought, my hands were cupping her cheeks.

"Alice… look into the sky… let it steal your imagination. The stars have been there since the beginning of time and will continue to illuminate the sky for eternity, as I will be your guiding light for eternity. I saw your past, I saw what happened… and I wish, so much, that you never had to go through that… but the knowledge we now have, the knowledge _you_ now have… it will free you from the unknown you have faced for so long…"

Her hands soon moved up and rested gently on the backs of mine.

"You are my guiding star, Bella… With you, I will find my way…"

"And I will find him," I finished, but Alice started to shake her head. My hands fell from her cheeks.

"Bella, you must promise me you won't go looking for him alone…"

My eyes fell to the gravel path.

_How could I not, after what he had done to her?_

"Bella, look at me, please…"

My eyes remained focused on the path, as Alice placed her thumb under my chin, coaxing it up.

"Bella…."

My amber eyes moved slowly as she inched closer to me.

"The beauty of the stars is unrivalled except by you, Bella… I need you… and I can't lose you…"

_Lose me_?

She steadily continued her fingers still on my chin.

"He is strong, and his intentions are unclear… we need to find him, together… all of us… promise me you won't try and find him alone Bella…"

_Promise me…_

_How could I promise her, when all I wanted to do was hunt him down, and find him and...?_

"Bella?"

Her fingers were now on my cheeks, shaking my face gently.

"I promise," I whispered. I knew she was right. If we wanted to finally destroy Reuben, it would take everyone's efforts, but I still had a feeling that somehow I would end up with Reuben, alone…

"Let's go to Woodland Fathom."

I fell out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"Now?" I gently asked, as she smiled at me.

"It's beautiful at night," she replied softly, taking my hand in hers. "When I first found the path that led to it, I realised it was overgrown, a place where no one else must trek… Bella, it was medicine for my soul. Each one of my senses danced as I walked through the wild flowers, all of nature seemingly unfazed by my intrusion."

I smiled as she slowly continued, thankful that her memories of Woodland Fathom were overtaking the newly found chaotic memories I had unearthed.

"Tell me more," I whispered as she smiled.

"I was out hunting with Rosalie, and we got separated. That was when I found the path. The more I walked along it, the narrower it became, as the ferns closed in around me, my feet walking upon moss like a fuzzy carpet."

I listened intently as she took my hand in hers.

"I almost felt like I was intruding, Bella, but I knew I had to continue… I eventually saw a meadow ahead… and when I finally left the woodland thicket, what I saw… well, the memory it gave to me filled my soul. I thanked some unknown force for pointing me in its direction… and then…"

Her voice trailed off as she quickly brought my hand to her lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Then?" I asked softly as she smiled at me.

"Then I asked for my soul mate to come and find me… and she did," she finished, as I bit at my bottom lip.

"Lucky soul mate, do I know her?" I asked, as Alice laughed.

"Oh, very well… in fact, she's seen Woodland Fathom, I carried her there…. but this time, I won't need to carry you," she finished, her smile now a beam.

I was immediately relieved to have playful Alice back.

"True… but…." my voice trailed off as Alice raised an eyebrow.

"But?" she asked, almost pouting.

"But, I could always do this," I replied, and I quickly gathered her up into my arms, the speed of my action shocking her.

"Bella Swan, you _are _quick," she replied with a giggle, as her head rested against my chest.

"Shall we?" I asked lightly, as she looked up at me.

"Only if you can meet my two conditions," she replied, smiling, her amber eyes now gleaming.

"And what would those be?" I asked her smile infectious.

"Firstly, kiss me?" she asked, and my lips soon found hers, my tongue brushing against her closed lips, demanding entry. As her lips parted, I could feel her tongue reach out to stroke my own.

_I could kiss Alice for days and never get bored…_

All too soon she had broken away from me, as a grin played at her lips.

"And number two?" I asked, almost breathlessly…

"Secondly, Bella, don't you _**dare**_ trip over and drop me…."

I returned her cheeky smile.

"Would I do a thing like that, Alice Cullen?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Alice laughed, and it was music to my ears. "Yes, Bella Swan, you would… although your quick reflexes would also catch me…."

I laughed. "So you're saying I would drop you, and save you, all at the same time?"

Alice giggled.

"Yes, I do believe I am."

I placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Ready, then?" I asked, only to hear someone cough behind us.

It was Jake.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a slight frown on his face.

"They're drinking beer and playing pool, what the hell does it look like they're doing?"

I turned with Alice still in my arms to see Antara exiting the house, a sly grin on her face as she slid her leather jacket on.

"Yeah, funny," Jake almost spat, as Antara smirked.

"Well, I'm going to take my baby out for a spin. I'm hungry and need take out," she replied, as Jake almost grunted.

"I don't care what you're doing, or who you're eating," he continued, as he then turned to face me.

"Oh, of course not… you're more interested in the love birds over there," she scoffed, as she climbed onto her bike. "Well let me make it clear for you: they're about to make out… now move on and give them some space… oh, and pup? I'm not eating anyone," she finished, winking at us both before she sped off at an uncontrollable speed on her bike.

Jake shifted.

"I'm here because Edward called me."

I nodded as I glanced down at Alice.

"Do you want to stay for this, or go to Woodland Fathom?" I asked gently, as she sighed.

"I suppose we had better stay and help explain."

I nodded and slowly placed her feet back on the ground.

"Explain what, exactly?" Jake asked.

I motioned to the door that Antara had left open.

"Come inside… this may take some time"


	87. Chapter 87 Engagement

_**A/N – I dedicate this chapter to Aussie Royal, because she an amazing friend… not only has she helped me with my mental blocks, but she pretty much co-wrote this chapter with me. Thanks Jinxy; I am forever in your debt. Please read her work, she is one talented writer.**_

_**And my thanks to Anagnophile; you understand grammar sooooo much better than I do! Thank you for reading and commenting on my work. Much appreciated.**_

_**Happy New Year All! - Now get reading! (um, and reviewing...if you want to!)**_

**Chapter 87 – Engagement**

**APOV**

It was the morning after my world had come crashing down around me. For so long, I had wanted to know the past and what my human life had held... I had envisaged so many possibilities, but never this. I had wanted, badly, to take Bella to Woodland Fathom again so we could talk, but Jake had appeared, as he always seemed to at the most inconvenient times.

And now, instead, we were all gathered in a small clearing deep in the woods, the rest of my family with me on one side, and the Quileute pack on the other. All of them listening to Jasper and Antara explain the plan so far.

"_She_ can teach hand to hand combat?" Jake scoffed, as my eyes flickered from him to Bella.

I knew this was going to happen…

""I'm not taking orders from her," he continued

"Suck it up, Mutt," Antara replied cheerfully, as she lounged on the hood of Jasper's car. The tight leather outfit she wore showed off her shapely curves perfectly. "Or are you scared to get your paws dirty?" she continued sweetly, as she lifted herself from the car and walked to Bella's side. Bella grinned. Jake… well, Jake scowled.

Jasper had just finished explaining his past experience with close hand-to-hand combat when Bella had asked for Antara's input. Clearly, Jake was not at all impressed.

"Sorry, but I don't believe a word of it," Jake finished, flashing a smug look in Antara's direction.

"And what exactly is it, pup, that you have trouble believing?" Antara replied, her tone taking on a hard edge as she appeared by Jasper's side, her expression one of annoyance.

Jake scoffed. "I could take you," he spat, as Sam stepped forward.

"Fighting within the alliance is not going to help us, Jake," he replied with an edge to his voice, which seemed to hold power over the wolves.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "If we are going to find Reuben, we need to work together."

"I'm not taking orders from someone I can beat." Jake glanced at Antara pointedly before being pulled back roughly by Sam.

"We shall see, mutt," she replied, as a smirk spread across her face.

I continued to watch as Jasper stepped away from Antara's side to start his demonstration on Emmett. As they continued to exchange blows, my eyes drifted towards the woods, where the trees got thicker. Somewhere, in there, he was waiting. Perhaps even watching... although none of the wolves had detected him thus far.

_What did he want?_

_Why was he doing this? _

_Why now, after so long?_

"I'm not doing that on a girl."

My focus immediately returned to Jake, who was now standing beside Jasper and looking at him with disgust.

"You should watch who you step up to, Mutt, you might lose a paw." Antara had taken a threatening step towards Jake, causing the pack to growl in warning.

"We cannot be expected to train with women; they could get hurt," Jake replied, looking at the rest of the wolf pack. All seemed to nod in agreement bar one: the girl who had been introduced earlier as Leah.

I almost found Jake's words touching, but they had the opposite effect on Antara.

"Is that so?"

Before any further comments could be made, Antara was standing inches in front of a startled Jake. I watched with interest as she took hold of him by the neck, lifting him off his feet with ease.

"Do mutts fly, Emmett?" she grinned at Emmett, who wore an identical smile.

Turning back to Jake, she snarled briefly, before tossing him over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Everyone followed the display as Jake's large body soared through the air, landing with a soft thud in front of Emmett.

"Guess they don't," Antara stated uncaringly, as she returned to Jasper's side. Jasper rolled his eyes at his old friend.

"So that's how you hurt girls, huh?" Emmett boomed, before filling the clearing with his infectious laughter.

Jake sprang to his feet, a look of what could only be described as rage appearing across his flushed face.

"You just wait!" he hissed, as his whole body started to shake.

"For what exactly? You to grow a pair?" Antara replied, as both Carlisle and Sam flashed to Jake's side.

"Calm down, Jake!" Sam commanded, and Jake took several deep breaths before stepping back to join his pack. Most remained silent, bar Leah who still seemed to find his flying lesson amusing.

"Antara, was that really necessary?" Esme asked, her face showing nothing but concern as she eyed the still-trembling Jake.

"I was merely demonstrating that one should never underestimate another," Antara shrugged before laying her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"Demonstrate again!" Emmett boomed, still snickering at Jake.

"I think Jake got the message," Sam replied, a slight smile now playing at his lips.

"This is ridiculous," Jake spat, pulling away from the hand that Sam had placed on his shoulder. "You wouldn't have done that to me if I had changed."

"Is that a challenge, mutt?" Antara asked, raising her eyebrow rather mockingly.

Clearing his throat Jasper stepped forward slightly, gaining Jake's attention. "It is important we see how you fight as a pack, but for now the attention needs to be focused on us, and how we defend ourselves, and fight."

I glanced across at Edward.

_Are they paying attention, Edward? _I asked silently, as Edward walked towards me.

Bending down, he whispered softly in my ear. "More so now, but Jake is still fighting Antara's involvement," he answered, as I nodded my head.

I continued to watch as Antara demonstrated combat moves I had never seen before, first on Carlisle and then on Jasper, who seemed to be enjoying the fight. Jasper had been right about her. She was strong, and fast. I started to wonder why she had engaged others in physical combat before. Jasper's past was an open book to me, yet Antara's was one I had yet to come close to understanding, even with Bella's insight.

A low ringing sound penetrated my thoughts. I watched as Bella placed her hand in her pocket, retrieving her mobile phone. I knew immediately who it was, as the speaker's voice floated towards me.

Charlie.

As the call progressed, Jasper and Antara's impressive tussle came to an end, when the latter had officially pinned Jasper to the ground.

"Think you can take Edward?" Emmett asked, as Rosalie visibly sighed.

"Are you seriously asking that?" Antara scoffed, as Emmett smirked.

Edward raised an eyebrow, a trait he seemed to share with Antara. Not that I would ever voice that to either of them.

"You're wrong," Edward replied dryly, and Antara tapped her forehead.

"My thoughts are my own, Eddy, so it may be wise to keep out of my head if you don't like what you hear," she spat as Edward smiled, before breaking out into another frown.

"I can't believe you think that," he answered, as Antara blew him a kiss.

"If I can beat Jasper, then you're not much of a challenge," she answered.

I shot a look at Edward._ What did she say?_ I asked once more.

Edward shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he mumbled, as I looked at a smirking Antara.

"I'll tell you later Alice, or you may find out before hand," she continued as I felt myself smile.

Despite my earlier reservations, I really was beginning to like Antara.

"I have to see Charlie."

Everyone turned to face Bella, who had placed the phone back in her pocket.

"Is everything okay?" I asked gently, as she nodded.

"Yes, I just haven't seen him in a few days and mum's been asking about me."

Everything went silent as Esme appeared by her side, taking her hand. "Would you like me to go with you, Bella?" she asked lightly, as Bella smiled.

"Thank you, Esme, but I think I should see Charlie alone."

As the word 'alone' escaped her lips, her eyes flickered over to me, asking silently for approval. I smiled.

"Well, if you need me, Bella," Esme trailed off, as Bella gave her a reassuring hug.

Leaving the others behind us, I took Bella's hand in mine and we walked towards the house.

"Are you going to drive your truck?" I asked gently.

Bella laughed. "I was thinking I'd go on foot. I feel like I need some exertion after watching Antara throw everyone around."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Yes, she has certainly won over Emmett with that stunt." I smiled fondly at Bella as she smiled at my assessment of Emmett.

"Bella, please be careful?" I asked, as Bella cupped my face between her hands.

"By careful, you mean don't go looking for trouble," she whispered, her lips descending towards mine. I moved my head back a little before contact could be made.

"By trouble, I mean Reuben," I answered, as Bella moved her head down further, her lips now touching mine. Whatever words were going to escape me were lost, as I felt her tongue push at my closed lips. I opened them, granting access, and her tongue danced across mine. I felt the familiar fire burn deep within as I tasted her sweetness. A single kiss and I was lost. A single kiss and I was hers. Everything about Bella had captured my heart and soul: her touch, her embrace, her love…

Her kiss…

All too soon she had backed away, a smile now playing on her lips. "Perhaps we can continue this when I return?" she asked.

My lips broke into a soft smile. "Not perhaps, Bella. Let's try… definitely."

_Definitely…_


	88. Chapter 88 Assignations

**My thanks as always to Aussie Royal and Anagnophile. And a high five to the latter for naming this chapter for me! (keep your fingers crossed for Saturday!)**

**And, my thanks to you all for persevering with my delays and sticking with me. It means a lot.**

**Chapter 88 - Assignations**

"So, how do you feel, Bells?"

I looked at Charlie as he fidgeted in the doorway, his hand still resting on the handle.

"I'm good dad, real good," I answered honestly, as he seemed to bring his head down a little closer to me.

"Your eyes… they're…"

"No longer red," I finished for him, as he slowly nodded.

Was he going to ask me why? From the start, Charlie had been so understanding of everything, but explaining this…

"Carlisle told me," he replied, as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

I nodded. Of course Carlisle would have….

"But… physically I mean, you're okay, Bella?" he asked again, as I smiled.

"Dad, I ran here in seconds, and I haven't fallen once… I am the best I have ever been, physically," I replied.

His face finally broke into a wry smile. "Running? Never was your strong point…"

"That's when I was human," I cut in, before realising what I had said.

_When I was human…_

_Well done, Bella… for making it so…_

_Final?_

"Yeah, well, you'll always be that way to me," Charlie replied quietly, before standing to one side to let me enter.

I walked along the corridor into the kitchen, noticing a pile of pizza boxes on the side. I felt myself smile.

"Take out, huh?" I asked casually, as Charlie opened the fridge, retrieving a can of beer.

He nodded as he motioned to the fridge. "Can I…"

I watched as he stopped, a slight blush appearing on his cheekbones.

I laughed. "I'm good, thanks," I answered honestly, as he nodded, rolling his eyes.

"I'll get used to this, Bella, in time… it's just…."

"Old habits die hard?" I asked, as he smiled. "A bit like that?" I continued, pointing to the pizza boxes.

"Exactly like that," he finished, opening the can. As he brought it to his lips, he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, before I forget, someone left you something this morning. It's on the table in the lounge."

I felt myself frown a little. "What is it?" I asked carefully, as Charlie took a swig from his beer.

"A rose. Probably that Mike kid… there's a note. It wasn't addressed to anyone, but it must be for you, I'm a little too old for presents."

I immediately darted into the room, my eyes searching every space until they rested on the single red rose. The note was torn open within seconds, and I started to read:

**Charlie, such devoted father**

**One who will soon see…**

**Malicious voice, deep inside,**

**Echoing, it said to me…**

**Time to extinguish his light**

**Only, first, ask Bella, when the moon is bright**

**Meet me, Bella, your father you'll save…**

**Else, wait, and see, his early grave….**

**Come to me…**

He wanted me to go to him when the moon was bright…

He wanted me to go to him tonight…

"Bella, what is it?"

I turned to find Charlie standing in the doorway, his hands resting on his hips.

_Don't tell him, Bella, you'll only make him worry…_

I forced a smile. "Just Mike playing around," I answered, as I scrunched up the note in my hand.

"My daughter, the heartbreaker," Charlie murmured, before his eyes literally twinkled. "He's bitten off more than he can chew with you, Bells."

I watched as he started to laugh, my forced smile not turning into a genuine one.

"Yeah, something like that," I laughed, as I noticed the time on the clock sitting on the table.

"I'll have to go soon, dad. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were."

Charlie sat down heavily in his favourite chair.

I followed, and seated myself across from him.

Reuben had been here… and he could have harmed Charlie. Instead, he wanted to see me… was it a trap? Did it matter if it were? There was no way I would put my father in harm's way…

"Dad, maybe you could go and stay with Billy for a few days? Go on a fishing trip or something? It looks like you could do with the break."

Charlie rubbed the back of his hand across his face. "Bella, another girl went missing."

I immediately understood the seriousness of the situation.

Reuben….

"But maybe you are right. I've been pulling double shifts, I could do with a few days off."

I nodded. I needed Charlie out of the way…

"So, pack up and get going," I finished, jumping up, my action catching Charlie unaware as he almost chocked on his drink.

"Steady, Bells! What's the rush?"

I shrugged. "No time like the present, dad. Besides… those pizza boxes? Not healthy…"

Charlie slowly stood. "Well, it's a little healthier than your diet," he answered almost indignantly, as he smiled.

Joking was the only way Charlie could cope…

"Okay, I'll get my stuff and call Billy."

I smiled. "Thanks, dad. This means a lot to me."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Me eating takeaway bothers you that much?" he questioned, with a shake of his head as he moved towards the stairs.

_No, dad, you becoming someone's takeaway bothers me…_

Reuben stood in the calm shade as the gentle breeze that made the leaves dance caught the edges of his long, dark coat. As the branches swayed from side to side, so too did his head. Always alert…

_**You know she'll come, Reuben. You know she wants to protect those around her, especially her father…**_

He stretched out his hand, a slim finger running along the rough edge of the bark. Droplets of water shimmered on his auburn hair, the aftermath of the thunder storm that had slashed and danced across the sky.

_**And she will be alone, Reuben, because you asked her to come alone…**_

His foot shifted, kicking at a mossy rock that catapulted through the air, landing miles away and out of view.

_Fear, Reuben._

"I am not afraid," he almost whispered to himself, as the breeze suddenly changed direction.

_If your heart could beat, Reuben, it would beat hot with fear…_

_**Take no heed, Reuben; she is on her way… pay attention….**_

_You are afraid of this life… you fear the voices inside your head, always struggling to manipulate and direct you. You fear for us, and you fear for yourself… you fear what may come to be if Bella chooses Alice…_

"I am not afraid!" he hissed again, this time more vehemently as his fingers plunged into the tree bark.

_You fear the man you have become, Reuben. _

_**You are not afraid, Reuben, he is… the voice that tries to coerce you, control you… it fears failure because it knows you are strong…**_

"She's coming."

Slowly, Reuben removed his hand from the tree, the bark crumbling around his fingers.

"She will be mine," he whispered, as he took a small step forward.

_**Yes, she will be ours…**_

**(BPOV)**

I watched as his eyes flickered all around me.

Red.

The primary colour, resting at one extreme end of the spectrum… so like Reuben…

"All alone, Bella?"

His words broke into my thoughts.

"As you can see," I replied, and he seemed to visibly relax.

"Tell me, why _are_ you alone?" he almost sneered, as his face broke into a nefarious smile. "Did the Cullen's leave _you,_ Bella? Or… did you leave _them_?" he asked, as he took a step closer to me.

"You found the little gift I left your father?" he questioned again, as I felt my fingers involuntarily twitch at my sides.

_Keep him guessing, Bella, get him to walk forward… you need to touch him…_

"Have you finally realised your destiny is with me?" he continued to probe, as I now took a step forward too.

"I'm still thinking" I replied gently, as he tilted his head to one side.

"Thinking is overrated," he almost spat. "Stop… let me handle this… I don't need you…"

_I don't need you… the voices in his head…_

"You need me," I replied, as he seemed to shake himself from a daze. I watched as he tapped the side of his head with a long finger.

"I'm in conflict," he replied, as I took another step forward.

_Slowly, Bella…. all you need is the slightest physical contact and…_

Before I could finish my thought, Reuben held out his hand and took mine quickly.

"You are stronger than… she was. So much stronger. She was weak and pathetic… a poor excuse for a vampire, they all are… Join me, Bella… forget the Cullen's, forget Alice… she is feeble and pitiful…"

As the words spilled from his mouth, I felt my fingers grip tighter on his…

_Calm, Bella… you need to remain calm. Remember what Antara and Jasper said…_

"You're mine now."

His final words were the trigger I was waiting for as Reuben's past filtered into my subconscious…

Once again I felt myself mentally tumble, as my grip on his hand became secure. I could feel his fingers tense as he tried to pull away.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was low, almost an echo, as the world of long ago started to permeate my being. I had witnessed the pasts of others, but all had been willing subjects. Reuben was different, yet the more he seemed to physically struggle against my grip, the more infused I became…

"Let go, Bella."

I could no longer see his face, for if I had I would have noticed the brief look of annoyance and then uneasiness that flickered there.

I could feel him try to pull from me, but my free hand soon found his as I latched onto him. The more he struggled, the stronger I became… and the more determined I became to see his past…

He was talking, but his words were incoherent and intangible now, as the familiar haze surrounded us both… I felt him relax, and the last words I heard before I witnessed his undoing bounced around my brain:

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

And then I saw….

"**Reuben, I am not asking you, I am telling you!" the man hissed as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.**

"**How many times must we have this conversation, my dear? You know how much it upsets your father…."**

_My eyes flickered from the seated lady, to the tall man standing in the corner of the room…_

_It was Reuben…_

**Reuben turned to face the seated lady, who had finally decided to look up from her needlework.**

"**Upsets my father? Mother, how do you suppose it makes **_**me**_** feel?" he rasped, his eyes firmly fixed now on his mother.**

_Blue._

_His eyes were a piercing blue, so unlike the claret he now possessed…_

**The woman raised her eyebrow before turning her gaze back to her needle and thread.**

"**This conversation is over, Reuben. You will marry Charlotte," she continued as Reuben walked towards the large glass window, looking out.**

"**I am heir to an estate I have come to loathe," he replied, as he turned quickly.**

"**It is high time you forgot her, Reuben. You will not marry her, she is a nobody. You shall marry Charlotte…."**

"**I will not have you speak about her in that way mother!" Reuben hissed as he turned, steadily walking towards the very same door his father had slammed shut moments earlier.**

"**Where are you going?" the woman enquired, her concentration still on her needlework and not her agitated son.**

"**For a ride," he answered, as he left and walked towards the stables.**

_I felt myself float, as Reuben's grip now tightened on my own… but I felt no pain as I watched him mount a large, black horse, and disappear into the countryside…_

_Suddenly, everything seemed to break up in front of me, like I was watching the scene reflected in a mirror that was now broken into fragmented pieces…_

_And then I saw him again, dismounting his horse, as he walked towards an old crumbled tower that was situated near a large lake framed with willow trees._

_But before the scene continue to play; something happened that had never happened to me before… _

_I felt myself submerge into him… like I was stepping inside his body… becoming him…. So his thoughts, and feelings, were almost my own…. _

_And I knew, then, the true power of my gift…_

**As he approached the tower, he jumped down from Midnight and tethered him to a nearby tree. Moving slowly, he walked to the lake, tossing a small pebble into the clear waters, watching as it descended into the murkiness below. **

**The movement created a causal nexus, as ripples began to move out into the centre of the lake. Before he had thrown the stone into the lake, all was calm except for the slight trace of motion from the insects that darted across the glistening surface. He likened his life, as it stood, to the lake. How easy it was for an event to be thrown into a situation and cause ripples as this pebble had done. He watched as the ripples slowed and began to fade. **

_**If only his life could be as simple. **_

_**If only he could marry Anne… the nobody, as his mother had cruelly called her…**_

_**The nobody that had captured his heart the moment he saw her. **_

_**The nobody he wanted to marry… not Charlotte… but Anne… always Anne.**_

"**I don't want to be alone!" he hissed, as a small, silver fish curled slightly, following the fading ripples, seeming to play with a mystery illusion only visible to those creatures that inhabited the lake. He watched as it danced with some unknown design, its small tail flicking with a merriment Reuben envied. **

**Without thinking, he placed his right hand into the chilled waters, his fingertips gently stroking the coolness. The fish, noticing the movement, became inquisitive, darting quickly over to his fingertips, turning below them. From above he heard a low screech. The river falcon had returned, as it always did when he was sitting beside the lake. Reuben began to speak to the large bird that was circling above him:**

"**You circle high, day and night, a bird of prey so free and light."**

**The bird landed near the opposite side of the lake and flapped its large wings, as if applauding Reuben's words. He continued…**

"**I hear you call from curving beak, graceful wings; pointed, sleek."**

**Again the bird moved its wings, this time ducking its head slightly as if straining to hear what Reuben was saying.**

"**River Falcon is your name, wild and free, you play your game. Swooping high, darting low, water's edge you will go."**

**The bird, standing proud, walked towards the water's edge, accepting Reuben's words.**

"**Midnight black with hint of grey, with strength and skill you stalk your prey."**

**He watched now as the bird dipped its head into the water, snaring its prey – with one last look at him, the bird began to extend its wings.**

"**Eyes piercing, how they gleam, you fly above the icy stream. After play we hear the cry, of River Falcon in the sky."**

**Reuben watched the bird soar high above; taking flight to a destination unknown.**

**If only he could escape these chains that arrested his very movement.**

**Standing, he slowly turned and began to make his way towards the crumbling tower. It was also surrounded by trees whose branches seemed to stretch out, protecting the tower from the world that existed beyond the coppice. His parents may have been wondering where he was, but their unlikely concern didn't register; all Reuben wanted to do was sit on the mossy grass, beside the tower, and watch life around him.**

**Patting Midnight on his flank, he moved to his usual place, closed his eyes, and leaned his back against the ancient tree he had named Oracle. As his hand moved carelessly beside him, his fingers playing with the moss, he heard the breaking of twigs as if someone was approaching.**

**Slowly, Reuben opened his eyes and looked up into a pair of blood-red orbs that seemed to be gleaming at him.**

**A slight tremble ran along his spine, followed by a deep euphoric feeling as the unknown female quickly crouched down and cupped his cheek.**

"**I've been waiting for you," she whispered in his ear, as she leant in further, her grip on his cheek now firmer as she placed her soft lips against his neck.**

"**And now the waiting is over," she continued, as she started to bite…**

**Everything around him became more animated, the tree branches seemed to sway with a new alertness, and sounds he had never heard before came to him, sharp and clear… As she bit into his skin, Reuben felt his entire existence spin as if on an axis… his twenty four years were flashing before his eyes…**

**And then…**

**Darkness.**

**Reuben didn't know how long he had been unconscious. He didn't know what time it was, or even where he was, when his eyes finally opened. **

**But he knew one thing…**

**He was alone.**

**Days passed before the pieces started to fall into place. And only then, when the desire to feed on the blood of rabbits hit him hard, did she finally return, and show him exactly what she was… what he was… what she had made him…**

**At first it all seemed like a dream, no, a nightmare… that he would wake up and find himself back in his room…**

**But he never woke up, because he never slept…**

**For three months she stayed with him while he continued to feed on animals. He never asked what she fed on, because he knew the answer…**

**Oh, he would encroach onto the perimeter of the Manor House, his home, and watch his parents from time to time. Sometimes, his mother would cry, but not often. His father never shed a single tear…**

**Did they wonder what had happened to him? Did they try and find him? Or did they truly think he had abdicated his responsibilities, running away from everything?**

**He continued to feed on animals, whilst she scoffed at him. He didn't care; all he cared about was Anne…**

**And then, after three months, he found her… he knew she had been in France visiting relatives… and she was finally home… she would understand, she would listen…**

**And then Reuben saw the wedding band on her left hand…**

**Saw the man escort her from the carriage, broad smile on his face as he leant in and kissed her… **

**The rage that had run through his veins that afternoon was parallel to none as he vented his findings to his maker.**

"**Revenge is so very sweet, my dearest," she had whispered. "If she doesn't belong to you, she should not belong to another."**

**That night, Reuben inflicted his revenge.**

**He killed the man who had married his beloved. **

**He remembered the way Anne had screamed at him to stop…pleaded with him to spare the life of the **_**man she loved**_**…**

"**I thought you loved me," he had whispered, as she pleaded again and again for him to stop…**

**That night, Reuben tasted human blood for the very first time…**

**That night, Reuben killed every member of the household, including Anne, in a violent rage…**

**That night, she, the one who had turned Reuben, berated him fiercely for being too careless…**

**That night, he killed her too.**

**That night, he truly became alone.**

_**Alone…**_

_**Alone…**_

_**Alone…**_

I felt his hand fall from mine as he took several steps back…

"That's when you became alone," I whispered, as the Reuben from so long ago took his leave, and I was faced with the Reuben of now.

"You…. how did you…?" his voice stuttered, as I continued to stare at him.

He must have heard me. As the images had played out in front of my eyes, I had murmured snippets of what I had seen… it was part of my gift, and I knew that now…

"You had no right to infiltrate my mind…. No right," he continued, as his eyes seemed to flame a deeper red.

"I will get my revenge!" he spat, as he took several steps back…

"No Reuben… I shall get mine," I replied as he visibly flinched. "I don't need anyone's help, Reuben… I know about your past… and I know what you did to Alice… revenge will be mine," I repeated as his face broke into another lecherous smile.

"Then let the battle commence," he answered, before his eyes looked to my side. "But not now," he finished, as he turned and vanished almost into thin air…

"Bella."

I turned to face a furious looking Alice.


	89. Chapter 89 Stratagem

_**My thanks to Aussie Royal for (always) helping me with my mental blocks, and for co-writing Antara and giving her the edge I seem unable to! You are a star Jinxy – thank you.**_

_**And Anagnophile – without her my punctuation would serious suffer! Thanks also for your comments, always appreciated.**_

_**And finally thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story – I appreciate the reviews like you wouldn't believe, so thank you.**_

**Chapter 89 – Stratagem**

By the look on her face, I was in trouble.

Deep trouble.

"Alice."

As soon as her name left my lips, I noticed her eyes boring into me, their colour an inky black I was not familiar with.

Yes, I was in serious trouble.

"Ali- "

"What could you **possibly** be thinking!" she roared, as she suddenly appeared in front of me, her face contorted with rage. Her eyes continued to glare, making me flinch slightly.

"Alice I never inten-"

"I saw him... with **you**!" she growled, not waiting to hear my explanation. "You... you took **his** hand!"

I remained rooted to the spot, unsure on how to proceed as I watched Alice start to tremble with what could only be described as pure fury. Slowly, I took a hesitant step forward, my hand reaching out to take hers, but she stepped away from me, her pitch black eyes seemingly pained as she watched my hand drop to my side. I had grown accustomed to the honey glow of her eyes. They had always comforted me, reminding me of the sweet and viscid fluid produced by bees from nectar, but now they were the colour of a moonless night.

I hated seeing her this way.

"Bella... what **were **you thinking?" she repeated, her tone now defeated as her whole body seemed to slump.

"Alice, I never intended to meet him alone, but when I got to Charlie's… I found a rose and a note..." As my voice trailed off Alice seemed to relax, but only a little, her eyes taking on a lighter tone.

"I didn't see that," she replied regretfully, her voice hoarse. I stepped forward and reached out for her hand again cautiously, her eyes following my movement.

"Alice, you can't be expected to see everything," I answered truthfully, as she tilted her head, her eyes still on mine.

"Perhaps," she answered, as her delicate hand took my own. I was conscious her fingers were merely resting in mine. I gave them a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Please don't be angry with me," I whispered. Alice immediately removed her hand.

"Isabella Swan, you **will not** get out of it that easily," she replied. As I glanced at my now empty hand, I realised she was serious and still very much annoyed with me.

"If I didn't meet him, he was going to hurt Charlie. He somehow knew the wolves were not in the vicinity to detect his presence. I won't allow anything to happen to my father." As I finished, Alice growled.

"At what risk, Isabella?" Before I could reply, her gaze was back on my own, penetrating. "And I won't allow anything to happen to you, either!" she hissed, her eyes returning to their original black.

"Alice, I'm not human anymore. I can look after myself," I replied a little indignantly.

Alice shook her head. "You may be a vampire Bella, and you may be strong, but you are still coming to terms with your transformation. We have no idea how long Reuben has been a vampire, nor do we know anything about his fighting experience… experience that you are lacking!"

Before she could finish, I found myself smiling, to Alice's annoyance. I watched as she placed her hands on her hips, a flash of irritation spreading across her beautiful face.

"I'm glad someone finds this amusing, because I sure as hell don't," she continued, as I shook my head.

"Alice, I'm not being flippant. Please, let me explain?" I asked, as I held out my hand once more as a peace offering. Alice's eyes flickered to my hand, before resting back on my face.

"He could have hurt you," she replied, her voice low as I reached out and took her hand in mine. "He could have killed you, and I wasn't there to protect you," she continued, as I cupped her cheek.

"Alice, Reuben isn't as strong as we all thought he was. Not based on what I saw."

A frown immediately appeared across her face.

"Let me explain on our way back?" I suggested, as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still mad at you," she pouted, as I smiled.

"So you wouldn't have met Reuben on your own if he threatened my life when I was a human?" I asked gently, as she pouted again.

"I wouldn't have left your side!" she exclaimed.

I pulled her close, linking my arm through hers. "Ah, but that wasn't the question I asked, now was it?" I replied cheekily as Alice continued to pout. I pulled at her arm, but she held her stance. Glancing at her, I raised my eyebrow questioningly

"Bella, please, don't ever do that again."

I nodded. "Alice, I promise, I won't."

That seemed to satisfy her, and we slowly walked back towards the house as I explained everything that had happened: how I had found the rose and the note, how I had suggested Charlie go on an extended fishing trip with Billy… and how I had witnessed Reuben's past.

"So he was left heartbroken, and killed the object of his desire when she found another?"

I nodded as we approached the house. "Yes, he has mentioned Anne before… now we know who she is," I replied, as Alice suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Alice?"

Alice had developed an uncharacteristic frown as she glanced behind her, and then back to me.

"He knows about your gift. He knows what you did," she stated, as I slowly nodded.

"He tried to release himself from my grip, but the more he tried, the harder it became. I know new borns are strong Alice, but when I go into my trance, I seem to get stronger. He couldn't move until I finally let go."

Alice bit at her lip, a sign she was thinking. "We need to tell Carlisle what you saw, all of it."

I nodded in agreement as the front door to the house opened. It was Jake. I quickly looked at Alice.

"I don't want Jake knowing anything until we've spoken to Carlisle."

Alice quickly nodded as Jake arrived at our side. He seemed to be limping slightly.

"Are you okay, Jake?" I asked, as my eyes darted to his leg. Jake folded his arms across his chest.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" he asked, as Alice laughed softly beside me.

"Because you're limping," she replied.

Jake shook his head. "I'm fine. How is Charlie?"

I found myself smiling. "It's okay, Jake, we won't tell Antara she hurt you," I answered, my smile widening as he rolled his eyes.

"She didn't hurt me. I told you, I am perfectly fine. I've just been explaining to Jasper how our transformation works, and how we hunt as a pack. He's using that information to help combine our skills."

I nodded again as Alice unhooked her arm from mine. "Jasper knows what he is doing, and I think it's only fair we credit Antara also. She…"

Before Alice could finish, Jake started to laugh. "Credit her? That egotistical, opinionated, conceited…"

"I think you mean amazing, modest and confident, Jake."

Jake turned suddenly to find Antara standing behind him. I had sensed her presence. Jake clearly hadn't.

"Whatever, Antara," he spat as he looked back at me. "My dad has asked if I want to join him and Charlie on a fishing trip."

I immediately looked at Alice, who nodded.

_She knew what I was thinking. Billy and Charlie would be safe with Jake…_

"I think it's a great idea," I finished, as Jake raised his eyebrow.

"But you need me around," he persisted.

Antara started to laugh. "To do what exactly, pup? Curl up in front of a fire while the big guns take care of things?"

Jake took a step closer to Antara.

"You've gone too far, Antara!" he spat, as Antara took a step closer, bringing them eye to eye.

"Well, someone give the dog a bone! Finally a reaction," she replied as Jake started to shake. Antara noticed and started to grin. "And now we're shaking with fear. Perfect!"

Before I could make any kind of comment, Alice was between them pushing them apart.

"Enough," she hissed, her voice laced with an acidity that meant one thing and one thing only. She meant it.

"Jake, go fishing with your father and Charlie. If we need you, you'll know."

I watched as she poked Jake on the chest, seemingly lightly. He took several steps back from the force.

"Antara, go back inside, we all need to talk."

My head turned as Antara cocked her head to one side before her face broke out into a large grin. "And if I choose not to?" she steadily replied, raising a challenging brow.

Alice didn't seem as shocked by Antara's question as I was, and she smiled softly. "I'll make you."

I watched as Antara looked over Alice, before letting out a rather unladylike snort as her face broke out into a large grin. "Alice, you're kinda hot when you get demanding," she replied as her eyes found mine, adding a wink for good measure.

I smiled as Jake rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Bella, but if you need me, tell Sam."

As Jake walked away, his injured leg seemingly now healed, Antara's voice chimed around the cool breeze.

"Lay your hands on me again, Jacob and I'll make you fly like superman."

Jake continued to walk as Antara flashed a smile in my direction. "So, what have you both been up to?" she asked lightly, as Alice appeared by my side.

"How about we go inside and explain everything?"

* * *

For the second time I watched as everyone in the room digested a story I had relayed to them.

"You shouldn't have gone alone, Bella." Edward was the first to speak.

I shook my head. "Edward, I did what had to be done."

Edward seemed to grimace before turning to Alice. Within seconds his facial expression altered and he looked back at me.

_What had she said in her mind for him to hear?_

Before he could continue, Antara interrupted. "You give the word angst a whole new meaning, Eddy. Lighten up, please. You're making me feel depressed."

I couldn't help but smile as Edward sighed.

"We may know more about Reuben now, but he is still dangerous."

Carlisle nodded. "Edward is right, although we now know who Anne is and what drives him to act the way he does. He loved her, and she betrayed him, so he killed her. He has no compassion for females, nor does he feel guilt over what he did."

Now it was my turn to shake my head. "When I witnessed his past, Carlisle, I felt snippets of remorse, pangs of conscience… he battles with voices in his head, and he said as much to me. Yes, he is dangerous, but a small part of him wants it to end, I could sense it."

"We need to end him!" Emmet bellowed. I linked my arm through his.

"I'm not making excuses for him, Emmet. I can't forgive him for what he has done," I answered honestly as Emmet placed his large arm around my shoulders.

"You did the right thing telling Charlie to take his fishing trip, Bella," Esme continued as I nodded slowly.

"I can't have my father placed in any danger," I answered truthfully.

Rosalie looked at Esme and then back to me. "I know Jake will be with them, but perhaps some of us should also keep an eye on them in the background? I don't mind doing it… I need to hunt anyway."

I smiled at Rose. "Thank you, Rosalie. That means a lot to me."

Rosalie returned my smile. "That's what family is for," she answered as Emmet pulled her into his side also, placing his arm around her as he had done with me.

"My two favourite girls finally getting along," he added with a large grin, as Alice pouted.

"What about me?" she asked indignantly, as Emmet winked at her.

"Don't tell the others, Al, but you're my number one."

Rosalie started to laugh as Alice smiled.

Jasper finally spoke. "Jake may be with Charlie and Billy, Bella, but Sam assured me he and his pack are always available if we need them. They're going to scout the area tonight. I suggested Antara, Edward and I join them."

I nodded as Emmet continued, "I'll go with Rosalie to keep an eye on your father."

I nodded my thanks again as I looked at Carlisle.

"I want to scout the area too, Carlisle. I know him… I don't want to be left inside while he is out there."

Carlisle glanced at Alice before nodding. "Okay, Bella. But first, I suggest you and Alice try and piece together the fragments of Reuben's past – you've seen how he was turned and how he lived his life… and you saw his connection to Alice. Perhaps if you fit these various scenes together, it could shed more light. In the meantime, you may have another vision, Alice."

Deep down, I knew Carlisle was right, and although I hated the thought of everyone placing themselves in Reuben's path, a part of me was thankful to have Alice by my side.

Carlisle steadily continued. "I'll go and see Sam, explain the developments."

I watched as Esme linked her arm through his. "I'll come too," she added, and they left together.

"Let's go babysit," Emmet suggested, as I smiled again at both him and Rose.

"I really appreciate this," I whispered, as Emmet twisted his cap so the peak was now facing backwards.

"Our pleasure, Bells. Besides, I'm hungry too… and I love hunting with Rosalie, especially when she gets pissed at me for scaring away her prey."

Rosalie snorted as they both left the room together.

"So, will you two behave while we're gone?" Antara asked lightly, as Alice took my hand.

Had I still been human, my cheeks would have flamed. Thankfully, I no longer had that problem.

"I'm sure we'll manage" Alice answered softly, as Edward walked towards the door.

"Let's go" he suggested, as Jasper followed him.

Antara smirked at us. "Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't," she sang, before turning to Jasper. "Then again...I think they'll have more trouble finding something I wouldn't do." She seemed to be thinking rather hard on this as Jasper coughed, snapping her out of her daze.

"Right, sorry!"

"When you've finished daydreaming, Antara?" Edward commented dryly, before walking out of the room.

"Eddy obviously doesn't know the saying: three's a crowd," she whispered.

Edward's voice floated across the room to us. "I heard that!"

Antara rolled her eyes before stalking across the room, dragging a bemused looking Jasper with her. "Lighten up, Eddy. And have fun, girls!"


	90. Chapter 90

Authors Note

To everyone who has taken the time to read this story, review it – and to everyone who has persevered with my delays in posting - my sincere apologies for not updating sooner.

Without dangling a carrot too much, all I will say is this: my story is near on completion and will be finished very soon. I guess things have just happened lately in my life that has stopped me from finishing this story sooner than I would have liked.

I have had some help along the way from some great Beta's but am now "going at it alone" – help, constructive criticism and ideas were always welcomed by me but in the end it is my story – and I really do hope you all enjoy the finale I have chosen to go with.

So, without further ado, I shall leave you all now so I can finish Mesmeric, and post all of my final chapters at once.

Best wishes to you all.

Eden Storm

PS. I love you Candice xoxo


	91. Chapter 91 Assailment

**Chapter 91 ****– Assailment**

_**A/N – I am sorry for taking so long to conclude this story – nearly there! Thanks for sticking with me and as always, the reviews and emails **__**Happy reading! Ps. Love you Candice 3**_

Alice and I had spent a few hours trying to piece everything together but no matter how many different directions we took the results were always the same.

What _had_ happened and _was_ still happening was cloaked in mystery. Reuben was a mystery. Why now? Why after all this time?

"I wonder if Sam and the pack have found anything" Alice asked as my fingers played with her silken tresses. She was laid on her back, her head resting on my lap. Her eyes were looking up at me intently. My phone started to beep. I retrieved it from my pocket and glance at the screen.

"It's from Jake" I replied, as I read the text aloud.

"_Charlie is okay. I had to go back to the reservation to collect some things they forgot. Come and meet me alone before I head back.__ We need to talk"_

I looked at Alice who was frowning. "I dislike the idea of you going anywhere alone" she replied, lifting herself graciously from my lap. I placed a quick kiss on the top of her head as she rested against my shoulder.

"Edward and the others are out there, remember" I answered, although I still felt Alice stiffen beside me. "Besides you can always come with me as far as the reservation?" I then suggested, as Alice seemed to visibly relax.

"Then we can find the others and re-group?" she asked, as I nodded. She lifted her face so the tip of her nose was against my own.

"I'll wait for you Bella, on the perimeter"

I smiled.

* * *

We walked towards the reservation; I wasn't entirely sure where the perimeter started until Alice suddenly stopped.

"We're here" she whispered, as I stopped beside her.

"I hate this, Bella" she continued, as I squeezed her hand.

"Nothing can get to me in there" I pointed towards the reservation. "Not all of Sam's pack is out looking for Reuben. Some stayed behind… and there is Jake…."

"Mmm, that's what bothers me" she replied caustically as I squeezed her hand again.

"Alice…"

"I know I know…." she pouted, as I placed my hands on the side of her face.

"Shut up and kiss me" I demanded as her lips descended on mine…

* * *

I walked slowly towards the direction Alice had pointed me in. Someone at the reservation was burning a fire. If I hadn't seen the smoke, I could certainly smell it. As I walked, I could see the dark smoke rise steadily into the late afternoon sky. As my pace quickened I could make out a small clearing where the fire was burning.

I had always been fascinated by flames. Every time I had visited Charlie as a child he had taken me camping in these woods, toasting marshmallows as a treat on the flickering and curling flames. Tossing dry leaves and twigs on the apricot and scarlet, hearing them crackle had always been my favourite part. I loved how they were devoured, giving the flames more strength to rise…

But now? Now I had quite an aversion to the flames, especially after what I had read in the Myths and legends book…

Fire kills vampires…

Fire could kill Alice, and her family. My family….

Fire could kill me.

Okay, so fire could in essence kill _anyone _but now it seemed more…potent a threat. Very little could harm vampires… could harm _me…_ but fire….

Before I got close to the reservation, and the fire it happened.

Jake wasn't the first person I saw. Nor did I meet any of the wolf pack.

As I slowly approached a burning fire in the distance, I heard it.

A scream.

And then I saw it….

I watched as a familiar shape seemed to literally fly over the top of my head. Everything around me was happening so fast, yet this…

Slow.

It was almost like I was watching a scene from a movie in slow motion.

The body finally landed hard against a tree stump with what could only be described as a loud thud. I turned to face the now slumped figure.

_Bloodied, battered and broken._

If my heart was still capable of sustaining a beat, it would be hammering in my chest right now… making a thump far louder than the noise made by the body landing on the woodland floor.

What had happened?

_What was happening?_

Those same questions echoed around my head again.

Without another thought I found myself crouched beside the figure, my eyes flickering across the body searching for the smallest hint of movement…. I found one as it twitched a little under my gaze.

_She wasn't dead…_

The way she was slumped over reminded me of the rag doll my mum had given me for my fifth birthday. I had named her Lucy. For such a long time we were inseparable and I knew if I looked in a box under the foot of my bed I would find her in there, buried under old school books and makeshift diaries I had attempted to write in as a child, though I had always lost interest part way through. Nothing I deemed interesting ever happened to me as a child, ergo I often struggled to write anything even remotely interesting in my diaries…

How things change.

She twisted a little, a look of pain etched on her pale face…

The way her head was hanging to one side reminded me of Lucy again, her legs and arms dangling, the similarities between Lucy and this body was startling, the way their limbs both hung at their sides, lifeless… only this rag doll was bleeding profusely from her arms and legs, so much blood I wasn't entirely certain where her wounds started or how deep they were… and her face… so very different to Lucy's. No rosy red cheeks or pink lips on a smiling face could be found here. No wide and bright blue eyes looking up at me now, only an ashen face with cuts and bruises and more blood.

And eyes… eyes that were flickering and now trying to open marginally, pain etched deep within her orbs…

"Bella…"

Her voice, like her body, was broken. The pain was unyielding and oppressive. I felt helpless.

"I'm here" I whispered as I took her hand in mine. Her fingers were small stalagmites, icy and rigid…

"What happened?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

Reuben.

"Reuben" she mumbled as fresh blood that had curdled at the side of her lip started to drip down her chin.

Her response and my thought had appeared simultaneously.

"You shouldn't have approached him alone" I continued as the eyes opened a little more.

Reuben, always causing so much pain and anguish and now I had visual proof of what he was capable of. He could inflict so much destruction like a tornado; earthquake or great flood can destroy everything in its path… only there was nothing natural about Reuben.

Was she going to die? I wasn't an expert when it came to vampires…. If you believed in the movies she would be back up on her feet in minutes…. She hadn't been staked through the heart, her head was still intact and as far as I could tell, Reuben hadn't spent their meeting throwing garlic at her, squirting her with a holy water pistol…

Bella, get a grip….

I visibly shook my head to try and disperse the erratic thoughts that were cascading around my brain. If she wasn't going to die, it was going to take a very long time for her to heal… I needed Carlisle…

Why was she here, alone? Where were the others?

"You shouldn't have gone alone" I whispered again as my eyes followed a trail of blood that was slowly falling from a cut on her forehead, dripping down past her eye, down her cheekbone, slowly – so slowly…. I could smell it, and I was mesmerised by it…

Blood.

There was so much blood….

My stomach growled as her eyes now shot open. The sudden movement brought me out of my trance as I looked directly at her eyes… the look she was giving me could only be described as…

Arrogant.

Something I was used to. Her life, her body and seemingly her ego had all been vandalized by Reuben,

"Why the hell not?" she spat, fresh blood congealing on her bottom lip making her cough.

I gripped at her hand, "because of this, Antara" I motioned to her crumpled body with a quick nod.

"You went alone" she replied, in between fits of more coughing. My eyes rolled. She was even argumentative when in pain… and by the look on her face, she was in absolute pain, though she was trying her best to cover it….

She tried to move but it was a futile attempt. Her legs were clearly broken in more than one place…

"This isn't your fight" I replied, my voice now laced with concern. I needed Carlisle….

"This isn't about you" I finished as she closed her eyes, nodding slowly. Even this small movement caused her pain as her face contorted….

"And I am stronger than you" I finished, as her eyes shot open again. I smiled. I knew that would take her mind off things…

"Go to hell" she spat again before breaking out into a wry smile.

"You first" I replied calmly as a shadow appeared and covered us both…

_**A/N... One final chapter to go... please stick with me!**_


	92. Chapter 92 End Game

**Chapter 92 - End Game**

I knew it was Reuben before I turned.

"Hello Reuben"

My voice was temperate.

"Bella"

Antara seemed to lose consciousness as I turned to face him.

He smiled and pointed to Antara's crumpled body.

"She put up quite a struggle but in the end…" his voice trailed off as my eyes rested on his.

_He thinks she's dead…_

"It's always the loud, cocky sarcastic ones that prove to be the weakest I've found"

He continued to point before moving to place both arms behind his back.

"You should thank me. She really was most annoying"

I continued to watch as he started to smile.

"So here we are again Bella, just you and II. as it always seem's t o be. Not very good at protecting you are they? The Cullen's I mean… especially Alice…."

Now it was my turn to smile.

"I don't need protecting" I answered as he started to laugh, the deep rumble echoing around the forest.

"Perhaps… we could test that theory if yours?" he asked as I found myself shrugging.

"Bella Swan! How nonchalant you have become… I like it… in fact… one might even say its turning me on"

Before he could continue I was standing inches from him. The sudden movement had seemingly shocked him as much as it had me.

"Care to dance?" he asked mockingly as he held out his hand before quickly retrieving it. "Ah, but I forget…. One touch and you seem_… to know me_…."

I shook my head, "Reuben… I don't need to touch you to know that you're a psychotic, dangerous murderer…"

Reuben's arms quickly moved from behind his back as he started to clap mockingly.

"At last… someone sees me for what I _really am… _though you did forget poetic, clever and charming" he finished as I sensed movement in the distance.

"Would that be the cavalry?" he asked, "They can't stay away, can they?"

He turned to move but I was quicker.

_So much quicker…._

My hand reached out and grasped at his neck. The look of visible shock on his face was enough to make me laugh.

"I told you before" I spat, my eyes narrowing… "I don't need protecting" and then it happened….

Before my brain could engage in any kind of chemical activity, Reuben was being tossed across the air. Before he landed, I was there again, catching him… before hurling him once more this time with more force….

**It was all too much…**

_The weeks of physical and mental torture…_

_The killings and the sadistic poems…_

_The way he had haunted my dreams…_

_The way he had played his games…_

_The way he had hurt Alice all those years ago…_

**It was all too much…**

It was time to make him pay…

* * *

"It's over Reuben"

I expected my voice to be full of emotion, perhaps even relief. Instead those three words seemed tired and weary as they escaped my lips.

"Bella"

I peered down at him as he whispered my name, my silhouette casting a shadow against him as the moon appeared from behind an inky cloud. I shifted my stance a little, as my shadow moved again, this time covering his pale, bloodied face. My silhouette seemed to dance with one simple movement, almost having a life of its own… basking in victory…

A victory I found myself unable to celebrate.

Reuben blinked a few times, trying to focus on me. As I felt a small trickle of blood cascade down my cheek, I watched as he coughed, and then coughed again, blood pouring from the side of his mouth. I felt my stomach tie in several knots…so much had happened, and now it was finally over….

Reuben was finally over.

As if reading my mind, Reuben smiled… "This chapter, perhaps"

Blood was still dripping from his mouth as he wiped a shaking hand across it.

"The story is over" I replied, as I took a small step forward. A part of me expected Reuben to flinch after what I had just done to him. Instead he shrugged his shoulders, and then grimaced. Clearly his collar bone was taking time to heal…

"Perhaps" he concluded, as he pushed himself up against the tree bark, his broken arm still laying limp at his side. "And what now, Bella…. are you going to feed me to the wolves? Or perhaps you'll let Alice strike her revenge on me… though revenge is such a _strong _word… her life was so empty and full of pain before me Bella… Just please, don't leave me alone with that bitch Antara… a fate worse that death…"

A part of me wanted to interrupt him, yet I remained silent as he swallowed hard, his eye moving to the gaping wound on his knee and then back to me.

"Or perhaps you'll end this yourself?"

I didn't answer him as my senses started to prickle. Alice would soon be here.

"I create chaos and destruction wherever I go Bella. I carve them into tiny pieces, scattering them around me… and when I walk, I hear them crunch under my feet…end this…."

Automatically I found myself crouching in front of him.

"Who **are **you?" I found myself asking, as he started to blink again….

"Focus, I always lose my focus…" he muttered, as I took hold of his broken collar bone, squeezing it between my long, pale fingers.

"Who are you?" I asked again, as he flinched below me.

Slowly his mouth opened, "I am whatever sane part of Reuben there is left, Bella. And I ask you again, end this…"

I found myself unable to move.

_End this, Bella..._

"If I were to end this, I am no better than you are" I whispered, as I released my hold on Reuben's slumped and weak body. Standing quickly, I peered down at him.

"She left me…. You will never know how it feels when the one you love leaves you"

He wasn't looking at me anymore. I continued to watch as his eyes became wistful, his memories now overtaking any sane thoughts he may have left… "All I wanted was her love" he continued, as he smiled…

"Nothing lasts forever" he finished, as his eyes shot open. Taking a deep breath he looked at me again, his eyes more scarlet than I had even seen them before.

"I made Alice what she was, Bella. I have killed hundreds… I may be wounded badly, but in time I will heal…and I will continue to cheat death and kill unless you stop this now…"

I found myself laughing.

"Reuben, are you _pleading?" _I asked in mock earnest. My reply seemed to trigger something deep inside his subconscious as he hissed, shifting to move….but his broken legs failed him.

"Welcome back, Reuben" I replied as he slouched back once more.

"I hate it when that happens" he replied, as I turned to watch Alice appear.

She took my hand in hers, peering down at Reuben.

"When what happens" she replied quietly, as Reuben glanced up at her.

"Ah, Alice. I wondered whether you would appear for my death" he replied as Alice crouched down like I had done moments earlier .earlier.

"When **what **happens" she repeated, as she placed a small, palidpallid hand on the open wound on ReubensReuben's knee. Tensing her fingers I watched as she dug them deep into his wound.

"When what happens" she repeated as Reuben arched his back.

"When that voice tries to take over" he spat, moving away from Alice's grip.

"Voice?" she quieredqueried calmly as she removed her fingers, wiping them along the side of Reuben's leg.

"Did I say voice? I should have said voices…." Again his voice trailed off as Alice stood up, linking her arm through mine.

"Such a sorry state to be in" she continued as Reuben started to laugh.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Mary… Mary and the rehabilitation clinic… Mary and the psychiatric ward…."

Alice flinched slightly before regaining her composure.

"My name is Alice"

"Now, perhaps… but then…." He smiled and then winched as he felt my right foot come into contact with his broken knee cap.

"Bella"

I looked at Alice, expecting some form of mild scolding. Instead she pointed towards the area I had just kicked.

"If you want it to count" she replied, "make it count" she continued as she quickly lashed out with her own foot. I watched as it came into contact with Reuben's already badly broken knee.

"You…"

Whatever Reuben was about to say was lost as a high pitched scream escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry" Alice replied sweetly, "but I know all about being psychotic, remember?"

This time I pulled Alice back slowly, and she turned her head slightly to look at me.

_What are we going to do?_

My subconscious question found Alice immediately as she scrunched her eyebrows slightly before slowly smiling…

"Alice?"

Reuben continued to squirm below us as his pale fingers gripped at his now shattered knee cap, dark red blood oozing from the fresh wound.

"We don't have to do anything Bella" she replied, as I found myself frowning slightly.

"Alice?"

"Ah, always the same Alice…. a coward…."

Reuben and I spoke at the same time as Alice glanced from me back to Reuben, her eyes flashing.

"I'm no coward" she hissed as Reuben struggled to sit up.

"No? Then finish me off" he spat as Alice started to smile again.

"What, and spoil the fun they have in store for you?" she replied, her voice soft.

They?

Who were….

"They?" Reuben queried,queried his brow furrowing.

"They" Alice replied, as she took my hand in hers.

"You're going to throw me to the wolf pack?" Reuben questioned as Alice started to laugh.

"Why, are you afraid?" she asked, as she tilted her head to one side, waiting for his answer. Reuben scoffed.

"Of those mongrels? Hardly"

"YourYou're going to wish we did throw you to the wolves" she continued gently as she tapped one fingertip against her forehead.

"But no…." she continued, still tapping slightly, "I see you in quite a different place entirely…."

"Hell?" he asked, his eyes blazing, "because if so, don't waste your visions Alice… I've lived in hell all my life.."

"Oh, this is a different kind of hell all together" Alice interrupted, as she turned to look at me. Before I could make any reply, Edward and Jasper appeared at her side.

"Bella… Alice…." Jasper was the first to speak, as his eyes switched from us down to Reuben. I watched as he took a step forward and then two steps back. Not in fear… Jasper was anything but afraid… but he did seem in pain… he could obviously sense Reuben's pain….

"When will they arrive?" Edward's voice was level.

I looked from Jasper to Edward.

"When who will arrive?" I asked steadily as Edward quickly moved, returning with a still unconscious Antara in his arms.

Alice smiled. "Soon Edward… In fact, I'd say…round about…"

Before she could finish a soft voice, almost in melody, floated behind me.

"Round about now, Alice"

_**A/N - Okaaaay, so I said this would be the last chapter but I lied... one more to go (this time I promise) :) x**_


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93 – The End… or the Beginning? **

Reuben was the first to speak.

"Jane"

Jane?

"Hello Reuben"

Her voice was clear and razor sharp, just like the smile she was now showing. I looked quickly to my side, at Alice, who had raised a delicate eyebrow, surveying the scene before her.

"Hello Jane"

Carlisle stepped forward from seemingly nowhere. I had been that preoccupied with the new arrival I hadn't realised he was nearby. I watched as he held out his hand. Although his action was a courteous one, I sensed he felt something quite different. What, I wasn't sure.

"Ah, Carlisle… so nice to see you again" she replied, taking his hand in hers, shaking it gently. I watched with fascination. She may be a stranger to me but I already had a feeling she was… dangerous. I watched as she removed her hand and frowned… she almost looked like the act of shaking Carlisle's hand had been painful… or perhaps holding back had been painful…

_What was this stranger capable of?_

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked his voice temperate as always. Jane laughed, shaking her head a little.

"Carlisle Cullen, it seems you have forgotten who is asking the questions here" she replied, smiling…

Before Carlisle could answer, Reuben seemed to take a harsh intake of breath. Everyone's eyes moved to his hunched figure. The new arrival had distracted us…

"If I wanted you to express pain, Reuben, I would do… this…."

What happened next was a blur of activity that would have knocked me from my feet had Alice not taken my hand and steadied me.

I watched in disbelief as Jane's eyes seemed to take on a flaming crimson colour, deeper than the shade I had seen seconds earlier. Slowly she walked a few paces towards Reuben and then stopped; her head now bent a little lower as she seemed to focus on him, her gaze penetrating to his very core…

"I… no… Jane…."

Reuben's speech was fragmented and laced with anxiety as she smiled…

"Beg" she simply answered as he started to shake…

_What is she doing to him?_

"No… Never…." He spluttered, doubling over, his already broken body now shattering more…

Suddenly Jane closed her eyes as Reuben simultaneously collapsed.

"I forget how good that feels" she replied, her voice crystal clear, laced with excitement.

Slowly she opened them again and averted her gaze to mine.

"Did it feel good for you Bella, when you… inflicted your revenge on him?"

"I…" my voice faltered.

Did it feel good? I looked from Jane to Alice, recalling the pain and anguish he had caused her. I recalled the games he had played with me… with us all… the threats he had made to Jake and Charlie… the pain I had felt when the bullet had entered my skin…

And the deaths… of so many before mine…. Those who were not so lucky as me… because I did consider myself lucky, lucky to have been saved and turned in a vampire… lucky that I could spend the rest of my life and thereafter with Alice…

I looked at Jane defiantly.

"Yes, it felt good" I replied calmly as Jane tilted her head, raising a perfect blonde eyebrow.

"Why Bella, you are quite the enigma" she answered as my gaze remained on her.

Reuben seemed to moan again as Jane, her eyes still holding my gaze, sighed.

"Nobody is interested in your woes, Reuben. You were standing on the precipice of fate… you decided to edge further into insanity…you decided this" she continued as I felt a slight shiver run along my spine.

She continued her voice calm.

"You may be able to manipulate this… newborn…" she smiled again shrugging "Sorry Bella, but you were manipulated… you could have easily put en end to him… decapitation, perhaps? If you felt pleasure at torturing Bella, imagine the pleasure you would feel at killing?"

I felt Alice's hand tighten on mine as her scrutiny finally broke her attention now on Reuben.

"But you cannot manipulate me…"

I watched her with interest as her face changed slightly, her eyes narrowing. "You love the feeling the darkness brought you, Reuben…"

Reuben started to scream.

It was happening again….

As if reading my mind Jane turned, her eyes back on mine, ruby red, destructive and vicious.

"I like causing pain" she simply replied. She began to smile as Reuben's cry ceased.

"You are a problem, Reuben" she continued, as Edward interrupted.

"He has been a problem for weeks, why intervene now?"

Jane turned to look at Edward who was still holding a semi conscious Antara in has arms.

"I don't answer to you" she responded, pointing to Antara she continued "and as for that… the Volturi have unfinished business with her also"

Edward's grip tightened.

"You'll have to get through me first" he replied as Jane laughed.

"Very well then, Edward isn't it? Keep her. She is weak. We have no use for her any longer… but you…"

She turned to face me.

"You, Isabella Swan… you are a complex puzzle to us…one they will enjoy solving. You will prove _very _useful…"

Alice was immediately in front of me, as a low growl escaped her lips.

Jane sighed theatrically.

"What _is it _with you vampires and love? It's all so very… disturbing to me…."

_Disturbing? She causes pain by a simple though and she thinks love is disturbing?_

Her voice trailed off as Carlisle appeared at my other side.

"Take Reuben and go. He has caused too much of a scene here already… I suspect that is why Aro sent you here?"

Jane's eyes flickered.

"Perhaps" she replied as she took a step closer to me.

"This isn't over, though" she continued, as she held a slim arm in the air.

"Felix"

Before I could make further enquires as to whom Felix was, a tall well built man appeared at her side. She pointed to Reuben.

"Take him" she commanded as the man obeyed her order.

Jane placed both her arms behind her back. "You Cullen's are…. different. Aro said as much but I didn't believe him until now"

Nobody answered as she shrugged her shoulders again.

"No matter… I have what I came for… thank you, Bella… for taking care of the… dirty work for me. I do hate getting my fingers dirty".

Felix had already disappeared before I replied.

"What will happen to him?"

Jane shrugged. "It all depends on how they feel..."

They?

Alice was now at my side again, pulling me back a little.

Carlisle pointed to the small clearing to our side. "You should go now, the wolves are coming".

"Ah yes… those wolves… Aro will be interested to learn of **that alliance **also…." Her voice deliberately trailed off.

Nobody replied.

"Farewell" she continued, and with that she was gone.

"I will be seeing you soon though, Bella"…

Her voice echoed around the woods as Alice's grip tightened on mine.

I looked at Alice who was frowning.

_What had just happened? Who was Aro?_

My eyes flickered over everyone.

Alice now had her arm around me and was looking at me intently. I smiled at her.

"Is it over?" I asked gently as she frowned.

"No Bella, my love. I am afraid it's about to begin"

_**A/N… I feel I need to apologise (again) for being so slow in updating this story. I just want to take this opportunity to thank you all for reading – your reviews and email encouragements mean a lot to me. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed the story and as the Chapter title suggests…. It could be the end… or the beginning of a sequel…**_

_**I shall let you, faithful readers, decide.**_

_**Thank you again.**_

_**Love Eden Storm.**_


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94 - Sequel Update**

Authors Note:

Firstly, I apologise if this update initially got your hopes up that I had added an actual chapter to Mesmeric Stranger when in fact I am only giving you guys an "Authors Note", but I think this is the best way to go about updating you all about what my plans are next for this story and it's sequel.

It has been some time since I ended Mesmeric Stranger, and I thank you all for the reviews and messages asking me to continue with the story, as you are keen to know what happens next! I needed a "time out" to gather my thoughts, and think it through. I didn't want to rush headlong into a new story without it feeling 100% right in my mind.

So, to cut a long story short; yes - there will be a sequel and yes, I hope to post the first few chapters soon. I will update this "chapter" with the story name once I am happy with it, so you know what to look out for. In the meantime, your messages are always welcome and I appreciate any feedback you wish to give.

I wanted to write this a lot sooner, but a lot has happened over the past couple of years. That said, I always planned on coming back. I have recently collated my own book of poetry that is now available on Amazon Kindle, a dream of mine which I have finally accomplished, but fanfiction is where it all started so I owe it to amazing people who have followed me and my story for so long to write the sequel I always eluded to!

Love to write, dare to dream.

Eden Storm


End file.
